Our Situation
by wolflehr
Summary: Steve and Natasha may be having feelings for each other. However, they still have a job to do. What will happen when they have to go on a mission together? What will become of the two? What other relationships will sprout? What lives will be lost? And who will join them? Steve and Natasha centered but everyone's involved. After CATWS.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic please read and comment. suggestions!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Chapter 1

Steve sat on the private jet that Shield provided for him, his eyes sad as he was looking down at a picture. He didn't keep his promise; he plunged into ice before he could. Agent Coulson was also on the plane to escort Steve to England. Coulson soon walked out of the cock pit and sat next to Steve.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" Coulson asked with kind eyes looking down both at the picture Steve was holding and he noticed Steve's sad smile.

Steve didn't answer, as a tear fell onto the picture and he wiped it off gently. Soon, Steve got up and walked to another part of the plane. He stood there holding his head in his hands.

….

About an hour later, the plane landed in a rainy English town; Steve and Coulson were driven to a graveyard, where a funeral was in progress. Steve slowly stepped out of the car, the rain pouring down on him, soaking his new, black suit. The sound of the car door closing caused the funeral attendees looked back at him. Feeling a bit uneasy, he walked to the front of the crowd and stood there. _"There she is… At least she won't have to suffer anymore," _He thought to himself as the priest was talking. Steve was now so in deep thought, he wasn't listening to the people speaking._ "How could I do this? How could I have broken my promise?"_ Steve thought to himself, now trying to hold back the tears as his lip quivered and his eye welled-up with moisture.

"Steve Rogers, would you like to say a few words?" The priest asked with a sad smile.

Steve looked up upon hearing his name, he hadn't planned anything. But he let out a sigh while `saying, "Yes sir."

Steve stepped forward, turning around he looked upon the crowd. "If you don't already know who I am, my name is Steve Rogers. I fought beside Peggy in WWII. I quickly fell in love with her, and I believe she felt the same. But, I … I ... I," he began to break down. "I was on a plane fighting someone, and the plane crashed in the arctic. I was thought to be dead for 70 years," he continued. "But right before I fell into the ice, I promised Peggy that when I came back, I would dance with her," his eye now completely filled with tears. "I broke that promise." Although the tears were now streaming down his cheek, he continued. "Every day I visited her in the nursing home. Each visit was like seeing for the first time after 70 years over and over and over again. She was suffering, and I hated it," he stammered. "But, when she died, I felt a huge relief. Because now I know she's with God." He went on, "And I promise, when it is my time … I will give her that dance." As he continued, his speech was getting harder and harder to understand, "She was the most intelligent, strong, sweet, stubborn, and beautiful woman I've ever met. And I hope she can forgive me for my mistakes." Steve's voice was now a low, almost undiscernible mumble, "I hope she was happy after I 'Died'. I wish I had more time with her, but things always happen for a reason," he continued, "I hope you, her family, can forgive me for whatever pain I caused her," he concluded through tear-filled eyes. Then, Steve slowly walked back into the crowd.

…...

Soon the funeral was over and Steve was flown back to The Avengers tower. Once he got home, he went up to the communal floor where everyone was waiting for him, waiting to comfort him.

"Lord Steven, how are you feeling?" Thor said with his booming, accented voice more gentle than usual. Steve wasn't going to lie but he also wasn't planning on answering any of them. It was, however, hard to resist Thor, who was basically a kind ray of sunshine in an otherwise fairly dismal existence. Other than Thor, if Natasha did speak to him, he wouldn't be able ignore her either. Natasha was just too amazing ignore – then he was hit with a pang of guilt for thinking of Natasha so soon after losing Peggy.

Steve managed not to answer.

"Capsicle, you know you can talk to us if you need to," Tony stated the obvious. Steve was surprised that Tony was actually being supportive for once, considering Tony was the one who typically played the mean, cruel, and unruly pranks on him – all the time. It was nice to know he actually cared, or at least Steve hoped Tony really cared.

Steve made coffee, ignoring everything they were saying. He then walked away towards the elevator, heading to his floor. As the elevator doors were inches from closing, a small pale hand shot through the opening, and the owner made it in just in time. It was Natasha, of course.

Steve looked away trying to hide his tears. He could feel Natasha's eyes watching him intently. "What!?" He said a bit harshly.

"We are all worried about you. Especially me," she stated.

Steve sighed, then replied, "Why? I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar." Natasha said, easily seeing right through him.

Steve looked at her through tear-filled eyes, "Natasha, I can't take it. It hurts so much; I couldn't keep my promise to her. And ... and I left her." He said with his tears streaming down his face once again. When the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at his floor, they both stepped out.

"You can't help what happened," Natasha said with sympathy in her voice.

"You're right," Steve replied. "I couldn't have stopped it! But I'm feel so guilty that I couldn't have at least said goodbye! No, I just left her there alone…" he said. The agonizing emotional pain was taking a major toll on him.

Natasha looked at him. He was so vulnerable and sad, she had never seen that side of him. She looked up at him, expressing her own sad smile, and hugged him. At first, he tensed at her touch, but then he began to relax. "It's gonna be okay Steve," Natasha said soothingly.

Steve spoke softly to Natasha, "I need some time to be alone."

"Understood. I'll see you tomorrow Steve." She said walking towards the elevator.

"Thank you," he said looking at her as the doors closed and the elevator began to move.

….

Steve was awakened again in a cold sweat. _"Stupid nightmares,"_ he thought to himself. He got up and put on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed his sketch book. He walked to the elevator and headed for the communal area. Once there, he sat down and began to draw. He looked at the clock; it was 3:27 A.M.

Soon he felt someone breathing over him. He slowly turned his head and a smile graced his lips, "Hey."

Natasha smiled back, "You're an amazing artist. Is that me?" She asked

"Yeah. But it's not good, it doesn't capture you correctly."

"What!? It looks just like me!" She said with amazement at his modesty.

"Well, it doesn't show your kindness or gentleness; it doesn't represent your smile correctly. It's not beautiful enough." He explained with slight blush.

She looked at him and asked with a questioning tone in her voice, "You think I'm beautiful?" She was desperately trying to hide her smile and blush. As she felt the heat in her cheeks, she knew she was unsuccessful.

"Well. I, uhh I think you're …"

"Shut up Steve." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He sat there frozen, blushing deeply, _"Oh Gosh did she just ... What just happened!?"_ he thought, melting inside. He thought she was amazing, so much like Peggy. But he doubted she felt the same way.

Natasha leapt over the back of the coach landing next to Steve. She began watching him draw. She was amused by how embarrassed and easily fumbled he got around women.

"Wait, why are you up so early? It's only," he glanced at the clock, "4:08." He asked looking at her worried that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

She smirked at his stress for her well-being. "Couldn't sleep I guess," she lied. In reality, she had been, having horrible nightmares every night. But she would never tell anyone that, especially not Steve; he would want her to talk about it, which probably wouldn't be too bad, but Natasha couldn't admit weaknesses.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Steve said. He didn't have the knack to tell when Natasha was lying. He was a human lie detector, but he was no match for her assassin/spy skills.

"So why are you up, huh?" Natasha asked with a faint smile, barely noticeable.

Steve froze, he didn't want her to worry about him. He thought_ "Come on Rogers, you can't lie. It's WRONG."_ Steve responded with a sigh, "I was just thinking; my mind was racing too fast to sleep." He thought,_ "Technically not a lie. My mind was racing too fast but that's because of the nightmares. So a half lie…Err."_

"Uh huh." Natasha said, not convinced, but she let it slide. "Well I'm just gonna watch you draw. But first, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just sad. But I'll get over it … In time." He said with a sigh.

"Good! Now draw; I wanna watch!" She smiled leaning her head against his arm. Once again, he tensed at the touch. As he began to relax, Natasha began to smile.

Steve was drawing for about 30 minutes, smiling a bit at their closeness. He noticed she had fallen asleep at some point. He sighed, closed his sketch book, and threw it on the table, doing his best not to disturb her slumber. He slowly leaned his head atop hers and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Lucky for Natasha, her sleep was also dreamless.

….

In the morning, Steve woke up, looked down at Natasha, and smiled. His arm was around her while her head was on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful he tried to move as little as possible. He then turned his head to look straight in front of him and jumped off the sofa. There, right in front of them stood Tony, with a wide grin and a camera phone pointed directly at the two of them. At his sudden movement, Natasha instinctively pulled a knife out of her bra and grabbed Tony's shirt, holding the knife against his throat. Steve was watching the scene unfold from behind the sofa.

"Woah Little Red, relax!" Tony said, wide eyed at how quick she was to take action.

"What the hell, Stark!?" Natasha said letting him go, dropping him to the floor.

"I was only taking pictures! As the number one Stasha shipper, I must update regularly." He stated, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Stark, you were practically breathing on my face!" Steve looked at him angrily.

"Fine. Jeez, relax," Tony said putting up his hands and walking away to pour a glass of bourbon.

Soon enough, Tony's little mischief partner walked in. "BIRDBRAIN, GUESS WHAT!?" Tony smiled enthusiastically.

"What Tony?" Clint grumbled.

"You owe me 200 bucks bro! I won the bet," his face breaking into his cocky grin.

"What! They slept together!?" Clint said jaw to the floor.

The color drained from Steve's face. Natasha glared at the two of them and said, "We didn't sleep together you dumbasses!"

"Technically you d-," before Tony could finish his statement, Thor walked in.

"Lord Stark! Have you bought me more pop tarts!?" He said with his booming voice and face smiling widely.

"Yeah, but guess what?!" Tony said, grabbing the box of pop tarts throwing them to Thor, "Little Red and Captain Spangles slept together!" He smiled widely.

"Lady Natasha, Lord Steven! I am so happy for your joining. I have waited for this." He ran over to them giving them a huge bear hug.

"Thor, we didn't sleep together, we fell asleep on the coach together, please let go…" Steve said, barely able to breathe through the bone crushing hug. Natasha's face was turning red, so Thor let go, looking disappointed at the news, then shoved a pop tart in his mouth.

Everyone in the room, except Steve and Natasha sighed, "I knew it," Clint grumbled. "Tony why do you always jump to conclusions?"

Tony whimpered, "I'm going to go update my Stasha website. Maybe Brucie can make me feel better." He said, grabbing the bottle of bourbon as he walked to the lab.

Natasha growled and made some coffee. Steve sat down. Trying to break the awkward silence, Clint stated, "Well that was exciting, sorta."

Soon, JARVIS spoke up _"Mr. Rogers, Miss Romanoff. Director Fury would like to speak with you. He said be at his office at 8."_

_..._

_Please comment and give suggestions. Criticism is welcome by all means. I want to get better! hope you enjoyed_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, three follows wow! I didn't expect that, thanks so much guys

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

...

Chapter 2

Natasha's POV

Natasha sighed, sitting down in Fury's office. She was sitting across the table from Steve, she would've had a conversation with him if it weren't for Maria Hill, who was standing by the door. _"God I hate Maria. She's like Fury's little pet, and she's always staring at Steve like a sad fucking puppy; it's annoying as hell." _she thought to herself just as Director Fury walked in the room. Fury walked to the head of the table and punched some keys on his computer to pull up and project pictures of a building.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here?" Fury said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up, leaving his tall frame threating in all black … a long sleeve black shirt tucked into black dress pants with a black belt and black shoes.

Natasha put her feet up on the table and Maria glared, _"Bitch,"_ Natasha thought to herself then turned back to Fury.

"Well I have a mission for you - in Berlin, Germany. There's a HYDRA base in an abandoned building." Fury threw a folder onto the middle of the table and Steve, picked it up.

"When will we be leaving?" Steve asked skimming it.

"A week."

Natasha sighed "Whatever, let's go pack up Captain Rogers." She said annoyed, for once she really didn't want to go on a mission.

Steve got up along with Natasha and they walked out of the office with the file. Once they got out of the office, Steve chuckled, "What's with the Captain Rogers stuff? You always pull that 'official' tone when we are in this building?" He said glancing down at her as they walked out.

"Because I wouldn't dare let the man I work for think I care about anyone. 'Cause then he'll think I care, that I have feelings. Next thing you know he'll start partnering me up with people on every mission. And honestly, I'd rather work alone," she stated matter-of-factly as they walked to the garage.

Steve looked a bit hurt but tried to hide his disappointment. He tried to sound like he was joking when he asked, "Oh, so you don't like working with me, huh?"

"Oh no! I love working with you and Clint, but otherwise I hate everyone. Well, except maybe Bruce and Thor," she had to admit. _"Oh you idiot … now you sound like a fool. I hate them all, except Bruce and Thor and you. Really … that means you only hate Tony. Natalia, why can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut!"_

"What about Tony ... he's part of the Avengers, too." He smirked, knowing exactly why she wouldn't want to work with Tony. _No one would want to work with such a jerk_.

She laughed, shooing a stray hair away from her eyes, "Please! I had to work on an undercover mission as his assistant. God, worst month of my life! The man's so narcissistic and intolerable!"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't be able to do that. There's a reason why I kept my apartment in Brooklyn - just in case I can't deal with him anymore." Steve smiled an understanding smile.

She clicked the button on her car key and heard the familiar "chirp" of her car alarm disengaging. "Well, I may just have to find your apartment for the days I wanna jump out the window because of him." She smiled at Steve as she got into her car, "See you later Steve. Oh, do you wanna meet on your floor for dinner to discuss the mission?" She asked, her green eyes twinkling in the sunlight as she looked directly into his deep blue ones._ "Such an easy excuse to hang out with him; I know he'll say yes."_

"Sure I'll make dinner and we can go over the mission. Say 7?" He smiled that classic dorky smile he had, the one Natasha loved so much.

"Sounds good, see you then." She said closing her car door and driving off.

….

Steve's POV

He watched as she drove off smiling to himself. Steve was glad she suggested getting together; for some reason, he wanted to see her fiery red hair and stunning green eyes again. He soon came to the horrible realization that he liked Natasha Romanoff. The most dangerous woman in the world ... and he had a crush on her. He sighed and got on his motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the tower. Once he got up to his floor, he began cooking Chicken Broccoli Alfredo. He was so afraid; he was never good with women, so this was not going to be easy. Especially with Natasha, the one woman that could kill him 26 different ways with a fork. He shuddered at the thought.

Soon enough, it was 7:00. He had the table set with steaming plates of creamy pasta. When he heard the elevator ding, he turned just in time to see Natasha strut out. _"Gosh she's beautiful," _he thought. She was wearing black, skinny jeans which were ripped in strategic locations, making it difficult for him not to stare at her legs. Her shirt was a tight tee shirt with the Mountain Dew logo on it. Casual dress, but she made it look stunning. "Hey." He smiled.

"Jesus it smells good in here!" She walked over to the table and looked at her plate, her beautiful green eyes lit up. "When I was in Italy I had this dish; it was delicious, but I could never remember the name. I loved it, just haven't really thought about it until now." She smiled sitting down.

Steve sat down at the other side of the table and smiled, "Glad I could bring back a pleasant memory."

"Yeah one of my only memories without death or someone after me. Thank you Steve." She smiled.

"That wasn't my intension, but you're welcome. Now dig in." He smiled at the knowledge that he was able to bring back a pleasant memory for her.

"So what's the deal with the mission?" She asked after a fork full of pasta was consumed.

"It's a huge HYDRA base. We need to infiltrate the building, collect all the data from their computers, then wipe them all clear, and finally destroy the building. Easier said than done; but still, with you and me, we got this." He said eating some pasta. The oven timer beeped and he got up and pulled piping-hot bread from the oven and put it on the table.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yeah, me too."

"Jesus Steve, how did you become such a good cook?!" She asked with amazement.

"Well before my mom died, I was pretty scrawny so I didn't play sports or chase girls; I cooked and cleaned. My mom taught me everything."

"Oh God, I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's alright. She was really sick. So once she died it was a relief; she wasn't suffering anymore." He said, quickly finishing his pasta then putting a second helping on his plate.

For a few minutes, it was silent while they ate their pasta. But all of the sudden, Natasha spoke up, "We should do this more often."

"Do what?" Steve asked curiously.

"This, just hang out without the others. Don't get me wrong; it's nice to be with our whole, make-shift family, but it's just so easy with you. It's nice." She admitted with a smile.

"Your right. It's nice to talk to you. For a while, I honestly just thought you preferred hanging out with the rest of them, minus Tony of course," he smirked.

"No, I honestly like you best," a smile graced her lips.

"Seriously. Wow. I'm honestly amazed. I thought you liked Clint best. Everyone thinks that." He said with amazement in his voice.

"Pfft, Clint's like my brother." She chuckled at the thought of her and Clint.

"Then what does that make me?" He leaned forward now, hoping to hear the answer he wanted.

….

Natasha's POV

"_Then what does that make Steve_?" She watched as he leaned forward waiting for her answer.

_"__That was a great question ... God I totally just walked into that one, this is bad. I have no clue! Jesus. Well I like him, a lot ... But what girl wouldn't? He was perfect - sensitive, strong, a perfect body. He was understanding and sweet and a good cook! Who wouldn't like him? But I've never felt this way before, so how am I supposed to know what that means. I need an answer fast …"_ Her mind was now racing like crazy. "I don't know, you're like my closest friend, After D.C. We've gotten so close, you know almost everything about me. You know more about me then Clint. You're my best friend, Steve." She told the truth, expect for the little exclusion of the fact that she wanted to be with him and not just as friends.

A flash of disappointment showed up in his deep blue eyes but he tried to hide it and move on. "That's great. It's good to know you trust me." He smiled that dorky smile. God he was adorable.

_"__I really need to change the subject,"_ she smiled. "Alright, wait. If I'm your favorite, where do the others land?" She smirked to herself because she had successfully changed the subject.

"Wow that's kinda hard…" Steve began to think and after a few moments, he responded, "You, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Tony. It was hard to pick between Bruce and Thor." He chuckled, then asked "But what about you?"

"What? You're not seriously asking me, are you?"

"Yeah I am! You asked me, so now I'm asking you!" He laughed. "You can't hide from this."

"Ugh fine. This is easy anyway." In a snap she answered, "You, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Tony - easy."

"Seriously? Our list is almost the same," He smiled, wondering if she was being honest.

"Yep. Err it's getting late, training tomorrow, remember?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Natasha." He smiled getting up to give her a hug. As he pulled her into his warm embrace, she blushed deeply; but once they pulled away, the red in her cheeks disappeared almost immediately. "Bye Natasha." He smiled as she strutted to the elevator and disappeared behind the shining metal doors.

Once Natasha got into her room, she sat down on her bed and smiled. She was remembering the events of the evening and thought to herself, _"God I just wanted to melt into his arms." _She shook her head to bring her back to reality._ "SHUT UP WIDOW! You can't have these feelings; they will compromise you!" _Over and over again, she repeated out loud, "_Love is for children ... Love is for children ..." _ Then she sighed and thought to herself, _"Don't I deserve to be childish for once?" _Almost instinctively she answered her own question,_ "NO! I can't allow myself to have a weakness!"_

Shaking the conflicting thoughts from her head, Natasha threw herself across the bed, sighed, and soon went to sleep, not even bothering to change.

….

Steve's POV

Steve laid down in his bed and sighed, _"Why are women so confusing?"_ he asked himself. He took off his shirt, put on some boxers, then laid in bed thinking, _"Maybe I'm meant to be a lonely 90 year old soldier; maybe Tony's right."_ He soon fell asleep with the thought of a beautiful red head gracing his mind. Steve had no nightmares that night.

The next morning, he woke up, threw on some sweats, and headed to the gym. He began wrapping his hands carefully, to work with the punching bags. He grabbed the heaviest punching bag, lifted it like it was a pillow, and hooked it up to the chain. He quickly began throwing punches. Mainly hooks and jabs. However, his mind was soon going over the conflicting feelings he couldn't shake and soon enough the punching bag was across the room.

"Nice." Natasha said from the, making Steve nearly jump out of his skin.

"Thanks." He smiled modestly and then hung up another punching bag and began repeating the process.

"We should spar sometime." Natasha said randomly while walking over towards the practice dummies.

"I don't think so Natasha; I could really hurt you. If I did I would ne-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Natasha interrupted, "I almost guarantee you won't be able to lay a finger on me." Natasha grinned, then started to throw the practice knives, landing the first knife square in the practice dummy's forehead.

"Is that so? Why are you so sure?" He asked, now standing next to the punching bag looking directly at her.

"Simple. Number one, the bigger they are … the harder they fall and number two, I know every fighting style, including one that will easily confuse yours." Natasha shrugged, throwing a second knife, landing it in the chest area of the dummy.

"You seem oftly sure of yourself." Steve replied. Natasha nodded and Steve said, "Well let's find out."

Natasha grinned "Good," she said and stepped into the ring.

Steve entered the ring and said nervously, "Are you sure about this?" He was seriously worried about hurting her.

"Always." Natasha smirked; she was always sure about a good fight. Then Steve started toward her.

….

Natasha's POV

_"__This will be simple,"_ Natasha thought. She grinned as she saw Steve about to throw the first punch. Instinctively, she grabbed his arm in mid-punch. Using it as a vault, she sprung off his arm and onto his shoulders where she proceeded to wrap her thighs around his neck and began to suffocate him.

Natasha held onto his head as Steve struggled to knock her off. Finally, he stopped dead in his tracks and began to purposely fall backwards. Before he could hit the ground she leapt off and, as always, landed on her feet, like the perfect gymnast who always sticks the landing. Steve sprung up and started towards her, but she slipped between his legs and grabbed his ankle in the process. She used that ankle to swipe his foot out from under him. Steve landed with a thud, groaned, and jumped back up.

Natasha rose and, Steve readied himself for another thumping. Instead, she simply jumped up ran towards him and kissed his cheek. He froze in his tracks, which Natasha thought was pretty funny, considering a second before he was about to pounce. He began to blush deeply, as she swiped both his feet out from under him and pinned him to the floor. "I win," she grinned, kissed his cheek again.

"How did you…"

"I used your body against you, I also used your 1940s gentlemanly behavior to know that you wouldn't hit a 'girl,' and finally used the fact that women mess with your head. Easy." she smirked, getting off him. She watched as Steve took off his shirt to wipe his face. He just laid there, shirt in hands. Noticing again, Natasha thought,_ "Jesus his bodies perfect ... NO!"_

"You win. Black Widow beat Captain America … You win. Happy now?"

"The only reason I won is because I know you so well." She smiled offering a hand and helping him up.

"I'll go get cleaned up and we can go have breakfast with the guys."

"Alright." She strutted out.

….

Once she finished her shower, Natasha dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. She fixed her hair and make-up, walked out of her room and took the elevator to the communal floor. The rest of the team was already sitting at the table and Steve was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Natasha took one of the open chairs and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled towards the group and propped her feet up on the table.

"Natasha, feet off," Steve ordered, as he push her feet off the table corner.

"Yes mother." She smirked at Steve.

Tony laughed out loud, "That's hilarious. Captain Spangles is Black Widows mother. That just too funny." He said as Steve sighed and turn back towards the kitchen to get the food.

"Breakfast!" He said, putting a big plate of eggs, pancakes, sausage, and French toast.

_"__God he's a good cook … perfect. He's so fucking perfect it's annoying! This is not getting easier!" _The thought irritated her, since for once she wasn't in control of her feelings. She sighed and made up her plate, which opened the flood gate and everyone else starting grabbing plates and food.

"Lord Steven, this is the finest Midgardian break-fast I have had!" Thor said with his typical enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Steve said modestly.

"Capsicle, when you going on a date with red?" Tony said with a mouthful of eggs.

"I'm not!" Steve hissed. Natasha smirked.

"Tony, he's not taking me on a date. Why would you ask that?" Natasha said, as she cut her pancakes menacingly with a knife she pulled of off her belt.

"Then what was that kiss all about?" Tony asked as he hurriedly stuffed a sausage in his mouth before Thor could take the last one.

Steve started to choke on his food, "What are you talking about?" Natasha snarled in Tony's direction and began to pull a knife from her bra. Tony started to wonder how many knives she had hidden in her clothes.

"Well I was kind of spying on you in the gym, through the security cameras. And I was kinda watching you guys train, in that flirty little way like you always do." Tony grinned.

"The kiss was to throw him off and it worked you piece of shit! Stop spying … that's my job." Natasha said angrily. Natasha was clearly angry, so Tony thought better than to say anything else.

Clint was still stuffing his face, listening but not bothering to talk. Next to him, Bruce finally piped up "Tony, it's actually pretty bad what you're doing. If you ever want them to end up together, you should probably stop throwing super models at Steve and stop harassing Natasha."

"Brucie, you're supposed to be on my side." Tony wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm just being honest." Bruce said, then continued eating.

"I hate you Tony." She glared at him.

"I know, but you'll love me in an hour when I give you your new version of widow bites." He put on that cocky grin.

"Oh you're finally finished? It took you long enough." She gritted her teeth, stood up, and walked out of the room.

….

Steve's POV

"That's it! Enough! Man meeting on the roof!" Tony shouted and ran to the elevator. Clint was the next to leave, followed by Thor, Bruce and Steve.

Once they got to the roof Steve sighed, "What's this about Tony?"

"Isn't it obvious? We need to come up with a plan to get you and Natashlie together!" Tony called out "Jarvis, chairs please!" Chairs popped up out of the floor and they all sat down.

"Tony ... I don't …" Steve was then cut off by Clint.

"I'm sorry Steve, but I'm with Tony on this one. You two look at each other like there's no one else in the world. She obviously likes you and you like her." Clint went on, "I know Nat better than anyone. She's like a sister to me. I can tell you she likes you."

Steve tried to hide the smile that he could feel creeping across his face, unsuccessfully, "Even if she does like me, I want it to happen on its own." He sighed.

"Ok yeah n…" This time, Tony was cut off mid-sentence.

"Technically, the relationship would probably last longer if it happened on its own." Bruce stated.

Thor was still stuffing his face with the food he had brought to the roof (he just couldn't let good food go to waste) and Clint offered, "Why don't I talk to Nat?"

"No guys, I want it to happen on its own, period!" Steve said getting up, putting an end to the conversation.

….

Friday, Helicarrier

Steve got into the quinjet with Natasha following him. Once inside and seated, Natasha asked, "Steve, you know red skull's daughter might be there?"

"I know." Steve said, looking down at a picture of him, Peggy, Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and the Howling Commandos. For some reason, Steve always pulled out photos when he was on a plane.

"I know who two of those people are, but who are the others?" Natasha asked.

"Well the others are the Howling Commandos. They were my team, back then. And the older guy was my Colonel. Colonel Phillips."

"What are their names," Natasha asked, intrigued with his past.

"The Japanese guy is Jim Morita; the huge guy with the mustache, that was Timothy Cadwallander. We all just called him Dum Dum Dugan, a big Irishman, you know the type. The French guy was Jaquies Dernier." He pointed, "His name was Montgomery Falsworth. And the African American man, his name was Gabe Jones. And this man…" He didn't need to finish that statement.

"That has to be Stark's dad, he looks a lot like him."

"Your right. He didn't just look like him; he was a lot like Stark, just not as bad." Steve chuckled at the memories.

"I can see why you liked Peggy so much. She was beautiful." Natasha said looking at the stunning woman who had beautiful hair and full lips.

"She was a lot like you." He said looking down at the picture with a sad smile.

"Really?" Natasha said in disbelief that Steve would like someone like her.

"Yeah. She tried to shoot me once." Steve smirked.

Natasha laughed, "That does sound like me. How else was she like me?" Natasha was now very intrigued by this woman.

"Well she was strong, beautiful, intelligent, feisty, and yet kinda quiet." He smiled. "You really are a lot like her." He smiled, looking into her beautiful green eyes with his deep blue ones.

Natasha smiled, "She sounds pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

"She is/was. I'm glad she isn't alive now, though." He couldn't believe those words actually came out of his mouth.

Natasha went wide eyed, "What!? She was the love of your life, why would you say that?"

"Because if she was around, it would honestly be a constant battle of female supremacy between you two." He was being honest. They were so much alike that they would most likely been constantly fighting. Not to mention that with his increasing feelings for Natasha – he wouldn't be able to control his inner struggle.

"Pfft ... I would win, of course." Natasha smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes, "we should get some rest." That was one fight he was glad he wouldn't have to witness.

Natasha nodded and walked away.

Steve smiled,_ "She probably would win.."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were now in their hotel room in Germany. Steve was at the window, staring down at the picture from the 40's. Natasha was unpacking and she glanced over at him and saw the photo in his hands. She sighed as she walked towards him. "You alright Steve?" She asked, looking up at his sad eyes.

"Yeah." He said, looking distant and depressed.

"Don't lie to me."

"Last time I was in Germany, I was with all my friends. It was the 40's and although we were at war, I was happy." He said looking down at the picture, knowing his happiness was because of his friends – not war.

"But now you have a new life Steve and new friends. You have the Avengers," she paused then added, "and S.H.I.E.L.D." She said, even though she knew it made_ sense for him to be upset. It was hard, however, for her to understand. Not only had she never been through anything like Steve had been, but she had never been that close with anyone._

Steve finally broke the silence. "I have no one." He said, tears welling in his eyes, again.

"You have me." She said, just as he turned to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued, "And you always will." She said, and leaned in to kiss him.

Both Steve and Natasha were enjoying the moment. Steve's mind was racing and he finally pulled away. "We shouldn't do this." Steve said turning away.

Natasha smiled, "America's golden boy." She said and hugged him again. "Come on … let's get some rest." She said walking away towards her bed.

She watched as Steve laid down in his bed. _"At least he's listening,"_ she thought before she drifted to sleep, smiling to herself. Her sleep was interrupted hours later when she was awaken by a choked sob. Steve talking and crying in his sleep. She listened intently to try to understand what he was saying.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." He mumbled in his sleep.

Natasha knew what he was dreaming and wished it was about her. She sighed and quietly crawled out of her bed and tip toed to his and slid stealthily under the covers to lay next to him. As his mumbling slowed and he calmed down, Natasha drifted to sleep.

….

The next day, Natasha and Steve were in the building Director Fury had projected in the briefing room just a week before. They had already killed five men, but now they were under fire. If that wasn't bad enough, they were also trying to hack computers at the same time. Natasha was typing furiously and Steve looked over at her, "Natasha, there are 30 men shooting at us. You keep working; I'm going in!" he motioned towards the oncoming throng of enemies.

Natasha looked up, "Are you insane? Don't you dare!" She warned.

"I probably am … And I don't take orders from you! I'm the captain remember?" He smirked. Pulling rank was fun he thought as he hopped over the cabinet he was using as cover and headed straight into the chaos.

Natasha sighed in frustration. Why couldn't she make Steve listen; why couldn't she make him be reasonable. Her heart was pounding with every German shout she heard and the sound of her heartbeat filled her ears louder and louder with every thud, as she knew each one was another body hitting the floor - hoping to God that one of those drops wasn't Steve's body. Natasha didn't even realize she believed in God, but she found herself praying and praying hard. Finally, she finished hacking and began wiping the computer's memory. As soon as the wipe was finished, she yelled, "Steve, I'm done!" She sprung up, holding her breath waiting to hear a response. When she turned from the computer, there were only two Germans left; so she just shot them. She noticed Steve a few feet down the hallway. She smiled with relief.

Steve stopped and looked up. He looked sick, very sick. He tried to smile but dropped to his knees. The adrenaline that just moments ago was helping him was now draining from his body, along with his blood. He had 12 bullets in his chest. "Natasha, go plant the bombs, and then get out - fast. I'll get out of the building myself. I'm only going to slow you down," he ordered, trying to pull rank again.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Natasha said with determined eyes.

"That's an order!" He said, in his most intimidating commander voice, which she couldn't deny.

She sighed in defeat and told him, "Be careful," and she ran off to plant the bombs in the predetermined locations. As she ran though the building she thought,_ "If he dies, I'm gonna resurrect him so I can kill him myself."_ As that thought fled from her mind, she came face-to-face with another German solider. She quickly snapped his neck then moved to the corner of the room and began planting the bomb. She was so engrossed in the work, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. A man ran in and pointed his gun straight at her head. She was able to move so quickly that she stood and shot the soldier with her widow bites before he even realized she was moving.

Still in motion, she ran to the next room, found the correct corner and planted the second bomb. This time she didn't let her guard down; she wasn't going to be surprised again. She looked around, seeing no one, she ran from the room.

As she headed down the stairs, she could see another soldier heading her way. She was able to hit the man in the forehead with one of her throwing knives, which left a clear path to the door. She rushed through the back door to find Steve laying on the ground.

He did manage to get himself out of the building by himself, which was a pleasant surprise to her. She didn't know whether to be glad to see him or panic because he looked terrible?_ "He can't be sick; he only got shot. The only thing that could make him feel sick is blood loss." _ She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of him throwing up. "_Fuck_," she thought.

"Call the quinjet." Steve managed to say before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Natasha made the call and subsequently they called the SHIELD medical team. That way, Bruce could be ready when they got there. A few minutes later, the quinjet landed. It took the three men plus Natasha to pick up Steve. Once in the quinjet, Natasha screamed, "Take off now!" and the plane accelerated and lifted into the air moments before the building exploded.

To say the excitement, danger, and explosion were cool was an understatement. But, Natasha had to focus on stopping Steve's bleeding. She growled when she found the first aid kit had no bandages._ "What the fuck? A top security agency sends a first aid kit without bandages? How the fuck does that happen?!"_ Natasha pulled off the top of Steve's uniform and cut the cloth that wasn't attached to armor. She cut the fabric into strips and tied the strips as tightly as possible around Steve's chest, trying to cut off the blood supply. "THIS IS POINTLESS. WHEN WILL WE ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL!?" Natasha yelled.

Frightened by Black Widow's sudden burst of anger, the pilot replied, "The closest S.H.I.E.L.D hospital is in Canada Ma'am. If I go full speed we will get there in three hours."

"Then go as fast as you fucking can, dumbass." Natasha ordered and the pilot complied.

….

They arrived in three hours on the dot. Natasha rushed out of the quinjet with Steve on a gurney. Bruce stopped her, "How many times was he shot?"

"12 times."

"What type of weapon?"

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know but he was throwing up."

Bruce sighed and ran off leaving Natasha on the roof, alone and confused.

….

It had been two hours since arriving at the hospital and Natasha hadn't left the waiting room. Thor was sitting next to her, quietly tapping his feet. She could hear Clint and Tony on the other side of the room bickering about God knows what. Pepper sat quietly on a chair in the corner, tapping away at her computer keys.

Bruce walked out and everyone stopped and looked at him, "The bullets have all been removed. But it's a bit more complicated than just that," he said.

Tony tilted his head and asked what everyone was thinking, "What's that mean?"

"The bullets had a poison on them; one that is four times stronger than a regular poison. A poison that strong was able to keep up with his metabolism, which, we all know, is four times faster than a regular human's. He was shot with 12 of those bullets," Bruce said walking over to Tony. "Take this to your lab and analyze whatever poison is left. We need an antidote and soon! If we don't get one he's only going to go down-hill from here." Bruce said handing Tony a pan containing the bullet.

Tony nodded. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done." He promised, grabbing the bullet out of the pan and running off.

"Can we visit him?" Pepper asked while Thor was looking down at Natasha who was sharpening her knife. She way trying to focus on the knife instead of Steve. She knew Clint was worried about her; she could feel him watching her with his stupid eyes. He was observant and barely missed a detail – she'd give him that.

Bruce sighed "One at a time." He said waving for them all to follow; they complied.

Once they reached his room, Thor entered first to find Steve was in coma, probably from the blood loss. Natasha could hear Thor's booming voice and knew that Steve could as well. She knew that while in a coma, the patient could typically hear everything going on around him, but was unable to react.

"Lord Steven, you must hold on! For it would be a devastating occurrence if you were to pass. There are people here who need you." Then he tried to whisper, "We, the Avengers, need you and I need you, my friend." Thor said and walked out of the room. He left the hospital and headed back to Avengers Tower to try to get some rest.

Pepper was next to go in, which left Natasha and Clint alone with Bruce, watching Pepper talk to Steve.

"You know he'll be fine." Clint said quietly.

"It's my fault; I let him run into all the madness, alone."

"It was his choice." Clint said sipping coffee.

"Well his choice was stupid!" Natasha said irritated.

"He's gonna be fine." Clint reiterated as Pepper walked out of the room. She told Clint and Natasha that she would head back to the Tower and wait for them there. She gave Natasha a very light touch on the arm and whispered, "He's strong; he'll pull through."

Clint walked into Steve's room and Bruce moved next to Natasha. He faced the window and stated in a low voice, "You know he loves you, don't you?" So focused on the world outside the hospital, Bruce was staring intently, but saw nothing.

Natasha eyes grew wide, "What!?"

"You really don't get it do you? This isn't just some lustful thing he can get over in a day or two. He really loves you. And I believe deep down you really love him, too. To a guy from the 1940s, love is meaningful – not lustful. Think about it, please." Bruce said ending the conversation. He turned from the window and walked out of the waiting room, leaving Natasha with much to think about.

Clint walked out, "Your up." He started to walk away, but turned back to tell Natasha, "Chin up!" Then he headed back to Avengers Tower to release his stress in the target range.

Natasha sighed, took a deep breath and walked into Steve's room. He was pale and limp. Natasha put her hand atop his "Hey Steve. Sorry I let you run into that chaos. I should have stopped you; I should have been stronger and made you listen to me." She paused, took another deep breath and continued, "I just want you to know that I really care about you. You have family here that needs you – needs you immensely. The Avengers need their Captain." She smiled and kissed his head.

She hadn't realized until this very moment, but when she did, she just had to say it, "I love you, Steve." She was shocked by how easily the words slipped from her mouth. Although she was surprised by her feelings, it felt good to finally admit and express it. She sat down in the chair next to his bed, repeated her epiphany and drifted to sleep by his side.

….

Hours later she was jarred awake by the sound of the door swinging open. It was Tony, "I think I have the cure for Capsicle!" He said starting to fill up a needle.

"You Think?!" Natasha said with justified alarm in her voice. "You're not 100% sure?!"

"It could either kill him or save him," Tony said. But before Natasha could stop him, Tony put the needle in Steve's neck and injected him with the amber colored liquid.

"STARK!" Natasha got up throwing a knife, ripping Stark's shirt. She was advancing towards Tony when she heard a faint voice.

"Natasha, don't ..." Steve's groggy voice was barely audible.

Natasha stopped abruptly and turned to look at Steve. She saw his eyes were only half open.

"You son of a bitch," her voice was shaky, "Why are you so fucking reckless!?" She walked back to Steve and slapped him lightly.

"Because I'm insane. Didn't we go over that already?" He smirked. "Besides, I'm already 90 years wold; I gotta die sometime. Luckily not today."

"Welcome back Capsicle. Thought we might lose you today. Glad we didn't. Well, I guess I'll leave you two … aloooone." Tony smirked, winked at Steve and walked out, shutting the door behind him slowly, which made Natasha roll her eyes.

"Steve I swear, don't do that to me again!"

"So, you love me?" Steve grinned.

"You heard that?!" She forgot about the comatose being able to hear everything. _Yikes, what now?_

"Yeah, I was conscious of everything, but I couldn't move or do anything." He admitted.

"It was the heat of the moment." She said sitting down next to his bed trying to hide her blush.

"Liar," He smirked. "This time it's you who can't lie to me."

"Don't be an ass hole, just because I said it doesn't mean I can't take it back."

"So what is this?"

"What is what?"

"This… our 'Situation.' What is it?" He asked his baby blue eyes looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"I don't know." She said thinking back to that day in the car with him.

He smiled, "I think we should give it a shot."

"I couldn't agree more. But let's try to keep it a secret, at least for a while." She said leaning down and kissing him just as Pepper walked in.

They broke off quickly and Pepper grinned, "Well that went to hell." Steve said bluntly.

"Please don't tell anyone Pepper." Natasha pleaded.

Pepper nodded, "I won't. Oh my gosh; I'm so happy for you guys." She smiled.

Shaking her head back to reality, Natasha asked, "Why are you here anyway?" Not trying to sound rude, even though she did.

"Tony told to come here to make you eat since you haven't eaten since you got here. Plus, the last time you ate was in Germany." Pepper replied.

"You haven't eaten in six hours?" Steve asked worriedly and Pepper smiled at his concern.

"I've gone a week without food before; I'm fine." Natasha brushed it off, but Steve continued.

"Natasha, please go eat. For me." He said giving her his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. I'll go eat, but you fuckin' owe me." She said strutting out of the room.

Once she and Pepper got to the cafeteria, they picked out their meals and sat down at the table farthest away from the other patrons. Pepper was just staring at Natasha, smiling. Eventually, Natasha couldn't take it anymore, "Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?" Natasha continued, "You're kinda creeping me out. Cut it out!"

"Because you two are just so perfect together. I can totally see little Soldier/Assassin/Spies running around Avengers Tower someday." She smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You're getting waaaay ahead of yourself now. Besides the fact that I don't want kids, we haven't even been on a date yet." Natasha was getting irritated with Pepper, "Plus you promised you wouldn't say anything, yet here you are talking about it. AND, I don't want the entire agency to know who I'm dating!" She concluded.

"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" Pepper almost squealed and Natasha just shook her head.

Steve sighed, smiled, and had just leaned his head back against his pillow when Tony ran in, "Capsicle!" Tony yelled in a sing song voice.

"What's up?" Steve said with a groan.

"When are you gonna ask her out? She was so worried about you."

"I'm not. I'm over that now," He said.

Tony looked at him, "Your kidding right…"

"Nope."

"Fine, then I'm sending you a 'get well' stripper tonight." Tony continued, "Nothing helps cure what ails you like a fine looking woman, in various states of undress." He was congratulating himself as he walked out of the room. He figured he could make Natasha jealous and/or get Steve to admit he likes her.

Steve groaned and leaned his head back again. _"Keeping this a secret wasn't going to be easy with Tony around."_

About an hour later, as promised, a "nurse" walked in wearing a very short skirted uniform, platform white shoes, white fishnet stocking, garters, long, fingerless white gloves, and a 1940s nurse's cap. Steve's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Captain." The women said, slowly walking towards him. "I understand you need some extra-special TLC. How about you let Nurse Nancy try to raise your temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, and whatever else might like to rise."

Steve froze just as Natasha walked in _"Great!"_ She thought as she looked at the stripper. "WHAT THE FUCK, STARK!?" She ran out of the room looking to find Tony.

Natasha's departure left Steve defenseless against the attention of Nurse Nancy.

"How much do I have to pay you to leave?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"Double what Anthony paid me."

Steve snorted, "Anthony?"

"Yeah, he likes it when I call him that."

"I'm so telling Pepper that her boyfriend is on a first name basis with a stripper. But anyways, how much did he pay you?"

"A thousand."

"What?!"

"He said you would give me trouble, and he was right. So, he paid me extra." The women shrugged.

Steve grumbled and, against his doctor's orders, he struggled his way out of the bed. He used the bed to help support him and moved from the bed, to the table, then to the cabinet holding his belongings. He pulled out his wallet and looked in it. A few 20's that's it. "Damn," he said under his breath, "Do you take checks?"

The women nodded just as Natasha walked in holding Tony by his ear, "Now Stark!" Natasha ordered.

"Fine." Tony said giving the women a thousand dollars for a second time that day. "Jeez, just trying to spice things up a little," Tony said watching the stripper walk out, two thousand dollars richer, at his expense.

Both Steve and Natasha glared. "What, you jealous red?" He grinned and Natasha slapped him.

"Asshole." She said walking out.

Steve looked at Tony. "Uhh Tony, your face is bleeding a little."

Tony walked into the mirror "My beautiful face! How did Natashalie do that?!"

Steve smirked and just shrugged. He asked Tony to help him back to the bed and he sat back down as Tony called in Bruce saying it's an emergency.

Bruce ran in figuring something was wrong with Steve "What happened!?" Bruce asked, almost breathless.

"Natashalie cut my face with her finger nails! Fix it." Tony whimpered. Bruce just glared at him while Steve shook his head.

Bruce mumble, "Stupid," as he was walking out of the room with Tony following behind. "But Brucie, we can't have any permanent scars on this beautiful face! Plus, my faaccee hurts!" Tony whined.

"I bet it does; it's killing me." Bruce said continuing to walk away. Steve snorted at his comeback.

Steve laid back down, sighed, closed his eyes, and was finally drifting to sleep. He was drifting to sleep and didn't notice that Natasha had come back in the room and sat in the chair, once again falling asleep next to his bed. Like his protector.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

Chapter 4

Thor was walking across The Bifrost rainbow bridge. He stopped and stood in front of Heimdall. "Heimdall. Please tell me of my companions," Thor said looking into the menacing golden eyes of Heimdall.

"Your friends, Lord Stark and Lord Banner, are trying desperately to open a portal to Asgard. But they are failing tremendously." Heimdall said walking to the portal opening.

"Why are they trying to build a portal to Asgard? Do they need me? Is that why?"

"No, they want to be the first mortals to open a portal." Heimdall explained.

"What of Lord Barton?"

"He is doing absolutely nothing currently."

"Is Lady Natasha well?"

Heimdall stopped and smiled a bit, "It would seem she is in love."

Thor grinned, "She deserves a bit of happiness. How is Lord Steven?"

"He seems to be in love as well."

Thor tilted his head and then his grin widened but before he could say anything Heimdall spoke.

"Your suspicions are correct, Thor. It seems they love each other."

"Send me to Midgard. I must speak to them at once!" he said. Heimdall activated the portal sending Thor directly to Avengers Tower, with thunder and rain following him.

Thor stood on Steve's terrace. Hearing the sudden wind and thunder, Steve headed for the terrace to check out the random out of the blue storm. He arrived at the door just in time to hear the tremendous the thud of Thor's feet against his terrace floor. The rain stopped with the arrival of Thor and Steve opened the door to welcome his friend.

"Thor?" he said, quizzically.

"Lord Steven!" Thor picked him up and hugged him, nearly cutting off his breath. "You and Lady Natasha have finally joined each other!" he smiled then letting Steve go.

Steve's eyes opened wide as he gasped for breath, then he blurted out, "How on earth did you find out and please, please don't tell anyone."

Thor smiled, "Do not worry friend," he said just as Natasha walked out of Steve's room holding a toothbrush.

"Steve you're out of tooth – aw fuck." She said looking at Thor, who was grinning like a twelve year old boy with steamy secret.

"Do not worry my friends. I will tell no one." Thor said walking in.

"How did you find out? We haven't told anyone, except well … anyway we haven't told anyone," Steve asked. He wasn't going to say it, but Steve knew that Thor wasn't smart enough to figure this out on his own.

"My dear friend Heimdall. He sees all. When in Asgard, I go to him to be sure all my comrades in Midgard are safe," he continued, "Heimdall saw you and informed me of your happiness. I just had to come and congratulate you. I am sincerely happy for your union."

"Oh," Natasha said glad she wasn't the one who slipped up.

"I will go now friends and leave you to enjoy your new found emotional joining." Sensing their nervousness about other finding out, Thor offered, "I will now distract Lord Stark so he does nothing to torment the two of you." And with that, he walked to the elevator and headed downstairs.

Natasha sighed, "Pepper and Thor! The two dumbest people in the tower have already figured us out."

"That's not very nice," Steve said as he put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Am I wrong?"

"Well… Pepper's intelligent, just not as intelligent as the others. And Thor is more a brutal teddy bear than brains."

"See … I am right."

"You're always right."

She smiled "I'm flattered," she winked and continued, "But if those two have figured it out so soon, how long do you supposed it will take the braniacs to uncover our little secret?"

….

Tony sighed as he continued his work on the portal to Asgard. "I'm tellin' ya Brucie, I really think there's something between Spangles and Little Red."

Bruce sighed, he surmised that there was but he would simply play innocent, like he always did. It's worked so far, so _if it ain't broke, don't fix it,_ he thought. Everyone in the tower knew Dr. Bruce Banner was the smartest of all the Avengers. But he was wasn't just book smart, he had intuition as well, which the others don't give him credit for. He managed to see and notice everything. He figured everything out before everyone else. He had known that Loki had died before Thor told the team; he figured out that Clint was dating Bobbi when no one but Natasha supposedly knew that; he was able to figure things out and it was easy for him. Yet none of the other ever suspected that he "knew" the secrets.

So he was always able to play the innocent bystander. He could stand on the side lines watching the unfoldings of the team like it was a TV soap opera. "What have you been smoking this time? There's no way there is anything between them. They are just close friends." Bruce grabbed the screw driver and turned his attention back to the machine.

"I swear. There's gotta be a way to get them to admit how they feel!" Tony said then took a swig of whiskey.

"Tony! I told you to stop drinking in the lab!" Bruce said grabbing the glass and dumping it out.

Tony grumbled, "I'm going to find Legolas; he'll believe me." He said practically stomping out.

Bruce smiled and watched him stomp off.

….

"KATNISS!"

"Don't' call me that you idiot. What?"

"I need you to do something for me." Tony grinned.

….

The next day, Clint and Natasha went to see a movie. Steve was alone in his room sketching when Tony walked in. "Hey Capsicle. Can you come help me test the Hulk containment room?"

"Why can't Thor use his hammer?" Steve asked.

"He's in Asgard." Which was untrue but Tony had preplanned answers to the question the though Steve would pose.

"Why can't you use your Iron Man suit?"

"Because it's in maintenance."

Steve sighed; he just wanted to be alone. And he certainly didn't want to spend time with Tony. After the "meeting on the roof," he knew Tony would pry. "Fine." He said following Tony from his room.

They walked down the hall down the elevator to the containment room. "Alright Cap, try to break out any and every possible way you can think of," Tony said, shutting the door behind Steve and locking him in.

"Hey. What's up? Why did you lock it?"

"Because I told you try every possible way."

Steve sighed and started banging on the walls full force - to no avail. He couldn't break out. _Looks like Tony did it right this time_. Then he tried picking the locks. When that didn't work, he grabbed a chair and ended up breaking it against the door. Still, he was stuck. Steve tried everything in his power to get out, but he couldn't. "I think its good Tony!" he said yelling to Tony.

"Great!" Tony said then walking away.

"Stark! Don't leave me here! STARK!" Steve yelled, but Tony was gone.

Tony sat in the communal area drinking a glass of bourbon on the rocks watching TV. Pepper was next to him working on her computer. Bruce was drinking a mug of hot tea, reading the latest edition of some scientific magazine. Thor was sitting on the recliner eating pop tarts, feet propped up.

Natasha and Clint walked out of the elevator, "Hey." Clint said knowing now the plan was in session.

"Hey." Tony said taking a sip of his bourbon.

Natasha sat down on the sofa and saw Steve's sketchbook on the table, then she looked around and everyone was there, except for Steve. Clint took the seat next to Natasha and when he did, she became very suspicious. "Where's Steve?" she asked.

"Locked in the Hulk containment room," Tony said matter-of-factly.

Bruce spit out his tea and Pepper, Natasha, and Thor shouted simultaneously, "WHAT?!"

"I locked him in the Hulk containment room, so what," Tony responded dismissively.

"Tony let him out or else!" Natasha threatened pulling a switch blade out of her boot.

"No can do Little Red. Only Clint and I know the code – too bad really. Captain Spangles won't be freed until you both admit your feelings for each other."

"Clint. You're involved in this too!?" Natasha growled, "I am so shocked and disappointed in you. Really, how could you?"

Clint slunk down in his seat and Pepper looked at Tony in disbelief, "Tony, you let him out now!"

"Sorry Peps but I can't let them hide from their feelings anymore."

"STARK I'M GONNA MURDER YOU." Natasha yelled leaping over Pepper just to knock Tony off the sofa. When she began to punch him, everyone sprung into action and Clint ran over trying to pry Natasha off of Tony's chest, to no avail. Natasha then opened her switch blade and held it to Tony's throat and simultaneously kneed him in the balls.

"Clint, get her off of him!" Pepper yelled worried for her companion's life. Bruce sat back down and just watched, smiling. Thor just watched with wide eyed amazement at Natasha's ferocity.

Clint ran off and returned with a needle filled with a clear liquid and quickly jabbed it in Natasha's arm. Almost immediately, she stopped punching, let go of the knife, and collapsed, passing out atop Tony's chest. Bruce was full out laughing now.

Clint gently picked up Natasha and laid her on the soft. Tony just laid there traumatized and slightly embarrassed that he got his ass kicked by a girl.

"Tony, you need to let him out!" Pepper said angrily.

"No. And lock that crazy Russian up, too!" He said slowly getting to his feet.

"Lord Stark, please release Lord Steven at once!" Thor said raising his hand in the air and his hammer Mjollnir landing in his hand. Now, this had turned serious. Thor wasn't kidding anymore.

"No! Jarvis send 21!" He said and soon a suit flew over and attached itself to Tony. Clint was now up in his hawk's net holding onto his bow with an arrow ready. Natasha was asleep on the sofa and Bruce was just watching smiling.

**"****EVERYONE STOP!"** Pepper yelled, and everyone stopped suddenly and looked at her with surprise. "Someone pick up Natasha and let's go to the Hulk containment room and talk like civilized people. We can do that, can't we … be civilized?" This wasn't a suggestion or request, so everyone followed Pepper. Thor picked up Natasha while Tony and Clint led the way to the Hulk containment room.

Thor gently sat Natasha against the wall and Bruce leaned against the same wall next to her, using his leg to keep her from falling over.

"Lord Steven, are you alright!?" Thor yelled as though Steve wouldn't have been able to hear his regular conversational tone.

"Yeah. But I can't get out. I've tried everything." He said, looking at his team gathered on the other side of glass. The he noticed the body slumped against the wall, "Oh my gosh! Is that Natasha; is she alright?! What happened?"

"That's her; she went ape shit on Tony when she found out he locked you up. We couldn't stop her so I had to give her a sedative," Clint explained.

Steve looked over towards Tony, who was developing a black eyes now. Steve noticed a small cut across his neck and guessed it was from a knife. Then Steve could see that Tony looked like he was crying. _Guess Natasha gave it to him good; good!_ He thought. "Someone let me out of here!" he ordered.

"No can do," Clint answered, "Only Tony and I know the code, and we're not letting you out until you admit you have feelings for Nat, and/or vice versa." Looking at Natasha, Clint continued, "And it looks like she's not admitting anything for some time now. So, Captain, it's up to you now."

"You're in on this two! I'm going to kill both of you." He said pounding his fist against the door as hard as he could. The group was growing concerned because this type of aggression wasn't common for Steve. They were all thinking, this could be bad, real bad. Even in the most difficult of situations, Steve was able to keep his cool.

Clint looked over to check on Nat, who was just starting to wake up. As usual, Bruce was silently observing the room. Clint could tell that Bruce knew something. Clint just hadn't figured it out what.

Pepper sighed and again ordered, "Tony, let him out."

"Nope," Tony replied from within his Iron Man suit, minus the head gear.

Anthony…" Thor warned, with the use proper courtesies, which was the clue to alert all that he was extremely angry.

"In fact! Not only will I keep him there, but I won't let anyone feed him until one of them admits it!" Tony said as Natasha got up and angrily glared at both Clint and Tony.

"That's going a little too far, Tony," Clint admitted.

"Fine, have it your way! JARVIS, can you change the password to the Hulk containment room to the code that's in my head?"

Everyone simultaneously screamed, "NO," just as Jarvis stated, _"Yes sir," _and then the door beeped the change in codes.

Everyone was still shouting at Tony to stop, but he simply smiled that sinister grin of his.

Natasha walked up to the glass, "Are you alright Steve?" She asked looking into his eyes. She noticed there was something different about his eyes. They weren't warm and welcoming; they were menacing and full of rage.

"LET ME OUT." Steve ordered, gritting his teeth. He was glaring at everyone on the other side of the glass. He could see that their faces were starting to show fear. They were looking at him and they were afraid. _Good_ he thought, they should be afraid.

The group was growing more and more frightened of the increasing rage they were witnessing inside the containment room.

Bruce, however, stood there unafraid. "Tony, I'm telling you, you should let him out. I mean it. You should do it now," Bruce warned.

"And why is that?" Tony said cockily.

Before Bruce could answer they heard Steve. "I'm sorry Natasha," he said and he walked to the far end of the room. This man wasn't the Steve they all knew and loved. Who was he? Who had he become?

"If he doesn't eat enough to keep up with his metabolism he goes crazy. Sort of into a Hulk-like mental state." Bruce said watching Steve as he began to pace back and forth.

"Jesus." Natasha watched worriedly.

"Tony this is getting out of hand!" Clint said.

"Anthony Stark, Release him, now" Thor ordered.

"Tony, please." Pepper pleaded.

Then, all their pleadings were interrupted by a tremendously loud bang followed by a crash. Steve threw the table against the wall, sending thousands of small wooden shards flying about the room. Next, he walked over to the sofa and angrily ripped off its arm and threw it at the door, "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" He yelled, picking up the sofa like it was an empty box, sending it tumbling towards the wall.

Tony gulped, he had never heard Steve curse before. No one had. And no one had ever seen him this angry before. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" He announced, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god! I can't take it anymore. Okay, okay, Steve and I are dating! Are you happy now! Now let him out and give him some food you asshole!" She said hurriedly, as Steve threw another piece of furniture at the door.

Tony grinned and proclaimed, "Knew it! I told you guys!" He said excitedly looking around, and seeing the only other person surprised was Clint. "WHAT! You guys all already knew!? That's not fair!" Tony said. He was about to through a temper tantrum when Natasha yelling made him realize that Steve was still locked in the containment room.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!" she ordered. This time, Tony complied.

Steve walked out of the room, grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and punched him square in the face, breaking his nose.

"OUCH!" Tony shouted, "My nose, you broke it. My beautiful face! First the angry Russian gives me a black eye then you break my nose."

Steve slowly and menacingly walked over to Clint and grabbed him by the throat he raised his fist. Natasha gently touched his shoulder and he dropped Clint on the floor. Clint was gasping for air while Natasha kissed Steve and led him to the kitchen.

She pull left overs out of the refrigerator and heated them up in the microwave and within three minutes, Steve was eating for the first time in five hours. Natasha barely had time to heat up additional food before Steve was asking for seconds. He ate four helpings of various leftovers before he began to feel like himself again.

The two of them returned to the communal room to find Tony was sitting on the sofa holding his nose and pouting. The team had positioned themselves so that Steve and Natasha couldn't sit next to each other. So, Natasha took the empty space on the sofa while Steve took the chair. She sighed and began to relax as she watched Steve doze off, his head falling to the side stopping to rest on the back of the chair. She got up, grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped a blanket over him.

Natasha walked to the lab and stood next to Bruce who was looking at a SHIELD file on the computer "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Reading Steve's file," Bruce replied.

"Why? That's kinda private don't you think?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have known Steve was going to go berserk back there if I didn't do this. Plus, isn't this basically our job? To know about our team."

"Well yeah... So you read everyone's files?" She asked nervously. She didn't like people knowing about her past.

"Don't worry Natasha. I've only read your medical files. Everyone else, I know everything. But I don't know much about you." He smiled scrolling down.

"Thanks Bruce." She smiled at him then looked at the screen to see a picture of a man who looked familiar. He was small, but something was very familiar – the eyes maybe. "Is that Steve?!" he was so small and weak looking.

"Yes, before the serum."

"Wow. He was so… Tiny."

"He was shorter than you."

"So that's the real Steve."

"Not anymore. Same personality, different body." Bruce said scrolling away revealing a picture of him kissing Peggy.

Natasha suddenly felt very jealous but shook it away "Warn me next time before he goes into a mode like that. I don't ever want to see him like that again."

"I don't think anyone does. But if I see it coming, I'll warn you. Promise."

"Thanks," Natasha said, and she turned and walked out.

She walked into the communal area and looked around, "Where's Steve?"

"He went to his room," Clint said. After what Clint saw earlier, he was watching Steve's every move.

Steve lost a bit of the trust the team had for him - Tony, Clint, Pepper, and even Thor. Though Thor still trusted him, he now had a shred of doubt. They all feared him a bit now. This saddened Natasha, but what could she do? Tony put him in a position where the rage appeared, but now Steve has to deal with the aftermath.

She simply sighed and walked away, taking the elevator to Steve's floor. She walked in and saw him sitting on the sofa, drawing. She walked over and sat next to him. She looked at what he was drawing. It was everyone in the communal area, looking at him with frightened eyes. Everyone, except Bruce and Natasha.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. "Steve it's okay. It's not your fault."

"They… They all fear me now."

"They'll get over it. They just saw a different side of you and it was a bit frightening and unsettling," she explained.

Steve simply shook his head and stated, "I think I'm gonna stay at my apartment for a few days." He put down his sketch book.

"How about I come with you?" She smiled

He nodded "But let's make Tony feel real bad first." He smirked at the idea of revenge.

….

After Steve packed, he added Natasha's stuff to his bags. He walked to the Elevator and left the building. Back at the communal area, JARVIS spoke _"Captain Rogers has left the building."_

"For how long?" Clint asked.

_"__The amount of time has not been pre-determined Mr. Barton."_

"Good riddance," Tony grumbled.

Pepper hit him "You deserved what he gave you – maybe more."

Right after she said that, Natasha stormed in yelling, "Are you assholes happy now! Your little plan got him all fired-up and now he thinks you're afraid of him! Don't you know you're his only family! God you guys are assholes!" She said running out as if she had to find Steve.

Clint tried to say something but she was gone.

Thor sighed and put his head down, "Lord Steven is my brethren. Lord JARVIS where can I find Lord Steven?"

_"__I was told not to inform anyone of his whereabouts." _JARVIS announced.

Clint sighed, "Well now I feel really bad."

Tony nodded, "We really messed the shit up this time."

"We…" Clint glared at him.

"Okay … me. I really messed up. JARVIS, I order you to tell me where Steve went."

_"__Captain Rogers said to keep this undisclosed at all costs."_ JARVIS said.

"Ugh," Tony said with a sigh. "I know, I know. I'm a shitty person."

"No one doubts that." Thor said, getting up and walking away from the now sad environment.

"I second that." Clint said walking away.

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight," Pepper said walking away.

Tony sighed "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I JARVIS?"

_"__Yes you certainly did sir."_ JARVIS agreed.

Tony laid back down and starting to think about how to make amends.

...

Hey, I'll be updating every Wednesday now. Thanks for reading. Comments and Criticism is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, nine, zero.

...

Chapter 5

Tony has been staring intently at his computer screen for about 30 minutes. He sighs unconsciously and thinks, _"This is taking forever."_ He's tracking Natasha's phone. "Got it," he exclaims out loud to no one in particular. Quickly, he gets up, grabs his keys and heads to the elevator. He pushes "G" for the garage level. Hurriedly, he climbs in his car, starts the engine and backs out of his parking space. Once he exits the garage, head speeds off in the direction of the nearest flower shop.

Inside the flower shop, he looks around for the perfect bouquet and finally asks the clerk for the largest bouquet they have ready to go. Surprised by the request, the clerk responds, "Nice! Either that is one lucky lady or you have a monster size apology to make." She chuckles and heads for the refrigerator and pulls out a giant bouquet of fresh roses and lilies. "Perfect," Tony says with an approving smile.

He rushes from the store, puts the flowers in the back seat, revs the engine and speeds away from the curb, "Next stop … candy store." He announces. At the gourmet candy store, Tony purchases $200 worth of the finest Swiss chocolates they have.

Back in his car, he subconsciously reviews his plan. _"It's been a week since any of us have seen Cap and Natasha. So, this better work."_ As he pulls into the nearly empty parking lot of a closed sandwich shop, he spots an old green Ford Tarus. _"This must be him,"_ he thinks. As he drives towards the car, as man gets out of the driver's seat and stand next to his car. Tony stops, gets out, and picks up the flowers and chocolates from the back seat.

He hands them over to the man and asks, "You know where you're going and what you have to do, right?"

The man replies, "Sure do," and he gets back in his car and drives away.

_"__This better work,"_ Tony thought to himself as he watches the Tarus drive out of sight.

….

Inside Steve's apartment, Natasha was sitting on the sofa watching TV while Steve sketched in his sketchbook. When she heard the doorbell, Natasha told Steve, "I got it," and she got up and walked to the door. Because Steve was so much taller, Natasha had to stand on the tips of her toes to see through the peep hole. Her first reaction was to mumble under her breath, "What the fuck," and she began to open the door slowly. The open doorway revealed a man in a panda costume, holding flowers and chocolates.

Steve got up to go see who it is and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uhh."

Then the panda man handed Natasha the flowers and chocolates stating, "Tony says sorry." The panda then pulled Natasha into a "panda bear" hug. Once he released her, the panda clad delivery man, turned and walked away without another word.

"What just happened?" Natasha stood there confused.

Steve started laughing and Natasha joined in "What the fuck was that!?" She asked through her laughter as she walked to the counter. She asked Steve, "Do you happen to have a vase for these lovely flowers?"

Steve replied to the affirmative and showed her where he kept the one vase owned. "Looks like Tony's weird way of apologizing."

"It was different I'll give him that." Natasha chuckled. She gently untied the ribbon that held the lid of the chocolates, opened the box, and popped a chocolate in her mouth. "Oh, these are delicious," she said.

"So how long should we milk this?" Steve asked with a smirk reaching for a chocolate and Natasha slapped his hand away.

"Tony apologized to me, these are mine," she grinned and handed him a piece of candy. "As long as he keeps sending us stuff."

"Come on, he obviously feels bad; we should accept and go back to the tower."

"Nooo, I like it here." She whined walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"We should at least acknowledge his gesture."

"Maybe," Natasha said before she paused to a moment to think. Then she continued, "I mean Thor already knows we aren't that hurt, so he's on our side. He's helping us play along. Why end the fun when it's just getting started, you know?"

Steve shook his head and sat down next to her, "You're terrible." He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"I know." She said switching channels, "You should watch this movie. It's iconic." And that was the end of the Tony conversation, at least for now.

"What's it called?"

"Jurassic Park."

"Hmmm, could be interesting; I'll make some popcorn."

"Good." She smiled pausing the movie. The smell of popcorn was making Natasha hungry. Once Steve returned, Natasha grabbed a handful of popcorn and they watched the movie together. Natasha rested her head on Steve's shoulder and smiled peacefully.

….

Avengers Tower two days later.

Tony sat in the communal area with Thor, Clint, Pepper, and Bruce. "Alright," he announced, "We have to figure out a way to make amends. I hate knowing that they don't like me anymore!" Tony said. He had the natural talent of always managing to somehow bring any conversation or situation back to him.

"I don't necessarily think they ever liked you that much Tony," Bruce stated the obvious.

"That hurts dude … That really hurts." Tony said taking a swig of whiskey from the small glass he held in his right hand.

"Maybe you should send them another panda gram!" Clint idiotically suggested. "The first one worked so well."

"Very funny! We all know by now that the panda gram was a failure. There, are you happy, Clint." Tony said stroking his short go-tee. "What if we…" he was cut off.

"We should keep sending chocolates, Nat loves chocolate!" Clint interrupted.

"HEY! I was talking first!" Tony was irritated at his inability to make this right.

"Too bad!" Clint shot back. Then, as usual, Tony and him began to bicker amongst themselves.

Pepper sighed, "Shut up both of you!" She yelled, "From now on, if you have an idea raise your hand. If you're going to behave like children, I'll be glad to treat you like children. Do you understand me, especially you two idiots!?" And she glared at Tony and Clint.

They all nodded and Thor slowly raised his hand, "Yes Thor?" Pepper asked kindly.

"I say we send them the finest Midgardian armor, clothing, and weaponry."

"Ohhhhh good idea Thor!" Tony said enthusiastically. "Let's give more weapons to one of the angriest women on earth. Lets do it. Any other ideas?"

Bruce randomly blurted out, "Natasha loves cats!"

"Ok. So I'll buy them a bunch of armor, clothes, guns, knives, bullet proof shit, and a kitten! Great idea." He added, "IRON MAN AWAY!" He said springing up out of his seat and running away. Pepper shook her head and squeezed her temple.

"HAWKEYE AWAY!" Clint yelled, following after Tony.

"IT DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU MAN!" Tony yelled from the hallway.

"OH FUCKING WELL!" Clint yelled back, getting on the elevator with Tony. He planned to go with Tony to buy all the stuff for Steve and Natasha.

Thor just smiled to himself. He knew he was not only helping Steve and Natasha get even, but he was also help them get some free goodies. It was a double win_. "This will be joyful!"_ He thought to himself. _"It is fun to watch Lord Stark squirm."_

….

Steve's apartment the next day.

Natasha was working on the computer while Steve was lifting weights when the doorbell rang. Steve put the weights down and walked to the door and opening it up and looking at a man surrounded by boxes and bags. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Are you Steve Rogers?"

"Uhh yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Tony said sorry." The man stated. "May I come in?"

Steve nodded his head his head against his better judgment and said, "Sure."

The man walked in the apartment with several boxes and two bags. He asked Steve where to put the boxes down and Steve pointed to the back of the sofa. The man gently put down the bags, then the boxes. He walked back to the hallway and picked up several more bags and boxes. Then he came back to the apartment and put these items with the others. He made the trip one more time and he was finally finished bring in all the "gifts." He made one more trip to bring in a wooden crate.

After he put the crate downs with the other packages, he turned to Steve, said, "Thank you Mr. Rogers."

Steve responded with confusion in his voice, "You're welcome." Then the man he turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Uhh, Natasha … You need to see this." He hollered in to the other room where Natasha was working on her computer.

"What Steve, I'm working?"

"Tony sent more "apology" stuff." He said bending down and opening one of the bags, revealing a bunch of Under Armor women's clothing.

"Cool, coming right now." She said as she popped out of the chair and walked towards the living room. "Wow!" She said with amazement.

"Yeah. These two bags are full of women's clothes."

"Awesome!" She said digging through the two bags, "Under Armor. Nice." She said pulling out a shirt "Oh I love this shirt. God, it's great to have a frienemy with money!"

Steve smirked opening up a box and going wide eyed "Natasha I don't think you're gonna care about the clothes when you see this."

"Oh I highly dou…" She smiled when she saw what was in the box. It was a brand new AK-47. She began checking the others boxes, many of which turned out to be filled with high quality, expensive guns and knives. "I suddenly love Tony."

Steve snorted walking over to the crate skeptically, wonder what more Tony could have sent. When he finally got the lid opened, a small Black kitten peered up anxiously at him. Steve smiled, "Uhh Natasha?"

"There's more?" she questioned.

"He sent us a kitten."

She gasped, "You're joking!?"

"Nope." Steve said picking up the black ball of fur and turned to Natasha to revealing the small black creature.

"Oh my god." She walked over and gently took the kitten from Steve and held it close to her chest. "It's so fucking cute!" She smiled petting the cat gently.

Steve looked at the note on the crate and began to read it to himself, then he then blurted out, "His name is Fred."

"Who the fuck names a kitten Fred?"

"Tony."

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to the kitten, "Hey Freddy. God you're so cute!" She said picking him up.

"Tony sent cat food, bowls, and toys too."

"Good." She smiled petting Fred. "Then we're all set."

"Can we go back to the tower now?"

"I don't know. If we wait another week, maybe we'll get a car or a house."

"Are you serious Natasha?"

"No. I'm ready to go back. But first we need to figure out how to pack all our original stuff plus all the new clothes, guns, knives, and, of course, Freddy."

"I'll load it all up in your car."

"Mmk. I'm going to go back and finish what I was working on."

"Alright." Steve said and he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. He watched her walk away with Fred in her arms. He had never seen that side of her; this must be that weird maternal thing he kept hearing about. It was strange, but he liked it. He began picking up boxes and transporting them to the car, stuffing them in the back.

Once he was done, he held the passenger side door for Natasha and Fred. They slid into the seat and he handed the seat belt to Natasha. Once they were secure, he moved to the driver's seat and settled himself in, fastening the seat belt. "Ready?" He asked.

"Always," Natasha smiled and they pulled out of the parking space and drove towards Stark Tower.

….

Once at Stark Tower, Steve drove the car into the garage. He got out and sighed, "We're back."

"Yep. I'll get the bags. You get the boxes." Natasha ordered, and Steve complied. Once they walked in they got in the elevator and went to Steve's floor where they began to unpack. They knew it wouldn't take long before everyone knew they were back and soon enough Thor, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Pepper walked out of the elevator.

"You're back!" Tony ran over to hug Natasha but she hit him in the neck before he could touch her, though she let the others give her very brief hugs.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back." Clint said with a sigh.

"Yeah well. We may have milked it a bit." Natasha smirked as Steve continued to unpack.

"So, I bought all that shit for nothing?" Tony questioned.

"Hey, Fred isn't shit!" Natasha defended the little kitten. Then she picked him up, gave him a kiss on the nose and stroked his back gently.

"Well, Fred and all that other stuff cost money!" Tony said.

"I'm with Natasha, he's adorable." Pepper moved towards Natasha and gave Fred a little scratch on the head.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Lord Steven. Lady Natasha! Our plan worked." Thor smiled widely.

Natasha went wide eyed and Steve stopped dead in his tracks, "THOR!" Natasha glared at him.

"Oh it seems I have made a grave mistake."

"What plan!?" Tony and Clint said simultaneously.

"We may have gotten Thor to help us milk this." Natasha said guiltily, which made Bruce snort.

"I'm not getting into this." Pepper said backing away towards the elevator. She hit the button and disappeared into the interior of the elevator.

"I can't believe you guys! I am so going to get revenge!" Tony said a bit angrily.

"It was her idea." Steve said looking at Natasha.

"Don't rat me out like that!"

"Sorry." Steve shrugged reaching down and petting Fred. He then moved to a box and began to pull out the guns from Tony and he put them in a closet.

Natasha sighed and looked back to see that Tony was gone but Clint and Bruce were still there. Clint smirked, "You're so screwed."

"Ugh. Just go. You're almost as much at fault in all this as Tony." Natasha said, waving Clint away. He got in the elevator and headed to his own floor, a bit discouraged by Natasha's revelation. This left only Natasha, Bruce, and Steve. "Bruce can you do me a favor please and talk Tony out of whatever he's gonna do to us?" Natasha requested.

"I'll do my best." Bruce said, "But you know Tony, he doesn't listen to anyone once he's made up his mind. I'll try thought." Bruce turned and walked to the elevator and head to his floor.

Natasha sighed and walked into Steve's room, "You don't think he's gonna do anything rash do you?" Steve asked a bit worried.

"He's Tony … What do you think?"

Steve sighed, "Clint's right. We're screwed."

Natasha nodded, "Let's go to bed." She said walking into the bathroom and changing. She walked out and laid down in bed covering up. Steve, was wearing only sweat pants – no shirt and Natasha thought, _"Wow, he does look hot; I'm damn lucky!"_ Steve smiled and laid down next her, "Night," she said.

"Night." Steve replied. He turned towards her and gave her a good night kiss, turned over and turned off the light on the night stand. He closed eyes and drifted into the deep, restful sleep.

….

The next morning, Natasha got up and got dressed, she had to go to work at the SHIELD building. She put on nice pair of black pants with a nice grey shirt and a pair of heeled black boots. She got to her car and went to work.

Everyone at headquarters knew Steve and Natasha where close; however, to keep the elevation of their relationship a secret, they went to work separately. Once she got to work Natasha walked into the building to find that everyone was smiling at her. Natasha never smiled; the only time she smiled would be around Steve or Clint. So it was unusual for people to smile at her. She kept her face expressionless, wearing her usual professional, emotionless face. That is, until she stopped at the message board to find out who Fury put on the SHIELD bus team.

However, a large piece of paper caught her eye, so she focused her attention on it. In large Black, red, white, and blue letters there was the message that made her go wide eyed. It read, _"Captain America and Black Widow are dating!"_ She stood there, mouth gaping open. "Tony…" She hissed, grabbed the paper and bolted to his lab. She slammed the door behind her and glared at him, "You asshole…" she snarled.

Tony looked up wide eyed. He was obviously terrified, "Listen, that was just revenge for letting me spend thousands on you and Steve."

"Yeah but this! Steve and I could get fired!"

"Fury won't fire two Avengers!"

"God Tony. I can't believe you did this… I trusted all the Avengers, even you, to keep this private. Do you know how hard it is for me to trust people? Who am I kidding … I never trusted you. You stupid bastard." She sighed and walked out leaving Tony in the dust.

As she walked down the hallway and bumped into Steve. He looked at her and asked, "Have people been looking and smiling at you?"

"Yes. It's because Tony told everyone about us. That asshole posted this note on the message board," she hissed as she handed him the paper.

"Gosh! Fury's gonna force us apart or fire us."

"I know … I can't lose my job. This is the only thing I'm good at." Natasha said worriedly, "But I don't want to lose you either. God this is so stressful." She said. _"Why did I ever let my guard down? I knew caring for someone was dangerous. I know better!"_

"It's gonna be ok Natasha." He said pulling her into a hug, which made every agent around them smile. "Come on, how about we go to my office and work with the paper work," he said as she rested her head on his chest.

She simply nodded and let go of him then grabbed his hand and they walked to his office hand in hand. Half way to his office, Maria Hill stopped them. "Director Fury would like to speak with you." She said looking at their hands intertwined and she almost shook her head.

_"__Oh God."_ Was all Natasha could think but she and Steve nodded and walked to Fury's office.

Fury glared at them "You know there are rules against this." Fury said angrily.

"I know sir, but …" Steve was cut off.

"Don't give me that. You both need to end this! This is a weakness that could jeopardize both of your lives."

"Fine, Then I quit." Steve blurted.

"What!? Steve don't quit for me." Natasha looked at him like he was crazy.

"I will, because I love you!"

….

Outside the room half the agency was listening, the women all said "Aww" After Steve's proclamation of love.

….

Fury looked at Steve "You wouldn't quit…"

"Try me." Steve looked intense. He was very serious.

"Fine. But when one of you dies it ain't my fault. Dismissed." Fury said casting them away.

Steve opened the doors only to be confronted by what seemed like the entire agency. Natasha glared at them, pushed by and snarled, "Get the fuck out of my way; There's nothing to see here you dumbasses." She said, allowing Steve to push through the crowd while he continued to say sorry and excuse me.

They stopped behind the crowd and Steve smiled at Natasha, "Let's go home." He said leaning down and kissing her. The crowd of agents smiled and watched Steve and Natasha walk away.

...

gotta love a fluffy ending...


	6. Chapter 6

Finished a little early. Been sick for three days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

...

Chapter 6

Steve sits in his apartment and sighs. He's lucky Fury didn't let him quit and walk out. He loved Natasha and he wasn't going to let Fury mess that up. He sighed again and began sketching a picture of Natasha holding Fred. Steve wasn't going to lie; he didn't like cats. But watching Natasha play with the kitten, well … it made him feel, warm inside. _"Speaking of the devil."_ He thought as Natasha plopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Were you really gonna quit for me?" She asked with her sparkling green eyes locked on his face.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because. Well … I didn't think you liked me that much."

"Natasha! I love you more than anything. I don't think I could live without you." He smiled and continued to draw.

"You are so cheesy." She smirked stretching up to give him a little peck on his lips. He began petting Fred who was, by now, sitting on her lap purring while she watched Steve draw.

"It's true though. You pulled me out of my sadness and showed me that I could be happy again."

"Wow. I never thought anyone would ever say that to the evil Black Widow."

"You're not evil Natasha; You're perfect." He smiled lifting her hand and kissing it.

She sighed "How could you possibly love me? I'm a murderer."

"But you're not – not anymore! You used to kill innocents, but you don't do that anymore. You have redeemed yourself. You make it easy for me to love you." He said with kind eyes.

Natasha looked at him like she wanted to cry. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. Her whole life people told her she was bad; she never had any family or friends. And now she had a family … a weird, strange family, but a family none the less. And now she had someone who loved her; that made her feel amazing. She didn't know what to say so she simply kissed him and he kissed back. She was deepening the kiss when JARVIS interrupted.

_"__I apologize for the interruption. But Director Fury would like to speak with both of you immediately."_ JARVIS informed.

"It's alright JARVIS." Natasha replied.

_"__Good to know. Shall I open the garage for you both?"_

"Yes please. Thank you JARVIS," Natasha said.

_"__My pleasure."_ JARVIS said, ending the conversation.

"I still think conversing with him is weird." Steve mentioned as we walked to the closet to grab his leather jacket.

Natasha smirked, "Maybe, but I think it's kinda cool how he converses like a normal human being."

"I guess." Steve replied and he headed for the elevator. They reached the garage and Steve got on his motorcycle while Natasha hopped on the back wrapping her arms around Steve's mid-section. Steve no longer tensed up, which made Natasha smile.

….

They arrived at SHIELD Headquarters and walked directly to Fury's office and sat down at the conference table. First Maria walked in and placed a file on the table. Then Fury followed, stating, "You will be leaving immediately, headed for England to kill this man." Fury said moving to the side revealing a picture of a man on the screen.

"Why am I coming?" Steve asked, because assassinations were usually Natasha's thing.

"For back up. This man is a hydra agent planning to overthrow Parliament and take over England." Fury explained and Steve nodded.

"Alright let's go." Natasha said getting up grabbing the file and walking out.

Steve followed behind her to the roof of the SHIELD building where they boarded the Quinjet and headed for England.

….

A few hours later they landed in England. They stepped off the Quinjet and got into a black van. They drove to the building listed I the file. They parked the van on the south side of the building, as indicated in the file. There were no other cars on that side of the building and the trees blocked the view of any security cameras. "I'm going in. If I call for help come and get me." Natasha said and Steve nodded.

Natasha walked to the back of the building where she climbed into a vent. She stealthily crawled through the vent and stopped. She had her eyes on her target. He was alone in his office. She smiled and waited for him to walk out. When he did, she jumped out of the vent, poured a clear liquid into his water, and jumped back in the vent. She waited silently for him to come back. She had to make sure he drank the liquid, make sure he died. The liquid she put in his water would quickly poison and kill him. However, it would be untraceable through tox screens. She watched as the man sat down and grabbed his water and took a long drink. He began to choke and turn red, then his head dropped to desk with a thud. He was dead.

She nodded and quickly crawled back out through the vents. Natasha exited the vent and ran to the van and rushed in, "Mission complete." She announced and pecked Steve cheek; Steve smiled._ "That was surprisingly really easy, for once nothing went wrong." _Natasha thought to herself.

"Good," Steve replied. He continued, "Can I stop somewhere, please? Just real quick."

"Uhh sure. Where?" Natasha asked, taking her seat in the van, looking at him curiously.

"Don't worry about it. You can go where ever you like while I'm doing my thing. I just need to be dropped off at Sheral Street."

She sighed, nodded, and headed the van towards Sheral Street. Once she stopped, Steve got out and said, "Thanks." He smiled slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. Natasha watched skeptically, being a spy (and his girlfriend), she just had to know what was going on. She watched as Steve got farther and farther away. Once she was sure he wouldn't notice, she got out and followed. She knew Steve suspected nothing; he didn't have that mentality to think people would be following him. She watched as he turned into a grave yard. Then Natasha knew now exactly what he was doing, _"Oh Steve."_ She muttered, feeling horrible for him. He was visiting Peggy's grave…

Natasha moved closer as she watched him standing in front of a grave. She stopped when she was within ear shot. She began to listen.

Steve looked down, "Hey Peggy … I'm sorry I haven't visited since your funeral. I've just been real busy …," his voice cracked. "You remember the girl I told you about, Agent Romanoff? Well, we finally started dating. I really think she might be the one…"

Natasha's eyes widened when she realized that Steve had been talking to Peggy about her. She smiled then shook her head to bring herself back to the moment and continued to listen.

"Peggy, I really love her. I haven't felt that way since the war … since you. I finally realized that it was okay for me to move on. That I had to move on … like you did. But - But you'll always be in my heart Peggy …" His eyes began to well with tears, "I'm sorry I left you Peggy … I really am. I love you so much and I always will. I feel so guilty for what I did." He said.

Natasha sighed. She had heard enough, so she walked up behind him and put her small pale hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Hey, you ok?" Natasha asked looking at his sad face.

"Yeah. I'm just visiting an old friend." He said looking down at the grave.

"It's ok Steve." She said putting her arm around his back.

"I know … It's just hard."

"I'm sure it is. But Steve, there was nothing you could do."

"I know. I've moved on. But it was only right that I visit."

"Come on Steve, let's go," Natasha said, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

"Thanks Nat."

"For what?" She said leading him to the van.

"For being here for me. For loving me. And comforting me. And for making me happy." He smiled, getting in the car.

Natasha got in the driver's seat and began to drive to the airport to get on the Quinjet, "Jesus you're cheesy. But you're so damn adorable I'll deal with it." She said with a smile. In reality she loved how romantically cheesy he was, but she would never admit that.

….

When Steve and Natasha arrived back in New York, they went directly to the SHIELD building to be debriefed. Then they went back to the tower. When they arrived, Tony stopped them, "Charity gala tonight! Capsicle, your suit is up stairs next to Red's dress. Be there at 8!" Tony ran off quickly to prepare.

Natasha blinked a few times, "Well that was random…"

"Yeah, sure was … well, I guess we better get ready," Steve said as they entered the elevator.

Natasha stood next to him and pressed the button that Tony had put the large "C" on. That was Steve's floor. Tony put different letters for each floor to represent everyone. Natasha wondered, _"Is the 'C' for Captain, as in America, or for Capsicle?" _She giggled to herself at the thought that it meant Capicle. Everyone told Tony it was stupid, but he did it anyway. "Yep. So, are we going together so the public and paparazzi find out about us? Or, should we going separately?" Natasha asked.

"Together. I'm not going to hide my love for you. The Avengers know, Fury knows, the entire office knows. So I don't need to hide my feelings from anyone anymore." He announced with a smile.

"Well then, it's settled. You ready to be harassed my paparazzi?" She smiled stepping out of the elevator and heading to what had now become "their" room.

"I fought Loki and Aliens. I'm sure I can deal with a few guys holding cameras." Steve said walking into his room and looking at the suit Tony had picked out for him.

Natasha snorted, "Don't underestimate them." She warned. She eyed up the dress Tony selected and was impressed with his taste. Then, she realized that Pepper must have chosen it because there is no way Tony would have picked something so stunning.

It was a Vera Wang, black, full-length satin gown. The bodice was cinched in an angular fashion that became the only strap over the left shoulder. For the cinching at the waist, it fell sleekly to the floor. There was a slit on the right side from the thigh to floor, allowing the wearer to show off her shoes as well. Pepper picked out the perfect matching pair of shoes as well. A pair of Christian Louboutin black suede shoes with an open toe and tiny bow on the top. The shoes cut out on both the left and right side of the heel and small cut out between the toe and the bow. They also featured the striking red sole that was the signature feature of Louboutin shoes. They were absolutely gorgeous, but Natasha wasn't sure she could walk in that sized heel all evening. _"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"I'll give it my best shot."_

Steve was also eyeing up the dress and shoes and couldn't wait to see Natasha in it. "I'll get dressed soon; it won't take me long. But right now, I gotta go eat something."

"Yes, please, go eat. No repeats please. I really don't need you throwing a hulk-sized temper tantrum in our room, or in public."

"I'll do my best not to." He said as he walked out of their room and headed towards the kitchen on his floor. He never had to cook on the communal floor; but he did because he enjoyed spending time with his family, even if his floor had everything he needed.

Natasha began to put on make-up. Once she was finished, she put on her dress. After she straightened the dress and was satisfied, she began working on her hair. That's when Steve walked in. "You look … amazing!" He was almost breathless looking at how beautiful she was.

"Thanks." She smiled and continued to work on her hair. She pulled it back into a pony tail, then began to put the "tail" in place for a beautiful Gibson Tuck. She secured the tuck with a brown and black crystal comb, courtesy of Tony and Pepper of course.

Steve began putting on his suit. "You know you don't need make up, right?" He said trying to put on his tie correctly.

"Oh please, I do so."

"No you don't. You're perfect without it, just as God made you." He said whilst his large fingers fumbled over his tie.

Natasha rolled her eyes and got up to assist with the tie, "Whatever Steve," was her only response.

Steve shook his head, "Thanks," he thanked Natasha for the help with the tie. Then he put on his suit jacket.

"With pleasure." Natasha looked him over, whistled, than got on her tippy toes to kiss him. She could feel his smile on her lips.

"I'll meet you downstairs." And with that, Steve left their room and headed for elevator.

"Alright." She said walking back to the bathroom to make sure her hair had held and that everything was in place.

Steve got down to the communal area where he met Tony, Bruce, and Thor all just sitting, waiting for their dates. Clint was going alone, as always. Tony groaned, "Why do women always take so long!?" He complained and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Thor was sitting on the sofa, petting and snuggling with Fred, the newest member to the Avengers Tower family. "Jane once told me that beauty is hard work." Thor said stroking Fred.

"Just be patient Tony." Bruce said, "Pepper is worth the wait."

Tony groaned "Ugh. I know she is, but I hate waiting." He announced, just as Betty Ross walked down the stairs in a stunning, full-length, red Gucci sheath with a plunging neckline and two satin flowers at the waist and matching red heels.

Bruce smiled approvingly, "You look stunning." Bruce was glad that Betty just so happened to be visiting him so they could go to the gala together. He hated going to formal events alone. Clint may not mind, but Bruce sure did.

"Thank you." She smiled standing next to him.

Tony sighed "Blah, Blah. Don't give me that shit. Wait for the gala. Jesus." He said sticking his tongue out which made Bruce and Betty roll their eyes in unison. They walked to the kitchen and began talking about science, leaving Tony, Thor and Steve waiting for their dates, and Clint alone.

The next women to come down was Pepper in a purple chiffon, strapless cocktail dress. The dress was floor length in the back but only to the knee in the front. Pepper wore the matching scarf as a chocker with the tails dropping down her back. Her shoes were open toe black heels with a ruffle on the top. Tony's jaw dropped, "Hubba hubba," he announced. Pepper rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him, being very careful not to wrinkle the dress. Tony clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. "Two down, two to go."

A few minutes later Jane walked down the stairs. Thor put Fred down gently and stood to look at Jane in royal blue strapless gown. It features a sweetheart neckline with rhinestones around the neckline and plunging "V." She wore matching royal blue suede shoes. "Your beauty cannot be compared," Thor stated, taking her hand and directing her to the seat next to him. They began discussing the upcoming event. Jane was in town for a short vacation, she would be leaving tomorrow and both she and Thor weren't looking forward to her departure.

"Jesus Spangles, how long does it take Little Red to get ready?!" Tony asked, just as Natasha walked down the stairs.

"What was that Stark?" Natasha said and Tony turned abruptly to see her in the black gown he had purchases for her. Tony wasn't used to seeing Natasha in make-up, or with her hair styled. He couldn't help but to stare at the Gibson Tuck and her long legs. Natasha always wore pants so Tony seemed surprise that she had such nice legs. Steve smiled and walked over to give her a kiss.

"Capsicle," Tony asked, "Can we trade?"

Pepper smacked Tony "Tony!" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Steve shook his head, "Not a chance!" He smiled putting his arm around Natasha and kissing her head.

It took two elevator trips to get them all down to the lobby. From there, each couples got into their respective limo. Thor and Jane share a navy blue limo; Clint sat alone in the white Limo; Bruce and Betty in slid into the red limo; Tony and Pepper in purple; and finally, Natasha and Steve entered the sleek black limo. Natasha sighed "I can't believe Tony rented different colored limos for everyone." She smirked.

"They're not rented; he bought them. I can't believe he bought everyone limos." Steve said, "The man is crazy. Sometimes generous, but definitely crazy."

Natasha nodded, "Can you pour me some vodka, please?"

Steve nodded, grabbing the bottle of Smirnoff and pouring a shot. He handed the small glass to Natasha. She smiled and nodded in thanks, then, taking a swig, she felt the fiery liquid burn down her throat, "Gotta love vodka."

Steve smirked and shook his head, "Of course you do, you're Russian."

"That's like saying since your American you like whiskey." Natasha said putting the small glass down.

Steve smiled, "I assume you're right."

"I'm always right." She smiled cockily.

Steve shook his head and chuckled, as the Limo came to a stop.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Natasha asked wearily.

"Always." Steve said opening the door and stepping out. The men and women behind the rope began snapping pictures and yelling. The paparazzi went crazy as they watched as he reached into the limo to assist his mystery guest out of the vehicle. The paparazzi had never seen him with a date before. Their excitement became a frenzy when they saw it was his fellow Avenger, Black Widow. Steve locked arms with Natasha and they began walking down the carpet whilst paparazzi continued yelling questions at them. Stupid questions like, _"Are you two dating?"_ or _"How long have you been dating?"_ but Steve and Natasha just ignored them and walked past.

Once they reached their table, they both sat down. Steve sighed, "Why is it that people have nothing better to do, than harass people like us?"

"Because you're America's hero, their Golden Boy, dating a former Russian KGB spy and assassin. We are complete opposites (and we're in love); did it ever occur to you, that America likes this kind of stuff?"

"But it's so ridiculous." Steve said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes. But people love it. Believe me, pictures of us are going to be everywhere by tomorrow morning. On TV, the news, newspapers, and magazines. We'll be front pages news tomorrow."

Steve sighed, "Great."

"Nothing we can do. We decided to come together and make our relationship public. Now we have to face the music." Natasha smirked and kissed his cheek.

Steve smiled and asked, "Would you like some food or drink?"

Natasha smiled, "A steak and a few glasses of vodka would be nice, thank you."

Steve smiled, "I'll see what I can do." He said getting up and walking away. He was standing in the line for food when several young women began flocked to him. He was trying to be kind and courteous, but they just wouldn't go away. He tried to ignore them and he tried to tell them he had to get to his table, still they wouldn't leave him alone. Once he got the food and drinks, he walked back to his table and the girls followed him. Natasha noticed the women talking to him and she leaned in and kissed him, deeply. The girls eyes grew wide and they backed away. No one ever touched Black Widow's stuff. "Thanks." He smiled.

"With pleasure." She smiled and began to eat. "When I'm done we should go dancing." Natasha suggested.

The color in Steve's face drained, "I- I don't think so. I don't know how to dance."

"Really!? Captain America can't dance. Wow! But it's just your luck. You're looking at a former Russian Ballerina."

He smiled "Really? You don't seem like that type."

"Yeah it helps with my martial arts, but don't tell anyone that I love dancing."

He smiled, "Well if you love it, I'm willing to try."

Natasha smiled in victory, "Good." She said, quickly finishing off her steak. Once she finished, she lead Steve to the dance floor where she taught him a basic slow dance. She was pleased by how fast he caught on.

"You know. Before I crashed the plane, I promised Peggy I would dance with her. I guess this is fate."

"I don't believe in fate." Natasha said with her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist.

Steve smiled and shook his head kissing her. Just as 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 was put on by the DJ. Natasha smiled "I love this song."

Steve smiled, "I've heard it before. Its kinda us don't you think?"

"Yeah a little. Except our situation is more complicated," She stated.

Steve nodded and they danced slowly as she put her head on his chest.

_"__I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore."_

Natasha smiled, keeping her head against his chest, "I love you Steve," she finally proclaimed.

Steve smiled, "This is the first time you've said that."

She nodded.

They stood there slowly dancing. Once the song was over, Steve looked down at her lovingly. He gently took the bottom of her chin and lifted it so he could look at her beautiful eyes, "You will be loved." He promised.

Natasha smiled and leaned in kissing him. Tony smiled and ran over snapping a picture giggling. "Perfect. The Stasha site needs an update," he announced.

Natasha knew Tony was taking pictures, but, at that moment, she didn't care. They separated for air and Steve led her back to the table. They both sat down. "Can we ditch this place?" Natasha asked.

Steve smiled, "Sure." He got up taking her hand. He led her out of the hall, once again, they were bombarded by paparazzi. He held the door while Natasha slid into the limo. Then, Steve slid in and closed the door. He told the driver to take them back to the tower.

….

When Steve woke up the next morning, he dressed in Khaki pants and a tight, short sleeved, black Under Armor shirt. He walked out and headed for the communal area to make breakfast for everyone. He walked in and saw Clint and Tony laughing at the computer, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Tony posted pictures of you kissing Nat on his Stasha site!" Clint laughed reading comments.

Steve groaned. "So why did you sneak off last night, huh Capsicle? Did you finally lose your V-Card?" Tony grinned and Steve went white.

Natasha walked in, just in time to hear Tony's snide comment, "He can only lose it once Tony." She said walking to the counter to pour coffee.

"God I don't wanna know that!" Tony said shaking his head.

"You asked." Bruce said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Natasha smirked, walking over to the sofa and turning on the TV. She heard her name on the TV and began to pay attention to the story on TV.

_"__Well it looks like our favorite hero, Captain America, is dating his fellow Avenger, Black Widow. Has Captain finally found, 'The one,' or is this just a fluke?" _ A picture of them kissing showed up on the TV.

"I wonder how they got that?" Natasha looked over and glared at Tony who slunk down smiling.

Clint smiled "… 'The one,' Huh." He grinned and Natasha glared at him.

Steve sighed as he cut a few steaks smaller and then put them in egg and bread crumbs. He fried them and stirred his gravy. Then he and put the large bowl of gravy on the table along with the chicken fried steak. "Breakfast," he announced, setting the food on the table. Everyone came and sat down at the table. They all began to eat the chicken fried steak with gravy.

"Can we just hire Capsicle as our personal chef Pepper?"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. There was one piece of meat left. Both Clint and Thor were eyeing it.

Everyone watched them intently, waiting to see who would snatch it. Thor leapt first to grab it, but Clint knocked his arm out of the way, grabbed his knife, and stabbed the piece of meat. However, before he could put the steak on his plate, Thor grabbed the piece of meat and held it up in victory. Thor was grinning ear-to-ear while Clint crossed his arms grumpily. Everyone laughed and then moved on finish their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Natasha broke that silence by asking, "Steve can you go get me the vodka?"

"Natasha its 9 in the morning …" he responded.

"So?" Natasha said looking at him like he was crazy.

"No." He looked at her and shook his head.

Natasha crossed her arms just like Clint who she was sitting next to her.

"OOOOHHH GUUUYZ I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA!" Tony yelled and everyone looked at him. He was now laughing, "You all in?"

"We don't even know your idea is Tony. How could we possibly be 'in'?" Bruce asked looking at Tony who looked like he hit gold.

"I know! You guys just gotta trust me." Tony said, looking around the table, "So…?" He asked.

Clint sighed and shrugged, "Why the hell not?" he agreed.

"I will also join you in your most likely misguided madness." Thor agreed.

Bruce shrugged, "I'm in, just 'cause I wanna watch the craziness." He agreed.

Natasha sighed, "Whatever."

They all looked at Steve who sighed in defeat, "Sure."

Tony looked over at Pepper, "What about you, Babe!?"

"What! Me? I thought this was another 'Avengers thing'?"

Tony shook his head and Pepper shrugged. Tony jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. He grinned and looked at Natasha, "Red … I'm gonna need your help." He smiled and wiggled his eyes brows.

Natasha looked at him, "Ok …" She gulped. She wasn't necessarily afraid, it was more the fact she was nervous for what Tony was going to make her do.

...

What does Tony have in store for the avengers and friends. Youll find out... Next chapter.

Thank you to those who have commented and followed! I'm still working on figuring out how to get this story to 'The Soldier And Spy' section of fanfiction cause I feel like I would get a better response on that. But I don't know how to get this story there. So if anyone has an answer to that. comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey long chapter today! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would live in a mansion... I do NOT live in a mansion

...

Chapter 7

Natasha and Pepper stood at the entrance of the Avenger's Tower. Natasha was holding a clipboard that contained a checklist of invited guests. Pepper smiled as Jane and Darcy walked in.

"Hey." Said Jane carrying a backpack and sleeping bag.

"Hey Pepperoni! Waz up Widow?" Darcy said being her usual weird but peppy self. She also carried a backpack and sleeping bag.

Natasha checked off their names and rolled her eyes. _"Why the hell did I agree to one of Tony's stupid plans. I'm such an idiot."_ She thought to herself as she smiled an obvious fake smile to the ones who knew her well. She watched the two women take the elevator up to Natasha's old floor. "Remind me why I agreed to this." Natasha's emotionless face gave away to Pepper that there was nowhere on this planet (or perhaps other planets that Natasha would hate to be more than here at this very moment.

"Come on Natasha, try to enjoy yourself. This will be good for you. It's a Girls' Night Out, while the guys get a Guys' Night. You're always surrounded by testosterone, this reprieve should be a nice break for you. I have to admit, for this being one of Tony's hair brained ideas, it's a pretty good one!"

Natasha snorted "Whatever. Tony's your boyfriend, of course you're gonna think his ideas a great." She said, which made Pepper sigh. Then, Betty Ross walked in.

"Hello Pepper, Hello Natasha," Betty smiled at the two women manning the door.

_"__Another sleeping bag and backpack. These chicks are soooo original."_ Natasha thought being as negative as possible when she saw what Betty was carrying. Pepper smiled and told her to go to Natasha's floor; Betty complied.

Natasha was checking Betty off the list when Bobbi came in. Natasha smiled, "Hey Bobbi," and she checked Bobbi off the list as well.

"Hey Nat," Bobbi replied as she adjusted her backpack "Your floor I assume?" She asked and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so you're friendly with her but none of the others?" Pepper questioned.

"Yup! Pretty much." Natasha said with a sigh.

Pepper shook her head. She liked Natasha, even though she could be a bit dense and bitchy.

Then Jemma Simmons and Skye walked in "Hey" Skye and Jemma said simultaneously. Natasha nodded and checked them both off the list.

Pepper smiled, "Go to Natasha's floor. The button on the elevator says BW." Pepper informed and the two nodded.

Natasha sighed once they disappeared, "I think that's it."

"Yep, ready?"

"No." Natasha said grumpily.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"I'd rather fight Loki and his aliens again." Natasha grumbled as she walked to the elevator with Pepper and heading to her floor.

….

Tony walked down with Clint and smiled, "Three are coming; the others live here." Tony informed.

"Coolness," Clint said leaning against the door.

A young man walked in "Hello," he said shyly.

"Hey there Spidey!" Tony smiled looking at Peter Parker with a backpack and sleeping bag. _"He looks like a little kid,"_ Tony thought, _"Not some kind of super hero."_

"Why did you invite me here again?" Peter asked.

"'Cause you're a super hero, and a dude! So you're here so we can get to know you!" Tony smiled.

Peter sighed, "Okay, what floor?"

"My floor. It says IM on the elevator button."

Peter nodded and stepped into the elevator.

Then Sam Wilson walked in. "Hey Sam," Clint said.

"Awwwwww look at the two birds together!" Tony smiled.

Sam shook his head, "Where's Steve? I barely know any of you so I'm stickin' with him, ok?"

"My floor - IM." Tony said and Sam nodded walking to the elevator.

Clint tilted his head, "Wait. So, the only other guy would be …" Clint grinned, "You're terrible dude!"

Tony nodded and grinned his devilish grin. Then the man walked in. "Well hello Agent!" Tony smiled.

"How many times have I told you, my name is Phil."

"I like Agent or Coulson better, sounds _tougher_." Tony smiled and Phil shook his head.

"Lets go." Clint said getting into the elevator with them._ "Steve's gonna freak…"_

….

Natasha's floor.

Natasha sat there watching the women talk, all she wanted to do was go to her room, play with Fred, and snuggle next to Steve. But noooo … she was stuck with a bunch of chicks she could barely stand. _"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"Maybe I can learn something useful about these women." _So she decided to take this opportunity to learn about them, so she would have the upper hand and possibly use it against them if necessary.

"Alright girl talk time!" Pepper smiled sitting down next to Betty. "Who do we nominate first?" Pepper asked.

Everyone looked at Natasha who had her feet propped up on the table. Natasha looked around, "Uh, no."

"Oh come on Natasha!" Bobbi said.

"No."

Skye looked at her, "Please."

Natasha liked Skye, at least what she knew about her. She barely knew her, but she knew Skye was tough and smart and Natasha liked that. So, she kinda took a liking to Skye. Natasha sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want to know?" Natasha said looking around the room, hoping to find either an escape route or a diversion.

Pepper smiled, "How about each of us gets to ask two questions."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "You start Pepsi," Darcy said.

Pepper smiled and asked bluntly, "Do you really love Steve?"

Natasha looked at her and replied, "That's a dumb question."

"Just answer it." Pepper said looking at Natasha's emotionless face.

Natasha gritted her teeth, no matter how she answered, it wouldn't be good. _"If I say yes, than everyone is going to know how I really feel. If I say no, then it will get back to Steve that I don't really love him."_ She pondered for another few seconds then responded, "Yes." She could hardly believe she told the truth to all these women she hardly knew and could hardly stand to be in the same room with.

Everyone smiled "Betty, you're up next," Pepper said.

"Do you think Steve loves you?" She asked with a smirk.

Natasha rolled her eyes in disbelief at the stupidity of the question, "The man can't lie to save his ass, so yes."

Darcy was next in the rotation, she grinned and asked bluntly, "How is he in the sack?"

Everyone burst out laughing and Natasha glared at Darcy, "I'm not answering that question." _"Bitch,"_ Natasha thought to herself.

Darcy groaned, "Fine. If you two break up, can I date him?" She asked and everyone burst out into laughter once again.

Natasha pulled out the knife from her boot and began sharpening it, "Not a chance." She said not looking at any of them, as she was now focused on the knife. "Quite frankly, I don't think he would date you."

Darcy looked at her and asked, "And why is that?" She was now a bit defensive. But she wouldn't dare do anything to anger the great Black Widow. She didn't have a death wish.

Natasha laughed, "You're not even close to his type."

Darcy looked surprised and everyone could see that something was about to start between the two of them. "Oh so crazy, bitchy, strong, deadly, foreign chicks are his type?"

Natasha looked at her and nodded to the affirmative, "The only other women he's dated before me was Peggy Carter, an English agent, just like me."

"She told you, ha!" Skye said and everyone laughed, including Darcy. Natasha chuckled, but was seething inside at the direction Darcy's questions had taken.

"My turn." Jane said and Natasha sighed. "Do you guys think you'll get married?"

"Are all these questions going to be about me and Steve?"

"Maybe, now answer."

"I don't know. Marriage isn't exactly easy for people like us." Natasha said.

"So basically you would like to marry him, but don't think it's possible?" Jane asked.

"Ok guys, let me clear this up for you. Steve is the love of my life, but our lives are complicated. Okay. If we did get married, the closest thing we would have to a child is most likely Fred. If I die, I think he would go back into his terrible depression. If Steve were to die, I don't know what I would do. So we just deal with our relationship as it happens. We don't plan ahead, and we don't talk about what could happen." Natasha said bluntly.

Darcy looked around the room. "Don't worry … I'll ask." Natasha looked at Darcy confused. "Who's Fred and why would he be the closest thing to a child for you two?"

Natasha sighed, "Fred's our cat."

"Okay … But that doesn't answer the other question. Why would he be the closest thing to a child for you two?" Skye asked.

Natasha looked down at the floor so no one could see the pain in her eyes.

Bobbi looked at her, "What is it Natasha?" Bobbi said compassionately. She was concerned for her friend. She was the only one in the room who knew Natasha well enough to know there was anguish in her friend's demeanor. She knew her as well as you could know a spy assassin.

"I don't have to answer that …" Natasha said keeping her head down.

"No, you don't have to answer, but you can tell us … you can trust us. I know we don't know each other that well, but we're all friends here." Jemma stated.

"Of course, we won't tell anyone," Pepper promised, "We are here for you. You can depend on us for support Natasha."

"We won't judge you," Darcy said, feeling really guilty about her line of questioning earlier.

Natasha bit her lip and begin, "When I was in the Red Room … in the Black Widow program, you were trained in the art of seductive spying. To ensure that their Black Widows, wouldn't become pregnant …" her voice was breaking, "I don't think I need to say the rest." Natasha said, cupping her face with her right hand hiding her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Oh my god … I'm so sorry." Skye said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're here for you Natasha. We're your friends." Bobbi reminded.

All the women moved in closer to support Natasha. They made a semi-circle around her to offer their support and sympathy.

Natasha shook her head, "It's fine, just horrible memories coming back. That's all."

"They really messed you up, didn't they?" Darcy asked.

Natasha nodded.

"In the academy, they used to tell storied about the dangerous Black Widow and how she was heartless, and she would never have any attachments to anyone. And I believed it … until now. But now, I know better. That you're really a truly kind and amazing person, who went through hell. That's why you are who you are and the way you are." Jemma continued, "If I ever hear anyone say that you're heartless again, I will correct them. Because you're a women who went through hell and back, and you stand tall, you fight, you work, and you live," Jemma said.

Natasha smiled, "Thanks." She continued, "But maybe it's okay of some people continue to believe I'm ruthless and heartless. It'll make my job easier. Okay?"

Natasha was still smirking when Darcy shouted, "Holy shit! I've never seen you smile before! Alert the media … get the paparazzi back." Everyone was laughing now, including Natasha, even if it was only a little laugh.

Natasha shook her head, "Okay, that's enough emotion for one lifetime. Enough about me. Jane, what about you and Thor?"

Jane smiled and they all began asking Jane questions, talking and laughing.

Natasha could hardly believe that she was not only beginning to relax, but she might actually be enjoying herself – at least a little bit.

….

Tony's floor.

Tony smiled, "Thor you got the mead?"

"Yes Lord Stark, five barrels!"

"Great! Capsicle I got a surprise for you!"

"Not another stripper Tony!" Steve said, not looking up from his sketch pad.

"Oh no it's better than that." Tony said walking into view with Coulson next to him. Steve looked up and went wide eyed.

"Hello agent Coulson." Steve said with a sigh. He would never say it, but Coulson creeped him out. Captain America was Coulson's idol, which was kind of cool and all, but Phil Coulson got so nervous around Steve that it made him say weird and somewhat creepy things.

"Hello Captain Rogers." Coulson smiled, laughing awkwardly.

Steve smiled awkwardly then he turned to Tony and questions, "Tony, so what are we doing?"

Tony smiled, "It's a sleepover. So we're gonna talk about girls, drink, and fight, drink, yell, eat, drink, watch movies, get drunk, then sleep, duh." He said walking to the bar and pulling out the strongest stuff he had, "But our first order of business is to get Capsicle drunk simply because I want to see what he acts like."

"Tony, I can't get drunk." Steve corrected and Bruce nodded in confirmation.

"Well we're just going to try real hard!" Tony said and Clint nodded.

"Tony, I don't think that's any way to treat your Captain." Coulson chimed in.

"Oh fucking well. Cap, think fast!" Tony said tossing a large bottle of rum to Steve.

Steve caught it and sighed in resignation, "Fine, but I'm just going to drain all your alcohol if you try." He warned then guzzled down the rum without hesitation.

Tony sighed and frowned, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Then he began to grin, "Eureka! I've got a great idea!" He said in a sing song voice grabbing an oversized beer mug and filling it up half way with mead. He then added vodka, whiskey, bourbon, and moonshine. He walked the concoction to Steve and demanded, "Drink."

Steve shook his head and guzzled it down. He shrugged and announced, "Still sober."

Thor stood up "That is it! Lord Steven! I propose a drinking contest between you and I, consisting of only mead!"

"Sure." Steve said standing up and walking over to a barrel. Thor grinned and walked to his own barrel. The two participants readied themselves for the upcoming contest.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Tony yelled. Steve began drinking quickly, with the aid of Bruce who was filling glasses full of mead and setting them on the counter waiting to be consumed.

Thor was drinking, keeping a similar pace as Steve while Clint filled up glasses and lined them on the counter next to Thor.

Five minutes later the barrels where empty and both Thor and Steve were wasted.

Thor stood up with a wide smile, "You, Lord Steven, are a fine opponent." He smiled, patting Steve on the back.

….

Natasha's floor.

They were all talking when Natasha suddenly blurted out, "We should spy on the guys through our security cameras." She said, as all the women stopped and grinned, "You're a hacker, right Skye?"

Skye nodded, "Yep, I'll hack into the system." She said hooking up her laptop to the TV and easily hacking into the camera feed, she enlarged the picture of Tony's floor. "Here you go." She said.

Everyone looked at the camera intently and saw Thor in the middle of the room, waltzing with what appeared to be imaginary partner. Then, the ladies broke out laughing hysterically when Thor turned and his "imaginary partner" turned out to be the broom.

"Thor's wasted!" Darcy announced the obvious with a smile, and everyone laughed.

"Looks like he's not the only one. Steve is too." Jane laughed, and everyone watched Steve who was laughing at the wall. Tony was behind him, cracking up and videotaping the two drunken heroes.

"But I thought Steve couldn't get drunk!" Natasha said watching her boyfriend laugh at a wall.

"He can if it's mead. It's the only thing that can get Thor drunk." Jane said.

"Jesus. Are they giving Peter vodka?" Bobbi said watching Clint pour something into a small glass and hand it to Peter, who tried to avoid it, but Clint was insistent.

"Isn't he only 20?" Skye asked and Natasha nodded.

"Look at Bruce and Coulson sitting there all awkward." Natasha smirked.

All of the women began laughing, when Thor and Steve began waltzing together.

The women watched for a while and they noticed that all the guys were drunk. They were watching as men got in a circle and began playing "Truth or Dare." Natasha watched, "Drunkenness and truth or dare. That's a mixture for guaranteed chaos." Natasha remarked.

The women watched intently.

…...

Tony's floor.

Tony smiled and grabbed the empty bottle of vodka and put it in the middle of the circle and began to spin it. The top of the bottled stopped, pointing to Steve. Tony grinned widely, "Steve, truth or dare?" Tony said slurring his words.

"Dare."

Tony smiled, "Make out with Thor."

Steve groaned and turned to Thor they both were so drunk they were completely uninhibited, Steve leaned in and began kissing him.

….

Natasha's floor

Natasha and Jane watched horrified while the others were laughing out of control.

"Thor and Steve sittin' in a tree …" Darcy began.

Natasha glared at her, "Don't!" She threatened and Darcy stopped immediately.

….

Tony's floor.

Tony was laughing so hard he was snorting now.

"My turn!" Steve said spinning the bottle and it landed on Tony, "HA! Payback. Truth or dare."

"TRUTH!" Tony said laying on the floor.

"Who's hotter, Natasha or Pepper?" Steve said.

"Natasha." Tony answered quickly.

….

Natasha's floor.

Natasha went wide eyed "Pepper I am so, so …"

"It's ok, just remind me tomorrow morning to kill Tony."

….

Tony's floor

Tony spun the bottle and it landed on Clint, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you dating Bobbi?"

Clint nodded yes with a wide grin.

….

Natasha's floor

Natasha tried to hide her smirk and Bobbi looked mortified.

"Knew it!" Pepper said with a smile.

"Awww that's adorable, Mockingbird and Hawkeye!" Darcy smiled, nudging Bobbi with a wink.

….

Tony's floor

Steve and Thor were now passed out on the floor. "Fuck it. Not wasting my time spinning the bottle anymore. Peter truth or dare!?" Tony slurred.

"Dare!"

"Wrap Clint up with spider webs!"

Peter smiled and began spinning webs around Clint, who was too drunk to even move. Once he was finished, Peter sat back down.

Clint smiled, "Is it weird that this is comfortable?"

Bruce the only one who wasn't drunk nodded while Coulson was answering a phone call then he ran out. Bruce was videotaping the whole thing. Soon enough peter past out, then Clint fell asleep comfortably incased in the spider webs. And Tony fell asleep after singing a few Frank Sinatra songs.

….

Natasha's floor

They turned off the cameras and sighed, "That was hilarious." Darcy said laying down on the sofa and Fred emerged from under the sofa and mewed.

Natasha sighed and asked, "Before we go to bed, who wants pizza?" Everyone raised their hands and she pulled a few boxes out of the fridge

"Why do you have so much pizza?" Betty looked at the four boxes.

"It's from the last Avenger's movie night, Thor and Steve ended up leaving for a mission, so we ended up with a lot left." Natasha explained. Some heated up their pizza while others ate it cold. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, tired from laughing, talking, emotions, etc.

Once they finished eating, they all fell asleep in various locations around the apartment. Except Natasha, who could now barely sleep without Steve next to her. She snuggled with Fred and did her best to sleep.

….

Natasha woke up first the next day. She had a nightmare, for the first time in a long time. Ever since moving in with Steve, the nightmares had stopped when she was in his arms. But it was only one night, so she didn't mind. She sighed and headed up to Tony's floor where she cut Clint out of his spider web encasing, cleaned up the bottles strewn across the floor. Finally, she poured coconut milk into six glasses, one for each of the guys who got drunk last night.

She then wrote a note _"It's coconut milk, it will help with the hangover symptoms. – Natasha"_ she sighed and walked out and headed back upstairs to her floor to begin cooking breakfast, which wasn't going to be at nearly as good as what Steve could've done. Natasha didn't think Steve would be able to cook for anyone this morning, based on what she saw last night. As the others started to wake up, Natasha placed two plates on the table, one filled with bacon, and the other with eggs. She then planted a pitcher of orange juice on the table with a pot of coffee next to it.

"Hey, thanks Widow." Darcy said sitting down at the table after a loud yawn.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you and Tony were related." Natasha said then taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Why would you say that?" Pepper asked walking in and sitting down.

"Because they are both witty, stupid, nosy, intelligent, and annoying at the same time." Natasha said bluntly.

"Awww, thanks man!" Darcy said with a wide smile filling up her plate as Jane and Betty walked in. They were talking science as they sat down and continued their discussion, which confused everyone, so the others left them to their conversation.

Bobbi finally walked in and sat down, they all ate in a comfortable silence until Darcy spoke up, "We should go down there and draw on their faces!"

Everyone grinned, got up, and ran for the elevator. Once they got up to Tony's floor, everyone ran to their significant other and Darcy ran to Peter. Natasha knelt down next to Steve and grabbed a Sharpie and got close to Steve's face when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, "Shit!"

Natasha jumped back and Steve smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful." All the girls looked over and saw Steve get up. They all went wide-eyed looking at his tall figure stand up. His muscular framed was outlined by the stream of sunshine that was streaming through the window.

He shook his head, "Pepper, can I help you with Tony?" Steve asked. Pepper, smiled and nodded. Steve walked up next to her and they both began drawing huge side burns on Tony's face.

Natasha walked over to help Bobbi with Clint's face. After everyone was done, they stood back and admired their artwork, pleased with what they had done. But Steve walked over to draw on Sam's face.

"So who came up with this?" Steve asked.

"Darcy." Jane pointed at Darcy.

Darcy smiled and nodded. "So did you enjoy kissing my boyfriend last night?" Jane questioned Steve.

Steve looked mortified "What!?"

"Yeah, Tony dared you to make out with Thor, and you did. I didn't think you were agreeable to that life, muscles!" Darcy smiled and Natasha shook her head.

"Well Jane, I didn't see Thor complaining." Natasha looking at Thor who was passed out on the floor with a mustache drawn on his forehead.

Jane sighed and added, "You guys also danced so well together."

"I don't remember any of this!" Steve responded, looking horrified.

Natasha laughed, "You did some weird stuff last night."

"Wait how do you even know? You guys were on a separate floor!" He was wondering what exactly did happen last night.

All the women looked down guiltily and Steve just smiled shaking his head. "I gotta go eat before I go nuts," He said walking to the fridge.

Natasha sighed, "You better." And Pepper nodded quickly with almost frightened eyes, hoping never to see a repeat of what she witnessed the other day.

"Again. I'll be the one to ask. Eat before you go nuts?"

Steve was busy making breakfast; he didn't answer. Natasha spoke up, "If he doesn't eat he goes into a hulk- like mental state."

"Well, isn't that a terrifying thought." Darcy said, looking back at Steve in a tight, white, short-sleeved shirt. "Hmm. Take off that shirt, put him in some shorts, and tie an apron around his waist, and he would be a great stripper." She said imagining Steve shirtless.

"Darcy!" Natasha glared.

"What? It's true. He doesn't just have a six-pack; It looks more like an eight pack under that shirt." She grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes, "We really need to find you a date, Darcy."

"Yeah! I feel really left out. All you guys are dating superheroes! I want a super hero of my own!" Darcy pouted, as she propped her feet on the table.

Steve finally piped up, "First of all - feet off." He said pushing her feet off the table. Then he continued, "Second. My friend Sam over there is single. He'd like you. I could probably hook you to up." Steve offered, cracking eggs.

"You would do that?" Darcy said with a smile. She seemed happy with Steve's offer, so the other girls smiled too.

"Yeah sure. He always complains about being single, and he most likely craves companionship because he's always asking about my relationship with Natasha. He also complains that **'Hot chicks'** never ask him out. I consider you rather attractive, so I have to assume he would be happy if I set the two of you up." Steve said kindly.

"What's he look like?" Darcy asked.

"He's the man over there on top the pool table." Steve said, shaking his head in Sam's direction. Steve then remembered Sam was on top the pool table using a pool stick to act like Darth Vader. But that was all Steve could remember at the moment.

Darcy smiled, "Hmm, cute, muscular, superhero. I like it."

Steve snorted, "I'll give him your number."

"Awesome! Wait. How do you know my number?"

"Thor tried to set me up with you before I started dating Natasha."

Darcy's eyes lit up, "Why didn't you call?"

"Because you're not my type." He said.

Natasha smirked, "Told you." She said sitting down at the table and crossing her legs.

Darcy looked over to her and stuck out her tongue, which made Natasha roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I like crazy foreign girls." He smiled putting his plate on the table and leaning in to give Natasha a kiss on the neck. Natasha smiled in victory; Steve basically repeated exactly what she told Darcy. The girls sat down and smiled.

"I'm sure people have told you before, but you guys are so cute together." Betty stated the obvious and the others nodded in agreement.

Natasha smiled, "He makes everything cute."

Steve rolled his eyes and the others just smiled.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Steve asked then ate a sausage.

"Yeah, I think we are all very close now." Betty said.

Steve smiled and nodded "Good. I'm glad you're all getting along. I was afraid Natasha was going to stab someone last night." He said.

"Hey! Why would you think that?" Natasha said defensively.

"Because Natasha, you regularly throw knives at Tony for saying one little thing you don't like and …"

"She almost killed me last night!" Darcy announced proudly.

"See," Steve said with a smirk.

"Well, I can't help I have anger issues." Natasha said with a sigh taking one of his sausages.

"And yet when Bruce tried to send you to a shrink for your anger problems you refused." Steve looked at her.

"Whatever." She said reaching for his food again and he grabbed her hand.

The girls laughed then turned to see Thor was getting up with a loud groan, "Hey muscle man! How's Myem Myem?" Darcy smiled and Thor just groaned walking over to the table. And Steve's face went white which made everyone laugh hysterically.

"How many times have I told you its name is Mjollnir! What is it that you find funny? Why does Lord Steven look sick?"

Steve looked down and everyone continued laughing. In-between laughs Darcy was able to make the situation worse, "Thor. You and America over there were dancing and making out last night." She laughed, "What an adorable couple you make!"

"What do you mean 'making out,' I know not what that means, and why would we be dancing?" He said confused; Steve just put his face in his hands.

Jane was dying of laughter, gasping for air. It was Bobbi who spoke up, "You know how you kiss Jane for a long time?"

"Yes." Thor said still not catching on.

"On earth, we call that "making out." That's what you and Steve did last night." Betty said with a chuckle.

Thor stood there mouth gaping open, "By the gods! I've kissed a man!" Thor ran off mortified. The women began laughing harder and Bobbi fell out of her chair laughing.

"GAAAYY" Darcy yelled through the laughter. Her yell only made the others laugh harder.

Then Bruce walked in and smiled, he saw Thor in the hallway, and heard what Darcy yelled. He walked over to TV and hooked up the camera for Steve, him, and the girls to watch. Steve couldn't watch so he walked out.

Then Peter woke up and groaned and walked to the counter reading the note ignoring the laughing women, grabbing his drink and walking out.

Natasha shook her head. Tony woke up and demanded, "JARVIS turn off the lights and shut the curtains." He groaned in his usual whiney, complainy way. Everyone laughed and Tony whined even more, "Stop yelling ... God." He said rolling over atop Clint, who then woke to see Tony on top of him. He pushed Tony off and got up quickly.

"I'm going to my room." Clint said, still a little hunched over from sleeping on the floor. He walked out of the apartment. Tony got up and went to his room to sleep. Leaving only Sam.

Natasha looked around and asked, "Where's Coulson?" Seeing that the only drunken, passed out man left was Sam.

"Oh god. And where are Jemma and Skye?" Bobbi said looking around.

Bruce sighed, "All thee had to leave about 30 minutes ago, Fury needed them." He explained.

"I feel bad; we just noticed they were gone." Pepper said.

"Yeah …" Darcy said and Jane nodded.

"Shit happens. We stayed up late; we all probably thought they were still asleep." Natasha said, which made the others feel a little bit better. Fred leapt onto Natasha's lap, "Hey Fred. I didn't know you followed me." She smiled as the cat laid down on her lap and she began to pet him.

"So that's your kid." Darcy smiled reaching over to pet Fred.

"Yep." Natasha sighed, "Good enough for me though." She smiled looking at Fred.

Bruce sighed knowing exactly what they were talking about since he read her medical file. "It's still possible." He said leaning his head against the back on the chair.

"Oh so he knows and we didn't?" Darcy said what everyone was thinking.

"He reads everyone's files. Plus, Steve doesn't even know yet, so, please, try not to blab!" Natasha shot back.

"Steve doesn't know?" Jane asked, looking at Natasha like she was crazy.

"Correct, he doesn't know!" Natasha glared.

Steve walked in, "I don't know what?" He questioned.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Natasha said angrily putting her face in her hands.

Steve looked at everyone confused, "What?"

Bruce sighed and got up to walk Steve out to the hallway so he could explain the situation to him without anyone else around. Bruce walked back into the apartment and Steve trailed behind. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?" He said looking at Natasha, who still had her head in her hands.

"Because I thought you would break up with me. Jesus. I'm broken." She mumbled.

"Why would you think that?" Steve said walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. Bruce and the girls watched the drama like a TV show.

"Because you want that "All American" life. You want a wife, kids, a dog, and a big white house with a fucking red door. And I can't give you that. Well maybe, but probably not." She said looking him straight in the eyes, since he was eye level with her now.

"Natasha, I'll take anything you give me. Because I love you. I don't care about that stuff. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He smiled.

Natasha grinned, "I love you, too." She said pulling him into a kiss.

Darcy pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures. _"These will be great on Tony's Stasha site. The moment they publically proclaimed their love!"_

Jane and Bobbi simultaneously said "Aww."

Betty simply smiled.

Natasha sighed with a smile after the kiss, "I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm going to our room to take a nap." She said getting up letting go of Steve and hopping over the sofa strutting away.

Steve sighed, and stood up. He was interrupted by, "What are you still doing here! Go after her dumbass!" Darcy said.

"Oh uh yeah." Steve said, quickly walking away.

"They are so perfect." Bobbi smirked.

"They really are." Jane said.

"Jackpot!" Darcy said picking up Steve's sketchbook.

Bruce sighed and snatched it out of her hand, "He uses that like a diary! I can't let you look at those pictures." Bruce said.

Darcy looked at him, "No!" She snatched it and ran off.

Jane sighed and went after her, so Bobbi and Betty did too.

They found Darcy hiding in a closet holding a flashlight looking through the sketchbook. "Darcy. Put it down." Jane said.

"Dude, you gotta see this, he's an amazing artist!" She said holding up the sketch book for them to see. Jane studied the picture of Steve holding Natasha in his arms in bed together. Every detail was perfect. Everything in the room, every strand of hair on Natasha's head.

"Wow. He's a really good artist." Jane flipped the page and saw the picture of Steve in the hulk containment center breaking a chair against the wall with everyone standing outside the room looking at him in fear. "This is wrong. We have to put it down." Jane grabbed it and closed it up.

"Ugh," Darcy said getting up and walking out with them.

"Those pictures escalated quickly." Betty said.

"Yeah." Bobbi said as they walked into the living room and saw Sam was up making coffee.

Bobbi nudged Darcy forward. Darcy stumbled a bit and everyone watched smiling. "Hey. You must be the girls I've heard so much about." He smiled sipping his coffee, "Wait let me guess! Darcy the pretty short brunette." He said pointing at Darcy.

"You've got it right." She grinned.

He smiled, "Oh and hey Bobbi, nice to see you again, congrats to you and Clint." He smiled.

"Speaking of Clint, I think I'll go find him. Nice to see you again Falcon." Bobbi said and walked out.

"Oooh Falcon, is that your hero name?" Darcy smiled punching Sam gently on the arm playfully.

"Yeah, I have big mechanical wings that help me fly. And I'm trained in combat so I fight on the ground and in the air." He smiled.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah I guess so…" He smiled modestly. "Would you like to go out sometime, when I'm not hung-over?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd like that." Darcy grabbed his hand and wrote her number on his palm.

He smiled, "I'll see you around." He said starting to walk away. "Oh wait. You know where Steve is?"

"Probably having sex."

"Eyy. I didn't want to know that, a simple no would have sufficed."

Darcy smiled, "See ya." He nodded and disappeared in the elevator.

Jane smiled, "Nice." She said high fiving Darcy.

….

Steve laid in bed next to Natasha, he was holding her in his arms while she slept peacefully. He smiled somehow, Tony managed to bring everyone closer. How … he would never know. But he did. And Steve was glad. He was glad Natasha got girl time, he was glad he found out Natasha was almost unable to have children (not completely so there was a glimmer of hope.) But either way he would love her no matter what. Steve sighed and finally drifted off to sleep, with the smell of her hair filling his nose, and her beauty gracing his mind.

...

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Its kinda a filler but I thought some comedy, pointlessness and silliness was necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey finished this a little early. It's a short chapter, but I think you'll be pleased. Either that or you'll hate me... You'll understand by the end.

...

Chapter 8

Steve sits silently on the sofa holding his sketch pad looking down at something he drew. It was a picture of himself standing next to Peggy, a dog at their feet, and a baby in her arms. That's what the life he pictured for himself before he plunged into the ice. He just assumed that would be his life. Next to the picturesque image, there was a line drawn in the middle of the paper. The other side of the page feature a picture of him standing next to Natasha with a cat at their side.

But that was it. He sighed; so much had changed. Some days he wished he never even spoke with Dr. Erskine. But then he thought of Natasha, and realized it was all worth it. He flipped the page and began drawing a ring, slim but pretty, something Natasha would wear._ "I would love to spend the rest of my life with her. Maybe I should buy a ring … No it's too soon. Plus I don't have to buy one, I have my grandmothers."_ He debated. Shaking away the thought, he finished his drawing.

He sighed and got up, grabbing a large notebook on his way out. He left the building and walked to a small coffee shop that stood in front of an old apartment building, which was old, run down, and looked pretty filthy too. From the coffee shop window, he looked at the building with sad eyes, old memories pouring into his mind. That apartment was his home before his mother died.

….

Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha walked into the Avenger's Tower laughing, simply because Tony pushed Clint into the middle of the road and he almost got hit by a taxi. "I could have died Tony. DIED!" Clint said grumpily from behind them.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Tony grinned and Clint scowled.

"It was very amusing to watch the transportation man yell at you Lord Barton," Thor smiled.

"Whatever," Clint muttered as they entered the elevator, heading to the communal floor.

Once they got up there everyone sat down in their regular spots, except Natasha, who stood behind the Sofa. "JARVIS, can you tell me where Steve is?"

_"__I'm afraid not Miss Romanoff. Mister Rogers has left the building, he did not vocally indicate where he was going nor did his mind give away the location. Though he was thinking a lot about one thing."_

Natasha found it strange that Steve went out alone, since Steve didn't like going places without her, since hoards of girls would generally crowd him. "Hmm. What was he thinking about?" She said as she hopped over the back of the sofa and tried to brush off Steve's absence, assuming he would return soon.

Jarvis replied, _"The future and the past. Much of it about you and the deceased Miss Peggy Carter."_

That worried Natasha a bit but she let it go and turned on the TV. "Thank you JARVIS," Natasha replied as nonchalantly as possible.

….

Steve gently put the book on his table and pulled out a pencil. He had managed to keep this little coffee shop and apartment building a secret. No one knew he came here, but sometimes he would leave just sit in this coffee shop and look at his old home, alone. Other times, he would write letters to Peggy, as if she were still alive. He knew it was kind of unhealthy, but it helped him blow off some steam and clear his head.

Steve began to write, _"Dear Peggy, I really miss you. It's been a while since I've done this, so I feel kind of guilty. I really wish I could have had more time with you. After I met you, I always pictured us together, married with a family, together forever. Guess that wasn't meant to be. But things are good with Natasha. I've been thinking a lot about marriage lately. The marriage I should have had with you and the marriage that could be with Natasha. I think she might be 'the one'. If something were to happen to her, if she died, I probably wouldn't be able to go on. Love is pretty amazing, but scary, you know? That feeling you get when you're around the one you love is so amazing. But the fear of something happening to them is awful. I think you know what I mean, since you married after I 'died'. I'm glad you did. I'm glad you moved on and had a life, yet you still held a piece of me close to your heart." _He continued writing for another hour. Simply reminiscing about the past and telling Peggy about his present life.

….

Steve had been gone for three hours and both Natasha and Bruce began to worry. They both knew it was highly irregular for Steve to be absent for so long without at least checking in. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a fucking super soldier. He's a big boy; he can handle himself." Tony said brushing off Steve's absence.

"Yeah. But when have you known him to be out for three hours alone on anything other than a mission?" Natasha asked.

Clint was starting to worry because Natasha made sense. "Maybe we should get JARVIS to track his phone," Clint suggested.

Natasha nodded, "Great idea. JARVIS, can you track Steve's location using his phone?"

_"__I'm sorry, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Rogers left his phone here in his room." _ JARVIS responded.

"If Lord Fury finds that Lord Steven is missing, he will send all of the SHIELD organization to find him. That would send your midgardian country into a panic." Thor said. That thought frightened everyone because the truth of the matter was, Steve was an American hero and he was currently missing.

Natasha sighed, "We should look for him. If we can't find him today, then we report him being missing to Fury in the morning." Natasha said as she paced back and forth through the common area.

They all nodded, "We should start with his favorite places," Bruce suggested.

"Natasha, why don't you call Sam for help, since he's Steve's best friend. You can pair up with him, I'll go with Bruce, and Thor can go with Clint." Tony directed.

Natasha nodded, grabbed her phone and called Sam. In a matter of minutes, Sam arrived through the window. His wings went back into their weird holder thing. "Hey Agent Romanoff."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Come on Sam, let's go." She said heading to the pizza place in Brooklyn that Steve loved so much.

….

Steve looked out the window once more, his mind becoming engrossed in a memory.

_Steve stood there, waiting for his mother to come home from work. Some kid at school took his keys. So Steve sat there on the steps. Soon a kid from his school walked in and asked harshly, "What are you doing?" Steve looked down, "Waiting for my mom." He realized how stupid he sounded. The kid grinned and shook his head. He walked away and Steve just put his head down, humiliated._

Steve sighed and continued writing, _"… Remember when you first met me … how small and weak I was? Sometimes, I wish I didn't take the serum, and I could have just lived my normal life, instead of waking up in a new era. But, at the same time, I'm glad I did. If I hadn't, I would have never met you or Natasha. And you would have never met your husband."_ He stopped and thought about what he just wrote and smiled. It was true. He loved Natasha, but Peggy would always have a certain place in his heart. He continued writing for a while. It had been four hours now; but Steve enjoyed sitting in silence.

….

Everyone regrouped back at the Tower, "Any luck?" Tony asked looking at everyone's desperate and tired faces.

"What do you think?" Natasha said plopping down on the sofa.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Sam said, taking a seat next to her.

"Maybe he had a mission?" Clint said and then continued, "JARVIS, did Fury call Steve for a mission?"

_"__No sir." _ JARVIS responded and everyone sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Clint asked.

"I know. We're going to hack into every security camera in this city. Sam, Thor, you fly around the city and look for Steve. Natasha, I want you to find anything that might help us find him. Clint, help Natasha. And Bruce … get me a beer." Tony ordered. Everyone left to do what they were told, except Bruce, who simply rolled his eyes and followed Tony.

….

Steve sighed, got up, and headed to his apartment in Brooklyn. He opened the door and walked in putting his book down. He sat down and pulled a picture out of the drawer next to his bed. He held it in his hand and rubbed his thumb slowly against the picture. It was him with the howling commandos, Peggy, Colonel Philips, and Howard Stark. He looked at the photo with longing eyes._ "It's been so long … and yet, it still hurts, it hurts so much." _ He thought to himself, just as he heard the door swing open and the voices of Clint and Natasha. He quickly put the picture away and walked out of his room, "Hello?" He said confused.

"OH my god Steve! You're here, you're safe. Thank God!" Natasha ran over to him and hugged him.

At first he was confused but he hugged back anyway, "Hi?"

"Dude, where have you been?" Clint asked.

Steve looked at the two of them and noticed they both looked tired and stressed. He didn't really want to tell them about the coffee shop, or his old apartment, or the fact he was writing to Peggy, so he lied, "Here. Why?" As soon as he told the lie, he regretted it. Steve hated liars and hated himself for being one.

"Liar. Sam and I came here looking for you," Natasha said.

"Why were you guys looking for me?" Steve said trying to change the subject.

"Because you've been missing for five hours; JARVIS said you weren't on a mission. So we all got worried."

Before Steve could reply Natasha spoke, "We can talk about this at the tower; let's get back before the others decide to call it quits and talk to Fury." She said leading them out.

….

When they arrived at the Tower, Steve walked into the lab and found Tony and Bruce typing furiously. "We found him," Clint proclaimed.

Bruce and Tony shot their heads back, Tony pressed the button on his com, "Hey Legolas and Red found him," He announced. "Where have you been, Capsicle!?" Tony said, running over to speak with Steve. Bruce followed, but at a slower and calmer pace.

"I was out. Why is that so hard to believe?" Steve said, a bit irritated.

"Because you rarely leave the Tower for anything but dates with Natasha, or missions," Bruce explained which made total sense.

Then, Thor and Sam flew through the window, "God Dammit man, where the hell e've you been?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. Where have you been Lord Steven?" Thor piped up.

"I was out. Jeez, why were you guys so worried anyway?" Steve asked.

"Because you're our family Rogers" Clint smiled.

"And you're my boyfriend." Natasha said putting her arm around him.

"You are my brother, Lord Steven." Thor grinned.

"You're my bro and best friend," Sam stated.

"You're a dear friend," Bruce smiled.

"No matter how bad I treat you, you're my best friend, Capsicle." Tony smiled.

Steve grinned. _Why am I dwelling in the past, when my present and future are so great?_ Steve thought,_ Filled with happiness, and love._ He didn't think Tony cared that much and he didn't know Thor considered him a brother, and he certainly didn't know that Bruce, Sam, and Clint thought of him as such a good friend. "I love you guys," Was all he could say.

Tony pulled him and Natasha into a hug and everyone joined in, "Would it be awkward to say I wanna stay like this forever?" Tony said with an evil grin.

"Gah," Natasha said, squeezing out. Tony's comment made her uncomfortable, and everyone broke away shaking their heads.

Then Bruce heard something, that was undetectable to others because it was in his head _"You destroy everything you touch, you killed hundreds of innocent people. You MONSTER."_

Next person to hear something was Natasha. She saw Bruce was looking around, with anger and terror in his eyes. _"There's so much red in your ledger. You're a murderer. A heartless a bitch. You don't deserve anyone. All you are is an ice queen."_

Clint was next,_ "You freak … all your good at is shooting arrows. You let a superhero swoop in and take your first love, so you found another women, one who is way out of your league. She doesn't love you. She never will."_

Tony stood looking at the three who now all had the same terrified and insecure faces, _"You immature, Cocky, narcissistic, psychopath. All you do is hide in your lab and work on your ridiculous dream. Your father hated you, and the women you love don't get enough attention from you. Inconsiderate."_

Sam looked at them confused, then he also heard the voice staying, _"Look at you, parading around as a sidekick. You could have done so much more, but instead you sit there and play along."_

Steve noticed them all and then he heard it too,_ "You let your mother die … You left your love and all your friends behind. Your looks are artificial and so is your strength and confidence. You're weak …"_

Thor saw them all and figured it out what was going on, "Loki…" He muttered before hearing it. _"Your father must be so_ disappointed_ … I mean - honestly. These mortals are your friends now? You let your mother die, you left for a mortal. You let me die …"_

_..._

**Sorry guys. That's a pretty big cliffy. I suck I know. (Not really that sorry) Anyways, thank you all for the reviews follows and favs. Ya'll rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This chapter is beyond rushed. I am extremely disappointed in myself about this chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me.

...

Chapter 9

Everyone felt his dreadful presence, Thor was both confused and conflicted. Then everyone stopped - everything stopped. Natasha's world came to a complete stand-still. _ "What the fuck?"_ Natasha thought, and Loki appeared in front of her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello my dear." He grinned.

She jumped at the sight of Loki, whom was presumed dead._ "Why is everyone frozen? What the fuck is going on?"_ She thought, then glared at Loki, "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"Simply to help reveal the truth to you my dear." He grinned.

"Stop calling me that! And I don't want to see anything you have to show me." She glared, her face perfectly emotionless. She was hiding here fear, at least she hoped she was. But Loki could see through her facade. Although she was amazing at hiding her emotions from mortals, Loki was a god; so, no matter what, he could see through her self-control. All her insecurities, everything she feared - Loki saw it all.

He slowly walked over to Steve and poked him with his staff. "Steven Grant Rogers. His mother died when he was thirteen, and he went to a foster home where he met James Barnes, his former best friend. His favorite of the male Avengers is Bruce Banner. And … Oh well, this is interesting new information - he's in love with you. How touching!" Loki sighed and walked back to Natasha, "Natalia, what I'm about to show you is purely about you and Steven."

She spat on him, "Get the fuck out of here." She hissed. She hadn't heard anyone call her by her real name in such a long time. If any was going to call her Natalia, she would rather hear it out of Steve or Clint's mouth. But the way it rolled off Loki's tongue disgusted her.

He sighed and shook his head raising his staff in the air; Natasha braced for attack. But instead, he slammed it against the floor. A few seconds later they stood in a ratty apartment, everything looked old out dated. And there on the floor was Steve, kneeling next to his mother's bed, holding her hand. Natasha looked at his small body tending to her. "He stayed with her for 11 days … waiting for her to die. He did everything he could to make her comfortable." Loki said walking over to them. It was obvious to Natasha, that they were invisible to Steve and his mother.

Natasha looked at Steve's sad face then at his mother, who was limp, pale, and obviously in pain. "He's a good man," she said watching Steve gently feed his mother. Then it all went black and she stood in another dark room, where she saw herself, only as a toddler, being taken away. She watched as day and night passed time and again. She could see that a women was looking for her. She came to the horrible realization that it was her mother looking for her. She watched as two men stopped her mother and father and told them to stop looking. When her parents didn't listen, the men killed them.

Loki sighed, "Horrid isn't it?"

She nodded.

"So Steven stayed and helped his mother until her death. While you caused the death of both your parents. Ironic isn't it? The two Avengers in love with each other are complete opposites in every way." He slammed his staff against the floor and they disappeared from the dark room and reappeared in Avengers Tower.

Loki slowly walked over to Steve and sighed, "He's a soldier, direct and simple. You're a spy, indirect, complicated, and treacherous. He fights for what's right. You simply do as you're told."

Something inside her finally cracked and Loki sensed it and planned to use it. She looked at Steve heartbroken.

Loki sighed, "He deserves someone like Margret Carter, or her lovely niece Sharon. Someone like him, not evil or bad or even cruel." He looked at her, now able to break her down efficiently. "You should let him go. Honestly, you should; it's the right thing to do. You don't deserve him Natalia, and you know it."

She looked away leaving Loki to see only her stunning red hair. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Good…" Loki said. He then disappeared and everything went back to normal.

Tony blinked a few times and asked, "What the fuck just happened?" The presence of Loki could no longer be felt.

Everyone could see Natasha was shaken and broken.

"I must go. If I do not try to find Loki now, I may never be able to," Thor said raising his hammer. "Heimdall,"he yelled and a bright light shot in and pulled Thor away.

"I'm going to go make sure Pepper is okay," Tony said running off to find Pepper.

"I'll be in the lab," Bruce said walking away to check if anything was damaged.

"I'm going to go talk to Fury about this," Clint said running out.

That left Steve and Natasha alone. Steve saw Natasha was shaken, he saw her sad eyes and the sad and scared look on her face. "It's okay. He's gone now. If he comes back, we'll kill him. Don't worry about Loki anymore," Steve said, pulling her into his warm embrace.

Natasha could feel the tears welling in her eyes as her head laid against Steve's chest. She pulled away suddenly. She looked up at Steve's face, "I'm sorry Steve; we have to break up."

"What?" He said with obvious devastation in his voice. "Why?" He asked.

"Because Steve, I'm not good enough for you. We both know it. I'm sorry; it's over," Natasha said. She watched the look on his face change from confusion to hurt to devastation. She couldn't stand watching his pain so she ran out of the room, up the stairs her floor – to her own lonely apartment.

Steve stood there shaking his head in confusion. _"What just happened? This has to be a dream. I love her; she loves me. This can't be happening." _ His face showed confusion and hurt. Steve didn't know what to do, where to go. He was just standing there, devastated and sad. Bruce walked out of the lab. He saw and heard everything that had just transpired. "Steve …," Bruce was cut off.

"No … Just-just leave me alone, please." Steve said getting in the elevator and going to his floor. He packed a few things up and headed down to the first floor. He left the building, got on his motorcycle, and went to his apartment.

At his apartment Steve sat down. _"Why … what did I do wrong? The last time I was here, Natasha was with me." _ Steve thought to himself as he sat on his sofa staring into space.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled Steve out of his thoughts. He picked up the receiver anxiously, hoping it was Natasha. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello. Is this Steve Rogers?" The man on the other end of the line asked. The man had a German accent and his voice deep and scratchy.

"Who's asking?"

"Doctor Johan Erskine. I'm the grandson of Doctor Abraham Erskine."

"Then yes, this is Steve Rogers. May I ask why you are calling? I'm sorry that sounded so rude …" Steve was cut off by the doctor.

"Do not worry, it is perfectly normal for you to question this call. I'm calling because I have created an anti–serum that can eliminate the effects of the serum my grandfather gave you decades ago. I was calling to ask if you wish to receive the serum and go back to your original state."

Steve was shocked. _"I don't wanna be a part of SHIELD anymore … I would have to see Natasha and that will hurt too much,"_ he thought. After a long pause, Steve responded, "Actually yes, I would like to go back to normal."

Dr. Erskine was shocked, "I will be in New York in three days," he said giving Steve his number. He asked for Steve's address and wrote it down. Steve hung up the phone and sighed. He looked down at the floor. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on the floor like shattering glass.

…

Natasha sat in in the common room of Avenger's Tower. She was sitting on the sofa reading. It took so much effort to keep from crying that she could hardly concentrate on her book. Loki really messed with her head. He managed to make her think it was better to break up with him and let him go.

Bruce sat down in the chair and looked at her; he saw through her act. Tony walked in and asked, "Hey where's Steve-O?"

"At his apartment I guess," Natasha replied.

"Why's he there?" Tony asked. Natasha just put her head down.

Bruce looked at Tony with one of those _"You just don't get it do you?" _faces. That face made Tony even more confused, "What am I missing here?" Tony asked.

"They broke up you moron!" Bruce yelled. The tone and volume of Bruce's voice surprised Tony; Bruce never yelled unless he was in his hulk form.

"What!? Wait! Why!?" Tony asked in rapid succession. He looked down at Natasha's emotionless face. He then grew angry, "Why'd you do it Natasha. I know you did this because there's no way Steve would have broken up with you." Tony continued his diatribe, "How dare you just sit there and act like this is ok!? He loved you and we all thought you loved him! So what were you just lying? Oh wait! That's what you always do. Sorry! I forgot that you're an emotionless bitch!" Tony said snatching up a bottle of whiskey and storming off.

Bruce noticed a crack in her "armor." He sighed, "Natasha, would you be willing to meet me on my floor tomorrow?"

"Yeah, whatever." She said slamming her book closed throwing it on the table. She walked out of the common area and headed towards the elevator with her eyes down.

Bruce sighed and watched her leave; he was sad for them both. He knew something happened when Loki froze them; he just didn't know what. He was planning to figure it out, though. So he headed for his floor where he could think uninterrupted.

….

Natasha sat in her room, staring at a picture of her and Steve when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly shoved the picture under her pillow and walked to the door. She cracked the door slightly and saw it was Clint so she opened the door and said, "Hey," trying hard to keep her face blank and emotionless.

"Hey. I heard about you and Steve. Who broke it off?" Clint asked kindly, sitting down on her sofa. Natasha took the seat next to him.

"Me." Natasha replied, looking down at the floor. Although she was able to keep her face emotionless. However, Clint knew her well and could tell she had a lot of emotions balled up inside; she was obviously broken.

"Why would you do that? He loved you more than anything, and I thought you loved him?" Clint was confused by the sudden turn of events.

"I just did. Okay!" She snapped at him angrily.

"Listen don't get mad at me for asking questions!"

"Well you're asking too many questions!" She hissed.

"Alright! It's your choice. If you wanna be heartless and ruin what's probably your last chance of happiness, fine by me!" Clint said standing up and walking towards the door. "God! Sometimes you can be a huge bitch!" Clint yelled.

Natasha glared and quickly pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at him. It cut into his arm taking a layer of flesh with it before it landed in the door, "GET OUT!" she yelled back.

Never had she ever laid a finger on him. Now, she just cut of a layer of flesh from his arm. He grabbed his arm and winced in pain. He ran out the door towards the elevator to get some help. This wasn't the Natasha he knew.

….

Bruce was slowly putting the pieces together, _"She made a fool of Loki when the Chitari attacked. So he probably wanted revenge. She broke up with Steve right after we were all frozen so he must have done something to her."_ The pieces were starting to fit together. Bruce ran down to the communal floor where he grabbed Steve's sketchbook. He went up to Steve's room, where he was able to override the lock. Once inside Steve's room, he set the sketch book on the coffee table and began to search for anything that would help pull Natasha out of Loki's control.

Bruce grabbed Steve's sketch book and headed back down to his own room. He sat down and began flipping through the book. He found a few drawings that would definitely help. _"Good," _he thought. The last drawing in the book was that of a ring, which honestly didn't surprise him.

….

Two days later

Steve hadn't left his apartment since the breakup. He'd been drawing, eating, sleeping, and pumping iron the whole time. But currently, he was sitting on his sofa staring at the wall his shoulders slumped and his eye weary. His sad thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see a man who looked just like Dr. Erskine - the first Dr. Erskine. Steve smiled a bit, "Hello. You must be Dr. Erskine?"

"Yes, yes I am. And you must be Steve Rogers?"

Steve nodded in affirmation, "Please come in."

Dr. Erskine followed Steve into the apartment and said, "Please call me Johan."

Steve smiled and replied, "Please sit down, Johan."

Johan Erskine sat down and gently placed his brief case on the table and slowly opened it up.

"Is that the anti-serum?" Steve questioned, pointing at a vile filled with clear liquid.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers, this is it." Dr. Erskine replied, "But can I ask you a question before we get started?" Johan Erskine asked kindly.

"Shoot," Steve said.

At first, Johan looked confused but then he decided he would just ask, "Why would you want to go back to your former self?" He seem confused, "Not to be rude, but I believe you are better off this way. I didn't think you would actually say yes," he continued, "But since I had the anti-serum, I felt compelled to ask."

Steve looked down, "I uh - just don't worry about it."

Johan looked at Steve skeptically and sighed, "Well this serum is for drinking. Only little sips, one at a time," He said pulling the vile out of the case and opening it up.

Steve gently took the vile from Dr. Erskine and sipped some of the liquid down. It tasted terrible and he made a face, "That's the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"I am sorry about that. There is nothing I can do about the taste. The serum is what it is."

Steve nodded, taking another sip. The vile was half empty and Steve figured he had only two sips remaining.

Johan sighed, quietly writing something down on a paper and Steve took a third sip. There appeared to be only one sip left when Steve started thinking about Natasha. _"If I do this, I'll have to quit SHIELD and I'll never see Natasha again. In fact I'll never see Tony, Sam, Thor, Clint, or Bruce ever again either. And they are my best friends. But Natasha … I won't be able to live without seeing her beautiful face or red hair, or feeling her smooth pale skin brushing against me."_ He sighed and looked down and the vile. The he finally asked, "If I don't finished the serum, will I get my strength back?" Steve was already feeling weakened.

Johan nodded, "Yes, you will get you strength back within two days. Second thoughts, Mr. Rogers?" Johan asked.

Steve nodded, conflicted by what he was feeling.

"That is understandable; this would have been a big change for you. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Rogers. Whatever is troubling you, I hope it gets better." Johan Erskine began packing up his things. When everything was put back in his case, he said, "No need to walk me to the door Mr. Rogers, I can find my own way out." When he reached the door, he turned to Steve and said, "Good luck to you Mr. Rogers," and with that, he walked out of Steve apartment and his life.

Steve sighed and slowly walked to his bed. He currently felt sick from the serum. All he wanted to do was lay down and get some rest. He quickly fell asleep.

….

Natasha showed up on Bruce's floor that day. Bruce looked up from his book, "You were supposed to come yesterday." He said taking off his glasses.

"Yeah well, I didn't. So what?" Natasha said sitting down on the sofa.

"JARVIS let no one in at all cost," Bruce said, which made Natasha give him a skeptical look. Bruce sighed, "What did Loki tell you?" he asked, directly.

Natasha shrugged.

"Don't even give me that," Bruce continued, "Now tell me!" he demanded.

"He explained to me that I'm not good enough for Steve. And you know what, he's right." She said, putting her head down to hide her sadness.

Bruce sighed and shook his head, "Steve loves you and you love him. Loki just told you that to get revenge." Bruce explained.

Natasha shook her head, "No. I'm horrible. I don't deserve him. I've lived a horrific life."

Bruce sighed and picked up Steve's sketchbook. He opened it up, flipping through a few pages and turning the sketchbook to her. It was the picture of Steve holding her in his arms in bed. "You see this. He loves you so much. He doesn't care about your past. He only cares about the better in you, and that you are now good, and that he loves you and you love him in return," Bruce explained.

Natasha shook her head, "I know. But **I** care about my past. And it's wrong of me to get him tangled up in my mess."

Bruce sighed and flipped a few more pages to reveal a picture of them kissing. He saw Natasha smile slightly. "_Good,"_ he thought, knowing he was beginning to get through to her,_ "Making progress, good?"_ he thought, "See he loves you."

Natasha sighed, "I know that; don't you think I know that. But I'm no good for him."

Bruce groaned, _"And another backtrack," _He thought and flipped a few pages to reveal the final image in the sketch book, the drawing of a ring.

Natasha grinned, "I think this may mean what you think it means," Bruce said.

Natasha smiled. But it quickly turned it back into a frown. "Oh my god! I've ruined my only chance of happiness," She said, cupping her face with her hands trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

Bruce sighed and leaned over to give her a hug. He just held onto her, "It's ok Natasha. As soon as you talk to Steve and explain to him what Loki did to you, I'm sure he'll understand and I know he'll take you back more than willingly. He loves you deeply," Bruce showed her the drawing of the ring once more for reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Natasha questioned, holding Bruce close.

Bruce had never seen Natasha so vulnerable; it was actually kinda weird. But he didn't know what to say so he simply nodded, "Positive."

Natasha nodded slowly, "I'm gonna go call him." She said getting up slowing. She headed for Bruce's door and left his apartment to head to her own. As soon as she arrived at her apartment, she tried calling Steve, but he didn't answer. She went to the communal floor. Once there, she saw Clint with his arm wrapped up flipping through the TV channels. Tony simply looked at her with a hard angry face. "Does anyone know where Steve is?"

"Why do you want to know? Is it so you can make sure his heart and his spirit are completely broken?" Tony shot back. And Clint didn't even acknowledge her presence, which made sense after what she had done to him.

"No!" Natasha hissed "I need to talk to him."

"Why, so you can cut him open like you did to Clint? Even if I did know where he was, I certainly wouldn't tell you!" Tony said. She noticed Clint flinch.

"Shut up Tony! JARVIS, Where's Steve?"

_"__I do not know Agent Romanoff. He left everything that would track him here, in his floor," _JARVIS replied politely.

Natasha sighed and put her head down. She walked out of the communal area and headed for Steve's floor.

"You idiots!" Bruce boomed as he walked into the room.

"What!?" Tony said confused.

"Loki poisoned her mind into thinking she wasn't good enough for Steve. He told her she had to break up with him, as she didn't deserve him. She couldn't help it; she thought that was the best thing to do! Now her closest friends are treating her like trash! You both need to apologize and soon!" Bruce said harshly, trying to control his anger so he didn't go full-Hulk. His face looked like it was starting to turn green and he was breathing heavily. Since Natasha was so much younger than him, Bruce considered her a sort-of daughter. Most of the time, she was right so he almost always sided with her. It really pissed him off that the only people she really trusted were treating her in such a way.

Tony and Clint looked stunned, "If I had known that, I would have never said that…" Tony said and Clint stayed silent.

Bruce was still discolored and breathing rapidly. Tony gulped, "Hey … Buddy calm down. We don't need another Hulk incident." Tony was starting to back away when he noticed Clint disappeared.

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I'm going to go do yoga. Please don't disturb me," he said walking away slowly.

….

Natasha sighed and sat on Steve's bed. She was now wearing one of his shirts, engrossing herself in his scent. She sighed and got up to go to her floor where she found Clint waiting for her. She glared, "What do you want?" She said harshly.

Clint put his head down, he noticed she was in one of Steve's shirts, which made him feel even worse. He'd never seen her this sad and it must be really bad if shed was sad enough to wear his clothes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what Loki had done to you. I shouldn't have said what I said." He said, finally looking up with his own sad eyes.

Natasha walked over like she was about to attack him. Clint stumbled back; but instead she hugged him digging her face in his shoulder. "I just want him back," she said, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

Clint rubbed her back soothingly, "I know. I'm sure when he finds out what happened he'll take you back with open arms," Clint tried to reassure her.

"But what if he doesn't? I can't live without him." She mumbled into Clint's shoulder.

"Don't worry; he will." Clint promised.

Natasha slowly pulled away, "I'm sorry; I'm being weak."

Clint shook his head, "No you not. You're hurting and you're expressing emotion. This is a good thing, a human thing, you know."

She sighed, "I'm … I'm … I guess I'm just not used to showing emotions. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She said slowly walking to her sofa where she sat down.

Clint followed and sat next to her, "Oh, so when we were in Budapest and I told you that I loved you, you didn't really care? When we kissed, you didn't feel anything?" Clint said trying to brighten the mood.

"That was the heat of the moment kinda thing."

Clint smiled and shook his head, "So are we good?"

Natasha nodded, "I'm sorry about your arm, by the way."

"Ehh … its ok. I'll have a cool scar." Clint smirked, "I'll just have to make up a better story about how it got it. Won't be tough enough to say, 'Natasha was pissed and threw a knife at me.'"

Natasha grinned, "Thanks Clint."

"For what?"

"For being here … for me," She said picking up her book.

"I'm going back down for dinner. Do you wanna come?" He asked.

Natasha shook her head, "I just need some alone time."

Clint nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He questioned, getting up and walking out.

"Sure will," Natasha sighed and began to read, trying to calm her mind.

….

Steve sat on the side of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees and hands covering his face. He had been listening to the same song for over an hour. 'Far away,' by Nickelback. He liked the band ever since Natasha introduced them to him. But he never thought this song would fit a situation so perfectly. One of his sketchbooks was on the floor in front of him, open to a drawing of him with Natasha. There were small liquid droplet scattered on the paper in varying places.

_"__Just one chance,_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_Cause you know,_

_You know, _

_You know…_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreamin,_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathin if, _

_I don't see you anymore."_

Steve looked at the picture, _"How could I have let this happen. What did I do wrong? I just want one more night with her. One more kiss. One more laugh…"_ he thought.

_"__On my knees,_

_I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance._

_Cause with you,_

_I'd withstand,_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

_Cause you know,_

_You know,_

_You know._

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreamin,_

_You'll be with me,_

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathin,_

_If I don't see you anymore."_

Steve listened to the chorus, _"She's too good for me. I have to give up. It's only right that I do."_ He resigned to the fact that he could never be with her; then he picked up the sketchbook and his pencil. He began to erase himself from the picture.

….

One week later…

Everyone was sitting on the communal floor, minus Natasha and Steve. Steve had become the talk of the Tower, since he's never been gone this long, without communication, on anything other than a mission. "Do you think he'll ever come back?" Tony asked, a bit worried that they were losing their captain and friend.

"I'm sure he will … eventually we will see him, even if that means we have to go on a mission with him, too." Bruce replied.

"I'm worried about him," Clint said with a sigh.

"I know bu …" Bruce was cut off by JARVIS.

_"__Sorry for the interruption but I could not help but to overhear your conversation. So I would like to inform you that Captain Rogers has just entered the building,"_ JARVIS announced.

"Speak of the devil," Tony said, thankfully. He got up to go check on Steve.

Bruce grabbed Tony, "Do you really think it's a good idea to talk to him right now?"

"Yep," Tony said breaking away and getting into the elevator.

Bruce sighed and watched Clint follow him, so Bruce followed them both to help control the situation.

….

Steve sat down in his room and sighed. He knew any minute now there would be a knock on his door it was just a matter of how soon. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. _"Knew it. Two minutes, that must be some sort of record." _He sighed and got up walking to the door and looking through the peep hole making sure it wasn't Natasha. Instead, he saw the guys. He groaned and opened his door "What?" He said, annoyed.

Everyone looked at him stunned. He had grown a beard in the time he was gone. Steve was always clean shaven and well kept. This was not a good sign, "How you holdin' up Capsicle?" Tony asked, pushing Steve aside and walking into the room. The others followed. Bruce looked around the room, papers scattered around the floor. All pictures of Natasha, him, or Peggy. Bruce noticed one picture was of when Natasha broke up with Steve.

"I'm fine. Now please leave."

"Dude we have to tell you something about Natasha …" Clint was cut off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything about her. As long as she's not hurt or dead its fine. Now get out!" Steve ordered ushering them out.

"But …" Tony was cut off.

"No buts," Steve growled.

Tony smirked, "You said buts."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Get out!" He shoved them through the door and slammed it in their faces.

Bruce sighed, "How can we tell him if he won't listen?"

"More importantly, how's Natasha gonna react to the fact he grew a beard and won't listen to anyone?" Clint reminded.

"Does anyone else think he looks good with a beard?" Tony asked.

Bruce and Clint rolled their eyes, "Let's go; we should give him some time," Bruce said.

Clint nodded and Tony shrugged, "We probably should tell Natasha as well," Bruce reminded.

Clint shuddered, "You know she's gonna flip her shit."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, but we need to help steer both of them back together, because both of them are a mess."

They took the elevator upstairs to Natasha's floor. When the elevator dinged and opened, they all saw Natasha sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Hey," Clint greeted carefully.

"Hey," Natasha said looking back surprised to see Tony and Bruce as well.

They went over and sat down next to her, Bruce on her right Clint on her left. Tony selected the chair in front of her. She was surrounded. "So uh, we kinda need to tell you something," Clint said.

Natasha looked at him, "What?" She noticed their faces and every move they made. She could tell they were nervous and apprehensive.

"Steve's back, b …" Clint said, but was cut off.

"What! Why didn't JARVIS tell me!?"

_"__I'm sorry ma'am, he specifically told me not to tell you," _JARVIS informed.

Natasha put her head down and nodded, "Figures."

"He grew a beard too. So don't feel bad, because he's a wreck too," Tony informed her.

Natasha was surprised, "Wow. I have to talk to him," She got up and ran out. The three of them wanted to stop her so they could explain how he was behaving. However, she was too quick for any of them to catch her.

….

Steve heard a knock on the door he sighed but then he heard a voice, "Hey Steve, its Natasha. Can we talk, please?"

He wanted so bad to walk up to the door open it and hug her, but he couldn't let her see him like this. She was probably in perfect condition and he was a hot mess. He longed to see her face again. He laid down on the sofa and covered his face with his pillow, trying to close his ears and heart to her presence. It didn't work. He heard her again, "Come on Steve open up, please." He closed his eyes trying hard to hold back his urge to open up the door and kiss her. Finally the knocking and her voice stopped. He sighed in relief, finally. He slowly drifted off to sleep, only to have a nightmare.

….

In the next week, Steve shaved and managed to avoid Natasha. Every time he was in a room and Natasha walked in, he would immediately walk out. If he walked in a room and she was there, he would walk out. But today, he was in the gym whaling on a punching bag. Natasha walked in and saw him; he was completely unaware of her presence. She slowly walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit by the sudden intrusion. He turned his head and his eyes grew wide and hurt. "Don't even try running, Rogers. We are gonna talk, whether you like it or not."

Steve sighed in defeat, "Whatever Romanoff." He grumbled, feeling her pull him to the bleachers.

"Steve, remember when you guys got frozen by Loki?"

"How could I not remember, the Avenger's worst enemy is messing with our heads again?" He rolled his eyes and leaned back. Natasha could see the veins in his neck and knew he was trying to control the tension he was feeling. He was obviously tense and stressed, she knew the punching bag helped him with that. But he wasn't at the punching bag.

Natasha sighed, "Well, he didn't freeze me. He talked to me and messed with me and made me think it was better to let you go rather than tangle you up in my messed up life."

Steve loosened, "Oh God; I'm so sorry. I didn't …"

Natasha leaned forward and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head against his chest. "You used the Lord's name in vain." She pointed out something he never did.

He nodded, "I did, didn't I? Well, I don't care." He said lifting her chin and kissing her.

She smiled feeling his soft lips against hers. Once they pulled away she grinned, "Are we back now?"

Steve nodded and kissed her once again. Passionately and slowly. Steve remembered the end of that Nickelback song.

_"__I wanted,_

_I wanted you to say_

_Cause I needed,_

_I need to hear you say…_

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you, _

_Been far away for far too long._

_So keep breathin,_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

_Believe it,_

_Hold onto me and never let me go."_

Steve grinned and they broke off, "I love you." He said keeping his forehead against hers.

She grinned, "I love you too."

...

See! Way to rushed. I am so sorry. But as an I'm sorry gift I'm posting two chapters today since I wrote like 3 chapters while I was sick.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey heres that extra chapter to pay you guys back for the last shitty rushed chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...

Chapter 10

"Come on Steve, take this damn blindfold off; I hate surprises!" Natasha complained as Steve led her through the park.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Just relax; I promise you'll love it."

Natasha groaned, "Can I please take it off now?" She asked.

"Just be patient, will ya."

"Not one of my many skills."

"I know. But still," Steve smirked. And sat her down on a bench, "Ready?" He questioned.

"Of course; I've been ready for the past ten minutes."

Steve rolled his eyes again and gently took off her blindfold, revealing lit lanterns floating in the fountain, and even more lanterns surrounding the fountain, perfectly lighting up the water.

It was a spectacular sight. Natasha smiled, "It's beautiful!" She said softly, as the sight had taken her breath away.

Steve sat down next to her. "No … You're beautiful."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "What have I told you about that cheesy crap?"

Steve shrugged, leaning in and kissing her. She smiled against his kiss and they both deepened their kiss.

It was a long and passionate kiss, neither wanted to end. Finally, Steve broke off, panting. "I also made a small picnic dinner."

Natasha smiled, "Good. I'm starving." For being small, she had quite an appetite.

Steve bent down and opened up the cooler. Inside were chicken sandwiches, chips, plates, utensils, and a of bottle wine. He pulled out a plate and put it down between the two of them. Then he took out the sandwiches and put them down on the plate. Next he pulled out the chips, opened up the bag and set that down next to the plate. Finally, he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine slowly and then handed Natasha her glass. "There's more sandwiches if you want seconds," he said, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite.

"So what's this all about?" Natasha asked, and she took a sip of her wine. She saw the chicken sandwich and thought that sandwiches and wine are a weird combination. But then she tasted the sandwich and it was delicious. After that, she didn't care about the strange combination of food and beverage.

"To make up for lost time, after what happened, you know," He said simply.

She grinned, "Thanks Steve."

"For what?"

"For taking me back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, thinking about the picture of the ring in his sketchbook.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'll always take you back."

She smiled, "Good," she continued, "But don't worry. You'll never have to take me back again. I'm not going anywhere."

They continued eating in comfortable silence. After they finished their picnic, they headed home, talking about their fellow Avengers. They began debating if Tony was replaceable.

….

The next day

Tony sat alone in the communal area, staring at Steve's sketchbook. _"Ehh, what could go wrong?"_ He thought picking it up and flipping through the pages. He was amazed by Steve's talent. The pictures where basically all of him and Natasha, a few of the Avenger's and some other SHIELD agents. But the last picture caught his eye. It was the drawing of a ring, not just a ring, more like an engagement ring, _"Oh my god! Capsicle's proposing to Red! CAPSICLE'S PROPOSING TO RED! OH MY GOD … MY BEST FRIENDS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" _He closed up the sketchbook and ran for the elevator, "JARVIS send all male Avenger's plus Sam Wilson to the top of the tower." Tony ordered.

_"__Yes sir." _JARVIS said doing precisely as he asked.

Tony's mind was racing, what should he do first? Post on the Stasha site? Tell they guys? What to do, what to do?

Soon enough, Sam arrived by flight, then Thor, Clint, Bruce, and last [but not least] Steve. Chairs were already up so everyone sat down. "What's this all about Tony?" Bruce asked putting his glasses up on his forehead.

Tony quickly flipped through Steve's sketchbook to find the page he wanted to show. "Hey what are you doing…" Steve was interrupted by the gasps when Tony turned the sketchbook to reveal the picture of the ring.

"Are you gonna propose to Red!?" Tony asked excitedly, practically bouncing out of his seat.

Everyone looked at him leaning forward in anticipation, waiting for Steve's answer.

Steve sighed, "No."

Everyone groaned with disappointment, "Why not? You guys love each other so much!" Clint said, obviously upset.

"Because, it's too soon. And I think she's afraid of commitment. I don't want to scare her off!" Steve said. He knew Natasha wasn't really used to the relationship thing. Although Steve felt great about the two of them, especially considering this was her first and hopefully last serious relationship.

Thor sighed, "Lord Steven, you two are meant to be together! I told Odin of you both and he granted you both well. He believes that your love will last many lifetimes."

"Sorry Thor, but Odin isn't my god, so I can't trust that opinion is truth," Steve said.

Thor looked a bit insulted and taken aback, "I assure you, my father is always correct."

Steve shook his head, "Still - not my god and never will be."

Thor finally rolled his eyes and gave up trying to convince Steve otherwise.

"Oh dude, you could take her to Kodiak Island and propose to her atop this beautiful hill. Or you could take her to the Himalayas and propose th…" Tony was cut off.

"Well, I'm not proposing so it doesn't matter," Steve said, glaring at Tony.

"Natasha's always wanted to go to Texas," Clint stated and everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "What?" He asked.

"Of all the places around the world she's been, Natasha has never been to Texas?" Bruce asked tilting his head.

Clint shook his head, "Nope. Never."

"That's surprising." Tony stated.

Steve sighed, "Can I go now?"

Tony groaned, "Fine." He said as Steve left the roof. Once Steve was gone, Tony looked over at Sam who hadn't said a thing. "Talk some sense into him, next time you two are alone. Will ya'?" Tony ordered Sam.

Sam nodded, "Will do. But I won't be alone with him for a while. I got a double date with him and Natasha.

"With who?" Tony asked nosily.

"Thor's friend, Darcy."

Thor perked up and glared at Sam, "Why do I not know of this!?"

Sam shrugged and backed up slowly, seeing Thor tighten his grip on Mjollnir.

"If you ever … ever hurt Lady Darcy, I will destroy you!" Thor warned Sam.

Sam gulped, he had never seen Thor so serious - and dangerous. Thor was always so nice, like a faithful dog. He loved everyone. Sam now knew that Thor was also as protective as a dog. Sam nodded quickly "Promise."

Thor smiled, "Good." He loosened his grip on his hammer and walked over giving Sam a bone crushing hug, "I am happy for you both." He released Sam before he killed him.

Sam smiled and nodded at the quick mood change. "I-I better go," he said, his wings expanding. He took off and headed to home.

"He is a good man," Thor said, watching him fly away. Tony was laughing hard, "What?" Thor questioned.

"Oh nothing." Tony said walking to his room, still laughing.

….

Tony walked into his room. He saw Pepper reading a book on the bed and smiled, "Hey Pep." He greeted her, walking over to the bed.

She smiled but didn't look up from her book, "Hey, what was your 'man meeting' about?" She questioned.

"It would be wrong if I told you." He said laying down next to her.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Tony shrugged, "Capsicle is thinking about proposing to Little Red." He continued, "He's denying it, but I know he is."

Pepper finally looked up with a wide grin, "Oh, I am so gonna have to put together a girl meeting."

Tony smiled, "I bet I'll be the best man."

"I doubt that."

"Pfft are you kidding? He worships me."

Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. Whatever you say."

And with that, the conversation ended. Tony didn't bother to change. He just turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

….

The next day.

Pepper managed to discreetly get Jane, Darcy, Bobbi, Skye, and Jemma to the tower. Betty was off the grid for some reason. They all sat on the newest floor of the Avenger's tower, the floor Tony created for women only. Tony called it 'The Estrogen Floor.' He had it painted pink and black. It had a kitchen and fully stocked bar, as well as a few sofas and chairs. "Is she ever coming?" Darcy complained, taking a swig of beer.

"Yes. She has a job, unlike you." Jane shot back at Darcy, who stuck her tongue out. They were all waiting for Natasha. They had to discuss the "Steve situation" with her once and for all.

"Just be patient. Sometimes, Fury can be a real ass when it comes to work." Bobbi reminded everyone.

"Well, patience is stupid." Darcy grumbled.

Pepper rolled her eyes. They heard the elevator ding and Natasha strutted out in black combat boots, black cargo pants tucked into them, and a black SHIELD shirt tucked into her pants. "Sorry Pepper, Fury was being a stupid bitch." She stopped when she saw the rest of the girls there. She began to turn around to leave when they started yelling.

"NOO," Darcy yelled.

Natasha turned around, "What's this about? I could be sleeping." She glared at them. She intimidated all of them, and she knew that. Even if they did know too much about her since Tony's sleepover, she still frightened them.

"We just need to talk to you." Skye said kindly.

Natasha's eyes shifted to Skye,_ "Again with the weird soft spot for this random chick," s_he thought. The thought that she had such a soft spot for Skye really irritated her. Honestly if she knew Skye better, she might actually consider her as a little sister. They were both similar, "You have one minute to catch my interest." Natasha said walking over to the single reclining chair and sitting down in it.

Pepper held up Steve's sketchbook, revealing the picture of the ring. "What's your point?" Natasha questioned.

"You aren't excited!?" Jemma asked, surprised at Natasha's bored expression.

"I've already seen that. It's old news. 30 seconds."

"So you don't want to marry him?" Darcy asked.

Natasha made a face. She put her elbow on her knee and held her head up with her hand, now in deep thought. That frightened everyone. They all exchanged glances while Natasha thought. "Well … I do. But our situation is complicated. And you guys know that."

They all nodded, "But don't you want to tie the knot?" Pepper asked.

Natasha shrugged, "I'm perfectly content with the way things are right now. It's not like getting married will change anything. All it will do is cause stress, and get the paparazzi all over us again."

"Yeah, but marriage makes your love official." Skye reminded.

"You're supposed to be on my side Skye," Natasha reminded.

Skye shrugged, "Sorry."

Natasha groaned, "Let's just say he asks. I would say yes. But if he doesn't, I'm perfectly fine without it."

Pepper sighed, "I think he's going to ask."

"And if he does, I'll say yes. But until then, I'm not worrying about it."

The girls groaned, "I don't understand how you can't care." Darcy said.

"Simple, because both of us have jobs that can get us killed. So it's easier not to worry about the future. Sam will tell you that too. And Pepper, you wonder why Tony hasn't proposed. It's because he could die. He doesn't worry about the future because it will only stress him out. Same thing with Clint; you know that Bobbi. And Thor's a God … he doesn't really die … so I'm not sure what his problem is."

Jane groaned and the others put their heads down because they realized what Natasha said was true.

"See. Now you guys finally understand. Sorry to have to drop that lovely truth bomb. But the truth is the truth. I'm sorry to be so blunt with you guys, but you never seemed to catch on. With these guys … your life is never going to be normal." Natasha said trying her best to be kind about it.

"You're right. The moment I hit Thor with my car, it changed my life forever…" Jane said and Darcy nodded.

"Wait, the first time you met Thor was because you hit him with your car?!" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, and Darcy tazed him." Jane explained.

"Well in my defense, he was babbling about Odin, and Myem Myem, and Heimdall. And I didn't know about that stuff so I freaked out." Darcy tried to justify using a tazer on Thor.

"You mean Mjollnir?" Natasha said correcting her.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Myem Myem." Darcy said nodding.

Natasha squeezed her temple, "Ok Darcy…"

….

Steve stood in his room silently holding a small box in his hand, he opened it up revealing the ring he drew in his sketchbook. It was his grandmother's engagement ring. He smiled quietly and put it in his drawer gently. He closed the drawer quietly and locked it, taking the key and putting it in his pocket. He sighed and then walked out.

...

Aww shit! Steve's thinkin bout da future! well the next chapter is gonna be crazy, so I hope you enjoyed. See you next Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Got a few things I need to say**

**1: Heyo! Guys I just wanted to thank you all 13 reviews, 31 follows, and 22 (I think) favs! You guys are the best you really are, and you totally deserve applause, I didn't think I would get any reaction much less this!(Although more reviews would be nice. I would love to improve)**

**2: I have officially decided to start naming chapters. I cannot go back to previous chapters and name them, because my computer is an ass. But none the less.**

**3: This chapter may surprise you (probably not) it also marks the start of many more surprises, twists, and turns.**

**4: I would like you all to know that I have alternated previous history in the marvel universe in order to work my story correctly. You wont see that in this chapter, but keep it in mind as we move forward.**

**5: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**6: Enjoy, I've wasted enough of your time with this!**

**~D**

* * *

The Winter What?

Chapter 11

All the Avengers were sitting silently in the communal area, Tony was fixing a computer, Bruce was reading a book, Clint was playing with his arrows, Thor was trying to figure out how to work an iPad while he ate pop tarts, Steve was reading the newspaper, and Natasha was playing on her phone. For once they had a very peaceful day. Tony wasn't acting up, Thor wasn't loud, Clint wasn't complaining, and Natasha wasn't getting mad at anyone. It was just a peaceful day. But that was all broken when JARVIS spoke up. _"I apologize for the interruption. But Director Fury has ordered all of you to come to the agency immediately."_

Tony groaned and got up putting the computer down, "Let's go."

Everyone sighed simultaneously and dropped what they were doing, heading to the garage. Steve and Natasha taking Steve's motorcycle, and the others taking their own cars.

….

The Avengers stepped into the SHIELD building. Every agent turned their head to the door and looked directly at Steve. Natasha, Clint and Bruce were the only ones who picked up on it. Steve didn't really notice, he kept walking to Fury's office, so the others followed.

Steve walked into Fury's office with the others trailing behind. They all sat down and looked at Fury, who looked angry, stressed, concerned, nervous, and irritated. He also had a bruise on his forehead with a cut in the center. He looked around the room, "Avengers I have called you here today, because we have captured the person who is public enemy number one in 20 countries." Fury said glaring around the room.

Natasha's eyes widened,_ "Shit…,"_ She thought. She memorized who the top five wanted were and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Everyone except Fury looked at her confused as to why she seemed so surprised. "Who is it?" Steve asked.

"The Winter Soldier." Fury replied his eye hard looking and watching for Steve's reaction.

Steve glared at Fury, "I demand to see him now." He stood up ready for a shouting match.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked and Natasha gave him a look telling him to shut up. He, Thor, and Clint looked obviously confused. Bruce looked surprised, he knew who the Winter Soldier was, and he knew what was about to go down.

"No, not at this time. We are currently trying to bring back his memory since he was brainwashed. Your request is denied." Fury glared at Steve.

Steve's muscles flexed and his face hardened, "It wasn't a request. It was a demand." Steve glared, walked to the doors, swung them open, and walked out.

"You will stop him from seeing or speaking to the Winter Soldier at all costs! Go! Stop him now!" Fury ordered. All the Avengers ran from the room and scattered to head-off Steve.

Tony called his suit, Thor called Mjollnir, and Clint readied his arrows.

Clint stood in the containment hallway awaiting Steve, who came stomping down the hallway. He stopped and glared at Clint, "Move!" Steve ordered.

"Steve, don't make me shoot you, man," Clint said pulling out an arrow and loading his bow.

Steve glared and started towards him. He grabbed Clint's arrow and broke it in half then took his bow and threw it down the hallway behind him. When Clint tried to resist, Steve took the rest of the arrows and dumped them out and continued down the hallway. Clint yelled into his com, "He's coming. I repeat, America is coming."

A few containment rooms down, Tony stood in his suit ready and waiting. Steve stopped and waited for Tony to move. His face was full of anger. "Capsicle, don't make shoot you with my repulsers."

Steve glared and started towards Tony threateningly. Tony held up his arms ready to shoot but Steve reached Tony before he could fire a shot. Steve grabbed the arm of Tony's suit and crushed the metal down onto Tony's arm. Tony fell to the floor in pain as the metal was crushing his arm. "JARVIS. Fix the god damn suit!" He yelled as Steve walked past him. Tony yelled into his com, "America is coming; he screwed up my suit!"

Natasha stood a few containment centers down, waiting for Steve to arrive. She had her hands on her hips, ready to grab her guns or knives - though her widow bites were ready at any moment. Steve stopped when he saw her. Natasha shook her head, "Don't even try it." She glared. He may be her boyfriend, but this was her job, keep him away from The Winter Soldier at all costs.

Steve glared, "Natasha, I am going to see Bucky no matter what. So you might as well get out of my way," Steve ordered with gritted teeth.

Natasha slowly shook her head, "Steve, he's not going to be the same. Now stop this and go back; you've already taken out two team members, we don't need a third. Especially if it's me." She glared at him. Her emotionless face covering her real feeling of stress and worry about what he was going to do. Steve started towards her. He was about to push her aside and walk past when she grabbed him and flung him away.

He stumbled back and glared. "Natasha…" He warned.

"It is my duty to keep you away at all costs. Don't make me use my widow bites" She warned even though she wasn't going to use one weapon on him. She couldn't bring herself to that.

Steve knew she wasn't going to let him go easily and right now she was in a work mentality. He glared and ran towards her at full speed. She threw a punch to throw him off, but instead he grabbed her arm and used it to fling her over his shoulder. Steve started walking towards the sanitation closet while Natasha pounded on his back, "Steve! Put me down you fucking idiot!" She yelled pounding on his back. He barely felt her fists hitting his back.

Steve opened the sanitation closet door and put her down. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. She glared out the window of the door, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD. GET THE FUCK BACK OVER HERE YOU ASS HOLE!" She yelled, too late. Steve was already gone. She sighed and talked into her com, "He locked me in the sanitation closet. America is coming," she said. She pulled a lock pick out of her belt and started working on the lock. After the last time something like this happened, she got accidentally got locked in with someone who infiltrated SHIELD. She killed him, but the door automatically locked and she was stuck. So naturally she shot the lock. After that, Fury made a rule that she wasn't allowed to carry a pistol in the SHIELD building. Besides the obvious danger of having Natasha armed, the lock was high quality and expensive. Though she carried one anyway, she couldn't let Fury know that.

Steve walked down the hallway for a while undisturbed. Then, Thor was standing in his way. Steve knew this situation would be harder. But then he realized how dumb Thor really was, so he would talk his way out. "Thor… have you ever let a friend down?" he asked slowly walking over to Thor.

Thor looked down thinking of all the times he got Lady Sif and the warriors three in trouble. And how he neglected to be kind to his brother. Thor slowly nodded now willing to listen.

Steve looked at him, "Then let me through… Tell Fury and the others I was gone by the time you got here." Steve said, hoping Thor would lie for him.

Thor nodded, "Right your wrong brother." He said, patting Steve's back and talking into his com, "Lord Steven was gone by the time I arrived." He informed.

Steve nodded in thanks and then ran away.

Bruce stood in the middle of the hallway with two agents by his side on standby if they need to put the Hulk down. It was Agent Sharon Carter and some random junior agent Bruce didn't bother to learn about. He watched as Steve came running down the hallway. Steve stopped and Bruce simply shook his head, "Please don't make me…," Bruce said with pain in his eyes, he didn't like going Hulk. As a matter of fact, he hated it.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I know the other guy only listens to me," Steve said, starting towards them.

Bruce started breathing heavily and next thing anyone knew he was in Hulk form. Steve stopped and shook his head, "Hulk… Keep these agents away from me," Steve ordered.

Hulk grunted and pushed the agents aside. Sharon Carter looked terrified, as did the junior agent. But the junior agent shot Hulk with what they called a sleeper gun, it could put guys twice Hulk's size to sleep. Hulk glared and then roared back at them but him then fell, passed out.

"CAPTIAN ROGERS DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!" Sharon yelled at Steve who was running off at super human speeds.

Steve stopped turned around and smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Peggy's niece." He grinned and ran off leaving her speechless. She couldn't lie; she was quite attracted to Steve Rogers, but what girl wasn't. For some unimaginable reason, though, he picked the queen of the bitches, Natasha Romanoff. That was a choice Sharon would never understand, but Captain America always had his reasons.

Steve stopped in front of a containment cell. He looked at Bucky, who was no longer wearing the face mask. He had long hair and a beard. Steve slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked at Bucky who barely shifted when he entered. "Buck. You gotta wake up; your name is James Barnes, not the winter soldier. You're my best friend; we grew up together …" Steve said, desperately trying to get through to his friend.

James looked away, his long hair covering the side of his face. "Bucky … Please. I'm sorry I let you fall." Steve said looking at him with sad eyes. Then he grabbed a chair and sat directly in front of Bucky.

Bucky hadn't had the brain washing serum in a while, so his mind was beginning to open … But it had been a long time since he knew Steve. Bucky turned his head and looked directly into Steve's eyes, "Punk…" He whispered.

Steve grinned, "Jerk…" then he pulled Bucky into a big "welcome back" hug. At first Bucky tensed, but he slowly relaxed and eventually returned Steve's hug.

….

The other Avengers stood outside listening. They were all confused by the last two words that were spoken by the two best friends, except Natasha, who smiled a broad knowing smile, "Did I miss something?" Tony asked.

Natasha grinned, "Don't worry about it." She said as Fury stormed in.

"God dammit! Get his ass out of that room now!" Fury ordered angrily. Earlier Bucky punched him, and that's where he got the bruise and cut from. So he wasn't the happiest with anyone right now.

The only two strong enough to drag him out of the room proceeded to walked in on the two friends. Tony was in a different suit and he grabbed Steve's right arm. Thor grabbed his left. Steve glared back at them; he stood up and walked out with them holding onto him.

Fury glared at Steve, "I ordered you to stay away from him!"

"Yeah well, I got his memory back!" Steve growled. Everyone was stunned by Steve behavior, as they had never seen him really defy authority.

"You can't go on any missions for a god damn month! I'm taking you out of the SHIELD program for a month! You understand!?" Fury shot back.

Steve broke free from Thor and Tony, he towered over Fury threateningly, "Good." He said looking down on Fury and then storming to the door, "I'm going back to the tower! Natasha, you coming?" He was trying to hide is anger.

"I'll hitch another ride." She grumbled, still angry about being locked in the closet.

Steve looked at her surprised, but then he swung open the door and walked out.

….

Fury walked into the room and looked directly at James "Bucky" Barnes, "Can we trust you?" Fury asked.

Bucky smirked, "Depends … How much do you trust Steve?"

"I trust him with everyone's life."

"Then you trust me as much as Steve trusts me." Bucky said swinging his legs on the bed and leaning back.

"How would you like to join SHIELD?"

Bucky shrugged, "I don't know. I was really hoping the bar down the street would take a guy with a metal arm as their bartender," He replied sarcastically.

Fury smirked, "Welcome to SHIELD Mr. Barnes. Understand you will be under surveillance for a while." He said walking to the door. Fury opened the door and held it as Bucky slowly walked out.

Bucky nodded "Where do I go?"

"Avengers Tower, until we find you a safe home." Fury replied. Then he called Agent Carter and asked her to drive Mr. Barnes to Avengers Tower.

….

Bucky walked into the tower silently, "Hello?"

_"__Hello Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark would like to meet with you. The elevator is directly in front of you. Press the button with the spider on it. That will be your floor. Mr. Stark will have the graphic changed at once,"_ JARVIS informed

"Who's that?" Bucky yelled looking around wearily.

_"__My apologies Mr. Barnes. My name is JARVIS. I was created by Tony Stark to serve the citizens of the Tower. I am a robotic IA system." _JARVIS informed.

Bucky nodded slowly and walked to the elevator wearily. He saw the button with the spider, so he pressed it and waited for it ascend to the proper floor. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and Bucky wearily stepped out and saw Tony Stark and Steve. _ "That guy must be Howard's son. They look so much alike…"_ He thought.

Steve smiled, "Welcome home Buck!"

"Hey there Buckeo!" Tony welcomed, "This is your floor. That's your room," he said pointing directly ahead to the right. "We have breakfast, lunch and dinner on the communal floor together. The button for the communal floor is '5'." Tony continued, "Plus I'm so getting a barber for you." Tony said, making a reference to Bucky's long hair.

_"__Why does his personality not surprise me?" _ Bucky thought and then nodded slowly to shake the thought from his head. Bucked walked further into the suite, checking every corner to make sure it was safe. "Hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to get some sleep," Bucky mumbled and walked into his room.

"He didn't even say thank you," Tony pouted.

Steve rolled his eyes, "He just realized basically his whole adult life has been a lie. He needs time," Steve said, leading Tony out of Bucky's suite.

….

Steve walked into the communal area and picked up his sketchbook. Seeing Natasha calmly reading, Steve smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey," He smiled looking at her.

Natasha turned away grumpily and continued to read.

Steve frowned,_ "What did I do!?"_ he was thinking as Tony walked in.

"Spangles, I need you in the lab. I may have found a better metal for your shield."

"I don't want a new shield Tony," Steve sighed.

"Fine! Well I wanna work on armor upgrades with you. So get your ass over to the lab!" Tony said, walking back to the lab.

Steve groaned and looked over at Natasha, who was still ignoring him. Steve slowly got up, kissed the top of Natasha's head, and walked to the lab. From the doorway, he watched as Tony sifted through a bunch of papers. "Hey Tony, can I ask you a question?" Steve asked, knowing he would probably regret asking this particular question.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever," Tony said running over to the other end of the lab to grab Steve's prototype suit.

"Natasha won't talk to me. And I don't know what I did. What should I do?"

Tony looked up with a wide grin, "You've come to the right place buddy." He said striding over to Steve and patting his back, gesturing him to enter further.

Steve walked further into the lab timidly, "So what do I do?" He asked sitting down, looking at his Captain America suit prototype.

"Natasha's a complicated woman my friend. So we must approach this carefully." Tony pulled a chair in front of Steve and he sat down for the discussion.

"We?"

"Yes 'we'! I'm going to help you man! The only thing you did that could have made her angry is man handling her and locking her in the closet."

It finally clicked in Steve's head, "Oh man … I had to get to Bucky. I didn't mean to make her mad. I was so focused on what I had to do. I forgot that I did that."

Tony laughed and shook his head "Almost no one ever means to make the great Black Widow mad. But she's got a bad temper. She gets mad easily. Now listen," Tony continued with a grin, "The only way you can get out of this is to propose to her," Tony joked.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Seriously. What do I do?"

Tony shrugged, "I've never dated anyone so complicated - and crazy. I don't know what to tell you."

"So basically you just wasted five minutes of my time?"

"Pretty much. Now go try on the suit." Tony said throwing the Captain America suit at him and sending him away.

….

A few hours later, all the Avengers and Pepper sat in the communal area. Steve was happily cooking when Bucky slowly walked in. He was in a T-shirt that appeared to be a little too small, as it gripped his body and metal arm tightly. However, he seemed comfortable, so no one mentioned it. All eyes were focused on him, but he remained quiet. "Hey there Buckeo!" Tony grinned.

Natasha watched Bucky closely. Steve and Tony where the only two who seemed completely comfortable with the new guest. Bruce was slightly tense, Clint was obviously nervous, Natasha was full- on Black Widow mentality, and Thor watched closely. Steve smiled, "Dinner." He put a massive bowl on the table filled with spaghetti sauce then a bowl of noodles and a tray of meatballs.

Bucky sat down next to Tony and fixed his plate of food while the others fought over the spaghetti like savages. "So how are you feeling Buck?" Steve questioned, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Bucky shrugged, "As good as I could be, I guess." He said quietly. Steve noticed that after all those years, Bucky still had his New York accent.

Clint seemed to loosen up a little bit. He was starting to realize Bucky was a lot like them. He had been through a lot. He looked at Natasha and could tell she wasn't happy with Bucky presence.

Bucky could sense every emotion in the room … but he couldn't read the red head. _"Who is she? I saw her when I was being detained. I heard Steve talk to her about giving her a ride. Steve looks at her like he looked at Agent Carter. Hmm, maybe they're together."_ He inspected Natasha a little closer. He knew she noticed him watching her. _"She's obviously Russian … highly trained. I had to kill her. Her name was Black Widow, Natasha something … She's obviously been trained by the Red Room. She's hiding everything so well. Wow. Captain America with Russian spy. Didn't see that coming."_ He thought silently, while eating and listening to the others talk. Then he heard Tony.

"We should have another sleepover or hangout day now that we have a new friend!" Tony blurted out randomly.

_"__He's worse than his father,"_ Bucky thought.

"We really should, that was fun," Clint agreed with a smile.

"What do you think Bucky?" Steve smiled gently towards Bucky.

"I'm not twelve," Bucky retorted.

"No kidding! You're 90 something right! HA! Dude, seriously you should do it. We got sooo drunk last time," Tony smiled.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "95," he corrected and then continued, "Whatever."

"Bruce you in?" Clint asked.

Bruce sighed and nodded, "You only invite me to babysit all you immature children."

Tony made a pouty face, "Please," He whimpered.

"Fine." Bruce groaned.

"What about you Natasha?" Tony asked, and all heads turned to look at Natasha.

Natasha shook her head, "Absolutely not."

Pepper finally piped up, "Oh, come on Natasha. It was so much fun the last time. All the girls are so close now! Please."

"I said no and that's final." Natasha glared around the table as she stood up and walked out.

Steve sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

Tony snorted, "Yeah if she'll even listen to you after this afternoon's episode."

Steve shot a glare at Tony and then walked out.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Same old Steve. Even at 95!" He mumbled standing up and walking over to the sofa to lay down not currently all that hungry.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked as he watched Thor stuff his face.

Bucky shrugged, "He hasn't changed; he's still the same stubborn punk he always was, trying to save everyone but himself," he responded quietly.

Clint was still curious about who Steve was before the crash. "What was the deal with him and Peggy?"

Bucky snorted, "Agent Carter was a complicated and tough woman. If Steve made her mad, whether it was something dumb he said or did, she didn't hide it. They were pretty perfect together though. Even if they weren't officially together, it was bound to happen." Bucky said, closing his eyes and letting the memories consume him for the first time in a long time.

Everyone around the table smiled, "Just like him and Natasha." Now it all made sense why Steve liked Natasha so much before they were together. Steve had a type of girl that he was attracted to. And Clint laughed a bit at the realization.

"She's only upset because I'm here. I shot her twice and now I'm slowly being accepted into her make-shift family," Bucky said, knowing exactly Natasha was so mad.

"You shot her!?" Clint stood up angrily.

Bruce piped in, "In his defense, Clint, he was under the brainwashing/memory suppressing serum. The Russians were controlling him."

Bucky nodded and Clint sat back down. "Buckeo! Does that metal arm come off?" Tony blurted out one of his usual random questions.

Bucky shot a glare at him, "Just wondering…" Tony said slinking down in his seat.

….

Natasha sat in bed looking out the window. Steve slowly walked in and sat next to her, "Hey… are you okay?" He asked kindly.

Natasha sighed, she wasn't really angry about the closet anymore. "He shot me twice… and now he lives under the same roof I do. And everyone's talking to him and starting to trust him. I just don't think I ever will."

Steve wrapped his arm around her, "I'm sorry. But that wasn't the same Bucky who is here, now. That was a monster the Russians messed up. The real Bucky, the one I've known since childhood is here now… Natasha please, he's my best friend. You of all people should be able to understand and forgive a person who was under the control of the Red Room. You've overcome that ordeal yourself. And now, you're here, with me. And we're happy, aren't we?"

Natasha sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, we are happy, very happy. But I don't trust him; I'll tolerate him, for you though."

Steve smiled and kissed her head, "Thank you Natasha."

Natasha closed her eyes letting his warm embrace comfort her, "I love you Steve. I don't say it often enough, but I really do love you."

Steve smiled, "It's alright… You've got a reputation to keep," He chuckled.

Natasha smirked, "Yeah. I can't have people thinking I'm nice."

Steve laughed, "Oh wouldn't that be just horrible."

Natasha nodded, "It would be." She grinned

"Ready to go back down there?"

"Do we have to? I just wanna sit here," she whined.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Natasha groaned and got up heading to the elevator with Steve trailing behind.

Once they arrived back on the communal floor, they saw Bucky drinking a beer and talking to Tony.

"Look at that! Spangles is back with Red!" Tony smiled.

Natasha sat down on the sofa and Steve sat next to her putting his arm around her.

Bucky smiled, enjoying how happy Steve was.

_"__I apologize for the interruption, but director Fury would like to meet with Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Barnes,"_ JARVIS informed.

Bucky jumped at JARVIS' voice and Tony laughed. Natasha groaned, "Why does Fury always use me and Steve. He never makes you idiots go on missions." She complained leaping over the back of the sofa and strutting to the elevator. Steve trailed behind her and Bucky followed them both.

Bucky caught up with Steve and whispered to him, "She's a catch, don't fuck it up," He warned.

Steve smirked, "Trust me I won't."

They got in the elevator and Natasha stood in between the two friends, "I-I'm sorry about shooting you." Bucky said putting his head down to avoid Natasha's eyes.

Natasha didn't look at him either, "Its fine; I'm healed so whatever." She said hiding the fact she was still angry about it.

Bucky nodded, "Alright." He said getting out of the elevator with them. Steve got in the driver's seat of the SUV, Natasha got in the front passenger seat, and Bucky hopped in the back. The awkward silence in the vehicle made the simple ten minute drive feel like a ten hour drive.

….

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky were led to Fury's office by Maria Hill. When she closed the door, Bucky grinned, "What's that woman's name? She's a fine woman." Bucky grinned slyly and sat down.

Steve raised his eye brows and said, "Her names Maria Hill."

Natasha was surprised, she wondered if Bucky was always such a player and ladies' man. "Yeah well, she's a bitch."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You just don't like her 'cause she can order you around."

"Ha, no she can't; I can beat the shit out of her before she can get one order out of that big mouth of hers. And I don't like her because she looks at you like a sad lost puppy," Natasha explained, hating herself for showing jealousy.

Bucky snorted.

Steve shook his head, "You didn't like her before we were dating. So that can't be the only reason."

Bucky began to laugh and then held it in … Steve was so oblivious. Steve glared at Bucky then looked back at Natasha.

Natasha put her head down a bit, "What's your point?" she shot back.

Steve finally got it and grinned, "Admit it! You liked me before the Avengers!"

Natasha scowled, "Shut up Steve. I can stop liking you any time I want."

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say…" Steve smirked as Fury walked in.

Fury sat down at his desk and sighed, "Hydra has something we want. I can't allow you to know what it is. But we want it back and we need you to retrieve it." He threw a flash drive and Natasha caught it. "You need to hack into the mainframe and get all files on that drive. Understand?"

"Why do I need to come? These two are perfectly capable," Bucky asked.

"Because you are all going to work together now," Fury continued, "Now go." He said shooing them away.

"Wait a minute." Steve grinned and then continued, "I though you suspended me for a month?"

Fury scowled, "Just do as I tell you." He said casting them out once and for all.

Once outside the office, Natasha groaned, "I hate him sometimes."

….

The Quinjet landed in Brazil hours later. The three immediately went to the Hydra building. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky crouched behind a wall and peeked out. Natasha looked back at them, "The computers are supposed to be on the first floor. The Thermal sensor shows only a few people, so this should be easy." She said, walking over to the door slowly. Steve slowly opened the door and walked in. Natasha snuck up behind a man holding a machine gun. She grabbed his head, lifted, and turned it to left, crushing his windpipe and snapping his spinal cord. It was so quick, the man died almost instantly. But the crushing of the windpipe disabled his ability to speak, so he couldn't yell for help while he died.

Satisfied with her work, she was just about to take step forward when a Hydra agent came up behind her and put a knife to her neck. He turned himself and Natasha towards Steve and Bucky, who had just taken down five of his best agents. Steve's eyes grew wide and Bucky just glared at the Hydra agent.

Natasha could have easily escaped, but she was going to take this opportunity to find out if she could really trust Bucky. Bucky quickly raised his gun and shot the man in directly in the center of his forehead. Natasha wiped the blood off her forehead, "Thanks." She told Bucky and ran to the data room that was indicated on the blue prints as the home to the computer lab.

When she finally got in data room, she began typing furiously on the keyboard, when at least thirty men poured into the room. "God dammit Steve. When are you going to learn the technology so I can have fun for once!?" She yelled, while continuing to type feverishly.

"I don't know. I personally like having all the fun." He yelled back, throwing his shield and taking out at least five guys with one throw.

Natasha shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Done!" She ran into the crowd of men and leapt onto one man's back and grabbed his hair. She pulled the hair so hard it made the man move sideways, knocking over a few other men in the process. She pulled out her gun and shot the four men who had been knocked down then turned the gun downwards and shot the head of the man she was using as a bull dozer. He dropped instantly and she hopped off his back just before he hit the floor.

Bucky grinned and threw a punch at a man who was trying to approach Natasha. The punch disoriented him, allowing Natasha enough time to shot him. Natasha's shot was followed by two gunshots and Steve's grunt of pain. They turned and saw blood coming from his abdomen. _"Not again,"_ Natasha thought. She ran over to help Steve, who was still fighting strong, basically unaffected by the wounds.

Soon enough Bucky, Natasha, and Steve had taken down every Hydra agent who had entered the room. Steve stood breathing heavily, "Let's go," Steve said, and he limped out of the room.

Bucky shook his head and went up to Steve wrapping his arm under Steve's to help him walk. Natasha got on the other side of Steve, "I'll call SHIELD," she said pulling out her phone and doing just that. "Code Red A. Have medics ready." She hung up the phone and helped Bucky put Steve on the Quinjet.

"Red A?" Steve asked confused, he had never heard that term.

"Its means wounded America. Since you get hurt so much, Fury created a shorter term."

Steve and Bucky smirked, "I'm not surprised," Bucky said.

"Yeah but I always make it out ok, so it doesn't matter." Steve smiled.

Natasha shook her head, "You have to be more careful. After last time, you said you would be more careful." Her voice held a slight hint of anger.

"What happened last time?" Bucky asked, concerned for his best friend.

"He was shot ten times with bullets covered in a poison five times stronger than any regular poison." Natasha replied and Steve laid his head back.

"Jesus Steve! You gotta be careful!" Bucky yelled, "You may be Captain America, but you're not invincible."

"Just doing my job… Besides, that guy back there was gonna shoot Natasha; it's only two bullet wounds, I'm fine; no big deal," he said. Steve closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Bucky shook his head, "You damn hard head - always trying to save everyone."

Natasha sighed, "Thanks for trying to save me and all, but I've dealt with more than two bullet wounds before. Just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you're invincible."

"I know, but if anyone will live, I will." Steve simply said.

Natasha sighed … "Get some rest; it's gonna be a while before we get you into surgery."

Steve nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bucky sighed, "Natasha do you love him?"

Natasha looked confused by the question, "Yeah, why?" She answered honestly.

"Good, because if you hurt Steve in any way whatsoever, I will end you. I'm not saying this as a friend. I'm saying this as The Winter Soldier. I promise, if you hurt him, I will end you." He looked completely serious and that made Natasha a little nervous, considering how easily Loki was able to manipulate her into breaking up with Steve.

Natasha nodded, "Alright, but you don't have to worry about it. I won't hurt him."

Bucky nodded, "Good."

…

Hours later they arrived at a SHIELD hospital, where Bruce was waiting to perform surgery on Steve. The surgery went perfectly and Steve came through the ordeal just fine. Steve was laying in his hospital bed peacefully when all his fellow Avengers, plus Bucky and Sam, bolted into his room. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey Spangles. How you feelin? Brucie wouldn't let us in earlier," Tony stated.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm fine." He watched as they all sat down, Bucky at his right side and Natasha to his left. The others sat in the remaining scattered seats.

"Fury's gonna fire your ass if you keep getting hurt," Clint smirked.

"He can fire me, but I'll have a job within a week. Plenty of other agencies want me." Steve sounded a little cocky, but it was true. He was the first and only true super soldier. He could easily find a job. The only reason he joined SHIELD was because Howard named the agency after him, and Peggy helped create SHIELD, so he figured it was only right.

"But Lord Steven, the Avengers need their Captain," Thor said.

Steve smiled, "Good to know I'm still needed." Steve looked around the room. They depended on him; they needed him. "Can I uh… talk to Bucky in private please?"

They all looked at him skeptically, Steve didn't keep secrets, and they all knew that. So what was he going to tell Bucky. They all walked out leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

Tony ran to the security room pulling up the feed in Steve's room. He quickly put on the headphones and gave the other pair of to Bruce, while the others stood behind them watching, unable to hear Steve or Bucky.

….

"What's wrong Steve?" Bucky asked concerned.

"Bucky, I need you to make me a promise." Steve continued "Promise me, that god forbid if anything does happen to me - if I die, or fall into a coma, or get frozen in ice again - that you will protect Natasha Romanoff at all costs. I know she's perfectly capable of helping and protecting herself. But still. I want to know someone's watching." His eyes were hard and serious.

Bucky nodded, "I will. I promise Steve."

Steve nodded, "Good. Thank you."

"But you have to promise me nothing will happen to you." Bucky said sternly.

Steve looked down, "I can't make that promise. You know that."

Bucky nodded, "I understand."

"So are we clear with what may need to happen?"

Bucky nodded once more.

"Good. You can go get the others; they can come back if they want." He said sending Bucky away.

….

Tony and Bruce slowly took off the headphones. It made them both happy that Steve cared so much for Natasha. They were also impressed that Bucky agreed so readily to such a challenging task. But it also worried them that Steve actually thought something might happen to him. "What did they say!?" Natasha asked being her nosy spy self.

"Don't worry about it." Tony simply said walking out.

Natasha glared at Bruce, "Tell me." She crossed her arms.

"Trust me … it was no big deal. Don't worry about it." Bruce smiled and followed Tony out the door.

Natasha growled, "Can you believe they won't tell me!?" She yelled at Clint.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because, I thought you were Tony's little mischief partner. I thought he told you all the garbage that floats around that empty head of his!"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Alright Tash; let's just get out of here." He said leading her out.

She mumbled something nasty that only Thor could detect; he snickered.

….

Natasha walked into Steve's room, "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he grinned.

She sat down next to him and he leaned over and kissed her, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine other than not being allowed to do anything to help you."

Natasha chuckled, "You'll be out soon. Your bullet wounds only take a day or two to heal."

"Yeah but still, I hate sitting here like a useless lump." He sighed

Natasha smiled "Yeah, but you're my useless lump, so it's okay." She said then leaning in and kissing him. Tony stealthily stood in the doorway, videotaping the entire exchange. He was suddenly made aware that the two had noticed him, when a knife was being thrown at him._ "How does she kiss and throw a knife at the same time!?" _He thought, then felt the knife tip hit the side of his shirt, pinning him to the wall. He grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground as he ran away from the room. "Why is he such a douche bag?" Natasha asked with her head against Steve's.

Steve shrugged with a smirk, "Cause he can, I guess."

Natasha smiled and they went back to kissing.

* * *

**BOOM! He's back! Yep I brought the Winter Soldier back! Whoop Whoop!**

**Now more boring announcements! (Sorry..)**

**1: I play seven different sports, and my ice hockey coach is crazy, so updates now may vary with timing.**

**2: My dog stepped on my laptop... it barely works and English isn't my first language, so with any mistakes either correct me or disregard the mistake.**

**3: Please give me more comments. I'm begging you, I want to know how to improve as well as what all of you would like to see in the future! But to those few who have commented, I love ya'll so much for that. It really makes my day after a tough day at school or practice to read your compliments! But I love you all equally (not in a creepy way of course, its more a I don't know you but you seem nice, kind of love!)**

**Alright I'm done wasting your time! Talk to you later!**

**~D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! I dislocated my shoulder in ice hockey, so I've been home and not at practices. I FUCKING hate it! I'm not allowed to do anything and it sucks. But it gave me time to write. So here! Hope you enjoy this new paring, and new start for Steve and Natasha. **

**-drum roll-**

**Bam! Read! Enjoy!**

**-D**

* * *

The Winter Skye and a proposal?

Chapter 12

Steve was now out of the hospital, and Tony did exactly what he said he would. He got everyone back together to hang out. Bucky was sitting alone on his floor reading a book; he didn't like to be around crowds, and to Bucky, four people was considered a crowd. He was just planning to stay on his floor alone. But that plan was interrupted when Steve walked in, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Bucky replied with a slight smile.

"Are you coming down?"

"No." Bucky replied, continuing to read his book.

"Why? It would be good for you to socialize, make a few friends - other than the Avengers." Steve said, tilting his head.

Bucky shrugged, "I don't like a lot of people."

"It's not that many people." Steve said looking at Bucky like he was nuts.

"How many people are down there?"

"13 if I counted right."

"You always sucked at math." Bucky grinned.

"Yeah ok." Steve snorted.

"13 is a lot."

"Not really."

"5 is enough. 13 is overcrowded." Bucky grunted

Steve shook his head. "Come on; I'm making you come." Steve said, waving Bucky towards the door.

Bucky sighed, resigned to the fact that Steve wasn't going to let this go. So, he got up and trailed behind Steve. They got on the elevator and headed down to the communal floor. When the elevator doors opened, both Steve and Bucky could hear talking. They walked down the hallway and into the room.

Everyone turned around to see who it was. Bucky's eyes were immediately drawn to someone - a girl. She was young, compared to the others. She was slender with long brown hair and she was beautiful; her face kind and gentle. Bucky's thoughts were interrupted by Tony voice, "Hey there Buckeo! Meet everyone." Tony began the introductions, "This is Jemma, Leo, Bobbi," he continued, "Betty, Jane, Darcy, and Skye." Tony said pointing to each of them as he called their name.

Bucky nodded and sat down silently, not saying a word. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and laid his arms down on the arms of the chair. He picked up the newspaper and began to read. He noticed that everyone began to gravitate into groups leaving the girl named Skye alone. Steve and Natasha were hanging out with Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Bobbi. He saw Leo and Jemma with Bruce and Betty. Thor and Jane were talking with Sam and Darcy. But he and Skye were alone. He put down the newspaper and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "So…" A small kind voice broke his silence.

Bucky smirked a bit. "You're bored." he stated the obvious quietly.

"Yep, this always happens. Usually Natasha hangs out with me, but not today. She's so wrapped up in Steve."

Bucky chuckled, "Sorry, I'm all you got today."

She grinned, "You'll do, I guess."

Bucky smiled, "Gee, thanks. You're Skye, right?"

She nodded, "And you're Buckeo?" she smirked.

He chuckled, "Just call me Bucky, please," he went on to say, "Tony is a real character, huh?"

"Sure is. Okay Bucky; so, you're the great Winter Soldier?"

Bucky laughed, "Yeah, well I was I guess. I think I'm a good guy now."

"Good, I wouldn't want to be hanging out with a dangerous, murderous, bad guy," she continued, "that wouldn't bode well for my reputation with SHIELD."

He grinned, "Yet you hang out with Natasha," he joked.

Skye laughed, "She's not that bad – not anymore."

Bucky nodded, "I know. But I swear, she scares the shit out of me."

Skye chuckled, "She has that effect on people."

"I'm sure," he smirked, "And I'm sure she likes it that way."

Skye smiled and nodded, "So you were in the war with Cap, huh?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah." He stopped, his mind filling with memories of those days.

"Wow. Another Army man. Now we gotta find you a girlfriend," she grinned a sly grin.

Bucky shrugged, "I already got my eyes on someone."

She crossed her legs. "Oh really, and who would that be?" She gave him a sly grin, knowing full well she was the focus of his "eyes."

He smiled, "I don't know, but it's possible she's in this room," he shrugged.

She grinned, "Well, I may have my eyes on someone too."

"You know," Bucky pushed the hair out of his eyes, "I'm too old for you." Bucky got right to the point with a sly smirk.

Skye grinned, "And Steve's too old for Natasha," she reminded him.

Bucky smiled, "Women in this decade sure get right to the point, don't they?" He laughed a bit.

She gave a slight smile, "So does that mean we can go on a date?" She asked, figuring if he was going to be so blunt then she could be as well.

Bucky smiled and nodded, "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night."

"That sounds nice, but for now … how about we get a beer and hang out here, listening to all these goof balls."

"I'll get the beer," Bucky grinned.

"I'll make some nachos," Skye smiled as they both got up.

….

Steve walked away from Clint, who was now grinning like a mad man. Steve walked over to Natasha and Bobbi, "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" Steve asked with a smile.

Bobbi smiled, "Go ahead."

Steve gently grasped Natasha's arm and led her to the elevator. Once the doors closed Natasha got curious, "What are we doing? Where are you taking me?" She asked skeptically. She was a spy, and she hated not knowing what was going on.

Steve hushed her with a kiss then said, "JARVIS take us to the roof, please."

The elevator began going up, "Tell me. Why are we going to the roof? That's Tony's place," she asked, now thoroughly confused.

When the elevator opened, it revealed the roof of the tower, which had been strung with lights around each railing. The Maroon 5's song, 'She will be loved,' was playing, and the lights from the city made everything look amazing. Natasha smiled, "What's all this for?" She asked, taking in the stunning view of the city. She looked away from Steve and turned in a circle to take in the 360 degree view. She was listening to the gentle notes of the song when she turned back to face Steve. He was down on one knee. She froze … stunned and amazed.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He gently opened the box, revealing the ring from the drawing Tony had showed her earlier. "Natalia Alianovna Romanova ... would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He smiled, looking up at her with his kind blue eyes filled with hope and happiness.

Natasha grinned, she hadn't heard her full name in a long time. She nodded and managed to squeak out, "Of course, yes."

Steve stood up and gave Natasha a long, passionate kiss. He lifted her up and kissed her again. She was smiling bigger than she thought was possible as Steve put the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Steven Rogers."

"I love you to, Natalia." He smiled kissing her once again.

"You think we should go back down stairs?" She asked, even though she didn't want to leave this magical place or this magical moment.

"Yeah … probably," Steve answered. Then he smiled and gave Natasha one last, passionate kiss before they headed back to the get-together. Steve and Natasha got back on the elevator and headed back to the communal floor. Once the doors opened up, the newly engaged couple stepped out and walked down the hallway and reentered the room.

Clint instantly looked down to see Natasha's hand. Clint grinned and Bobbi looked at him confused. She followed the direction of Clint's eye and saw what Clint was focused on. A smile crept across her face.

Tony and Pepper where next to notice. Tony began clapping for the happy couple. The clapping got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at him, and he announced, "Well Red, how does it feel to be a future Rogers?" He smiled and everyone soon realized what he was talking about.

Bucky smiled and Natasha sat down on the sofa, "I'm sure it feels better than being a future Stark," she smiled and everyone except Tony laughed.

"Well at least Pepper loves me," he grumbled.

Steve and Natasha chuckled, "Wait … Who's gonna be the best man!?" Tony asked running over to them.

"Ohh, yeah who!?" Clint was the next to run to the engaged couple.

"Indeed who shall win such a prize?" Thor was next.

Bruce just rolled his eyes; he could care less who Steve selected. Bucky simply smiled.

Steve looked around the room at all the men he considered friends. "Bucky, would you be my best man?" he asked.

"With pleasure." Bucky replied with a broad smile.

Tony sighed, "Alright, fine. It would have been me if Bucky hadn't shown up. But if I can't be the best man, then I'm paying for the wedding."

"NO!" Both Steve and Natasha yelled at Tony simultaneously.

"Nope, I'm paying for everything. You two lovebirds deserve it."

"Tony…" Natasha warned.

"I don't care; hurt me all you want; I'm still paying." He smiled.

Natasha sighed, she knew there was no stopping Tony. "Whatever," she resigned, "But no guests other than the SHIELD agents and staff that I can tolerate and all the people here, of course."

Tony grinned and nodded, "And you know what this calls for … fancy dinner! Everybody dress up!" Tony ordered about to run off when he was interrupted by a voice.

"I only have armor, tank tops, long sleeve shirts and cargo pants. I don't own anything 'fancy'." Bucky responded, a bit embarrassed and annoyed by being put on the spot.

Tony groaned, "You're about Thor's size. You can wear the suit I bought for him. He never wears it."

"I don't really know how to match clothes…" Bucky said embarrassed and awkward.

Skye shrugged, "I can help." Trying to play it off cool. She succeed in making the other think she was just being nice to the new guy, but Bucky knew she just wanted to hang out with him.

"Great! Now everyone, let's go get ready." Tony said taking Pepper by the hand and leading her to his floor.

Everyone left the room. Skye and Bucky followed Thor to his room. The picked up the suit and headed to Natasha's old floor, which had become Bucky's. He complained about having to dress up, as it had been 70+ years since he had to wear a suit. After much coercion, Skye finally got him to put on the suit.

Bucky stood in front of the mirror with Skye standing behind him, admiring the image. She reached around him and held a tie in front of his neck. Not pleased with the match, she tried a different tie. "You look better with the red," she explained. She walked between him and the mirror and put the tie around his neck. She made quick work of the knot and said, "You look fabulous." She smirked.

He smiled, "Thanks. The red tie matches the star on my arm," he joked.

She laughed "Well, good to know for the future; maybe I can get you out of all the combat stuff."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll see you down stairs," he smiled, turned and walked towards the elevator.

She smiled and nodded head to the elevator herself. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for Steve and Natasha's floor, where she was staying during her visit.

Bucky stood in the Avengers Tower lobby with the other men awaiting the arrival of the women. Eventually, all the women came down to the lobby and the group left the tower to go get some dinner.

…

At the restaurant, they all sat around the table. "So who are gonna be your bride's maids Natasha?" Pepper asked excitedly. Although the wedding was probably months away, all the girls were overly excited at the prospect of not only help to plan, but the idea they may be chosen as a bride's maid.

Natasha looked around the table, "I really don't know. I've never considered that I might get married one day. And honestly, I don't want to have to choose …"

"Please!" Pepper told the group that she was probably more excited about the upcoming wedding than Natasha.

"Uhh, I choose … Pepper, Skye, and Bobbi." Natasha stammered, almost unsure of her decision.

Skye looked confused, "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Natasha responded simply.

"Okay then," Skye smiled.

That night, they had dinner, and everyone enjoyed the light hearted conversation. I was a pleasant night, full of happy talk, instead of their usual, "gotta defeat evil," topics.

…

The next night Bucky picked Skye up and took her to a bar he was familiar with from his "prior life. When they walked in, it was completely different, "It's changed since I left," he sighed, and pulled out a chair for Skye. She took her seat and he sat down next to her. He pointed to the bartender and held up two fingers then pointed toward the table where they were sitting.

"Change isn't always bad," Skye mentioned.

"Sometimes it is, though," Bucky responded just as the waiter put two big glasses of beer on the table. The waiter put down the glasses and took their order for dinner.

Skye looked at him with sad eyes, "So you miss the old days?" She asked kindly then took a sip of beer.

Bucky shook his head half lying, "It's not good to look at the past. A lot of the past was bad for me. But what about you; do you miss being a kid?" Bucky asked and took a sip of his beer.

Before she could answer, the waiter came back with their food.

Skye smirked, "Not really, I was an orphan so…"

Bucky sighed, "I was too; don't feel so bad." He smiled a bit.

Skye grinned, "I do miss one thing though..."

Bucky smiled, "And what that would be?"

Skye sighed, "It's stupid but, at night when I was on the streets, I would go to the park and swing on the swings, seeing how far I could jump off in mid swing, or how fast I could swing myself. It was night time, silent and dark, but it was fun." She smiled at the happy memories.

Bucky grinned, "I'm sure it was nice," he smiled and continued, "You know what? How about we ditch this place? Let me show you something." Skye agreed and Bucky threw some money on the table and he led her back outside.

They walked to where Bucky had parked the car. He held the door for Skye and she slipped into the passenger seat. He came around and got into the driver's seat. She was smiling as they pulled away from the curb and headed towards the mystery destination.

Bucky pulled the car into the parking lot of the local park. He parked and turned to Skye who asked skeptically, "What are we doing here?"

Bucky smiled, "Trust me," and he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Skye. As he led her through the park, Bucky mentioned, "I used to come here with Steve when we were kids; we would play catch - it was more like a game of drop for him - but you know what I mean." Bucky smiled and stopped lifting his metal arm to push up his sleeve. Since no one was around, he felt it was safe to do so. Then, he pointed with the metal arm towards a set of swings.

Skye's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, "You just drove me all the way to Brooklyn so you could bring me here, for a set of swings?" She grinned walking over to the swings and sitting down. She began swinging and Bucky got next to her on the next swing clasping his hand against the metal chains holding the swing, the metal on metal made a clinking sound.

"Yeah, I just figured, through all the chaos and after what that Hydra jerk Ward did, well I figured you deserved a nice moment – a moment to be a happy kid again," Bucky said kindly.

"I'm not sure if this is weird or charming," she smirked. But then tilted her head, "How did you know about Ward?"

Bucky smirked, "Steve can't lie to save his ass. He worked with Ward and told me about him, when he was talking about the bus team, he said you liked him a lot. I've never really been in a serious relationship, but I have to assume that it hurts pretty bad to be betrayed like that." Bucky said swinging back and forth next to her.

She smiled, "Still, you barely know me and yet you cared enough to bring me here. Why? Natasha warned me about you; she said you were a player. So I find it hard to believe and a player would do something so sweet."

Bucky snorted, "Natasha doesn't like me as much as she likes the others. And I am, I won't lie; I hit on women incessantly. I did before, during, and now after the war. But something about you is different, really neat and different. When I'm around you, I don't feel that weird need to be a ladies man. I know how weird that sounds but," he was cut off.

"It's not weird; it's cool."

Bucky's face turned from calm and happy to confused, "Cool?"

Skye laughed, "It means the same thing as when you say neat," she explained.

"Oh … neat, I mean cool," He smiled, now using a new term.

"You didn't have to do this you know? You didn't have to bring me here," Skye said, feeling a little like this was a pity date.

He laughed, "I wanted to. I like you. You're … cool," he grinned slyly.

Skye smiled, "It's getting late… We should probably go," Bucky nodded and walked Skye to the car. He once again open the passenger door for her as she slipped into the seat. He walked around the other side of the car, and slipped into the driver's seat. The car started and Bucky pulled out of the parking place. They headed back to Avenger's Tower, where they were both now staying, Bucky the newest member of the team and Skye, who was visiting during her week off.

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the tower. Bucky slid out of the car first and hustled to the passenger door to get open it for Skye. He held out his hand to help her from the vehicle. They walked to the front door of the tower and stopped. They stood for a moment. Bucky finally broke the silence, "If you need anything, just press the elevator button that has the big red star on it, I'll most probably be there. I'm still not used to this communal living arrangement. I've been alone so long, this is hard to get used to."

"Thanks," she gave a slight smile, trying to hide a blush. Although it didn't work, Bucky pretended not to notice.

"No problem. I'll see you around." He smiled and started to pull the door open. Skye pulled him back towards her; she kissed his cheek quickly and then walked grabbing the door and walked through as though nothing happened.

Bucky stood there smiling and he brushed the hair out of his face. _I like women in the 21__st__century; I like them a lot! _He thought. Bucky waited a few minutes before he, too, grabbed the door and entered the tower. He hoped by delaying his entry, the others wouldn't get nosey about the evening. It seemed to him, this group of Avengers got themselves overly involved in the personal lives of their fellow Avengers.

Bucky got on the elevator and push the button with the big red star, just as he had instructed Skye. When he arrived on his floor, he headed straight to the bedroom. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of shorts, got into bed and drifted to sleep, peacefully.

….

Natasha walked out of her bedroom wearing plaid pajama pants and one of Steve's shirts. She saw Skye sitting on the sofa typing feverishly on her laptop. "I know what game you're playing Skye, and it's a dangerous one…" Natasha stated, in a matter of fact tone.

Skye nearly jumped off the sofa at the sound of Natasha's voice, "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me! And I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to come off cool.

"Stop lying. You like Bucky and Bucky likes you. It's obvious! To me at least." Natasha sat down next to Skye.

Skye sighed, "He makes me feel special."

Natasha shook her head, "I still don't trust him. He did save my life, and Steve likes him, so I deal. But Skye, you're like that little sister to me. One that I don't see all that often, but still. I don't want you to get hurt. You've had your share of that with Ward," Natasha explained.

"I really don't think he will. He's too good of a guy. I mean … he's no Steve, but he's still great," Skye smiled thinking about what a great time she had that evening.

Natasha chuckled, "Just do me a favor," She hesitated then continued, "If he hurts you, tell me so I can kill him."

Skye laughed and nodded, "Sure thing. Now, can you do me a favor?" Natasha nodded and Skye continued, "Can you not tell anyone. I don't know how he feels about our situation yet and I don't want the other, really I don't want Tony, making this uncomfortable for him. Please?"

Natasha nodded, "I promise. Don't worry, keeping secrets isn't hard for me."

Skye smiled and nodded, "Oh. And is Bucky his real name?" She had been curious about it all night but never asked.

Natasha shook her head, "His name is James Barnes. But he prefers Bucky. That was his nickname before all the war mess happened." Natasha said getting up and starting towards her room. "I'll see you in the morning," Natasha gave a sly smile.

….

Steve sat down on the sofa the next day, picking up the latest newspaper. On the front page, he saw a picture of him and Natasha. He shook his head and flipped the page, reading every other article but that one. Bucky walked in with Tony trailing close behind him, "So you and Skye, huh?" Tony pried.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "When you guys ditched us both we got to know each other. We're friends. That's all."

Tony snickered, "Suuuurrreee you are. Funny, that's exactly what Steve and Natasha tried to tell me, too. Jesus I'm going to have to make a Skucky website!"

"Skucky?" Bucky asked confused.

Steve finally piped up, "It's when a moron mashes your names together. He calls Natasha and I Stasha. Skye and Bucky become Skucky."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Bucky said pouring his coffee.

Steve nodded and continued reading. "Oh come on! You guys are cute. Skucky, or maybe The Winter Skye! God I'm on a roll!" Tony said trying to think of more mash up names.

"Tony… read my lips… Just. Friends."

"That's exactly what Stasha said b…" Tony was cut off.

Natasha walked in the room, "Oh god not this again." She groaned sitting next to Steve.

"Natasha don't you think Bucky and Skye would be great together!?" Tony said, trying to prove his point.

Natasha smirked, "Yes, but she's way out of his league so it doesn't really matter."

"Wait what!? What's that supposed to mean?!" Bucky defended himself and Steve stayed silent not wanting to get into this fight.

"Uh it means that you're way beneath her." Natasha said picking up her book casually. She knew Skye was crazy about him, and she could easily tell he felt the same about her. _"Hey why not cause some trouble when I can?"_ She thought.

Tony smirked he couldn't wait to see what was about to go down.

"Give me one good reason why I'm beneath her!" Bucky ordered angrily.

"She's an expert hacker; she has hacked into the most secure systems SHIELD had in place in less than five minutes. You, however, can't even turn on a computer."

"You literally just described you and Steve!" Bucky defended.

"Yeah, but he's good looking; so, his handsomeness makes up for his lack of what is common intelligence in the year 2014."

"Oh so now you're saying I'm ugly!" He yelled at her.

She grinned looking down at her book, she finally figured out how to really push his buttons, "The long hair makes you look like a woman, and besides that, you always look pissed off."

"Says the pot calling the kettle black!" he shot back at her.

She shrugged, "At least I'm at peace with who I am."

Bucky growled. He was about to crack his coffee mug from gripping it so hard. Then to make Natasha's fun even better, Skye walked in. Skye noticed how angry Bucky looked, "Tony what did you do?" She immediately assumed it was Tony.

"Hey for once it's not my fault. It's all Little Red this time," Tony explained.

Natasha gave Skye a sly grin. "Natasha leave him alone," She warned.

Natasha and Tony grinned, "Knew it." Tony mumbled in his coffee.

"I can't help that he asked," She shrugged.

"What the hell happened!?" Skye asked trying to figure out the situation.

Steve piped up to tell the story from an unbiased opinion. "Tony asked Natasha if you and Bucky would be cute together and she Natasha said yes, but that you were out of Bucky's league. Then Bucky got insulted and asked why. Then Natasha's explanation just made the situation worse," Steve explained.

"Steve! You're supposed to be on my side, dammit!" Natasha glared at Steve who just shrugged.

Bucky glared, "I am perfectly fine the way I am!" he glared at Natasha.

Natasha chuckled, "Thanks."

Everyone but Steve looked at her confused, "What?" Bucky asked now very confused like the rest of them.

"Thanks. You simply enabled me to detect your emotional weak points unintentionally. So thank you for making this so easy." She grinned getting up and walking up to Bucky, patting his shoulder then strutted out. Natasha knew this was a majorly bitchy move, but she had to test him. And honestly, she loved watching the Winter Soldier squirm under her rule after what he did to her.

Bucky's mouth was gaping open, "How on earth did you end up falling for her?!" Bucky asked Steve.

Steve shrugged, "She's not as terrible as she seems."

"She's really not," Skye agreed.

Tony was full out laughing now and Bucky just scowled, "Whatever," he grumbled.

Steve sighed, "Don't take it so hard, she goes through these trials with everyone she meets. She has to figure everyone out to feel completely safe and in charge. She pretty much figured you out buddy; so she should be done for a while," Steve explained.

Bucky growled, "Why is she such a control freak?" He grumbled.

"Yeah why? If I didn't know any better, I would think she leads the Avengers," Tony butted into Steve and Bucky's conversation.

Steve shrugged, "When she's in control, then she feels that she can can control the situation and people involved. She believes that being in control means she can manipulate everyone and everything to make sure it ends up just how she wants it too. And it generally does work that way for her, on the rare occasion she does so."

Bucky grumbled, "How can you possibly love anyone like her?"

Steve shot a glare back at Bucky, "I don't know. How could I forgive you after all the shit you did? Like try to kill me and Natasha. Or when you shot Natasha in the stomach with a Soviet slug, before she met any of us!" Steve was harsh. He loved Natasha and he hated it when people would mistake her for an evil monster. Plus, he didn't like having to explain his love to anyone, especially his best friend.

Skye was quick to defend Natasha as well, "She's been through more shit than you can imagine so don't be so quick to judge!" she said.

Both she and Steve glared at Bucky who was wide eyed. "Uh- Um I'm sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

Tony decided to make the situation worse, why not. "You know Buckeo, you're not much different from her."

Bucky shot a glare at Tony who slunk down against his chair.

Steve got up and walked out without another word. He headed toward the gym to let off some steam. When Tony finally left the room, Skye slapped Bucky's normal arm, really hard, "You dumbass!"

"What!?" He shot back.

"Don't judge her, she's like my big sister and the love of your best friend's life. Don't make that mistake again," she warned Bucky.

Bucky nodded, "I'm sorry… You will forgive me, won't you?" He asked, now feeling really guilty. Who was he kidding, the only thing he knew about the infamous Black Widow was her name and the fact that she worked for the red room and KGB at one point in her life. Otherwise he didn't know much. He shouldn't have judged.

"Yes, just don't do it again," Skye said kindly. "But you better set things straight with Steve. He really loves her, and I think he's pretty pissed at you."

"Pissed? That's the second time you've said that," Bucky questioned, "To me piss mean take a leak, go pee, urinate. What the hell is being pissed and pissed off?"

"Oh my god!" Skye was almost hysterical, "Pissed off means really, really angry. Like the angriest you can be." Natasha paused, and said, "If you've pissed someone off, look out, they aren't going to get over easily.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss on her head. "Thanks for the insight and thanks for forgiving me. Now I've got to go to work. Will I see you later?"

Skye smiled and nodded to the affirmative. Bucky leaned down and gave Skye a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Okay then, see you later." He smiled and walked to the elevator and disappeared.

* * *

**Adorable right!? So much fluff! yeesh! But the next chapter will have some action, and I apologize in advance. You'll see what I mean by the end of the next chapter.**

**Peace!**

**-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! My sister finally decided to stop being an ass and has resumed as editor! I got many offers from people to be editor, and I'm pleasantly surprised by that. I responded to each offer, but my computer is a bitch, so I think only one person actually got their response.**

**Once you see this line **"Once she made her way back to the Quinjet" **I suggest you all play the song 'Say something' by A Great Big World. Seriously, I suggest that. Or at least listen to it while your reading the last two paragraphs of lines or whatever. I suggest it, because it doesn't necessarily fit the situation perfectly like some music, but the main line, name, and tone of the song fits it great.**

**I apologize in advance for this ending btw.**

**Alright I've wasted enough of your time like always. Enjoy!**

**-D**

* * *

Shot Through The Heart.

Chapter 13

It had been weeks since Skye left the city to head back to the bus team. Bucky was frequently left alone in the Tower because the Avengers did so much of their work together and he wasn't accepted as an Avenger, at least not yet. He thought that was super weird, since he went on missions with them, and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with them. However, he ignored those feelings of doubt.

For a week now, Bucky had done nothing but sleep, train, and eat. Fury hadn't needed him in a while, so he was extremely bored.

This particular afternoon, Bucky's boredom was interrupted by JARVIS, _"Hello Mr. Barnes. Would you please report to the SHIELD building to meet with director Fury for a mission briefing?"_

"Alright JARVIS, thank you." Bucky still thought it was strange to have a conversation with a robot, computer, whatever Jarivis was. He hopped on the elevator, headed to the lobby, then the parking lot. Once in his car, he got on the road and drove directly to the SHIELD building.

….

Skye walked into the tower "JARVIS are the Avenger's here?" She asked.

_"__Yes madam. They are on the communal floor. Shall I inform them of your presence?"_

"Depends. Where's Bucky?" She asked.

_"__On a mission in Cuba." _

"Oh, then yeah I guess tell them I'm here." She said a bit disappointed she wouldn't be able to see Bucky.

She took the elevator to communal floor "Hey there Hacker." Tony smiled greeting her.

"Hey." Steve and Natasha said simultaneously, which Skye found adorable.

"Hey," Skye smiled.

"How come your back?" Clint asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Short vacation. I think I might start taking more of them; I'm very tired of working constantly," Skye smiled, taking a seat next to Natasha.

"Makes sense. You are always working; at least we get a break." Natasha said not taking her eyes off her book.

Skye nodded. Bucky's box of cigars caught her eye and she allowed her mind to drift to Bucky. _"I really miss him… I thought he would be here. I hope he's okay…" _her mind racing with multiple thought at the same time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony, "We should hide his Cigars. I'm so tired of his smoking, it's disgusting, not to mention how bad it is for him and the rest of us." Tony said, snatching the cigar box, pulling out one and putting it in his mouth goofily, "Oh look at me… I'm so fancy and old fashioned. I smoke cigars," he said trying to mimic Bucky.

Everyone laughed, "He's not that bad. But I would rather him stop smoking," Skye said.

"Wait, why would you want that? It's not like you live with him like the rest of us do," Tony said with a sly grin, "What you don't want your boyfriend smoking!?" Tony joked trying to push her buttons.

Skye glared at Tony, "He's not my boyfriend! He's my friend, and I don't want him getting sick because of these disgusting things," she grumbled.

"Yeah whatever," Tony grinned.

Natasha smirked, "Still doesn't matter; he wouldn't have a chance with her." Natasha said deciding to cause some trouble once again.

"Don't say that. You're always so mean to him." Skye defended Bucky. She knew Natasha knew about them, but she hated it when Natasha did stuff like that. That was a mean way to try to pretend like there wasn't anything going on.

"'Mean' is my middle name," Natasha grinned, menacingly.

Steve cut in, "No it's not. Not even close," he was trying to stop her from messing with Bucky and Skye.

"Ooohh what's her middle name!?" Tony asked.

Natasha shot a glare at Tony, "The only person in this room who knows my real name is Steve, and he's the only one who will ever know," she scowled at Steve as a warning.

"Wait, Natasha's not your real name?" Clint asked confused. He was her best friend and he didn't know her real name.

"Nope," Natasha said bluntly.

"Then what's your real name?" Skye asked.

"Look at what you've done Steve!" Natasha complained and Steve simply shrugged. Natasha looked at Skye, _"Again with weakness from this one,"_ Natasha thought angrily, "I'll tell you later. But other than Skye no one's finding out. Got it?" Natasha asked, but wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Yes!" Skye smiled.

Natasha smiled a bit, but it was undetectable to anyone who didn't know her well. Steve smiled and continued drawing a picture of his future wife.

They all enjoyed a peaceful evening.

….

The next day Bucky walked in covered in soot and dirt. He went to his floor to shower and change. He sighed and decided to go to the gym, he didn't want to work out, but he had to in order to stay in shape. He walked into the gym and saw Skye, "Skye?" He grinned quickly walking over.

"Bucky!" She smiled kissing him.

Steve walked in and went wide eyed, then he grinned.

When they finished kissing Bucky saw Steve, "Shit!" Bucky said irritated.

Steve grinned, "You guys are cute together. Bucky don't mess it up." Steve said repeating what Bucky told him about Natasha.

Bucky sighed, "Don't tell anyone. Especially Iron Ass; I'm tired of his shit!"

"You'll get used to it," Steve snorted.

Skye sighed, "Seriously, don't tell anyone; Natasha already knows though," She informed.

Steve nodded, "No worries. And don't worry, I'll walk myself out," he grinned and walked out of the gym, forgetting his workout so Skye and Bucky could catch up in private.

"If Coulson finds out he's gonna freak," Skye said holding Bucky close.

"I don't know who that is, but he doesn't affect your choices so what does it matter," Bucky smiled kissing her forehead.

Skye smiled and shook her head, "He's my boss, but he acts more like a father, I think." She chuckled. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Yeah. We need to watch over Steve since it's hard for him to keep a secret. Some things never change," Bucky grinned and walked out with her.

….

That night Skye, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha went on a double date at a deli Steve and Bucky used to go to. They were both surprised it was still open, but hopeful that the food was still good after 70 years. Steve smiled when they walked into the deli, "Remember when you got thrown out of here for hitting on the waitress?" Steve said to Bucky.

Skye and Natasha rolled their eyes and Bucky laughed, "Yeah I do. She was a fine woman. But nothing compared to Skye, of course." He grinned wrapping his arm around Skye's shoulders.

Skye smiled, "As long as we have that clarified," she said while they all sat down.

"We had some good times here," Steve smiled as he looked around. The deli had changed a lot over the years, but it somehow still managed to "feel" the same.

"Yeah we did," Bucky smiled.

"Alright you two oldies. What should we order; we've never been here before?" Natasha asked.

Bucky laughed, "I always liked the heart attack," Bucky suggested.

"I loved their Italian wedding soup," Steve suggested.

"Heart attack sounds good to me," Natasha said. Her high metabolism made her able to eat anything and then burn it all off.

"Italian wedding soup sounds good to me," Skye said.

Steve nodded, "I'll go order," Steve said. He happened to look down and was startled by what he saw, "Buck, sleeve down!" He whispered his demand.

Bucky scrambled to push his sleeve down and put a glove on, "Sorry," he said worriedly.

Steve walked away to order, "Bucky you need to be more careful!" Natasha said.

"I know, but I hate long sleeve shirts!" Bucky groaned, "I'm not used to having to wear them."

"Why don't you actually get a real prosthetic arm instead of that crazy metal thing? I know it has super strength and everything, but I know others have also suggested a real prosthetic, so why not?" Skye asked bluntly.

"Because I can't fight without this thing. Plus it can't be removed," Bucky explained.

"I'm sure it can be removed," Natasha said poking his arm, "You just haven't been to the right surgeon yet."

Bucky snorted, "I promise you, it can't be removed," he said as Steve walked back with their food.

Steve put the trays down and placed each person's food in front of them. "Thanks," the three said simultaneously.

Steve began eating his meatball sub, he was so hungry he was afraid that he might have another episode, which was bad enough in the Tower, it would be horrible out in public. He listened to Bucky and Natasha converse about different ways to kill people, which frightened him a bit, as other patrons of the deli were beginning to give them strange looks. "So how's Coulson?" Steve asked Skye awkwardly.

"Good, a bit obsessive, but good," she smiled.

"Tell me about it. He's so awkward around me; he kinda freaks me out a little," Steve explained.

Skye nodded, "You're his hero. It's funny to watch him all nervous and jumbled around you."

"I wish I knew how he really acts. I only know him as weird and awkward. It's freaky."

Skye smiled, "He's a good guy. He's smart and he's a great leader."

"That's nice. Have you seen Ward in prison?" Steve asked.

Skye tensed a bit at Ward's name being mentioned. She took a deep breath, began to relax and responded, "No… and I have no desire to see him either," she said coldly.

"I visited him last week. I asked him why he would betray everyone like that. And he told me it was because Hyrda gave him a home. That doesn't make sense to me. He did ask about you," Steve sighed.

Skye nodded, "He tricked and betrayed me; I'll never forgive him. I don't care what he asked about me." Skye was looking down at the table. "He disgusts me."

Steve nodded, "But without this crazy Hyrda situation that came up, I wouldn't have gotten to know Natasha. And Bucky wouldn't have gotten away from the Russians, and you would have never met him. So some good actually came out of this," Steve smiled optimistically.

"You're right. Without that madness, we wouldn't have the people we love," Skye smiled looking at Bucky who was trading assassination stories with Natasha.

"Life's good now. We got most of the Hydra agents gone. I'm alive and in love; I live in a huge tower with an amazing family. I got a good thing goin'. So why complain about the past." He smile leaning back.

The group sat at their table talking for quite a while. After some time, Steve suggested they leave and take a walk through the park. They all agreed that it would be nice to walk through the park. They left the deli and headed on foot to the park. As if they all had the same thought, they all headed straight for the swings.

All four sat on swings, "Remember this place Buck? Remember how you would always hide in that tree and scare me?" Steve smiled.

Bucky nodded, "I swear I think you pissed yourself every time."

"Can't get the drop on me anymore, though Buck."

"You could never get the drop on me, so it seems we're finally even," Bucky grinned.

Steve nodded, "I guess we are then," He smiled rocking the swing he was sitting on back and forth.

"I have the best idea!" Natasha blurted out starting to swing, she began going higher and higher, everyone watched in fear.

"Natasha don't do what I think you're going to do!" Steve warned watching her swing go higher and higher.

She was grinning like a mad woman, "This is fucking awesome!" She screamed. She managed to get the swing, with her in it, to twist around the top railing. When she was directly above the ground, she jumped off the seat, into midair, landing on the top beam. She proceeded to do a backflip, landing solidly on the top beam once again. "That. Was. Awesome," she announced.

Steve looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "You have to be careful Natasha! You could have killed yourself."

"And you have to stop getting shot all the fucking time," Natasha said. Then she did a handstand and swung down, straddling the beam. She then swung her left leg over the beam to wind up sitting on the top beam of the swing set.

"Stop showing off," Skye grumbled, "It's not fair; I can't do anything even close to that."

Natasha chuckled, "It's fun; you should try it some time."

Skye groaned, "I would love it. You'll have to teach me how to do that."

"You'll break your neck," Natasha smirked.

"You're probably right," Skye sighed in resignation.

Steve looked up at Natasha worriedly, "Please get down." He said, his voice stressed. He knew she was perfectly capable of acrobatics as well as spying, fighting, and anything else she wanted to do. But he still worried. He always worried.

Natasha smiled at his concern and used the chain holding the swing as a fire pole and slid down landing in the seat. She grinned, "I forgot how much fun gymnastics can be. Oh Steve, I should take you to a gym for gymnastics, see who's better."

"Is it always a competition with you?" Steve smirked.

"Pretty much. You're gonna marry me in a few months, you should know this by now."

Bucky snorted, "Yeah Steve. Don't you know your woman at all!?"

Steve glared at him, "Better than you know yours," Steve grinned.

"That was cold America," Bucky shook his head.

"I was just giving you a comeback," Steve smirked.

Natasha and Skye rolled their eyes, "You guys are idiots." Skye smirked watching the two argue like little boys.

"Yeah, but they're our idiots," Natasha grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Skye smiled.

….

The next day, Sam sat in his house playing Angry Birds on his iPad. His game was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He sighed, put down the iPad and picked up the phone, "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"This is Agent Maria Hill. Director Fury requests your presence at once." She said hanging up the phone.

Sam groaned and put on his wings then walked out to his patio. He opened his wings and headed straight to SHIELD headquarters.

….

The Avengers, plus Bucky and Skye, sat on the communal floor. Bucky was drinking a beer and reading the newspaper; as usual, Steve was drawing; Tony and Clint were playing a video game called Splinter Cell Blacklist; Natasha was lying on the sofa, her head resting on a pillow on Steve's lap, napping; Bruce was sipping his tea, listening to Tony and Clint bicker over the game; Thor was watching the game intently while eating Pop Tarts; and Skye was simply reading.

_"__All Avenger's plus The Winter Soldier must report to SHIELD headquarters immediately. Meet director Fury in the Mission Briefing Office,"_ JARVIS ordered politely.

Tony and Clint groaned, turned off the game and walked out; Thor put his food down and followed. Bruce and Bucky followed Thor. Steve looked down at the sleeping Natasha and sighed. He gently slid out from under her and shook her awake, "Nat, we gotta go meet Fury for a mission briefing. He needs all the Avengers."

Natasha mumbled something in Russian, but Steve had no clue what it meant. She slowly rose up and walked out; Steve followed behind. Leaving Skye alone, with a huge tower all to herself.

….

The Avenger's, Bucky, and Sam sat in the mission briefing office. Fury walked in quickly, he threw folder onto the table and Steve grabbed it. "We have a potential world-wide crisis. I need you all suited up, and on the Quinjet in ten minutes. Captain Rogers, I want you to explain the mission to them when you're ready. Now go!" Fury ordered, not giving anyone time to argue.

Everyone scattered to get suited up, except Tony and Bruce, who simply walked on to the Quinjet. Since Tony could call his suit to him any time he wanted, there was no need to "dress." Bruce always had the Hulk with him, inside him.

….

Steve arrived, and sat down on the Quinjet, his fellow Avengers and SHIELD agents sitting in front of and next to him. He got up and went to a private room to read about the mission. He stood in the corner reading and eyes grew wide, _"No…"_ he thought.

He walked back into the room and looked at his team mates with a distressed face. "What's the deal Capsicle?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed, "Some Chitari somehow got back to earth; they managed to live through the portal closing. SHIELD has located them and we have to kill them," Steve said, with worry in his voice. He knew it would hard. And he didn't know how many Chitari to expect.

Everyone's face hardened, "How many were left behind. How many should we expect?" Bruce asked.

"It doesn't say," Steve said putting the folder down.

"Is anyone or anything leading them?" Natasha asked.

Steve shook his head, "I don't know."

"Do they still have their weaponry?" Thor asked.

Steve sighed, "I don't know. All the report says is where they are and that we need to kill them."

Clint sighed, "JARVIS, I need my explosive arrows."

_"__I'll have one of Mr. Stark's Iron Man suits bring them,"_ JARVIS responded.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wing it." Steve said with a sigh, and he sat down next to Natasha.

Everyone looked at Steve with worried faces, "What's wrong Steve? You seem really worried, Bucky asked.

Steve looked out the window, "I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling about this mission. That something's going to go wrong today. I don't know why," he answered honestly.

Natasha looked at him worriedly. Usually his hunches and bad feelings were correct. So this scared her. Everyone knew that he got those feelings and he was usually right. So, they would have to be extra careful. "It's going to be fine, Steve." Natasha said, laying her head down against his arm.

Steve nodded, "Yeah…," he said quietly. Though he wasn't really even able to convince himself.

The rest of the plane ride was quiet, filled with tension and worry.

….

The plane landed hours later. Steve stepped out first followed by Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Tony, Thor, and last to stop off the plane was Clint. Steve looked around and sighed, "Everyone, tactical stalking mode." He said crouching down and running behind an old building.

Tony called for his suit, and it obeyed. With it came the arrows requested by Clint.

They followed behind and waited for his signal. He whispered, "In this building." He stood up and kicked in the door. Bucky threw in a grenade; once it exploded, he ran in shooting anything that moved with his AK-47.

Natasha went in next shooting at any and every thing as well. Tony ran in using his repulsers while Thor was swinging his hammer around, and Clint was shooting explosive arrows at the heads of the Chitari, Sam was in full soldier mentality, shooting from behind cover. Steve was using hand-to-hand combat and his shield, as he really didn't like guns all that much.

Natasha leapt onto the back of a Chitari putting her pistol to its head and shooting. She leapt off its body before it dropped to the ground. Then she tackled another Chitari, repeating the exact same thing, since it worked the first time. Steve drop-kicked one, and two more ran towards him. He grabbed both of their heads and banged them together. Once they dropped, he used his shield to crush their heads.

Tony shot ten missiles at ten different Chitari. He punched a few and shot a few more with repulsers. "Hey Brucie, how you doing?" Tony asked in his com. Bruce was still on the Quinjet, as backup. They didn't want to bring out the Hulk unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Fine. What about you?" Bruce responded.

"Eh, could be better," Tony grinned.

Then a gunshot rang out. But it wasn't from Natasha, Sam, or Bucky. Steve gasped and dropped to the ground. "Shit!" Natasha yelled running over to Steve who had a bullet wound in his chest. More precisely, the heart. "Bruce we need you!" She yelled into her com.

"Tony, get him to the Quinjet. Thor, help Hulk take out the rest of these Chitari. Clint go with Tony and help him try to stop the bleeding," Natasha ordered.

Everyone nodded, Tony picked up Steve who was holding his chest, "Guys. Please hurry. This one really hurts," Steve said, clenching his teeth. Tony then grabbed Clint and he flew off with the two other men.

Natasha ran to find the man who shot Steve. She ran into the building across the street, where she found a sniper, "You son of a bitch," she growled, not caring that she gave herself away. The man stood up and ran over to her and threw a punch. She quickly dodged it and sent a knife into his kidney. The man winced but managed to throw another punch, which Natasha was again able to dodge. She knocked his feet out from under him and shot him in the head.

Natasha glared at his dead man's body then ripped her knife out of his side. She slowly wiped the tissue, skin, and flesh off the serrated part of the blade. She wiped the blade again to clean the remaining blood off, careful to make sure the knife was clean.

Suddenly, she remembered that Steve had been shot in the heart and she ran off.

Once she made her way back to the Quinjet, she was met by the rest of the team. She looked down and saw Steve lying on the floor. "Hey," he said, smiling weakly.

"Steve, how are you feeling?" She asked gently, kneeling next to him and gripping his hand. She then realized how dumb that question was, but she didn't care; she didn't know what else to say.

"Better now that you're here," He smiled and grimaced in pain.

Bruce slowly walked over, "I'm sorry Natasha but I need to examine him." Bruce was shirtless and now had on a new pair of pants. The Hulk was so large, his clothes would basically come off or stretch so far that when he went back to Bruce they would simply fall off.

Natasha nodded and moved aside.

Bruce cut the top half of Steve's uniform off and began to wipe all the blood off Steve's chest. He examined the blood-filled wound, "You'll need to have surgery as soon as possible," Bruce said, still looking at the wound worriedly.

"I figured that," Steve muttered.

"Let me just try…" Bruce said. Bruce was trying to gently examine the bullet wound. However, while performing the examination, the wound started to bleed again. "Shit," Bruce muttered while trying to stop the bleeding again. "The only reason you're still alive is because of the serum. The bullet hit an artery. I don't know what is more amazing, the fact that you're still alive or that you're actually still awake. Clint! Come help me!" Bruce said.

Clint ran over and looked at Steve's face, which was now losing color from the blood loss. "BP is dropping, sir." One of the on staff agents said.

Bruce growled, "Steve you gotta look at me. Tell me about Peggy." Bruce said, trying to keep Steve awake.

Natasha knelt down on the other side of Steve. "Steve, Steve you gotta stay awake; tell me all about Peggy, please." She begged, trying to help Bruce.

Steve slowly closed his eyes, slipping away from consciousness.

"Steve. Steve! You gotta stay with me! Steve! Stay awake! Steve!" Natasha yelled frantically, "Dammit, I told you to be more careful, Steve. Come back to me, Steve. You gotta stay with me! Say something Steve!" She said with tear filled eyes.

"Heart rate plummeting sir." The on staff SHIELD agent said

"Stay awake! say something! Steve, stay awake! Steve! Steve!" And that was the last thing Steve heard before he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I left you on a pretty huge cliffy back in that last chapter. But don't fret! Here's another chapter!**

**Song suggestion (For end): Gone, Gone, Gone By:Phillip phillips**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own anything before, why would I now.**

**-D**

* * *

Dead of Alive...

Chapter 14

Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Thor, Clint, Sam, and Bucky all sat in the SHIELD hospital waiting room, awaiting Bruce to tell them if Steve was going to make it. Skye ran in, "I got your call. Is he okay?" she asked worriedly. Tony had called her as soon as the team arrived at the hospital. He thought, correctly, that Natasha would need the moral support. And, quite honestly, Tony didn't think Steve was going to make it (and he told Skye that straight out).

Clint sighed, he knew Thor was too depressed to speak. Although it was very hard to admit, Tony had already stated he didn't think Steve was going to make it. He knew Natasha wasn't going to talk to anyone for a while, and Pepper was busied herself with work in order to take her mind of Steve. So Clint responded, "We don't know yet. Bruce is still operating on him."

Skye sighed and sat next to Natasha. She looked at her friend's emotionless face and determined instantly that Natasha was scared. However, to cope with extreme stress, Natasha's shut down all her emotions, something Steve was able to pull her out of and calm her down. But Steve wasn't there.

"It's gonna be okay, Natasha. Steve never gives up. He'll make it." Skye grabbed Natasha's hand and held it in both of her own.

Natasha nodded slightly and leaned back closing her eyes and said a quick, quiet prayer to God, who she didn't even believe in. All she could think about was Steve. She certainly wouldn't consider herself a "religious" person, but at this time, she didn't know what else to do but to pray to that God Steve believed in so strongly. _"If God is real, he wouldn't want to help me. I'm too horrible for a Gods help. But Steve is too good not to deserve help." _She thought.

About an hour later Bruce walked in. Natasha jumped up, "How is he?!" She asked, worried for her fiancée and fellow Avenger.

"He's alive, but sleeping. He lost a lot blood; we'll have to wait and see if it heals correctly. I'm not going to lie, it looks bad," Bruce said.

The hope in Natasha's face dropped and she went back to expressionless, "Can I see him, please?"

"Two people can, his room is huge." Bruce explained as he looked around the room. He could see Tony wanted to visit with Steve so badly; despite the way Tony acted towards Steve, he genuinely cared about him, and considered Steve to be his best friend. And though Steve wouldn't admit it, he considered Tony a good friend as well. And Thor was like Steve's brother and vice versa, Thor looked beyond anxious, very upset, and worried. But Bruce picked the two obvious choices, "Bucky, Natasha … please follow me," Bruce said, walking off with the two following behind me.

Natasha slowly walked into the room, she saw a small bit of blood on Steve's hospital gown, over his heart. His bleeding hadn't stopped - only slowed. Bucky looked at both Steve and Natasha worriedly. "Natasha, he's gonna be okay. He's not that puny kid I grew up with; he's Captain America – the super soldier."

Natasha sat down next to Steve's bed. "I don't believe that. I just don't understand why this happened, or even how. It all happened so fast," she said looking down at him, finally showing emotion. She would show all her emotions only around three people - Skye, Clint, and Steve. Bucky now joined this elite group. These four were the only witnesses to Natasha's full range of emotion. All the others only saw what she wanted them to see - happiness, a sense of humor, and anger. However, the others rarely saw anything; anger and irritation were the easiest emotions for Natasha to share. Though she would smirk at jokes, showing her sense of humor, even making little jokes herself.

"Blind Luck and pure idiocy, that's how it happened…" Steve voice was barely audible.

Natasha's eyes lit up, "Steve!" she gasped. She was just about to wrap her arms around him, then she pulled back and gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. She dug her face into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She brought her head up and kissed him.

Bucky smiled when he noticed Steve smiling against the kiss. "Alright you two. I think I'll head out now that I know you're okay buddy. I'll leave you two alone." Bucky smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

Steve gave Bucky a weak smile, and Natasha gave a half smile. Bucky smiled and walked out. Natasha sighed and sat back down, "Remember our first kiss? Technically our first kiss," she asked with a slight smile.

….

_(Flashback)_

_Steve and Natasha stood on the escalator. They had to get out of the mall before Hydra got to them. They saw former SHIELD Agent, Brock Rumlow coming up the escalator and Natasha turned to look at Steve.__ "I've been wanting to do this for a long time,"__ She thought to herself. "Kiss me," she said calmly even though they were in a life or death situation._

_"__What?!" Steve asked confused, they were in deep cover, running from Hydra and a Hydra agent was coming towards them on the opposite escalator._

_"__Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she responded quickly._

_"__Yes they do," he said in a confused and slightly frightened tone._

_But before he could argue, she pulled him in and kissed him. After Brock Rumlow passed, Natasha pulled away from Steve. She turned her back to me, acting like nothing happened and began walking down the escalator, "You still uncomfortable," she asked sarcastically as she walked away._

_"__That's not exactly the word I would use," he said trailing behind her._

_(Flashback ending)_

….

"Yeah…" Steve smiled looking at her beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair.

"That was quite the day wasn't it?"

Steve smirked and nodded, "I didn't get shot that day though, so that kiss was a huge plus," he tried to give a cocky smirk, but winced from the pain instead.

"Yeah, you only got crushed by a bunch of dirt and rocks trying to save my ass," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Steve managed a smirk this time, "There were pluses and minuses. But I will never forget that day," he smiled slightly. His heart ached, not just emotionally because he was pretty sure he was going to die, and leave Natasha all alone. But it physically ached. It hurt to move; it hurt to smile; it hurt to breath. His emotions and physical body were in so much turmoil right now. But he would never admit it.

She smiled, "You should get some rest," she said kindly, trying to sound calm. Natasha's classic half smile made her look so beautiful. That also added to Steve's aching heart.

"You should too; you look like hell," Steve's grin gave way to a grimace of pain.

Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned her head back, placing her hand atop his and closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off into sleep, her head in the crook of Steve's arm.

Steve watched as she fell asleep. _"I don't wanna die … I don't wanna leave more people behind. I can't do this again. I can't leave Natasha…" _He thought as he looked down at the increasing blood spots on the chest of his hospital gown. Tears welled up in his eyes and a single tear slowly fell down his cheek. It finally hit him. He probably only had a 10% chance … But that would have to do. He had to fight. He had to make it. He couldn't give up.

Steve slowly drifted off into another memory.

….

_(Flashback)_

_They were in a car, after the kiss. The silence was comfortable and Natasha looked to be deep in thought staring out the window. "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" She asked, still looking to be in deep thought. Keeping her feet up on the dashboard comfortably._

_Steve readjusted himself in the driver's seat, "Nazi Germany," he answered simply._

_"__Hm." She said then looking out the front window._

_"__And we're borrowing, take your feet off the dash." He said, even if he was stealing, he couldn't admit to the fact he 'Captain America' was stealing._

_Natasha instantly looked at him with her emotionless face. She cracked one of her trade mark smirks and slowly took her feet off the dash. She was now looking at him, but he was completely unaware. "Alright I have a question for you. At which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, your kind off answering it. You know…" she said, complicating things as always._

_"__What!?" He cut her off._

_"__Was that your first kiss since 1945?" she smirked._

_"…__That bad, huh." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road._

_"__I didn't say that!" Natasha responded, getting a little defensive in her own sick Black Widow playful sort-of way. She pushed his buttons and flirted with him in these little playful bursts just to mess with his head and he knew it. And it worked. But he was so oblivious to everything it wouldn't matter._

_"__Well it kinda sounded like that!" he said getting defensive himself, as he felt a bit offended. Steve had no clue that Natasha actually enjoyed their little kiss._

_"__No! I didn't … I just wondered, how much … practice you had." She quickly made up a lie. She stuttered slightly, which surprised her. Natasha was such an experienced and talented liar, stammering never happened to her. Her face gave away that she was unsure of herself. There's no way she could tell him she enjoyed that kiss. Plus, she didn't believe him when he said their kiss wasn't his first kiss since 1945. So it satisfied her knowing she was his first kiss in 70 years._

_"__Okay. I don't need practice," he argued._

_"__Everybody needs practice." She was now smiling broadly, happy she successfully pushed his buttons._

_"__It was not my first kiss since 1945… I'm 95; I'm not dead," he said trying to end the conversation._

_"__Nobody special though?" She asked even though deep down she hoped he would say "no"._

_"__Ha. Believe it or not, it's kinda hard to find someone with shared life experience."_

_"__Well, that's alright. You just make somethin' up." She said without a care in the world, like lying was perfectly acceptable._

_"__What like you?"_

_"__I don't know.__ The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. Neither am I," there was that smirk again._

_"__There's something so different about this girl… Even if she is a spy, a killer, an assassin, a liar. There's something inside her. And I'm gonna try to be the one to see it one day. She's something special." __He thought to himself. He was starting too really like Natasha. As a friend of course. Even though Peggy wasn't youthful anymore, he couldn't move on. "That's a tough way to live." He simply said back even though he was trying to stay cool, he was genuinely concerned for Natasha's well-being._

_She quickly went back into her shell, "It's a good way not to die though." She said quietly, looking at the scenery that was passing by, deep in thought._

_"__You know, it's kinda hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is." He admitted, finally looking over at her. Her hard green eyes were deep in thought._

_She looked at him, his baby blues penetrating the walls she so carefully put around herself to hide everything she was and everything she had gone through. "Yeah … who do you want me to be?" she asked the simplest question._

_Steve didn't really know at this moment. He thought his feelings for her might be starting to grow, yet he couldn't admit that to himself. No, he wasn't ready for that. "How 'bout a friend." Steve said quietly._

_Natasha chuckled, "Well there's a chance you might be in the wrong business Rogers," she grinned at him._

_He smiled a bit. As he brought the car to a stop once they reached their destination._

_(Flashback Ending)_

….

Steve pulled out of his memory and a smile crept across his face as he looked at his sleeping fiancée. He had to live. He had to live for her. She was only open with four people in this world; he could not let that go. He couldn't let Natalia Romanova go and he certainly didn't want to let her down. But for now he would have to, considering he didn't want her sleeping in a chair all night. Steve called for Clint, who came in and woke up Natasha. Between Clint and Steve, they managed to talk her into going home for some sleep. Steve laid there alone, and finally fell asleep.

….

Bruce sighed and walked into Steve's room the next day, "Steve, you're not healing correctly."

"I figured that, considering I haven't stopped bleeding since I got back," Steve said with a stressed face.

"Yes, well because of that, I believe I should try another surgery. But that's up to you. You're still bleeding; we're still pumping blood in you because if we don't you'll lose too much," Bruce explained. Since Steve lost so much blood, he lost some of the serum as well, it would take a while to gain it all back, and Steve could only be given blood with the serum in it.

The only person who could donate blood to him was Natasha, since she was forcefully given a variant of the "super soldier" serum in the Red Room. However, no one but he, Fury, and Natasha knew that. Natasha refused to tell anyone that she was "technically" a super soldier with extra strength, a slower aging process, and a quicker healing ability. But it wasn't as dramatic a transformation as Steve's; she still got scars, and it still took months to fix broken bones. It was a weaker serum variant. Out of the thirteen captured women in the Red room, Natasha was the only one who survived the serum injection. She hadn't told Steve about the serum; nor did she plan on telling him. She had secrets from everyone, even her fiancé.

"You can try."

Bruce nodded, "We'll perform the surgery in a few hours."

Steve nodded, "Can I ask a question, though?"

"Of course."

"How am I still awake? There was a bullet in my heart and I lost a lot of blood. So how am I still awake, or alive even?" Steve asked.

"I honestly don't know. This is a medical phenomenon - and honestly, so are you. If I knew, I would answer you," Bruce said.

Steve nodded, "Understood. Just- Just fix me, will ya?" Steve asked with worry filling his eyes. For the first time in his life, Steve was genuinely frightened of death.

Bruce nodded, "I'll do everything I possibly can. Without you, all of us are worthless. I will do my very best to save you," Bruce seemed to promise.

"Ha. You guys are amazing. You don't need a leader; you only think you do." Steve smiled a bit.

Bruce smiled, "Thank you. But I don't think we could make it without you." Bruce smiled closing Steve's medical files, "I'll see you in a few hours," he told Steve and walked out of the room.

Steve sighed, it was Saturday. Any other Saturday, he would be having lunch with Natasha, or kissing her or talking to his friends. But NO! He was in the hospital, probably dying. Then he remembered one of his first missions with Natasha, before they found out about Hydra.

….

_(Flashback)_

_"__Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asked while strapping on all her weapons._

_"__Well, all the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really." Steve said back with a bit of a smart ass smirk._

_Natasha smiled at his joke. "Coming up on the drop zone Cap," the pilot said._

_"__You know, if you asked Kristin out, from statistics, she'd probably say yes," Natasha said with a slight smile._

_"__That's why I don't ask," Steve said putting on his helmet._

_"__Too shy or too scared?" Natasha asked with a smirk._

_"__Too busy." Steve said jumping out of the Quinjet without a parachute - as always._

_One of the SHIELD agents going in with Steve and Natasha went wide eyed and asked, "Is he wearing a parachute?"_

_Agent Rumlow smirked, "No. No he wasn't."_

_Once Steve landed in the water he climbed onto the ship where the captives were being held. He took out two men then ran, jumping the railing and landing on another deck. He took out three more Hydra agents, until a man pointed a gun to his head. Then from behind Agent Rumlow shot and killed the man from the air. Then Rumlow landed gently and took off his parachute, "Thanks," was all Steve said._

_"__Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me," Agent Rumlow said with a smirk._

_The others began landing on the deck and Steve put his shield back in its rightful place, on his back. Natasha landed next to him. Quickly unhooking her parachute, she began walking with Steve. "What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kinda nice." Natasha asked, once again trying to help Steve find a girlfriend._

_"__Secure the engine room, then find me a date," Steve ordered._

_"__I'm multitasking," Natasha stated, in a tone that was almost complaining that he had shot down another of her suggestions about dating. Though trying to get a date, was one of her weird ways of flirting. Steve, however, was too oblivious to notice._

_Steve snorted and kept walking, hoping to find the captives._

_(Flashback Ending)_

….

Steve smiled at the memory. That was before the escalator kiss, before the Winter Soldier, before the Hydra came back. He hated Hydra; he hated Hydra with a passion. But, at the same time, he loved Hydra. He loved Hydra because it brought Natasha closer to him. But otherwise, he hated Hydra.

A few hours later, Bruce entered Steve's hospital room to take him to the operating room.

Again, everyone sat in the waiting room awaiting Bruce to bring the latest update about Steve's condition. Clint was starting to lose hope for Steve, but he tried to stay strong for Natasha. Tony was extremely worried for his best friend. He was terrified that they were going to lose Steve.

Thor had left to return to Asgard. He mentioned something about Loki, Odin, and some ice giant thing. Unfortunately, no one had been paying any attention to Thor; they were totally preoccupied with Steve and his condition. Bucky was unusually quiet. Sam had to leave for a mission, and Skye had already left New York, as she had to go back to work.

An hour had passed since the start of the surgery and the anesthesiologist couldn't get Steve to sleep, no matter what medicine combination they tried. Steve's metabolism and immune system was five times stronger than any human's, so the medicine wore off within seconds. It appeared they would have to cut him open while he was awake.

Two hours later, Bruce walked into the waiting room, slowly and quietly, "He's awake, and alive. But the bleeding still won't stop, and honestly I'm worried about infection." _Because Steve's body was five times stronger than that of a "normal" human, his heart also pumped five times harder. It was hard to close a wound, as Steve's blood pumped five times harder through his heart, making normal sutures unreliable._

"He's gonna live right?" Natasha's eyes filled with both hope and doubt.

"It's possible," Bruce said, although currently he was having his own share of doubts.

Natasha nodded, "Can I see him?"

Bruce nodded and led her to Steve's room.

Natasha walked to his room and then bedside. She stood at Steve's bedside, leaning over the railing to give him a kiss. He kissed her back. Once they separated, Steve yawned, "Hey," he smiled at Natasha. His face had almost no color. He had lost a lot of blood and he was obviously in bad shape.

"Hey, how you feelin?" Natasha asked, quietly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine," he lied, "What about you?"

"A little hungry, and worried about you, but other than that I'm peachy," she tried to sound nonchalant.

Steve smirked a bit, "Alright then, how about you go downstairs, get some food and then you can come back?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" she grinned.

"Never, just want you to stay healthy and fed." He was lying, but he smiled anyway, hoping to not let-on that he was worried about himself. He was trying to get rid of her. He had to do something, something he had to do alone. He was actually worried about Natasha's well-being. So it was more of a half-truth.

She smiled at Steve; she of all people, had fallen for his lie, "Fine. I'll be back in a few." She smiled, kissed his head and walked out of his room.

Steve sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

….

Tony sat in the security room, watching Steve's room closely. But then he saw something that he thought, everyone needed to see - no matter how hard it would be to watch. So he picked up the microphone, "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Agent Banner, and Agent Barnes, please report to the critical hospital floor's security room," he ordered, sounding a bit frantic.

They all ran up to the room and walked in, "What's wrong Tony!?" Natasha asked, worried about Steve.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Clint asked worriedly.

"Kinda… Just…" Tony backed up the security footage from Steve's room, "Guys, just watch," Tony said, looking down and moving away from the computer monitors to allow the group to view the footage.

Steve's friends watched the computer screen intently, awaiting to see what Tony was so upset about.

Steve laid in his bed, eyes half opened, small droplets of blood dotted the front of his hospital gown. He looked up at the ceiling and began to speak, "Hey Peggy … I got hurt, real bad. I know you know that though. You got me to wake up when Natasha and Bucky were with me. You were youthful again, and you got me to wake up. Thanks for that ... Everybody's been takin' care of me … but it hurts worse after this second surgery. I don't think I'm gonna make it out of this one," he admitted with a shaky voice. He continued speaking to his first love. Though it was hard for him to say it, he acknowledged, "I might actually be coming back to you this time…." Steve was now in tears. "I didn't think it would end like this; I thought I would have been married to the woman I love … I guess I was wrong, both times. At least I had time with Natasha. Peggy, please watch over her until I get up there. When I do get up there though … we can finally have that dance, like I promised. We'll have the band play something slow," he said, with tears streaming down his face. His voice unsteady and his breathing stammered but he kept talking to Peggy, "I'd really hate to step on your feet," he whimpered. "I'll see ya upstairs, Peggy." His voice was cracking as the tears streamed down his face. He closed his eyes, letting the tears flow. He took a deep breath and let it out. To Steve … it was all over. And it was obvious to everyone that he was ready to give up.

Natasha turned around to face the wall and everyone looked at her with worried eyes, "It's gonna be okay Nat… He's gonna make it; he has to," Clint said reassuringly.

Bruce nodded, "It's very possible that he'll make it through this," Bruce lied.

Natasha looked back with an angry face, "When have you known him to give up like that?" She asked harshly.

Everyone sat there silently with heads down, "That's what I thought," Natasha said and stormed out.

….

About an hour later, Bruce called his fellow Avenger's plus Fury and Bucky. "What's this about? I'm a busy man Dr. Banner. This better not be a waste of my time," Fury said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bruce nodded, "My apologies, director." He said, sitting down at the head of the table, "I'm calling you all here today to tell you that I will do one more surgery on Steve. If this particular surgery doesn't work, there will be no hope for Steve's survival. His judgment is currently clouded because of blood loss and pain. So Natasha, I have to ask you for permission to do this surgery." Bruce wanted to ask Natasha to donate her blood. But her serum was different and could negatively affect Steve. Plus only three people in the room knew about the serum, and two of those people were himself and Natasha.

Natasha looked conflicted, "You can do the surgery," she replied. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just granted permission. This was the first time in her life she was put in charge of the decision to try to save someone's life. She wasn't sure she liked having to make this choice.

Bruce nodded. "I will do the surgery. But, if this surgery doesn't work, I will have to pull the plug on Steve. He's suffering terribly and I can't let that continue much longer."

"What!?" Natasha glared at Bruce, "No! There's gotta be more you can do, something else that you can try after this surgery!" She yelled at him. Inside, she wanted to cry. She desperately wanted to break down and cry. She knew, however, that she had to stay strong. She had to hide her emotions; she had be strong for Steve. She couldn't let them give up on him.

"There's nothing else I can do. We are out of options. I've tried at least six different things to get the bleeding to stop. I've tried surgery, medication, stitching, and blood transfusions. I've even considered a heart transplant! I have completely run out of options! This surgery could kill him! But that's the only option I have left! I'm trying everything I can think of to save him! Because, believe it or not, I actually give a shit about him!" At this point, Bruce was yelling. He started breathing heavily, his face was turning green, and he began shaking.

"Calm down Bruce. Natasha's just stressed, that's all, like all of us. Calm down," Clint said gently.

Bruce's breathing slowed and his face went back to normal. He nodded, "I'm sorry. I just don't wanna be the one to kill him," Bruce said, knowing full well that was a definite possibility.

Natasha sighed, "Then save him, please," she said, getting up and walking out.

Bucky watched her go. Then something rung in his head.

….

_(Flashback)_

_"__Bucky, I need you to make me a promise." Steve continued, "Promise me, God forbid if anything does happen to me, if I die, or go in a coma, or get frozen in ice again, that you will protect Natasha Romanoff at all costs." Bucky remembered how hard and serious Steve's eyes were when he made this request._

_Bucky had nodded, "I will. I promise Steve." _

_Steve nodded, "Good. Thank you." _

_"__But you have to promise me nothing will happen to you," Bucky said sternly._

_Steve looked down, "I can't make that promise."_

_Bucky nodded, "I understand."_

_"__So are we clear with what may need to happen?"_

_Bucky nodded once more._

_(Flashback Ending)_

…

Those words swirled around Bucky's mind, "I have to go," he announced, getting up and walking away, leaving Fury to talk to Bruce about losing the Avenger's leader.

….

Bucky walked behind Natasha, who was sitting alone in the waiting room, thinking. "Hey," he said hopping over the back of the sofa and landing next to her.

She cupped her face in her hands, "He's gonna die isn't he?"

"I don't know. But he made me promise that if anything happened to him, I would take care of you. So here I am. It's gonna be okay. I think he's gonna make it. Personally I think there's always options; I think that 'out of options' stuff is bullshit," Bucky said reassuringly.

"You think so?" she asked, lifting her head towards Bucky, revealing her tired and stressed face.

Bucky nodded, "Twelve bullet wounds with poison; he survived it. Bullet wound to the heart; he has survived so far."

Natasha smiled one of her classic half smiles, "Yeah, maybe he will make it…"

Bucky smiled, "There it is, that trademark smile. Now, why don't you get some rest, Steve's surgery is tomorrow. You'll need plenty of rest to be with that train wreck, when he's healthy again." Bucky said with a smile and a wink. He soon got up and left her by herself again.

She sighed, got up and went to Steve's room to give him a kiss good night.

Once she got back to the Tower, Natasha headed straight to her and Steve's floor. She threw herself on the bed. She noticed Steve sketch book on the table. She got up and walked over to the table and picked-up the sketch book. She walked back to sit on the side of the bed to look at each page in the book. When Natasha finished looking at each drawing, she tossed the books on the floor, laid across the bed, without even bothering to change. She slowly drifted into deep, well needed sleep.

….

The next day, Natasha was called down to meet with the Secretary of Defense and some other important person she didn't really care about.

Natasha walked through the crowd of reporters, each trying to talk to her. She sat down in her chair. She remembered the day after SHIELD released all the U.S. top secret files. She also remembered talking to the Secretary of Defense that day too. She hated him and he hated her.

"Agent Romanoff," the Secretary of Defense said sternly.

Natasha cockily propped her feet up on the table, her combat boots making a loud clunking noise. The Secretary of Defense glared at her, but she held her face emotionless, she didn't care about him or his stupid hearing.

"Recently we have found one of our United States Senator's dead, in a building across the street from the building where you and the Avengers killed the last Chitari." He stated with a hard face, the crowd behind them snapping pictures.

"Your point?"

"My point is, your finger prints were on his gun. You killed a United States Sena…" Natasha cut him off abruptly.

"He was a Hydra agent and he's the one who shot Captain America in the heart. My Captain is currently clinging to life, awaiting his third surgery in a few hours," she responded sharply, with a hard face.

The Secretary of Defense looked shocked, "Aww, sorry. Did I step on your moment?" Natasha said with a bit more anger in her voice.

He glared, "What's your proof of this?"

"Well the big Hydra symbol on the side of his sniper rifle was very subtle," Natasha stated with an extreme amount of attitude and irritation lacing her voice.

"You cannot let your feelings for Captain Rogers get in the way of your job. That is, if you have any feelings. Your disgusting past indicates otherwise; you have no emotions."

"Really, I don't have any emotions. Wow! Because I love Steve Rogers. Love is for children; yet I love this man to death. I cried when he passed out in a puddle of his own blood just two days ago. I kiss him every night before I go to bed and every morning when I wake up. I don't kill innocents anymore either; I save them. So you, a man without children, without a wife, no fiancé, or girlfriend is telling me, that I don't have emotions. You know what? I'm guessing that you probably only have a prostitute. No, I take that back. I distinctly remember walking in to speak with you and finding you making out with your assistant, the one you fired a week later to cover it up. So … I don't have emotions, huh?" Natasha hissed.

"It was not your job to kill him. You let your emotions get in the way," the Secretary of Defense said angrily trying to change the subject in his favor.

"Really? Hmmm … well, personally I think it became my job when my boyfriend and Captain was shot in the heart by a Hydra agent. He wasn't acting as a US Senator, but as a Hydra hit-man! Also, I find what you just said very funny, considering the Red Room, KGB, and every other agency other than SHIELD told me not to let my feelings get in the way of my job. So really, you're no better than the leader of the Red Room, the Russians, and the KGB," Natasha shot back at him.

The Secretary of Defense looked surprised at her comment, "Agent Romanoff, I could imprison you for murder…"

Natasha snorted, "But you won't," she grinned - finally showing emotion. She pulled her feet off the table and walked out.

The Secretary of Defense watched her leave. "Agent Romanoff! Romanoff!" He yelled to her as she walked out.

"Don't put my name in your article, or else I'll hunt you down." Natasha warned the reporters as she walked out of the door.

…

By the time she reached the hospital, Steve was already in surgery. Natasha walked into the hospital and went into the private waiting room where she met her fellow Avengers plus Bucky and Sam, who had just returned from his mission in Cuba. She sat down and sighed propping her feet up on the table. "What did the Secretary of Defense want?" Clint asked.

"Something about me murdering a Senator," she responded passively, with a yawn. She was very worried about Steve. But what Bucky had told her the night before helped, so she was slightly less tense.

"What!?" Everyone said in unison.

"Don't worry, the Senator was the Hydra agent who shot Steve. So, who cares?"

"Oh," Clint said quietly, "Well are you going to get locked up."

"Probably not. He doesn't have the balls." Natasha said with a sigh, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Clint nodded. "Any updates on Steve?" Natasha asked.

Tony shook his head, "The surgery just started. So there hasn't been an update yet," he said quietly.

Natasha sighed, "I remember when we were fighting you, Bucky." She said changing the subject and nodding over to Bucky. She continued, "And after you shot me, he flipped out. He saved me," Natasha smiled at the memory, even if it was a painful one.

"Remember when we were fighting the Chitari and Loki? And he launched you off his shield and you landed on a Chitari's back and killed it," Clint brought up.

Natasha smirked, "I told him it would be fun; he said I was crazy. But I was right; it was fun," she smirked.

"Remember when Tony hired a stripper to come to Steve's hospital room?" Clint grinned.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah. That stripper called Tony, Anthony," she managed a small smile. "Don't try that this time 'Anthony.'"

Sam chuckled, "Remember when I first met you? You drove up in this fancy car and said some "old" joke to Steve, and he left with you. I thought ya'll were gonna go on a date, or fuck or something," Sam grinned.

Natasha smiled, "Yeah. I'm surprised he took it as well as he did," She said letting that short memory consume her.

….

_(Flashback)_

_Natasha drove up to the side of the road and stopped, she saw Steve and Sam talking, "Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," she flashed a devilish grin, after yelling out the window of the car._

_"__That's hilarious," Steve said walking to the car, and getting in._

_(Flashback Ending)_

….

Natasha smiled. Thor grinned, "Do you remember when I let Mjolnir hit his shield. That day is when he earned my eternal respect," Thor said quietly. Thor also remembered seeing Steve holding his hammer, Steve was able to lift Thor's hammer, and he was worthy. He told Steve how amazing it was, and Steve made him promise to never tell anyone, for reasons unknown to Thor.

"He's the only guy who can control Hulk. He's a one of a kind guy." Tony said.

"Didn't know you were about that life Tony," Sam smirked.

Tony glared at him. And everyone laughed. But the question that was itching in Natasha's mind finally came out, "Do you guys think he's gonna make it?"

Bucky, Sam, and Thor nodded, "Odin said that you both would live a happy life together. Odin is never wrong."

Natasha smiled, "It's nice to have a god on our team."

"According to Lord Steven, I am not a god," Thor sighed.

Natasha smirked, "I don't have the same strong belief in the "one God" like Steve. But, you're a god in my book."

Thor grinned, "Is it possible that you can convince Lord Steven that I am a god."

"Probably not. He's a little set in his ways. He's been believing in the same God for 95 years. He's not about to change now," Natasha reminded with a smile, thinking of Steve's kind face.

Thor smiled a bit, "That is fine. Having a strong belief mentality is a very good thing," he said.

Natasha nodded, "You guys know about the pictures, right?" She asked randomly.

Thor tilted his head, Sam looked confused, Bucky was asleep, Clint also looked confused and Tony spoke "Pictures?"

Natasha smirked, "In one of his sketchbooks he had portraits of all of us. The pictures represent how he sees you."

"I thought he only had one sketchbook?" Clint said.

"Indeed," Thor said.

"What does my picture say about me!?" Tony asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. _It always has to be about Tony, doesn't it?_

Natasha smirked, "Why would I tell you?"

"Why would you bring it up!? You're just causing trouble again!" Tony said.

Natasha nodded, "It's easy to do that with all of you."

Tony scowled, "So you were lying?"

"No, but I won't tell you what your portraits say, nor will I tell you were the sketchbook is located," she gave them the classic troublesome Black Widow grin.

Tony let out a deep sigh. "OH! We should play a board game!" He said excitedly.

"Do you take medication for that ADHD? Because I swear it's the worst case I've ever seen," Natasha smirked.

Tony stuck out his tongue at her.

….

Hours later

Steve's surgery was complete. He awoke to find himself laying in his hospital room. He looked down at his chest, _"No blood…That's a good thing,"_ he smiled. He felt a warm huddled body next to him and he looked over and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Natasha's head. "I'm gonna live… I'm gonna live. And now I have something to live for," he whispered.

Natasha looked up and smiled. She saw the color in his face was returning and he looked so much better, "You're okay." She smiled, looking into his baby blue eyes.

Steve nodded, "Always will be as long as you're with me." He grinned, looking into her beautiful green eyes. He gently ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She kissed back quickly and deepened the kiss. It lasted over a minute, until Steve pulled away panting, "I love you," he smiled.

Natasha nodded, "I love you too."

"I can't believe you're gonna be my wife soon." He smiled, trying to move to lay on his side. When he was satisfied with his positioning, he put his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe Captain America's gonna be my husband, so I guess we're even." Natasha grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss.

Steve grinned, "You're so beautiful."

"And you're handsome," she smiled.

"My looks are artificial."

"Not really. It's still you, but a bigger version. Plus, your personality isn't artificial," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

He smiled a bit. Steve slowly wrapped his arms around her and she dug her face into his shoulder. "Never get shot again," Natasha mumbled in his shoulder, "Please."

Steve sighed, "I can't promise that." He said, rubbing his hand against her back in soothing circles.

"Fine! Then stop having enemies." She said, not moving her face. She continued to cuddle next to him.

"Now you're just being unreasonable."

"Honestly, when have I ever been reasonable?" She said, finally looking up at him.

He laughed, "Never, but that's part of what I like about you," he smiled kissing her head.

She grinned and kissed his chin. Natasha then put her face back in his shoulder and continued to cuddle. "Never leave me. Stay with me ok?" She said quietly closing her eyes, and laying into him.

Steve looked down at her, he shouldn't promise anything, but he did anyway "I'll always… stay with you," He promised, then gently placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

**Aww fluffy ending, gotta love it. **

**talk to you next chapter. Peace!**

**-D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I have come to you with another chapter! Awesome right!? Wrong, its basically a filler, sorry, not to much cap widow stuff. I know I suck!**

**Alright so, a guest left a comment and that guest asked if there will be more intimacy with cap and widow. So, I have hinted at it in past chapters, but I've never given you much insight. But don't worry, after the wedding chapter, there will be more intimate things goin on. But I wont be full of writing sex, I mean, my little sister is kinda my editor so (It would be creepy..) ... But I will give you little glimpses here and there. and then like the afterwards kinda thing. Hope that answers your question Guest person.**

**Alright so this chapter is totally a filler. But the next chapter is an emotional bomb so, I figures I may as well give you a break after last chapter since that was an emotional bomb... So.. yeah...**

**Also I want to thank all those who have commented, I would thank you by names individually, but that takes a lot of time and one fan has this ridiculously long name. (No offense to you, you're awesome. but your names way long) so yeah, but thank you. Comment, like, fav, follow. Oh and speeking of follows! As of now, i'm two follows away from have _50 _follows! That's friggin awesome! 50 half of one hundred! Holy shit. Anyway, but I'm not there yet, i's two away from there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nofin!**

**-D**

* * *

Wedding Planning Madness.

Chapter 15

After three weeks, Steve was finally released from the hospital. He was not allowed to work until Bruce cleared him. The boredom was slowly driving Steve insane. He was a workaholic, just like his fiancé. He was sitting on the sofa in the communal area alone, drawing all the Avengers standing together with big smiles on their faces. He was bored out of his mind. _"Excuse me sir?"_ JARVIS said politely.

Steve jumped, "Yes JARVIS?"

_"__The wedding planner Ms. Romanoff hired is here."_

"Wedding planner?" Steve said confused. He had no clue Natasha had hired someone.

_"__Yes sir. Did Ms. Romanoff not tell you?"_

"No she didn't. But uh…" Steve walked and got on the elevator heading to his floor. His floor had changed a lot since Natasha moved in, tons of weapons were hidden everywhere. The only thing stocked in his bar was vodka, and his walls went from their original blue to red. Since Natasha hated blue (she liked black and gold, but they both agreed, that gold was way too flashy) and Steve hated black (Although he loved it on her, he thought she looked stunning in black), they settled on red. He walked to his table and sat down, then continued his conversation with JARVIS, "Send her up to my floor, please," Steve said, still not used to talking to a robot, he always still used manners.

_"__Yes sir."_ JARVIS said. Moments later a women stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers," she smiled. She was short with brown hair and brown eyes, mid-40s, attractive but not extraordinary

Steve stood up; he towered over her, though he towered over most people. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Was Natasha supposed to be here? The truth is, she never mentioned this meeting to me." He asked, as he had been caught a bit off guard.

Steve was wearing a thin white T-shirt, through which the bandages were visible. The wedding planner noticed tiny droplets of blood staining the bandages. Besides being bored, Steve didn't want his muscles to atrophy, so he performed a gentle, low impact work-out and broke open a few of the stiches.

He could see the women glance at the blood. "I'm Captain America, what do you expect?" He said with a laugh and a charming smile. "Steve Rogers," he smiled, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Kelly Jackson from Outstanding Affairs," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson."

"Nice to meet you as well." She nodded and sat down at the table across from Steve. Kelly opened her planner, and took out a pen, "So we should start with location. Where would you like the wedding to be held?"

Steve nodded, "Uh… whatever Natasha wants."

Ms. Jackson tilted her head a bit, but brushed it off, writing something down in her notepad.

"Flowers?" She asked.

"I actually know that one." He smiled and continued, "White lilies and red roses."

"Good choice." She said, once again making notations in her planner. "Wedding date, time of year? Now mind you, the date will depend on where you choose to hold the wedding. But a general idea of the time of year will be helpful."

"Uh… Whatever Natasha wants," Steve responded again. He was not at all good at this.

Ms. Jackson was about to open her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it and wrote something down. She sighed, "What about attire. Have either of you picked out your wedding clothes yet?" she asked.

"Uhh, no we've been a bit busy lately."

"Yes, I can see," she said, once again glancing down at blood on the bandages under his thin shirt. "Well, Captain Rogers, I suggest you start making these selections very soon. The autumn wedding season and is just around the corner. Most major venues have already been reserved; they are reserved months, even years, in advanced. Dresses and tuxedos will be selling out quickly."

Steve nodded, "We'll get right on that as soon as we have a chance."

She sighed, "What about the number of guests?"

"I know we want it to be small, definitely the other Avenger's, a few SHIELD agents, and a few friends. Other than that, whatever Natasha wants is fine." He said calmly as Fred jumped into his lap._ "Shoot," _he thought_, "When's the last time I saw this cat? I swear, I think Thor stole him for a while."_ He thought, as he began to pet Fred.

"Mr. Rogers, can I ask you something, and please don't be offended by my question?" She asked, quietly glancing at the cat. She found it funny that such a macho, muscular man was so gentle and affectionate with a kitten.

"Don't worry, you can ask anything you need to ask," he said kindly.

"Does your fiancé, the Black Widow, control you? Because it seems to me that you can't make a decision for yourself," she asked bluntly, but not impolitely.

Steve smirked, "No, not really. I just, honestly don't care that much about the actual wedding. As long as Natasha and I get married, whatever she chooses is fine with me. The actual 'wedding' doesn't matter at all to me – only the woman I'm marrying." He smiled kindly, his baby blue eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

She smiled, "Wow! No wonder she's marrying you," Ms. Jackson responded as she scribbled additional notes in her planner.

He nodded just as he heard the elevator door open and the sound of Natasha's boots on the floor. She hustled in, wearing her black tactical pants tucked into her black high laced combat boots, her black shirt tucked into the pants, and the large SHIELD logo on her back, two pistols one on each thigh, and a large knife on her right, as well as her trademark widow bites. She groaned, "Sorry I'm late; Fury was being an asshole." She said, sitting down next to Steve. In typical Natasha fashion, she propped up her feet, her combat boots making a loud clunking noise against the table.

"Feet off," Steve said, pushing her feet with a smile.

She rolled her eyes with her Black Widow grin. "So, just start where you left off." She said seeing Fred sitting on Steve's lap,_ "Where has that cat been anyway?!"_ She thought as Fred leapt from Steve's lap to hers; and she began stroking the cat's back.

"Hmm. I was asking your fiancé about your preferred location and time of year for your wedding. Mr. Rogers told me that I should speak to you about these details." Ms. Jackson said, looking at the extremely intimidating woman sitting to her right. With two guns at her sides, a tool belt with a few knives, a grappling hook string that had blood on it (Natasha used that for strangling people), and some unidentifiable weapons around her wrists, Ms. Jackson was having second thoughts about her new clients. "_If this couple is unhappy with anything I plan, I'm not likely to survive the wedding day."_

"That's easy. Any time in the winter, as long as there's snow. And somewhere outdoors," Natasha said quickly. She loved the snow, and also knew the snow would cause the wedding to be short. A shorter wedding equals less time she has to wear a dress.

"That's doable." Ms. Jackson said writing something down. "Aaaand what about guests? Mr. Rogers said only a few of your coworkers, your team members, and a few friends. Is that correct?"

Natasha nodded in agreement, "There absolutely cannot be any reporters, or outsiders. I don't want any of that. Our special day is not to be made into some kind of media circus. I'll make a list of guests, but I'm sure it will be less than 50," Natasha said.

"Alright, that's fine. I explained to Mr. Rogers that if you want to get married this coming winter, you both need to get your wedding attire as soon as possible, because the autumn wedding season is right around the corner and everything will sell out quickly."

Natasha nodded, "Alright, we could probably take care of that tonight if we aren't busy," she said looking over at Steve. As soon as she saw the blood on the bandages, she blurted out, "You dumb fuck. What did you do?" she asked, inspecting his chest where the drops of blood were.

The wedding planner went wide eyed at the way Natasha acted towards and spoke to her injured fiancé. "I had to work out, my body is a temple," he smiled and winked.

Natasha scowled, "You just had three heart surgeries 'cause you got shot in the heart… I'm gonna have to make Tony start locking the gym or your temple is gonna start to crumble again," she said with irritation in her voice.

Steve smiled, "They said 'no missions' - not 'no training'."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Anything else Ms. Jackson?"

"Just one last thing, I think you should know that appointments are required at most bridal boutiques. I can give you the names, addresses and numbers for a few of the area shops that may be able to fit you in sometime during the coming week if you would like," Ms. Jackson mentioned.

"Thank you, that would be helpful," Natasha replied.

The wedding planner opened her book and pulled out three business cards and handed them to Natasha. "These three salons typically keep one appointment open each week to take are of 'emergency' bridal issues."

"Anything else?" Natasha asked.

"Only what type of ceremony you wish to have, religious or secular?" the wedding planner asked.

"Whatever Steve wants," Natasha replied. "I'm sure he wants a religious ceremony; he's all into that God stuff." She responded.

"Have you arranged for a minister then?" Ms. Jackson inquired.

"Not yet," Steve replied, "But Natasha has someone in mind,"

"Alright then, I'll call you with questions," the wedding planner promised.

"Anything else," Natasha asked.

"No, that will be all for now, but honestly, I advise you take care of the wedding attire as soon as possible. I'll start researching winter venues. I should have more information for you in the next week or so," she said, getting up and walking herself out.

….

Natasha called the dress boutiques recommended by Ms. Jackson and Pepper, and she found that one of the shops had an opening that evening. So, that night, Darcy and Pepper took Natasha out dress shopping for her wedding dress. Natasha hated dresses so this wasn't going to be easy. She absolutely hated dresses - she hated dresses as much as she hated Maria Hill … and she hated Maria a lot.

"It's so puffy…" Natasha said looking at herself in the mirror. This was the fifth dress she's tried on and there was a problem with each of them.

"Yeah, you definitely need something slimmer. You have a perfect body, so you should have something that flatters it, not hides it," Pepper said, inspecting another of the dresses that the consultant had brought to them. "Try this one next," she said.

Natasha groaned, "Whatever." She said, snatching the dress and going into the dressing room to try it on. _Damn, I've had on more dresses on tonight than I've worn in my lifetime. This wedding better be short. I can't do this for very long._

Natasha walked out and sighed. She stepped onto the riser so she could look at herself in the mirrors, "I fucking love this one!" Natasha said, looking at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress was perfect.

It was a two-piece, white Emeralda sheath style dress. It had an angular, pleated satin peplum that draped from the left side of the waist to the right knee. The gown featured a strapless, straight neckline and back zipper. It was embellished with a sequined waist and thin lines of sequins on the front of the skirt. Natasha thought the sequins on the skirt looked like shimmery icicles and that was perfect for her. The train was a small, court style train that Natasha thought wouldn't get in the way. The second piece was a satin short sleeved bolero jacket with the same embellishments on each sleeve's edge as on the waist of the dress. But she would probably get rid of the jacket because she thought it was stupid. "Except for the jacket, this dress is perfect!"

"Since you want a winter wedding, don't you think you should keep the jacket and perhaps convert it to long sleeves?" Pepper asked.

"Probably not. I love the cold, so I don't think I'll need a jacket."

"Well then, if you think this is it, then let's get it. But get it a little bigger just in case you gain weight," Pepper said.

"No need. I don't gain weight; I've been the same weight for ten years – lucky me!" Natasha bragged, rolling her eyes. Because of her extremely high metabolism, everything she ate she simply burned off.

"Lucky bitch," Darcy grumbled.

The two women laughed at Darcy's remark, "I mean seriously! Why can't I be a beautiful Russian spy assassin!? It's just not fair!" Darcy whined, thinking about her own boring life and her ordinary looks and body.

Once again everyone laughed, Natasha simply shrugged, "Can't help it."

Natasha spoke to the consultant, "Can we not get the jacket with this?"

"Yes, ma'am. It will take several weeks for the gown to come in and then several more weeks for alterations to be completed."

"Weeks? You can't be serious. I need this sooner than that. Winter is right around the corner. I want to get married this winter, not next year. We put this off to long."

The consultant was shocked, "You've got to be joking Ms. Romanoff? Weddings are planned years in advance, not weeks. I can't get this dress in that fast."

"Then I'll just take this one, then; it fits," Natasha stated.

The consultant hesitated, then decided it was safer to sell the gown off-the-rack, rather than anger Black Widow. After purchasing the gown, Natasha scheduled her fittings, one for the following week and a second two weeks after that. Natasha left the dress at the boutique, waiting for her to return the following week for her first fitting.

After finalizing all the details, the three ladies left the dress shop for a girl's night.

…

Steve stood in the tailor shop that Tony always went to. He sighed, "I really like that suit," he mentioned as he looked at a very classy, but expensive, wedding suit.

"Don't worry about the cost; the sky's the limit for my best friend. You know, you can't put a price on friendship, Capsicle. Pick whatever you want."

A small man walked into the shop from the back office, "What suit have you decided on, Mr. Rogers?" He asked with a thick, Italian accent. He had short black hair and a short black beard. He looked like a stereotypical Italian mobster – "Guido the killer pimp," (Old movie reference) came to Tony's mind every time he saw him.

Steve sighed pointing at the one he had his eyes on. "Good choice," the tailor stated. He took the suit from its rack and handed it to Steve, "Try it on, first door on the left," he ordered as he pointed to the fitting room.

Steve nodded and walked into the fitting room. He quietly put the suit jacket on over his tee-shirt. "Uhh guys!?" Steve yelled from the dressing room.

"What's wrong?" The Italian man asked.

Steve walked out, looking like he was wearing Clint's clothes. Both the tailor and Tony couldn't help but to chuckle. "This is way too small," Steve said as he took off the suit jacket. He felt like he was wearing a suit jacket from the old Steve, before Dr. Erskine's serum.

"If you have your heart set on that particular suit, I can make one custom for you. But I would have to measure you," the man mentioned.

Steve looked at Tony who simply shrugged, "Your wedding man. I don't care."

Steve nodded, "Alright. Sure. Just measure me and make the suit jacket, pants, and a dress shirt. I'll take that black tie over there, and I have dress shoes."

Tony nodded, whipping out his credit card and throwing it to the tailor. The tailor caught it and smiled "Gratci." He began measuring Steve, who looked very uncomfortable with the close contact. But the tailor was an expert, so Steve would just have to trust Tony that this would work out. After the measuring, Steve stepped down from the riser, "Thank you sir."

"It's what I do," The tailor smiled and walked to counter to swipe Tony's credit card. He handed it back to Tony. "I'll give you your tie when the suit is finished, if that is okay with you?" The tailor requested.

"No problem, that's fine. I won't need it before the suit is ready anyway. Thank you again," Steve replied.

Tony nodded, "Thanks dude."

"It's a no problem, Mr. Anthony."

Tony nodded and he and Steve exited the store, "Man, I got a surprise for you." Tony grinned, patting Steve on the back and pushing him into the limo. They headed for Avenger's tower for a nice guy's night.

….

Natasha, Pepper, and Darcy went back to the Avenger's tower. They went to the girl's floor. Which was now officially named 'The Estrogen Floor,' Natasha smiled seeing Skye, Jane and Bobbi. "Hey!" Natasha smiled walking with her combat boots clunking against the floor in an odd, threatening way. Skye and Bobbi smiled widely, and Jane was reading something on the computer, she had been working with Bruce on some science thing and she was consumed by it.

Skye smiled "Hey!" She said hugging Natasha, but naturally Natasha pulled away pretty quickly, the only person she would hug for extended periods was Steve. "How's Steve feeling?" Skye asked kindly.

Bobbi smiled, "Yeah. How is Steve?" She winked in an effort to make Natasha uncomfortable.

Natasha shot a quick glare at Bobbi. "He's fine. The wound over his heart is almost gone. He's basically healed." She smiled, relieved that Steve was finally in the clear.

"I heard Bruce won't medically clear him though," Bobbi said.

"Yeah it's driving him crazy," Natasha smirked.

"God, I can't believe my best friend it getting married," Skye said, excitedly.

"I know right, I'm voting Tony and Pepper are next," Darcy smiled.

Pepper grinned, "That would be fine with me," she said.

"Clint and Bobbi would probably be after Tony and Pepper," Natasha smirked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Then maybe Sam and Darcy," Skye smiled.

Darcy grinned, "That would be cool. But commitment isn't my thing. I like how things are right now."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Then, all we have to do is find good old Skye here a date!" She grinned again, trying to cause trouble.

"Ohhh dude. Skye you would love my Ex-boyfriend, Intern," Darcy said.

Jane finally jumped in, "His name was Ian; you didn't even bother to learn his name. And Skye would hate him."

"Pfft. Whatever," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"No offense Darcy but I think I'm gonna listen to Jane," Skye said.

Darcy saw her phone ring and groaned, "Ugh. This is ridiculous. I'm so sick of my dad," she grumbled, pressing the red button on her phone and putting it down.

"Ha, yeah my dad, drives me nuts, too. He's always trying to keep me away from Tony," Pepper said.

"Coulson treats me like his daughter; he's so overprotective, it's annoying but kinda sweet," Skye admitted.

"I would say Doctor Selvigg is my father figure, but ever since Loki possessed him, he's been a little off-kilter. He won't work with pants anymore," Jane explained once again randomly jumping in and then going back to the computer.

Darcy nodded, "That's a terrifying sight." She said confirming what Jane had said.

Bobbi laughed, "My dad think's Clint's a freak."

"That's because Clint is a freak," Natasha snorted butting into the conversation in.

Everyone laughed until Pepper interrupted the laughing, "What about you Natasha, what were your parents like?" She asked kindly, remembering that her parents were found dead years ago hence the use of the word "were."

Natasha looked down, "I don't really know. I saw them for the first time in 22 years when they were found murdered. I only remember a few things about them," she responded. She would never admit it, but deep down she wished she had parents like everyone else.

"Oh… Well what do you remember?" Pepper asked and they all looked towards Natasha. It saddened them that Natasha's life was so different compared to the rest of them. That she had such a hard life before she joined the Avengers.

Natasha sighed, "I don't remember much; I remember my dad had short black hair and a black beard, and the same green eyes I have. But I do remember his voice. It was deep and scratchy. He would always say this one thing to me … I remember it like it was yesterday." Natasha smiled and closed her eyes slowly letting the memory consume her.

"What would he say?" Skye asked, now interested. Everyone was interested in Natasha's previous life, it was so mysterious. But this seemed to be one of the only happy memories she had from back them.

Natasha smiled and repeated her father's words in Russian. "Бог дал вам рыжие волосы, чтобы они соответствовали вашим силу, красоту и индивидуальность. Так же, как огонь, вы красивы и сильны." Natasha grinned.

"And that means?" Darcy asked, they had no idea how to speak Russian.

"God gave you red hair to match your strength, beauty, and personality. Just like fire, you are beautiful and strong." Natasha repeated but this time in English. Yes, it was corny. But sweet, and that's all she really remembered about her father.

Everyone smiled, "That's so sweet." Skye said looking at Natasha's face, serene from the memory.

"Yeah, yeah it was…" Natasha smiled thinking of her father. She only remembered her mother a little bit. Her only memories of when she was with her family, was when she was about three. And it seemed like she was very clingy to her father. All she remembered about her mother was her red hair. Just like her own. She also remembered a sister. She only remembered her sister had black hair like her father, and she was about 5 herself. But they didn't find her sister dead when they found her parents. So Natasha had no clue if she had any blood relatives left.

They smiled, "It's nice to see you happy," Bobbi said and then you continued, "You never smile at work, and rarely smile around anyone unless Steve is there."

"Yeah you should really smile more. It makes you look 10 times more beautiful then you already are. Plus smiling releases a hormone that helps you live longer," Jane said not looking up from her computer.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Don't get all sciency on me Jane."

Jane laughed and then Darcy randomly yelled, "Natasha Romanoff! I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"Oh! Speaking of Natasha Romanoff. You never told me your real name like you promised." Skye smirked, getting payback for Natasha messing with her and Bucky.

Natasha scowled, "Wait Natasha isn't your real name! You're my best friend and I don't know your real name! You gotta tell me!" Bobbi said.

"Please tell us!" Pepper said excitedly.

Natasha growled, "I would kill you if I didn't like you so much Skye."

Skye smirked, "So, are you going to tell us?"

Natasha scowled, "You guys can't tell anyone. Not even the Avenger's or Fury. The only person who knows is Steve."

They nodded, "Now spill," Darcy grinned.

Natasha sighed, "Natalia Alianovna Romanova," She said, her real name slipping from her mouth so easily. It came out so naturally, even if she hasn't heard her full name since Steve used it when he proposed. It hardly seemed like it had been years since she used it regularly. But every time she said it, it felt so perfect, so right.

"Your name is beautiful…," Skye said.

"Yeah, I've heard that. But you're not allowed to say it, just know it." Natasha said harshly. She obviously meant business.

They nodded, "Alright! So, are you up for that drinking contest!?" Darcy grinned.

….

Tony finally finished the last floor. He promised Pepper this would be the last floor he built unless another Avenger joined their team. He called this floor 'The Testosterone floor.' This was the Guys Only floor. Just like the 'Estrogen floor,' except for opposite genders. Tony smiled when he walked into the blue and black area. Thor was sitting on the sofa petting Fred, Clint was playing with an arrow, Bruce was working on the computer, Bucky was reading, and Sam was texting on his phone.

Steve walked in behind Tony, "We're back! Now it's time for some guy's stuff. You only have a few months before you give away your freedom, so we have to make the best of it." Tony said enthusiastically. He walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and sucked some down.

Clint snorted, "He lost his freedom when he decided to date Natasha."

"So true," Tony smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Do we have to do this?" He didn't like guy's nights. Not that he didn't enjoy his friends, but he had nightmares when he wasn't sleeping next to Natasha and vice versa. He just wanted to lay in bed with Natasha and cuddle. He looked over at Thor, who was petting Fred _"I knew it was Thor!" _He thought remembering seeing Fred earlier, wondering where he disappeared to for so long.

"Yes," Bucky and Tony simultaneously said.

Tony looked at Bucky surprised, "For a 95 year old man, you're damn cool," Tony grinned.

Bucky shrugged, "I can still barely settle down myself. Monogamy isn't natural. So he may as well enjoy his freedom before monogamy takes a hold," Bucky said.

Steve glared at Bucky warning him to stay faithful to Skye. "Well I guess I'm different, old fashioned, because I love Natasha, and I like having her as my one and only." He said walking into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Pfft whatever. You are hopelessly old fashioned, you 95 year old coot," Tony said. "Oh!" Tony announced, his ADHD kicking in, "Thor I have a present for you!" Tony said and ran out of the room. He came back with a bag and handed it to Thor.

"Thank you Lord Stark, how kind of you." Thor said, opening up the bag and pulling out a thin cylindrical green stick. "What is it?" He asked confused.

Tony grinned, "Just trust me." He said pulling out a lighter and lighting the stick, "Smoke it."

Thor did so and grinned, "This is very nice. Thank you Lord Stark."

Bruce took a small sniff of the air, "TONY! You gave him marijuana!" He yelled at Tony.

"Yeah so?" Tony said brushing it off, then taking a shot of bourbon.

Steve sighed and backed away from them to far corner of the room and Bruce followed him so they both wouldn't be affected by the smoke. Tony grinned and began chugging the bourbon and sniffing the air filled with smoke. Clint smiled and began to drink beer. Bucky already had 10 beers while waiting for Steve, as he didn't get drunk easily. Clint sniffed the air and grabbed a joint. He lit it and began to smoke as well, he smiled. Now Clint, Thor, and Tony were high, very high. Thor began to laugh randomly, "This is the finest gift I was ever given!" He grinned taking another puff.

Tony grinned and began laughing too. Then Clint joined in. Sam had drank a lot before Steve came … a whole lot. So he was precariously close to being drunk. He finished a bottle of whiskey, "Hand me a joint!" he ordered.

Thor threw Sam some weed and Sam lit up and began smoking.

Bucky was near the smoke the entire time, breathing it in. He had no idea what marijuana was, nor its affects. But currently, the smoke gave him second hand contact high.

"I'll get the fans…," Bruce groaned.

"I'll open the windows," Steve said.

_"__I will lock the bar,"_ JARVIS joined the damage mitigation team.

All three did as they said. Bruce hooked up a bunch of fans, trying to clear out the smoke.

Steve sighed, "I'll go take the drugs." He said walking over and snatched the bag. He walked back to Bruce, "What should we do with it?"

Bruce shrugged, "Hide it I guess."

Steve nodded and looked at the fridge. He bent down and slid the bag under the fridge, "Tony never comes in the kitchen," he said hopefully.

Bruce nodded as the smoke began to clear. Thor then yelled "I AM HUNGRY! LORD STEVEN MAKE ME FOOD!" He ordered.

Steve looked at him, "That was random," he said confused.

"Marijuana has an effect on people that makes them extremely hungry. Drug attics call it 'The Munchies'," Bruce explained.

Steve sighed and walked over pulling out some steaks and he began to cook them for the group. Bruce watched as Tony and Clint fell asleep on the sofa calm and relaxed, very high. Bucky yawned, "Guy's, I'm really hungry," He grinned stupidly.

Steve sighed, "The steaks will be done soon." He said as he laid the steaks on a searing plate and put it in the oven. Within five minutes, the steaks were done to medium rare. He pulled them out and put four steaks on the table.

Thor and Bucky ran over, claiming their plates and consuming the hearty meat quickly.

Steve and Bruce watched wide eyed while they slowly ate their food.

Eventually Thor and Bucky fell asleep in their chairs at the table. Bruce sighed and sat down in the recliner and turned on the television, "This is a great movie," he said.

"What movie?"

"The Goonies."

"Never heard of it," Steve said.

Bruce snorted, "Amazing. You're 95 and you've never heard of The Goonies. You're not an American unless you see this movie. You gotta watch," Bruce insisted.

Steve plopped down on the other recliner and began watching.

"You've seen Lord of the Rings, right?" Bruce asked.

Steve nodded, "It's probably my favorite movie from this time period."

"Ok so this kid, sucking on the inhaler, that's Sam from Lord of the Rings."

"No way, really?" Steve smiled looking at the scrawny kid sucking on an inhaler.

"Yeah. Alright let's watch." Bruce said with a smile watching the little Asian boy zip line through the door in the movie.

….

Back at the Estrogen floor, Natasha grinned, "Sure. Let's have a drinking contest."

Skye's eyes widened, "Darcy. Natasha has a really high tolerance to alcohol. She's Russian. There's vodka in her blood. I don't think you should do this," Skye warned.

Darcy grinned, "Let's do this shit. Jane, pour the vodka for me. Skye, you pour for Natasha. Bobbi, keep count for us," She ordered.

Everyone except Natasha looked at Darcy wearily. Natasha grinned cockily. She knew she would win.

Jane and Skye began pouring vodka. Bobbi watched wearily, "Ready, set, go!" Bobbi said.

Natasha and Darcy began sucking vodka down. Natasha grinned when she felt the hot burning liquid flow down her throat. She loved vodka. She was taking in vodka faster than Skye could pour.

Darcy was trying, but was way behind.

Soon enough, Natasha finished her first large bottle of vodka. And Darcy was almost finished her first bottle. Natasha was now a quarter of the way through her second bottle when Darcy finally passed out. Natasha grinned, "I knew that was coming," She said. She was now in the early stages of drunkenness. But she decided to finish the second bottle anyway.

Once Natasha finished the second bottle of vodka, she was drunk. She still had some measure of judgment, though. But she would ignore that judgment for now, "Skye. This vodka is amazing, you should try it," she grinned.

"I'll just have a taste," Skye said, taking a small drink. "Oh yeah it is." She said taking a few more shots. Eventually she reached 20 shots and she, too was drunk. Her liquor tolerance wasn't nearly as strong as Natasha's.

Darcy woke up smiling, "Guys guess what?" She whispered drowsily.

"What?" Bobbi grinned excited for the drunken answer.

Darcy opened her mouth like she was going to say something. But then she closed her mouth, "Uh… I forgot," Darcy said and she began to laugh. Skye giggled and Natasha smirked. Bobbi and Pepper both laughed.

"Let's play truth or dare," Bobbi said.

Pepper grinned, She knew Bobbi wanted to take advantage of the three's drunkenness to get answers. "Yeah we should," Pepper agreed.

Natasha nodded, "I never back down from a dare," She grinned.

Skye smiled, "I'm up for it."

"Let's do this shit!" Darcy yelled. They all sat at the table in a circle.

"Alright Skye first." Pepper said.

"Truth or dare?" Bobbi asked.

Skye's face wrinkled up in thought, "Truth!"

Pepper grinned and whispered something in Bobbi's ear. Bobbi then grinned, "Are you and Bucky dating?"

Skye nodded with a wide smile, "Totally."

Pepper smiled, "I knew it!"

Bobbi smiled while Natasha got another bottle of vodka and propped her feet up on the table. She smiled sucking down some vodka straight from the bottle.

"Natasha's next," Bobbi said.

Pepper grinned, "Truth or dare," she asked, even though she was almost positive Natasha would say dare.

Natasha yawned the vodka finally catching up with her, "Truth," she slurred.

Pepper was surprised, but figured she would take advantage of this rare moment, "Were you ever in love or thought you were in love before Steve."

Natasha yawned once more and put her head in her hand holding herself up, "It's a super long story, I'll save it for when I'm not wasted." She said, yawning again and closing her eyes.

They smiled looking at Natasha who drifted to sleep. "Maybe we should all just go to sleep," Pepper said. She was very confused though, she didn't think that Natasha was so deeply involved with someone before Steve. But it probably wasn't like that. Natasha probably got betrayed… Or Natasha betrayed someone…

"Yeah, it's getting late," Bobbi said walking over to the sofa and laying down.

….

The next morning, Natasha woke up with a pounding head ache and her neck was sore. She looked down and saw where she was sleeping. _"That explains the neck pain…"_ She thought then seeing three bottles of vodka,_ "And there's the head ache." _She thought. She slowly got up and walked into the elevator. She took the elevator to her and Steve's floor. She walked into their room and grabbed one of Steve's T-shirts, and took off her own shirt then placing his on over her body. She silently placed herself on the right side of the bed where she slept. She slowly drifted off into sleep wrapped in the blankets.

Her and Steve slept well together, simply because she liked the blankets and to be warm, and he didn't want to blankets, and liked to stay cool. So he would give her the blankets and wrap his arms around her and they both had the best of both worlds.

….

Steve woke up, _"Bruce was right. That was a good movie."_ He thought and stretched himself and yawned. He walked over to the fridge and made some cereal. He quickly consumed it and then washed his dishes. He yawned and asked, "JARVIS is Natasha on the estrogen floor?"

_"__No sir. She went to your floor earlier this morning. She is currently asleep."_ JARVIS said politely.

"Alright, thanks JARVIS." Steve said walking to the elevator heading to his floor.

Once he reached his floor he slowly walked into his room. He quietly opened the bedroom door and walked in. He saw Natasha asleep and he smiled. He quietly laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against his chest. "I'm hungry…," Natasha muttered.

Steve smiled "I thought you were asleep."

"I wake up as soon as I hear something. Only reason you didn't have a knife to your neck, is because I know what your footsteps sound like," she replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"That's a little creepy," Steve smirked.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him with tired, gentle green eyes. His baby blue eyes sparkled kindly, "Your point?" She asked.

Steve smiled, "I'll make you some cereal."

"Thanks," She said closing her eyes and turning over again.

Steve smiled and walked out of their bedroom and made cereal in the kitchen and brought it back to her in their bedroom.

She sat up, "Thanks." And she quietly ate her cereal. When she had finished, Steve got up and took the plates to the kitchen. He was going to leave her alone to rest when she yelled, "Steve!"

Steve walked in quietly, "Yes?"

"Come lay in bed with me," she ordered.

"Why?" He asked walking over.

"Don't argue with me. Just lay down."

"I'm not arguing; I'm just curious," he said quietly, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't sleep well anymore without you," She explained, looking back at him with her beautiful green eyes.

Steve could smell her shampoo, it smelled like strawberries. But that nice thought was interrupted, "Your breath smells like vodka. Good time last night, huh?" he smirked.

Natasha grinned, "Three bottles, good."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled, "God I love you," He said leaning in and kissing her.

She kissed back but then realized something and broke off, "You said 'God'. You used the Lord's name in vain!"

Steve looked horrified with himself, "I'm gonna have to go to church and confess my sins."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Your god mumbo jumbo is so adorable."

"It's not mumbo jumbo!"

"Shut up Steve," she said kissing him again to keep him quiet. Her kiss took every emotion away from his thoughts other than his love for her.

He kissed back, and eventually deepened the kiss. But again, she broke off, like she was toying with him. But she wasn't intentionally. "Alright I really have to go to sleep now, I'm really tired and I have a horrible head ache."

Steve smiled, "A three bottle head ache I'm guessing," he joked, "Alright sweety, get some rest."

"You're not allowed to leave you know that right?"

Steve nodded, "I know Nat." He smiled kissing her head.

With him in bed next to her, she quickly fell asleep, with his arms around her, her head laying against his chest. Steve smiled at her. Her soft, pale skin up against him, her soft beautiful red hair laying against his chest, her eyes closed and calm. Her back rising up and down steadily.

He had his hand on her back and rubbed his hand in circles soothingly, giving her a sense of comfort. He looked at her hand on his chest and saw the ring on her finger and smiled, _"I am marrying the most beautiful, dangerous, kind, strong, stubborn, scary, and sweet women in the world." _ He thought to himself, that thought kinda scared him, but it also made him smile. He grinned, _"I really love Our Situation."_

* * *

**Hey! hope you enjoyed this short filler. Now I give you a sneek peek into next chapter...**

* * *

_He looked down at her body as blood flowed from his own side. He quietly ripped a knife out of his side and threw it to the ground. Tears flowed down onto his dirt covered face, creating the same clean lines that had graced Talia's face before she perished. He began to shake and fell to his knees. He looked down at the ground, tears falling in the dirt creating small divots of mud, "Why…," he muttered slowly as his body fell to the ground next to Talia's. Blood flowed out of his side and mixed with Talia's in the dirt and mud, creating a disgusting red brown color._

* * *

**Holy shit! Emotions, blood, mud, dirt, knives. Ey ey ey. But who is 'Talia' and who is the man crying for her?... Comment your guesses. I'm sure you all have some type of idea.**

**Don't forget to comment, fav, and follow. lets get to fifty by next chapter!**

**Alright bye!**

**-D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Well I got about 8 guesses (Most private messages) on who Talia was and who the man crying over her is. All of you are WRONG. Yep, sorry. Although most of you guessed that Talia was Natasha's mother, which was a good guess. But not right sooo. But this leads into Natasha's past, so not all wrong. But all wrong at the same time... That didn't make sense... Annnyywaaay! Some of you may be enraged or upset about who this kinda revolves around. Some may grow mercy on this character. Some may already feel bad for him or her. Eh, I don't know. You'll have your own opinions.**

**Check out shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod's story called The choices we make. Its good, a bit slow in the beginning and a very different take on Captain America! Its starting to speed up and its diffidently going to get better. I highly suggest you check it out! This person is pretty nice to sooo. Also shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod thank you for all your nice comments!**

**(Song suggestions will be placed in strategic places in order to not reveal this mystery character.)**

**Disclaimer: have I owned any of this in the past? No. Marvel owns this stuff.**

* * *

Hate and Sorrow.

Chapter 16

* * *

_"__Hate and rage, are fueled by sorrow and anguish. Hate and rage are a part of healing, but, for some, healing never comes."_

_-Marcus Runninghorse (My uncle)_

* * *

_"__Anger can give you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you."_

_-Liam Neeson… Batman begins._

* * *

The following evening, Thor left earth. He had to find Loki and find out why he singled out Steve and Natasha. Plus, now that he knew his brother was alive, he wanted to speak with him.

It had been three weeks since Thor left earth. He had been chasing Loki for those three weeks, chased him through all nine realms. He finally caught him in the last place he expected Loki to be. He found Loki in Asgard. Sitting in a cave, alone, and filthy. He apprehended Loki and put him in a secluded prison cell away from any other prisoners. The cell was to be guarded by six guards at all times, unless Thor or Odin stated otherwise. Thor stood in front of Loki's cell, "Dismissed," he said to all the guards, who subsequently marched out.

Loki grinned; even as a prisoner, Thor had replaced his robes. Loki stood tall with a wide grin, "To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?" He asked, his accent still smooth and silky. It was entrancing to those who didn't know him well.

"Silence! I am going to retrieve my friends and when I come back with them, I order you to apologize to them - all of them, especially Lord Steven and Lady Natasha. You cannot break true love unless death parts the lovers, and you of all should know that, especially after Talia. So I do not understand why you would trifle with love." Thor's tone was harsh and unforgiving as he looked directly into Loki's hard eyes.

Loki glared at Thor angrily, "I told you to never speak that name again!" Loki yelled, the anger dripping with each word he spoke and he took off running full force directly at the force field holding him captive. He banged his hand on the wall glaring hard at Thor. Loki rage was obvious. But what wasn't obvious to anyone but Loki's friends, was that the rage was caused by grief and anguish.

Thor shook his head, "I will return, and when I do, I expect an apology from you, to my friends."

"You treat this as a game! A fight! I will never apologize to mortals!" Loki hissed with even greater anger, his eyes filled with rage and hatred. Thor then rushed out to find Heimdal. Loki sat down against the wall of his cell. His breathing heavy and stuttered thinking of her. Tears welled up and he drifted into memory.

….

(Oblivion. By: Bastille.)

_(Flashback)_

_Loki knelt beside a women. She had smooth, silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes… But there was blood pouring out of her stomach and chest. "Lady Talia, please stay. You cannot leave me. You have to stay with me, and fight by my side." Loki said looking intently at the woman._

_Using one hand to cover the sword wound in her abdomen and the other to hold her body up he looked down at her, Talia shook her head, "Loki… my love, I am going to die. You must accept that." She said with teary, pain filled eyes and her hand clutching her chest in agony. And yet she stayed calm, though she was crying. She was very calm for someone about to die._

_Loki shook his head, "You cannot die. I will not accept that! You're all that matters to me…," he said getting choked up._

_"__Loki my dear. Calm yourself, it is alright. I am destined to die, but you, you are destined to do important things. But you must calm yourself and listen to me," she stated calmly as her face was losing color. Her strength was draining and any hope for her survival was diminishing._

_Loki slowly nodded with tears welling in his eyes. Talia also had tears sliding down her filthy, dust covered face, creating clean lines down the side of her cheek, "I will listen."_

_She nodded, thankful that Loki was finally calming down. If Loki remained upset and having a mental breakdown, then Talia knew she wouldn't be able to stay calm through her painful death. "Now listen to me. Please stay true to yourself; do not stray from your path of goodness. I love you too much to see you turn. Loki please... I ask you only this, do not stray. And do not forget me; my worst fear is being forgotten… I ask only that of you. Please Loki. I love you," she said kindly, though her face showed immense pain._

_She began to cough and shake violently. Blood began to leak out of the sides of her mouth once more. The crimson fluid flowing down her face and dripping onto Loki's wrist, which was helping to hold her body up. Her breathing became shallow and stammered, not at all steady or even. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his love slowly die, a painful death._

_But then it stopped, it all stopped. Her painful breaths and the wheezing stopped. The painful rise and fall of her chest stopped. Talia had died in his arms. Her eyes still open, but they were no longer a deep beautiful blue. They had become a faded, glossy blue with no soul left. She didn't go peacefully, as she deserved. Weeks earlier, Talia had told Loki that she would die for him. She spoke too soon. _

_He slowly kissed her lips, his heart breaking in the process. Then, he gently closed her eyes with his index finger. He stared at her pale, colorless face. Then, he ripped a piece of cloth off of his own clothing. He used the cloth to wipe the tears, blood, dirt, and sweat off of her face. He folded the cloth slowly to a clean side and began to wipe the blood off the side of her mouth and face. He finally dabbed a cut on her forehead, then dropped the cloth beside him._

_When he had first laid eyes on her, it was like a curse. He felt his heart rise. But now his heart was dropping, plummeting from thousands of feet in the air. Just before she died, Talia's eyes were so full of hope; however, her voice didn't match the hope. No, her voice was full of mourning, though not for herself, but for Loki. Her lips where red from blood before he had wiped them off. Once more, Loki slowly laid his lips upon hers, like it didn't hurt his heart to do so._

_"__Talia… I love you," Loki looked at her lifeless body with tear filled eyes. He slowly removed his thick green wool cape, and draped it over her, covering her entire body._

_Thor walked behind him, "Brother…," but Loki cut him off abruptly._

_"__No! Leave me! Go now!" Loki yelled, casting Thor away. His grief turning to rage._

_Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors three stood far away, watching Loki cry over Talia's body. _

_Loki hunched over laying his head on her chest as tears fell onto the green wool cape covering her dead body. Loki closed his eyes and clenched his teeth wrecked with emotional and physical pain. Slowly, he laid her covered body down on the dirt and stood up._

_He looked down at her body as blood flowed from his own side. He quietly ripped a knife out of his side and threw it to the ground. Tears flowed down onto his dirt covered face, creating the same clean lines that had graced Talia's face. He began to shake and fell to his knees. He looked down at the ground, tears falling in the dirt creating small divots of mud, "Why…," he muttered slowly as his body fell to the ground next to Talia's. Blood flowed out of his side and mixed with Talia's in the dirt and mud, creating a disgusting red brown color. Loki felt no reason to go on. _

_Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three cautiously walked over._

_Thor nodded to his friends and he slowly picked up Talia's body, holding her bloodied and battered body in his arms like a sleeping child, her lifeless head falling onto his arm. Volstagg quietly lifted Loki to his feet and wrapped his arm around him to provide support to his friend. They all left silently, solemnly, all feeling the loss of their dear friend, Talia._

_(Flashback Ending)_

_…__._

Loki sat there, a small tear falling down him face. "I left the path…," he whispered. Tears began to stream down his face, tears of pure, agonizing grief. He banged his hand against the wall furiously and he began yelling at no one in particular. "NO, I LOST EVERYTHING, MY FRIENDS, MY LOVE, MY MOTHER, MY BROTHER, MY FREEDOM. WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME SO!? WHY!? Why?" He fell to his knees and huddled on his side. He laid on the floor, slowly wrapping his arms around himself, finally settling down a fetal position. "Why…," he asked once more, only this time in a whisper. He was angry, but he didn't know who to be angry with. But Thor knew; Thor knew Loki was angry at the world.

….

Thor landed on the balcony of the communal floor of Avengers Tower, "Lord JARVIS, call my friends out here! Quickly!" he ordered and JARVIS complied.

The Avengers (plus Bucky) ran outside to him.

"Friends I need you to surround me in a giant hug and hold tight," he ordered.

They looked at him confused. "Please!" He said trying to get this done while sadness was still filled in Loki's head.

They all sensed his urgency and his fellow Avengers (plus Bucky) surrounded him and held on tight.

"Heimdall!" Thor called.

Soon enough, a massive beam of light surrounded them and they were lifted through the portal. Everyone was dumbfounded, except Thor, of course; he saw the portal all the time. Natasha looked around her green eyes lit up with excitement. Tony looked surprised and amazed. The entire team was astonished at the beauty of the multi-colored portal.

The came to stop in front of Heimdal. "Awesome…," Natasha said looking around.

"You finally took us to Asgard! It took you long enough man!" Tony said with a smile.

"I only brought you here because I have caught Loki," Thor announced.

And with that they all went silent; they then knew just how important this trip was.

Heimdal stood there, his golden eyes and slit pupils watched them eerily. "Friends, this is Heimdal. The man who tells me of you while I am here."

Heimdal nodded, "Natasha, Dreykov's daughter; Steven, son of James; Anthony, Howard's son; Clinton, son of Robert; Bruce, Alek's son; and James, Sam's son. It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I must say your adventures are worthy to be told in Valhalla," Heimdal said with a slight bow.

The team nodded in response. "Same to you, sir," Steve replied with a smile, even though he had no clue what Valhalla is.

Heimdal nodded and moved to the side. Thor led them out of the portal and onto the Bifrost. "Welcome, to Asgard," he said, revealing the city to them.

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed, taking a good look in all directions.

The beauty before her rendered Natasha speechless.

"Follow me. Loki must face what he has done," Thor said, walking across the Bifrost. He was stopped once again, but this time by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

"What has Odin told you about bringing mortals?" Lady Sif said placing her hands on her hips.

Natasha glared, "Listen lady. We are not just any mortals. We're a part of his team, and I bet we could whip your fucki…," she was cut off by Steve's hand in front of her face. He smiled nervously. Natasha instantly disliked this women. She had just this brief encounter with Sif and didn't even yet know her name. But Natasha hated her already. Sif was cocky, arrogant, and strong. In Natasha's mind, no one was allowed to be stronger than her.

Natasha grumbled something and Lady Sif glared at Natasha. Natasha didn't like how arrogant the woman was. Natasha felt threatened and that was something she wasn't used to. So she was trying to create dominance.

Thor sighed, "Lady Sif, these mortals are not just any mortals. Heimdal proclaimed their adventures worthy to be told in Valhalla. We are the mighty Avengers. And Loki has wronged two of them. I have brought them all here so he can apologize."

Lady Sif nodded slowly but didn't move out of the way. She could tell they were strong. But the girl ... the girl threatened her. The red head frightened Sif a lot. She could see that the girl had a blaze burning inside her. "I cannot let you pass."

"Thank you Lady Sif. But if Odin wishes to punish me then he may."

"That's why I'm here to stop you, you idiot," Lady Sif stated frankly.

Natasha snorted and everyone looked at her, "What is it Lady Natasha?" Thor asked.

Natasha noticed something, an advantage for her and a disadvantage for Sif. She saw Sif's eyes sparkle when Thor spoke with her, slight smiles when he got close to her. These small cues led Natasha to a final conclusion. So, Natasha began laughing, "I could so embarrass this bitch right now."

Volstagg and Fandral snorted but Sif glared back at them and they went silent.

"And why is that!?" Lady Sif hissed at Natasha.

Natasha chuckled, "Natasha…" Steve warned.

Natasha shook her head, "Thor you are so ridiculously oblivious it's not even funny. You're worse than Steve. And Steve's pretty oblivious," she said. Steve looked at her in dismay. "You know it's true, Steve," she said, looking directly at him.

Steve shrugged and let them continue.

The three warriors standing behind Lady Sif chuckled. They were starting to enjoy this one's presence. "What do you mean?" Thor asked.

Natasha walked between Thor and Lady Sif. "Ok so here's the deal. Sif or whatever her name is, likes you. She likes you a lot. But you're with…"

Steve ran over and grabbed Natasha pulling her back to her original position, holding her mouth closed with his hand. "Okay. Let's just get Loki," Steve said, trying to control his outrageous fiancé and the current impasse.

Volstagg snorted and Lady Sif looked horrified. And Natasha … well, she looked beyond pleased with herself. Fandral laughed, "I like her; she's interesting," he smiled.

Steve glared at him and wrapped his arm around Natasha protectively. Fandral grinned and glanced down at Natasha's finger and grinned, "You are a lucky man to have such a warrior as your bride."

Steve nodded, "Thank you. But please, excuse her… outrageousness."

"I find it rather amusing actually," Fandral admitted and Sif shot him a dangerous glare.

Natasha grinned, "See. He likes me. Too bad Ms. Bitchy over here is upset that Thor's already taken."

Volstagg let out a rumbling laugh, "This one has the original wit of Loki. And the strength of thousands of Asgardian warriors. I say we take her in and make her a citizen of Asgard to replace Loki!"

"Lady Sif, we will speak about this later. Volstagg that will not happen Lord Steven will break all your bones before Odin can even get a word out to speak with her. But we must speak with Loki now. So either you clear our way or we will have to force our way through. But I warn you, The Avengers are not to be trifled with. And Hogun, control these three." Thor said, putting the quiet and responsible one in charge.

The three warriors behind Sif moved to the side. Sif glared at Natasha, who was still grinning like a mad woman. Then, Sif finally moved out of the way.

Thor sighed and walked past, "Lady Natasha why must you make things so complicated?" he asked as he walked past his Asgardian friends.

"Because it's fun," she replied with a wicked smirk.

Steve sighed, "I love you, but you're insane."

She grinned, "I know. But now I can cross scaring an Asgardian off my bucket list." Steve rolled his eyes and took her hand as they followed Thor.

"But Lady Natasha, you frighten me regularly," Thor said.

"You don't count since you're a friend."

Steve shook his head, "Let's just go."

Clint, Bucky, Tony, and Bruce were still taking in the fact that Natasha forced an Asgardian warrior to be silent and that she was able to scare that same warrior. They decided it was better not to talk until they got to Loki, considering Natasha had already caused enough trouble for all of them.

Soon enough, Thor stood in front of massive doors with four guards protecting them. "Let us through," Thor ordered. The guards hesitated just a moment, then opened the doors. Thor led his friends into the room. He looked at the six guards watching Loki's cell, "Dismissed," Thor said and the guards marched out. Thor stood in front of Loki's cell, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Thor asked.

(Song suggestion. Bad Blood. By: Bears den.(I got a thing for British bands))

Loki had a rather large mental breakdown after Thor left. He was hiding himself at that moment and a grin crossed his face. "Well, look who it is. My favorite _'Avenger,'_ Natasha Romanoff," he responded with a sinister grin.

Natasha glared, "Loki, I am warning you, she is particularly dangerous today. She stood against Lady Sif and won rather quickly," Thor warned.

Natasha smiled cockily but Loki spoke, "Well… How lovely for you. You silenced the amazing Lady Sif. Oh goody for you. She deserves to be silenced! But off that topic. I find it rather interesting that even after the Winter Soldier, all the lives you saved … all the things you said to your great Captain. And then you left; you left for months. But you didn't do any good. Your ledger is still gushing red and you will ne…" Loki was trying to change the subject in order to get into their heads.

Steve cut Loki off, "Really, because when you and your precious Chitari killed millions of New Yorkers, that was really great for the world. So I guess you didn't get any red in your ledger then, did you?" Steve shot back at Loki. Natasha smiled, happy that Steve took up for her so quickly. But Steve continued on, "Did Natasha have 'red' in her ledger, yes. But she has wiped it completely clean after the battle against the Chitari. And after the Winter Soldier. Her ledger is clean – the red has been erased. And all you did was gain all the red that she removed." Steve said harshly, knowing he wasn't wrong.

Loki glared at Steve. "You … you left her. You left your beloved Peggy Carter. Everything about you is artificial. Hmm. So Natasha, must only love this you. The fake you. It's obvious that she doesn't love the real you," Loki attacked a very sensitive subject with Steve.

Everyone looked at Steve worriedly. They knew this was a touchy topic. "Yeah I did … but I left Peggy in order to save millions of lives. Then, because of me, Peggy went on to meet her husband. And I saved those millions of lives. And I did come back. Peggy was able to see me in the last months of her life. I made amends for leaving." Steve continued, "And as for Natasha, you don't know her. You don't know her mind, you don't know how she works. You … You. Know. Nothing," Steve said calmly.

Natasha smiled, Steve had finally accepted what had happened all those years ago. Plus she was elated that Steve defended her with such love and devotion. She was ever happier that she hadn't had to talk to Loki yet. He disgusted her; so the fact Steve just talked was really great. Loki frowned. His tricks were not working, not on Steve. The Avengers were ready for his tricks this time.

Loki looked at Clint, "You. You're a freak. Your father hated you so you ran off to the circus. Really? How pathetic. Then that ridiculous Super Soldier over there swooped in and stole the woman you loved. How amusing. You loved her; you know it's true. But she didn't love you. I'm sure that's very embarrassing for you," Loki grinned; he thought he was making progress with Clint.

Clint backed up a bit. Natasha looked at him, "You still liked me?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah but ... I'm over that now. I really love Bobbi, a lot. And as for my dad, he was a drunken asshole, so his opinion doesn't really matter to me. And it's okay that Natasha didn't love me back. I was head over heels for her, true. But all I really wanted was for her to be happy, and now she is. And so am I. You're the pathetic one … waltzing around like you don't care that everyone hates you. Thinking that you can rule. But you can't and you never will." Clint said quickly, recovering from Loki's attack.

Natasha smiled, "Thanks, Clint." So far she hadn't had to use her wit and intelligence. Everyone was ready for Loki.

Clint nodded, "No problem."

Loki was now extremely irritated that his mind tricks were not working. So, he turned his focus to Tony. "Anthony … oh how sad. Your father spent most of his life searching for Steven Grant Rogers. He never paid much attention to you. It's your fault that your mother was killed and then that your father was killed. And he never did find you're precious Captain … he never loved you either, he never paid attention to you, he never took care of you. What a pity." Loki was now getting desperate.

Tony glared at Loki and smirked, "My mom was murdered because of my dad. And my dad was murdered because he was involved with something he had no business being in. And the Captain part ... yeah, my Dad did search for years. But he was never able to find Capsicle. But I guarantee you that my father, Howard Stark, is looking down on us now and he is proud of me. Proud because I provided housing for his Captain, Steve Rogers. Proud because I'm doing the right thing for humanity and proud of me for teaching a stubborn, bull-headed 95 year old man how to work with technology. And that stubborn, bull headed 95 year old won't know it until I say it, but I knew Peggy Carter, she would visit my Dad and talk about finding Steve. I would hide behind the sofa and listen to them talk. Every time my Dad would leave I would sit next to Ms. Carter and say, 'you'll find him, don't worry.' And she would tell me about Steve - all the time. She would always thank me for comforting her, and I didn't really mind. I liked talking to her; she was sweet, beautiful, and kind. So I bet Cap's pretty damn proud of me for comforting his past love."

Tony looked over at Steve and smiled. Steve looked totally and utterly touched. "And you know what? Yeah, my Dad didn't pay a lot of attention to me, but that's what made me strong. I had to learn to fend for myself. And that, my friend, is what made me an Avenger!" Tony looked at Loki. He noticed Loki was getting irritated, so he added, "Boom. I just blew your mind, didn't I?" Tony grinned cockily.

"Thank you…" Steve smiled and whispered to Tony with kind and calm eyes. Tony smiled back and nodded. It was all true. He would talk to Peggy a lot when he was younger. Most of it was him trying to comfort her and reassure her that they would find Steve. Knowing this, truly comforted Steve.

Natasha rubbed Steve's back in small soothing circles. It was obvious to her that Steve was truly comforted by knowing someone tried to help Peggy. Steve looked down at her and smiled; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

Loki gulped. He wouldn't dare try to trifle with Bruce … not after what happened last time. He still remembers how it felt to be called, "Puny God," and didn't want a repeat performance. He knew he couldn't trick Thor. So he looked towards Bucky as a last resort. "You shot Natasha. And almost shot your best friend. Interesting … you're not good enough for the girl, you know … she's so strong and ready. And you're weak, still trying to adjust, to right your wrongs."

Bucky gulped clenching his metal fist, "Fuck you!" Bucky snarled, leaning against the wall behind them ignoring Loki.

Loki growled, "You are so pathetic, Thor. Waltzing around on earth, with mortals as your friends. Kissing a mortal, lying in bed with one. You disgust me…"

Thor growled, "Leave Jane out of this. And my friends are no mere mortals. They took down you and Chitari army. Lady Natasha outsmarted you, the god of mischief. Lord Banner practically killed you. Lord Stark managed to make you fear us. The only person you have never affected with your mind tricks was Lord Steven. And Lord Clinton was able to break away from your spell!"

"You silence yourself! Lady Sif fell for you! And yet you love a mortal! You could have had any woman on Asgard that you wanted, yet you chose a female mortal scientist. She makes me want to kill myself when she's present!" Loki yelled at Thor, trying desperately to change the subject in his favor.

"I will kill you, Loki!"

"Do it then! End me! End my misery! So then I won't have to see your face ever again!" Loki yelled.

Thor lifted his hand and his hammer flew in and landed in his hand, "Fine then!"

Natasha stepped between Loki's detainment cell and Thor. "You guys are being ridiculous. When I was young and captured by the red room, I would have done anything … anything … to see me sister again. But I have to assume she's dead like my mother and father. So you two idiots need to act like siblings – not enemies. Once you lose your sibling, they are gone forever! And they never come back! Both of you disgust me because of the way you are acting towards each other! It sickens me that siblings could possibly hate each other so much!"

Steve looked at her confused, "You had a sister?"

Natasha nodded, "Only other person who knows is Fury and now all of you, so keep quiet. Don't ask I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly, obviously hurt by her past.

Steve felt so bad for. He couldn't imagine losing a sibling; he would talk to her about that later though. "I would have done anything to see my sister, and you two are threatening to kill each other! This is stupid. I get that Loki did shit that none of us can forgive him for. But you're his brother. And neither of you have the right to treat each other like that. Do you understand!?"

Thor looked down and dropped Mjolnir, "I am sorry, Loki."

Loki shook his head, "I will not apologize; but I will accept yours."

"Close enough," Natasha mumbled.

Thor's face showed he was hurt by Natasha's words, "Loki … what happened? What made you so evil? What drove you to this madness?" Thor asked.

Loki looked away and turned around facing the back wall, hands behind his back.

"Loki, please answer me … Let go of the magic and reveal your current self. Tell me what has driven you to this?"

The figure looking away from them disappeared revealing another Loki, the real Loki … laying in the middle of the floor, his jacket and cape across the room, the furniture scattered and broken. "Are you happy now?" Loki said not bothering to look at them. Unfortunately these mental breakdowns are how he handled his problems.

"Please answer my question. What has made you so evil?" Thor's eyes were kind.

The others backed away to watch and listen to the conversation between Thor and Loki. The fact that Loki was such an emotional mess was astonishing to everyone but Thor.

Loki huffed, "Everything. Father favored you more. And then … Talia. She stole my heart and then died in battle. She died in my arms." Loki began quivering in pure sorrow, "I loved her. And the one thing she asked of me, I did not do … and then, years later I find out that I'm not actually the son of Odin. Then mother dies. The last women in my life that really cared about me. But when I found I was the frost giant prince, that's when it pushed me over the edge. That is what pushed me over the edge. Talia's death took me to the edge … But that … that pushed me over. Then you imprisoned me twice. Only fueling my pure hatred for the Asgardians, for this world."

"You could not have saved Talia … and that was hundreds of years ago. You should have come to terms with it by now."

Natasha leaned over to Steve, "Hundreds? And I thought you were old," she whispered.

Steve looked down at Natasha, gave a slight grin, just shrugged. Everyone other than Thor and Loki were pretty confused, they didn't know who Talia was, nor did they realize how old Thor truly was.

Loki stood up and stood close to the magic force field, "You can never get over true love," Loki growled, banging his hand against the force field.

Thor looked down, "I'm sorry Loki … I'm sorry you ended up like this." Thor said, picking up Mjolnir and walking to the doors. Everyone followed him, except Natasha.

She looked at Loki. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she had a lot in common with Loki. Loki looked at her with sad eyes, his emotions in turmoil, "I'm sorry for what I did…," he whispered to Natasha.

She nodded slowly, right then and there. He was forgiven by the unforgiving Black Widow. She still hated him. But now they had a mutual understanding. She went through a lot in her life; Loki also went through a lot. She still hated him; but now she understood.

"Thank you," Loki said, his bottom lip quivering. She forgave him, and knowing that at least one woman or person in his life cared. No matter how slight that care, she cared none-the-less, and that mattered to Loki.

She let out a long sigh, and then walked hurriedly walked out, catching up with Steve.

Loki watched her as she left. He slowly sat against the wall, remembering his first kiss with Talia, when she first told him she loved him, then her death and funeral. He could feel her presence next to him, looking down on him, _"What have I become…?"_ Loki asked himself. He then closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest. The words, _"I would die for you, Loki," _echoed in his mind. She spoke too soon … because it all came true.

….

That night, everyone but Thor was back at the Avenger's Tower. Steve laid next to Natasha, who had her head against his bare chest. She was awake, just calmly resting using Steve as her pillow. He was rubbing her back in circles, soothingly. "Natasha … can I ask about your sister?"

Natasha smirked, "Yeah … black hair and brown eyes, just like my dad. Except that's all I remember about her. They found my Mom and Dad murdered years ago. But my sister wasn't with them. I would kill to find out what happened to her," Natasha said, letting the shallow and hard to think about memories sink in. She told him everything she thought he would ask in those few simple sentences. Just trying to save the awkwardness of asking, 'what did your probably dead sister look like?' and other questions similar to that.

Steve sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Technically without the Red Room, I would have never met Clint; and if I never met Clint, I wouldn't be in SHIELD; and if I wasn't in SHIELD, I would have never met you. So I guess it's all been worth it," She smiled.

"You guess?"

"No. I know it's been worth it," she smiled, reaching up and kissing his chin.

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Steve."

He smiled, "Goodnight."

….

The next day, President Barack Obama challenged The Avenger's to the ALS ice bucket challenge.

Tony slumped down while standing in front of the camera, next to him was Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha, in that order. "Why did Obama have to nominate us!?" Tony complained.

Steve glared back at Tony who was complaining about the President on camera. "You know the camera's rolling, right?"

"I don't give a shit. I don't want to do this."

"Shut up Stark! Just deal with it. You're the one donating anyway, so really you're the only one who should be getting wet." Natasha yelled at Tony from the other end of the line.

Tony crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

"Are you ready?" Bucky asked from behind the camera.

"Yeah whatever," Clint grumbled

"I am excited to see what this so called 'Ice bucket challenge' is! I do not understand why none of you will tell me," Thor said enthusiastically.

"Just let's get this over with …" Bruce said, obviously uncomfortable with what was about to happen.

"Just get it done Bucky," Steve ordered.

"Alright," Bucky said, picking up the first bucket of water and walking over to Tony. "Iron Man," he said.

Tony sighed, "I nominate Spider Man," than Bucky dumped the ice water all over Tony's head.

"GOD IT'S FUCKING COLD! SON OF A BITCH! NATASHA WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!?" Tony yelled in his usual overdramatic manner.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO THIS YOU DUMB BASTARD! STEVE MADE US ALL DO THIS BECAUSE OF HIS PATRIOTIC LOYALTY SHIT!" Natasha yelled back at him, which made Steve roll his eyes.

"DON'T START WITH ME!" Tony yelled.

"DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU AGAIN!" Natasha warned.

"Again?" Steve asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Long story," Natasha grumbled.

"Continue Buck," Steve ordered.

Bucky walked behind Clint, "Hawkeye?" he asked.

Clint sighed, "I nominate Mockingbird," he smirked, then Bucky dumped a bucket of ice water all over him.

"Oh fuck," Clint said shivering.

Bucky moved to Thor, "I subtract my previous statement. I am no longer excited," Thor announced.

"Thor?" Bucky asked the waited for his nomination.

"I nominate Darcy Lewis," Thor grinned, and then Bucky dumped the ice water onto Thor's head.

Thor groaned, his heavy cape was soaking up the water and causing it to stick to his body. He quickly took off the cape and dropped it to the ground.

Bucky walked behind Bruce and waited, "Wont this trigger 'The other guy'?" Bruce asked, trying to get out of this.

"Nope. If we have to get wet and cold, so do you Brucie," Tony said, watching intently. Though he was soaking wet and cold, he quite enjoyed seeing his friends get the same icy treatment.

Bruce groaned, "Hulk?" Bucky asked.

"I nominate Clint Eastwood."

"Seriously?" Tony asked looking at Bruce.

"Yes, seriously!" Bruce defended, then Bucky dumped the icy bucket over the head of Bruce.

Bruce shivered, "This is ridiculous! Why couldn't we just have donated to ALS instead of doing this **and** donating!?" Bruce complained.

"Because President Barack Obama asked us too," Steve responded.

Through his strong exterior, Natasha could see that Steve was almost frightened. She could see his fear, "What's wrong Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Has everyone forgotten that I was frozen in a block of ice for 70 years? But I can't deny the President's request. Bucky, let's get this over with," Steve said, trying to keep his strong face. Yes, ice may seem an odd fear, but it wasn't for a man who was frozen in it for 70 years.

"Good, because honestly Capsicle, I would make you do this anyway since I'm already wet," Tony said, making Steve roll his eyes once again.

Bucky sighed picking up the bucket, "Captain America?"

Steve sighed, "I nominate Chris Evans."

"Good choice," Natasha giggled.

"Thanks," Steve smiled, then he felt the sudden rush of ice water hit him.

Steve felt that feeling … The shock of the cold hitting your warm skin. It was that feeling all over again. He groaned feeling the memories pour back into his head.

….

_(Flashback)_

_"__There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down," Steve said, pulling out his pocket watch opening it up and placing it on the dashboard in front of him. He looked at the picture of Peggy in his pocket watch ... It was all gonna be over soon._

_"__I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do," Peggy said desperately._

_"__There's not enough time. This thing's movin' too fast and it's headed for New York. I gotta put her in the water," Steve said. His heart was breaking as he was trying to fly the plane. He didn't want to die … But if he didn't, millions would._

_"__Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out," Peggy said. Her heart was also breaking. She knew Steve was gonna die, deep down she knew it. But she couldn't admit it to herself._

_"__Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice," he said. It killed him to know that he would probably never see her again._

_He slowly turned the plane towards the ocean, "Peggy…"_

_"__I'm here," Peggy replied, desperately wanting more time with him; time to hold him close to her, to feel his soft lips, to say how she felt._

_"__I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," Steve said, trying to brighten their last moments together._

_"__All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club," She responded, hoping this might actually happen, but again deep down inside she knew it wouldn't._

_"__You've got it," Steve managed a slight smile through his sad face and the tears he wanted to shed._

_"__Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?" She said, hardening her voice to stress its importance._

_"__You know, I still don't know how to dance," Steve said looking at the picture of her in his pocket watch._

_"__I'll show you how. Just be there," she said longing for this to be a simple a bad dream._

_"__We'll have the band play something slow," Steve said, seeing that he's about to hit the ice. He continued, "I'd hate to step on your…" the he hit the ice. The radio went silent for a moment, then there was brief static. And then, it was black … everything was black._

_(Flashback Ending)_

….

Steve came back from the memory and quickly recovered. But Natasha could see he was shaken. He looked over to Natasha and smiled, "Your turn."

She looked at him a bit concerned, but dismissed it. "Whatever. Bucky pour the fucking ice and get this over with," She grumbled.

Bucky sighed, "Don't kill me; this isn't my fault," he said picking up the bucket of ice, "Black Widow?"

"I nominate the Secretary Of Defense. Because I hate him." She said maybe a little too honestly, then Bucky poured the icy water over her head making her strawberry hair turn crimson.

"Is it wrong that I fucking hate our president now?!" She growled, scooting over to Steve and hugging his body trying to get warm, unknowingly revealing her engagement ring to the camera.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, yes it is."

"I don't give a shit, let's go get changed," she grumbled, "Oh and those ALS people out there that watch this, yeah ignore our complaints. We uh… love you. Yeah. Okay bye," she said. Then she and Steve walked out of the camera's view.

Bucky snickered and turned off the camera. He handed the camera to Tony, who immediately posted the video on YouTube.

….

Hours later, the Avenger's came back to the Tower after work. Natasha turned on the TV to watch the news. She heard something that really caught her attention.

_"__The Avenger's, Earth's mightiest hero's. Are they a dysfunctional angry team, do they hate each other or are they just a dysfunctional group of friends? Let's find out, by watching their ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Video," _the anchor said, then Natasha and her fellow Avengers watched closely.

"Oh God this is bad. Much worse than I expected," Natasha gasped, watching the atrocious video of her dysfunctional, make shift family.

When the video was over, everyone watched intently for what the new anchor was going to say about it. _"Wow. Crazy isn't it. Didn't expect our Hero's to fight so much. They certainly curse a lot, too. But we learned a few things from this video. The infamous Black Widow … we found out her name is Natasha. And do you see the rock on her finger? Looks like Captain America finally popped the question. But here's are the bigger questions. When's the wedding, and who's this Bucky guy pouring the water on them? And did you see his metal arm? It also seems Black Widow has shot Tony stark and has a huge temper! We are going to find out these answers and many more, so stay tuned."_ Natasha couldn't take it anymore; she turned off the TV growling.

"I fucking hate people," she snarled placing her feet on the table only to have them pushed off by Steve.

"Calm down, like you told me before. The people just wanna see their favorite people," Steve said, trying to calm her down.

This time, it was Natasha who rolled her eyes, "If hundreds of people show up at my wedding, some of those people are gonna die," she clarified.

"Good to know…," Steve said.

"When is the wedding day anyway?" Tony asked.

"February tenth," Natasha said with a yawn.

"Seriously … wow that's … that's only a few weeks away…," Steve said nervously.

"Second thoughts," Tony grinned.

"No. No just something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong, you know?"

They all nodded, "I'm sure we'll be able to get a handle on it," Natasha said, completely relaxed, which was odd for her since she was generally tense and stressed unless she was alone with Steve.

"Maybe you're right. Just plain old paranoia, I guess," Steve chuckled.

….

That night, Steve laid in bed. He was in deep thought with Natasha's head on his shoulder. She was asleep. Actually, she really fell asleep this time. This time, she wasn't just acting to trick him. He couldn't get those words out of his head from a day ago.

…

_(Flashback)_

_Natasha stepped between Loki's detainment cell and Thor. "You guys are being ridiculous. When I was young and captured by the red room, I would have done anything … anything … to see me sister again. But I have to assume she's dead like my mother and father. So you two idiots need to act like siblings – not enemies. Once you lose your sibling, they are gone forever! And they never come back! Both of you disgust me because of the way you are acting towards each other! It sickens me that siblings could possibly hate each other so much!"_

_(Flashback Ending)_

…

Steve wished there was something he could do for Natasha. He wished he could at least tell Natasha if her sister was alive or dead. Or even better, bring her sister back to her. But he knew that was highly unlikely. He had to do this for Natasha. All Natasha had was The Avengers. She deserved a blood relative, or to at least know of one. Steve was going to have to pull 'A Captain America Favor,' as Tony called it. Steve would have to use that favor on the President of the United States. _"I have to do this … I have to find her sister."_ Steve thought, then he let his mind calm and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 16. I honestly have pity for Loki cause his brain is a bag of cats, and he has daddy issues. Cant really blame him for being angry, yes he took it to far. But ya know. I think he deserves a little more credit. He's kinda a 'Tragic Hero'. He did some bad stuff, then he helped his bro, then he did something bad. Sooo... Tragic Hero. Yeah, like Oedipus the king... But worse... A lot worse... Annnyywaaay. Don't know why i decided to add the ALS ice bucket challenge thing, I had just seen Tom Hiddleston's ice bucket challenge video (Yeah a little plate in the year) and seeing Loki gave me the idea for this chapter, and then i was like what the hell, so many emotions may as well add something funny...**

**But I did say this would lead into Natasha's past. Which obviously it is considering the last paragraph of the chapter. Yes, in the comics she don't have a sister. But I have decided she has a sister. SO in this story she has a sister. Deal with it.**

**Don't forget to comment, fav and follow!**

**See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, new chapter. I think you'll enjoy it. In this I have modified and changed a little bit of the original Marvel backstory stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nofin**

* * *

Sisters don't let go.

Chapter 17

It was now only two weeks before the wedding. All the wedding details seemed to be settled. According to the wedding planner, everything was all set. Except one thing…

It had been five weeks since he had made the decision to try to find Natasha's sister. He talked to the President, who told him he should speak with the Secretary of Defense.

Steve knew Natasha hated the Secretary of Defense who held mutual feelings for Natasha. Eventually, Steve had to threaten the Secretary of Defense to get the information he needed. He had a plan to find Natasha's sister, but he needed the help of JARVIS and Bucky.

He woke up and rolled over to look at his sleeping fiancé; the sight of Natasha made him smile. He slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants and walked out of their bedroom. He took the elevator to the communal floor.

He looked at the empty room and sighed; he was always the first one awake. He pulled the eggs, bacon, and cheese out of the refrigerator. He took the bread off the top of the fridge. He proceed to crack a dozen eggs into a bowl and beat them together. He added a little bit of milk, salt, and pepper to the eggs and continued to beat them together. He rounded out breakfast for The Avenger's by frying the bacon, making some French toast, turning the egg mixture into cheese omelets, and brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

Soon enough, the aroma of breakfast started waking up the others. Bucky, always second to wake, walked into the kitchen. Steve knew the morning routine by heart. He woke first and started breakfast. Then Bucky would awaken next and head to the kitchen to see what was cooking. Bucky was followed by Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, and finally Pepper. It was the same order every morning. Very rarely would people wander in for breakfast out of order.

Bucky watched Steve cooking the breakfast. "Steve? You look stressed. What's up?" he asked his best friend. Somehow Bucky always knew when Steve was stressed, even after 70 years and bit of memory altering drugs.

Steve sighed, "I need your help…"

"I'm listening," Bucky said while pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"I'm going to try to find Natasha's sister. JARVIS is going to call for me while we eat breakfast, saying something about Fury having a mission for me. I need you to make sure Natasha is safe while I'm gone. I don't know how long I'll be."

"You're so dumb." Bucky blurted out before taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"I know she can take care of herself; she's a better fighter than I am. But I need you to make sure that she doesn't try to find out where I went."

Bucky sighed, "Sure, fine."

Soon enough, Bruce walked in. "Good morning," he said sitting, down at the table and pouring himself his own mug of coffee. Then, as usual, he opened his book and started reading. Bruce wasn't much for socializing.

"Morning," Steve and Bucky said, simultaneously.

Bruce never looked away from his book, "Cap, it's sweet what you're doing for Natasha, but it's stupid."

Steve looked back towards Bruce, "How did you know? And no, it's not stupid," Steve responded defensively.

"Ease dropping … that's how. Plus, you haven't thought this through completely. If you do find Natasha's sister, what are you going to say to her? What if she's dead; what will you tell Natasha? If you do convince Natasha's sister that Natasha is alive and you are her fiancé, what are you going to do? Force her to come back to New York with you? What if she doesn't want to come, doesn't want to get to know her sister? Because last time I checked, Natasha's not I big fan of change, or new people for that matter," Bruce clarified his point.

"She's alive; she's been in a witness protection program since her parents were killed by the KGB. She doesn't know Natasha is alive. At least no one thinks she does. And I'm pretty sure Natasha will accept a new person if that person is her sister," Steve explained.

Bruce sighed, "Okay, if she's in witness protection, what makes you think she'll be happy about being found?" Bruce reminded Steve.

"I don't know. It's her sister. I've just gotta give it try. Plus, who wouldn't be happy about finding a sister after 20 or more years?" Steve answered.

"Alright Cap. Just don't do anything you'll regret," Bruce reminded Steve while ending the conversation before Natasha arrived for breakfast.

Natasha was unable to hear the conversation as she walked towards the kitchen, so she had no clue about the conversation between Steve and Bruce. She walked into the dining room, still half asleep. She wasn't wearing her trademark black. Instead, this morning she donned a pair of baggy, blue and grey plaid sweat pants and one of Steve's 'Go Army' shirts that was sliding off her left shoulder.

She yawned and took her usual seat at the table, grabbing an empty mug as she sat down. She poured the coffee and took a sip of the hot, savory liquid. As expected, Black Widow drank her coffee black. Steve drank his with cream and sugar. Once again, they were total opposites, but deeply in love. _What was that old saying, _Steve thought_, "Opposites attract." _So true, and a smile broke across his face, "Good morning," he told Natasha as he looked at her tired face.

"Morning," she mumbled, "Not necessarily good." Natasha hated mornings; Steve loved them.

Steve grinned, "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked. She groaned and took another sip of her coffee.

As expected, Clint was the next to arrive for breakfast. He, too, grabbed an empty mug and poured himself some coffee, taking his usual place at the table. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing a skin tight white T-shirt, very similar to the way Steve dressed in the mornings, except Steve failed to don his usual tee shirt this particular morning.

Steve had previously been told by Darcy that his abs were better than Thor's - and Thor was a god. Steve did have a perfect set of abs, not just six-pack abs, but an amazing set of eight-pack abs, truly a sight to behold. Darcy also once told him that he had a great ass, but Steve was much too embarrassed by that statement to think about it too much! Women were so forward and blunt in the 21st century. Steve enjoyed being shirtless, but rarely came out of his room without his tee shirt, as his appearance tended to make the other guys (human guys) feel insecure. Not Thor, though, he thought he was a god, so he never felt insecure about his appearance. "Hey," Steve acknowledged Clint's arrival.

Clint grumbled, "If he doesn't have to wear a shirt, than neither do I." Clint made his demand known. Then, he took off his tee shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Natasha raised her eyebrow (She could somehow arch her eyebrow is such a way that Steve had never seen anything like it. Another distinct feature he loved about Natasha.) That was a sure sign that she thought someone was being stupid and/or that whatever was going on was stupid, or she was questioning something. Steve scattered and looked down at himself, "Shoot, I- uh… forgot…" he said embarrassed by his oversight.

Bucky laughed, "Why the hell not," he said, just before stripping off his black T-shirt and dropping it to the floor.

Bruce slunk down uncomfortably. "Damn Buck, you look like a gorilla under there. Don't you shave your chest man? Or get it waxed or something?" Clint asked looking at Bucky's very hairy chest.

"Guys are supposed to do that now?" Bucky asked, confused by the change in protocol. He didn't think that was something guys had to do. In the 1940's, body hair was a sign of maturity and manliness. _A lot has changed – no, everything has changed in the last 70 years. I've got a lot to learn, _Bucky thought to himself.

"You don't have to. It's just that some women find all that hair unattractive," Steve tried to explain.

Natasha grinned, "I hate too much hair, hate beards, and hate chest hair. That's why Steve gets waxed."

"Well I don't like beards either, but I didn't wax my chest before you came along."

Clint rolled his eyes and Tony walked in, "Ohh cool, are we playing strip poker!?" He said flinging off his shirt.

"No, Steve forgot to put on his tee shirt; then Clint decided Steve shouldn't be the only one showing off, so he took off his shirt too. Then Bucky joined the strip show," Bruce explained uncomfortably.

Bucky saw Tony didn't shave his chest, "Hey, I'm not the only one!" he announced, almost too excited about another man's chest hair.

"Yeah, but at least I don't look like a Wookie," Tony stated.

"What the hell is a Wookie?" Bucky asked.

"Holy hell, you 90 something's don't know anything," Tony tried to explain, "A Wookie is a giant "ape-like" creature from another planet. He was a character from the Star Wars movies. Star Wars were the big movies in the late 70s," Tony concluded.

"So your popular movie in the 1970s had a giant ape from outer space? Sounds like the movies back then were pretty stupid," Bucky was not impressed about being compared to a gorilla.

Tony sat down next to Bucky and grinned, "Don't worry bro; hairy chests are masculine. We're hairy bro's, dude!" he yelled and lifted his hand for a high five. That was something Bucky had picked up rather quickly and he high-fived Tony with his metal arm, almost pushing Tony off the chair.

In typical fashion, Pepper was the last to arrive for breakfast. She walked into the dining room. She was confused by all of the shirtless men around the table and simply asked, "Why?" Then she walked to her usual place at the table and took her seat.

Natasha shook her head, "Ignore it if you can. At least there's one civilized man here," she said, nodding towards Bruce.

"In my defense, I just forgot to put on a shirt. That's all," Steve defended himself.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "How on earth do you forget to put on a shirt? I can say with 100% certainty that Pepper and I have never 'forgotten' to put on a shirt," Natasha said with furrowed brows expressing her irritation and a bit of confusion.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Tony said quietly, which made Pepper, Steve, and Natasha shoot him the death glares of the century.

Steve sighed and placed a plate of omelets on the table, followed by a plate of bacon, then French toast. "Where's Thor?" Steve asked, noticing the empty seat and lack of a loud voice.

"Asgard," Bruce answered.

"Why?" Natasha asked being her classic spy self, feeling the need to know everything that's going on.

"Two Asgardians showed up last night and took him home. Before he left, I made him explain what was going on and he said his Father was punishing him for taking us to Asgard," Bruce explained.

"That's a stupid reason to lock up your own son," Clint said, just before he stuffed eggs in his mouth.

"Yes, but Thor said it would only be for a few days."

"Still, Loki had to apologize so…" Steve was cut off by JARVIS.

_"__Captain Rogers, Director Fury has a mission for you. Please report to headquarters immediately," _JARVIS announced.

"Alright, thank you JARVIS," Steve still couldn't help but to use his manners even when speaking to Jarvis. He got up from the table, walked over to Natasha and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later, okay." He smiled kindly then walked out to get on the remainder of his clothes so he could go and find Natasha's sister.

….

Steve sighed and walked out of the Avenger's Tower. He got on his motorcycle and began to ride to the airport. He couldn't help but to feel guilty about lying to Natasha. Steve hated lies and liars, so he was very conflicted over this situation. Once he got to the airport, he got on the plane and headed to Wyoming. _"What am I going to say?"_ he thought to himself trying desperately to figure out how to talk to this woman. She lost her sister 20 something years ago and now, out of the blue, he was going to show up on her doorstep to announce that her sister was not only alive, but was his fiancé. Natasha was five when the Red Room took her; now she was 29. Natasha's sister was three years older, making her 32. He only had a few hours to figure out how in the world he would drop that particular bombshell on a 32 year old women who had no idea that her sister was still alive, much less in the US. He thought that Natasha's sister probably had her own life and her own issues to deal with. So, he had to be careful not to scare her.

….

Natasha sat on the communal floor of the Avenger's Tower. She wondered why Fury sent Steve on a solo mission. It was very rare that Steve went on missions alone, considering his injury record. She found the whole thing a bit odd. She hated it when Steve went on solo missions because he was always getting hurt; she worried about him constantly. Not to mention her wedding was in just two weeks. _"What if something happens to him? What if he's not back in time? How am I going to sleep for two weeks without him? What if …" _Natasha was extremely stressed-out. She watched as Fred jumped on her lap. _"Every time Thor leaves, Fred shows back up…,"_ she thought with a smirk and began to pet Fred gently.

Bucky walked in and sat next to her. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she replied calmly.

"You're nervous," he stated frankly.

She nodded, "Just worried about Steve, and the wedding."

He smiled, "Don't worry about the wedding, everything will be absolutely perfect. Steve told me the wedding planner was great and took care of all the details. No need to stress about that," he promised.

"What about Steve?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure that he's fine and is going to remain fine." Bucky grinned.

Natasha looked at him skeptically. She could tell by his mannerisms that he knew something she didn't. She just had to figure out what it was. "Good," she said quietly.

Bucky nodded, "Trust me." He said firmly, sensing the skepticism in her voice.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Really… But you never listen to me, it can't be this easy?" He said surprised.

"Yeah really. You know something, and I'm sure it involves Steve and this 'mission' so I'm just giving in," she confronted him.

"Wow that was … easy," he grinned, "Cool."

"Skye teach you that?" she grinned.

Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. But she interrupted his relaxing moment. "Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Does this somehow involve me?"

Bucky grinned and nodded slowly, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Natasha gave him a classic Black Widow grin and nodded, "Thanks."

Bucky nodded, "No problem."

….

Steve sat uncomfortably in his airplane seat and let out a yawn. In order to hide his identity, Steve wore a hoodie and a pair of jeans. He had on a pair of glasses and a baseball cap, plus he fixed his hair in a different style. He had been writing down ideas for what to say to Natasha's sister. It had been hours and he had been writing the whole time. The women next to him interrupted his writing, "You're Captain America, right?" she whispered.

Steve looked surprised, "Uh… Yeah," disappointed that his disguise didn't work.

"I figured. Why are you on a plane; don't you have, like, a fleet of private jets and stuff?"

Steve shrugged, "I'm kinda doing something very important, and personal, before my wedding."

"Oh right, you're marrying Black Widow. Can I ask what you're doing?"

Steve smirked, "I don't think that's a good idea. It's personal and private."

"That's alright. I'm just happy enough to be sitting next to a celebrity," the woman smiled warmly at Steve.

Steve smiled, "I'm not a celebrity."

"Are you really that modest, or do you just act like "Mr. Innocent" for good publicity?"

"I've been told I'm very modest."

The plane began to land, "Black Widow's one lucky woman to have you. You seem like a really nice guy."

Steve smiled, "Thanks."

"Whatever you're doing, good luck with it." The women smiled as the plane came to a stop. She grabbed her bags and walked out.

Steve sighed glad the woman didn't push the issue nor make a scene about him being on the plane. The last thing he needed was for a photo of him in Wyoming to surface on the internet and Natasha would know he wasn't on a mission.

After the woman departed, Steve grabbed his bag and walked off the plane as well. He huffed as walked to his rental car and got in. It was a black Dodge Challenger. He sighed putting his hands on the steering wheel. _"Okay, so Wyoming … JARVIS promised to hack into this car's GPS since I have no clue how to use it,"_ Steve thought, _"I sure hope he remembered ... can computers forget?" _Steve wondered.

The GPS began speaking and giving Steve directions. _ "It's so beautiful here. Nothing like New York. Gosh, if I wasn't Captain America, I'd move here,"_ he thought taking in the stunning scenery.

He watched as two men riding horses on the side of the road turned into the forest and disappeared.

_"__I hope this goes well. What if she's married and doesn't want to leave home to see Natasha? What if she doesn't remember Natasha? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she doesn't want to see Natasha? Gosh, Bruce was right, I did not think this through!" _He thought to himself. _"What am I going to do? Just waltz up to her door and knock, 'Hey! Your long, lost sister is my fiancé and both of us are part of the Avenger's and our wedding is in two weeks and I just found out about you so I decided to find you as a gift to her!' Oh my gosh, this is going to be a disaster!" _He thought with stress growing inside him like a wild fire.

He had been driving for a half hour and the whole time he was worrying. But then he realized how hungry he truly was. He couldn't go on a rampage when he was just about to meet Natasha's sister. So, he stopped at a roadside diner to get some lunch. He walked in and sat down at a table in the corner. He sighed and began looking at the menu.

A waitress walked up, "Hi, can I take your order?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah thanks. Can I just have the chicken fried steak and a glass of water." He said, finally looking up from the menu. He was stunned.

"Are you alright sir?!"

Steve looked at the women, she had long black hair and green eyes. She was thin, curvy, and short. Same face shape as Natasha's. "Um sorry, this may seem weird, but can you please sit down?"

She looked around to room to try to discern what was going on. Although skeptical, she complied.

"You were born Russia, weren't you?" He asked trying not to sound creepy.

"Uh… yeah how did you know?"

"Please don't think I'm crazy. But I'm Captain America," he was cut off.

"That's where I knew you from! I knew you looked so familiar!" She smiled excitedly.

"Shh, please. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Your sister … Natalia…"

"Natalia! How do you know about her!? Is she alive!?" The woman looked completely shocked.

"You know about my fellow Avenger, Black Widow? Right?"

"Yes. You're marrying her right? But what about my sister! What does your fiancé have to do with my sister?" She said, desperately wanting to hear more about her sister.

Steve smiled, "Yeah. Well Natalia … escaped from the Red Room," he said, choosing his words carefully. "She joined the KGB, then quit to join the Avengers … Natalia … is Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. The only female Avenger and my fiancé," he had managed to tell the whole story in one long sentence.

She looked shocked, she covered her gaping mouth, "Oh my god … she's alive," and she said a few words in Russian, then continued in English, "And she's been all over the news before, and I didn't even know she was my sister..."

"Our wedding is in two weeks. And I only found out about you several weeks ago. So, I decided to find you, as a gift to Natasha. Not that you're a gift, but finding you is my wedding gift to her. If you would … would you mind coming back to New York with me and stay long enough to attend our wedding? I think that would make your sister's wedding day perfect," Steve smiled kindly at the waitress, Natasha's sister. "My names Steve by the way."

"Of course I would. But you have to tell me how is she? Is she okay? And I'm Sonya"

"Nice to meet you. Our job has hazards. She has a lot of scars, both emotional and physical. She's not very open minded, and she's very aggressive. But if she likes you … you'll see an amazing person under her emotionless façade." He smiled thinking of Natasha. It put a sparkle in his eye every time he thought of her.

"You really do love her … don't you? I thought it was just some celebrity publicity thing."

"I do. And I would really love it if you come back to New York with me for our wedding."

"I will. God, I'd move to New York if I could afford it." She said with longing eyes. She desperately wanted to see her sister.

"If you want to move to New York, just ask Tony," Steve smiled.

"Who?" Sonya asked confused.

"Iron Man. He's got plenty of money."

"Oh… So do you still want your food or can we just go to the airport?"

"I have to eat. Or else I get kind of aggressive and maybe a little violent," he said awkwardly and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. I'll go get you some food as fast as possible so we can go to New York," she said excitedly. Sonya could hardly wait to see her sister again. She got up and ran off.

Steve sighed and his stomach grumbled,_ "Oh please don't… not now."_ He said starting to get irritated.

Natasha's sister walked back and put his food down.

"Thank you," he smiled and started cutting the meat. "Just so you know, the only thing Natasha remembers about you is your hair color. She doesn't even remember your name. So just don't do anything that might… Ugh. This is hard to explain ... She doesn't really like anyone that much, with the exception of the Avengers and very few of our co-workers. She is extremely dangerous and she doesn't like hugs unless it's from me or Clint,"

"Clint?"

"Hawkeye."

"Oh."

Steve continued, "If you say something she doesn't like, she'll either glare at you, say something nasty, or hurt you. She probably won't be very open at first. She has more secrets than you can imagine. And she's the most dangerous women in the world. Unless she knows you well, she won't show her emotions. You don't get to know her; she only lets you get to know her. The Avengers are the only people she really trusts or cares about. And you can't … you cannot talk about the red room. They did things to her … that are … unimaginable, horrible things. They took a lot away from her," Steve said, taking a forkful of meat. While looking down … he thought, _she probably couldn't have children with him, which disappointed him_. But no matter what, he loved her for who she was and he didn't mind that she would probably never bare his children.

Sonya nodded, "I understand." She was honestly a bit worried that Natasha would reject her.

"Don't worry. She'll be glad to see you. She longed to know that you were alive, and to see you again. I really believe she'll welcome you with open arms," Steve said, finishing his steak and then quickly drinking the end of his water.

Sonya smiled, "Thank you."

Steve smiled and pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the table. "Ready to go?" he smiled.

"Can you please give me a minute? I've gotta tell my boss I'm leaving for a few weeks. Hopefully he'll give me job back when I return."

"Sure, no problem. I'll wait here for you."

Sonya walked away from the table and went in to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a wide smile. "Okay, I'm ready."

Steve got up and walked toward the door with Sonya trailing behind. "I didn't really think this through. But this went a lot better than I thought," he smiled as he held the passenger door open for Sonya. After Sonya was settled in her seat, Steve walked around to the driver's side and settled in his seat.

"I can't wait to see her again," Sonya smiled.

Steve nodded, "Neither can I." He grinned.

….

Hours later, it was about 9 PM. Bruce had to cook dinner for everyone, because Steve hadn't returned from his "mission." The Avengers, minus Steve, were sitting at the table and Natasha tapped her foot impatiently, "Shouldn't he be back by now?!" Natasha groaned.

"This little mission could vary," Bucky explained.

Natasha sighed and Tony laughed, "You've been like this all day; it's so funny."

"Well, if he didn't get shot so damn much I wouldn't have to worry!" Natasha said irritated.

_"__Ms. Romanoff. Captain Rogers has just arrived with a women. Identity unknown,"_ JARVIS said.

Natasha looked furious, "Hell no!" She hissed and stood up and stormed to the elevator.

Everyone but Bucky and Bruce looked astonished, "I didn't think Steve was that kinda guy!" Clint said angrily, pushing his chair out with such force it fell over. He was about to go kill Steve.

Bucky grinned and grabbed Clint pulling to a stop, "All of you calm down. Steve left to find Natasha's sister," He explained.

Everyone smiled, "Oh my god …" Tony muttered.

….

The elevator door opened in the Avenger's tower lobby. Natasha stormed out yelling, with her pistol in hand. She was literally ready to kill Captain America, "Steven Grant Rogers! I'm gonna fucking kill your ass! You're such an asshole; I can't believe you fucking did thi …" She stopped ranting when Steve and Sonya came into view.

Sonya looked terrified, even if Natasha was her sister, she was easily the scariest women Sonya had ever seen. Natasha had guns strapped to each of her thighs and a tool belt around her waist with knives, bullets, flash drives, and a small grappling hook, for what purpose, Sonya could only imagine. She had the gun from her right thigh holster in her hand. Steve smiled, "Natasha. I wasn't on a mission."

"Why the hell are you smiling!?" Natasha growled, still thinking Steve was cheating on her. But at the same time she thought she knew this girl from somewhere.

"Natalia …," Sonya smiled looking into her sister's green eyes. Sonya was skinny and lean, not very muscular. Natasha was skinny and lean, but very muscular. Natasha had short fiery red hair and Sonya had long Black hair. But they both had green eyes … their father's green eyes.

Natasha's face turned from angry to overjoyed. It all came back to her, "Sonya," Natasha said with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran over to Sonya at a ridiculously fast speed and grabbed Sonya and embraced her, exactly what Steve said she wouldn't do. Natasha nuzzled her face into Sonya's shoulder.

Sonya's eyes were welling with tears as well, "Natalia, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Sonya. I thought you were dead after they killed Mamma and Pappa," Natasha said, not letting go of her sister.

Steve smiled and just watched the scene unfold. He was so happy that he was able to bring so much happiness to Natasha.

"Oh my god … my sister is an Avenger. With an amazing fiancé. And a huge tower. I can't believe I didn't know before…"

Natasha smiled, "I missed you. I missed you and Mamma and Pappa. I miss them so much. I had to find their murderers for work; I looked for you for months. I looked for you Sonya; I really did. I looked for you." Natasha said with tears streaming down her face. "I love you Sonya."

"I love you to Natalia, I mean Natasha," Finally using Natasha's Avengers name.

"Thank you for coming back." Natasha said finally letting go of her sister.

"Don't thank me; thank Steve. He came to Wyoming to find me. Then he brought me here to be with you," Sonya grinned.

Natasha looked at Steve with loving eyes, "Thank you Steve," She said giving him a hug.

He smiled, "Two minutes ago you were ready to kill me." He grabbed Natasha and pulled her to him and held her in his arms, her small frame fitting perfectly against his large body.

"Things change." Natasha said, putting aside the emotional part of herself to return back to the regular Natasha that The Avengers new and loved. Natasha grinned getting on her tippy toes to kiss Steve. She complained, "You're too tall."

"You're too short," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Natasha broke off. Sonya smiled, "I can't believe I have family again," Sonya said. She looked just as happy as Natasha.

Steve smiled, "Come on you two. Let's go eat some dinner," Steve said, leading them to the elevator.

Once they reached the communal floor, Steve stepped out first. "Hey look, its Capsicle!" Tony yelled with a grin.

Steve smiled, "Hey Tony."

Natasha came out next with Sonya trailing behind closely, looking around in astonishment at where her sister lived.

"Red, who's the chick?" Tony asked with a grin.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and she began introducing everyone in Russian so they couldn't understand what she was saying (other than Bucky) "Громко раздражает один Тони, вы его знаете, как железный человек, девушка его подруга перец, парень в рукавов рубашки является Клинт, также известный как Соколиный Глаз, Тор разве здесь прямо сейчас, но вы будете знать, с ним, когда вы видите его. Этот человек Брюс Баннер также известный как Халк, что парень с металлической рукой лучший друг Стива также 95 так же, как Стив называть его просто Баки или Джеймс." She said

Bucky snorted.

Sonya nodded and Natasha sighed, "Guys. This is my sister Sonya," Natasha was actually smiling.

Sonya waved, "Hello," she said shyly.

"Wow, you guys are polar opposites, she seems nice and happy while you're mean and scary; she's polite and shy while you're rude and outspoken. This is going to be very interesting," Tony grinned.

Natasha glared at Tony. "Shut the fuck up," she growled.

Sonya gave a slight grin and then Natasha blurted out, "Pepper, did you tell the tailor lady to make my dress so I could put a gun and some knives under it?"

"No I told you no weapons at your wedding!" Pepper said irritated. "And it's very nice to meet you, Sonya. Finally another girl at the tower," Pepper smiled at Sonya.

Natasha groaned and Pepper's overture towards Sonya. "Thank you," Sonya said shyly.

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes, "Relax it's gonna be fine Nat. Everything will go smoothly; you won't need weapons. I promise," he said with a smile.

Natasha sighed and sat down in her usual seat. She pointed to Thor's empty seat and told Sonya to take that seat. Sonya took her seat and sat quietly, not knowing what to say or where to look. "So, Sonya … You're Little Red's sister, huh? That's adorable. Are you older or younger that our Little Red?" Tony giggled.

Sonya snickered, "I'm three years older."

"So, our lovely Little Red is a baby sister, huh? Interesting, wouldn't you say?" Tony was nearly hysterical with laughter.

Natasha glared at Tony and pulled out her knife. "Remember when I almost shoved this down your throat?"

Tony gulped and nodded in the affirmative. Natasha continued, "I guarantee that next time, I won't give Clint a chance to give me a sedative."

Sonya looked surprised and shocked by how violent her little sister was. But for now she would observe and say nothing. She would simply get a feel for things. _"Sedative… wow. My sister is insanely scary." _Sonya thought and then watched Tony nod quickly. And Natasha put on a cheeky smile, "Good!" she gave him an evil Black Widow grin.

Steve smiled, "I'm turning in early. I've had a long day and I'm really tired." He yawned, got up, and began walking to the elevator. But was interrupted by Natasha's voice.

"Steve. I'm gonna stay with Sonya on the estrogen floor tonight. Okay?" Natasha said.

Steve smiled and nodded, "Its fine. Do what you gotta do. But don't break in our room and take one of my shirts!"

Natasha grinned, "I guarantee nothing."

Steve grinned and walked over to give Natasha a kiss, "Goodnight Natasha." He said then he walked into the elevator and disappeared behind the doors.

Tony smiled, "This is nice. Natasha's getting married. Steve finds her long lost sister. I get to go to a wedding and get drunk. Bruce gets to be all fancy, like he likes. Clint … well, Clint gets to see his best friend get married. Bucky gets to see **his** best friend get married. Not really sure about Thor. It would be interesting if he misses the wedding. I'd hate to see what our favorite spider would do to him if he misses the big day," Tony grinned.

"What was the point of saying all that?" Sonya asked politely. She was quickly finding out how narcissistic, arrogant, and crazy Tony Stark really was.

"I'm not sure. It just kinda felt like a narration moment," Tony said. His forehead scrunched up like he was in deep thought, "We should build a water slide. But instead of water, we'll use beer," he said randomly.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard," Clint and Bucky said simultaneously.

Natasha squeezed her temple and shook her head, "Let's go before they start drawing up blueprints," she said, leading Sonya away from her idiot friends.

Natasha and Sonya stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the "Estrogen" floor. When they emerged from the elevator, they were in a large open space, painted black and pink. There were guns and knives mounted on the wall, as well as hidden ammo, guns, and knives. The bar was fully stocked with the highest quality of vodka, "This is the Estrogen Floor, its girls only. My old floor was taken by Bucky, after I moved in with Steve." Natasha explained sitting down on her favorite white leather sofa. The Estrogen Floor was now stocked with many weapons for Natasha and Bobbi when they are all there. Since Natasha and Bobbi are the only two out of the girls' group that were really qualified to protect the girls.

"So, Mr. Stark built this tower originally for himself. But then you guys moved in?" Sonya asked looking around at the weapons. Again she saw those things that were on Natasha's wrists. _"What are those things? She hasn't taken them off and I see them everywhere among her multiple weapons." _ Sonya thought.

"First of all, he's not respectable enough to be called Mr. Stark. He's way too annoying for that kind of respect. Just call him Stark or Tony. Second, yes we all just ended up living here," Natasha said, walking over to the bar and grabbing to shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

Sonya watched as Natasha slowly poured the vodka, "So are you okay? It seems like your life is great." Sonya asked wanting to know everything about her sister.

"Yeah now it is. But 19 out of the 26 years I was gone were hell … Life's finally turned around for me. Once I joined SHIELD, everything changed. I became a good person. I have this weird, make-shift family that lives with me now. I have the most amazing man in the world lying next to me every night. It's all been so perfect lately." Natasha smiled thinking of Steve.

Sonya grinned, "You love him, don't you?"

"If you knew me better, you would know how much I hate admitting I have feelings, or showing emotion for that matter. So yes, I do Love him. But try not to squeeze emotions out of me." Natasha explained, then picked-up the shot glass and took a swig of the vodka, letting the hot burning liquid sting against the back of her throat.

Sonya smiled, "Good. Wait how old are you? It's hard for me to remember … Sorry."

"29, and you're 32, I keep track of everything. But what about you? I mean, after I was taken, after Mamma and Pappa. How have you been?" Natasha asked.

"Fine I guess. Pappa searched for you for a long time. And then the KGB came along and told him to stop looking. And when Pappa didn't stop looking, they killed Mamma. Then Pappa killed the man who killed Mamma and he wound up getting killed by that man's partner. After that, I fled Russia. I moved to Wyoming. I've had a job waitressing at a diner for years. I can't remember the last date I was on. And Captain America randomly showed up at my work and told me my sister was alive. So you know." Sonya said, taking her glass of vodka.

"Pappa searched for me?" Natasha asked with sad eyes.

Sonya nodded, "Every day. It became an obsession more than anything. He always did love you best." Sonya smiled at the memories she had of her sister when she was young.

"Don't say that. Pappa loved us equally."

"No really. But, It's okay because Mamma loved me more, so we're even," Sonya smirked.

"But still. Pappa and Mamma died because he was looking for me …it's my fault they're dead." Natasha said as the guilt slapped her across the face.

"It's not your fault."

Natasha looked down, "Why me. Why did they take me? I just want a normal life. With a dad and a mom and a sister. I never asked for the Red Room to take me." Natasha said cupping her face with her hands.

"There's nothing any of us could have done to stop the Red Room. Besides, if it weren't for the Red Room, you probably would have never met Steve. And you too are great together." Sonya said, trying to look at the bright side.

Natasha took her hands away from her face and smiled, "Steve always says he would have never met me if it weren't for Hyrda and the ice he crashed into that preserved him for all those years."

"Ice, Hyrda what is this stuff?"

"Oh, I forgot you're a civilian. I won't tell you about Hyrda cause that will freak you out. But during World War II, Steve was fighting someone on a plane and the plane crashed into the Arctic. He had taken a super soldier serum making him the first super hero. He's actually 95; but he looks 25."

"Wow … your fiancé is 95?"

"Yeah my life is kinda crazy." Natasha said with a shrug. Then, upon seeing a large burst of light, she announced, "And that must be Thor, fresh from Asgard," Natasha smirked.

"Asgard?"

"Thor's home planet, or as he calls it, his 'Realm,'" Natasha smirked at the explanation.

"Your life really is crazy!" Sonya smiled.

Natasha nodded, "But I really like Our Situation, so it's all good," Natasha said with a wide smile.

Natasha and Sonya stayed up all night talking, catching up, laughing, crying, drinking, and making sure they found out as much as they could about each other. Of course, there were certain things Natasha couldn't share with Sonya. These were the things she didn't even tell to Steve or Clint. So she ended up just telling Sonya what she could (and what wouldn't scare Sonya).

….

Steve was lying in bed in a restless sleep. His sleep wasn't as peaceful as it could have been, since Natasha wasn't in his arms. But it was sleep none the less. The bedroom door creaked open and a small pale figure slipped in. She walked over to Steve's dresser and opened it up silently. She reached in and grabbed his favorite SHIELD T-shirt that he liked to wear because it was soft and tight on his muscles.

Natasha quietly lifted off her own shirt and removed her bra. She put on the shirt she stole from Steve. She silently walked to her drawer and pulled out some sweat pants. She removed her tight black skinny jeans and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper. Normally, she would have thrown them on the floor, but she knew it drove Steve nuts when the room wasn't clean and orderly. Natasha slipped on her sweat pants and walked over to Steve's side of the bed.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. But before she could leave, he lifted his head and placed his lips upon hers. He kissed her passionately and then laid his head back against the pillow. She grinned "Goodnight soldier."

"Goodnight spy," he grinned keeping his eyes closed.

She smiled softly and walked out of the room, heading back to the estrogen floor to keep her sister company.

* * *

**Natasha's sister!? crazy stuff. And isn't Steve so sweet for doing that, yeah, yeah he is. Next chapter is the wedding!**

**Anyways! Have a great thanksgiving!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've made yet. It has 11461 words not including my authors notes. Jesus its long lol! I worked really hard on this and I did say this was the wedding chapter. lol but the wedding is actually pretty short. I'm sure you'll enjoy it though. Got some comedy, cutesie stuff, lil drama, I think you'll enjoy the chapter. It took me long and I worked really hard so I sure hope you like it.**

**Those who have commented. You guys are awesome! Seriously! All the nice things you've said are so damn cool! I love you guys. And I have so much more planned for you guys. There will be many more chapters so don't worry. Again, than you so much for the comments, follows, and favs. Seriously! 52 follows! Do you know how awesome that is!? Its pretty damn awesome! Thank you for your comments, follows, and favs!**

**Song suggestions will be placed in strategic places.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Wedding madness.

Chapter 18

February 9th

The wedding was quickly approaching; it was the day before the wedding in fact. It was about 7 AM when Tony called everyone to the communal area – and by everyone, I mean the all the guys except Steve. Tony grabbed a blindfold and put on his iron man suit; he made Thor hold the handcuffs and bring Mjolnir. Tony gave Bruce a bag to pack Steve's things, and he put Bucky, Sam, and Clint on soldier control. They all stealthily crept into Steve and Natasha's bedroom. Natasha woke up quickly and grabbed a gun from under her pillow cocked it and pointed it at the group of male Avengers. Tony then mouthed something almost silently, "Bachelor party," he whispered.

Natasha rolled her eyes and quietly un-cocked the gun removing the bullet from the chamber, then placing the gun back under her pillow, she laid back down. Steve was sound asleep, oblivious to everything going on around him; Natasha wanted no part of this little episode. Bucky walked over and grasped Steve hard and held him down. Thor put the handcuffs on Steve while Tony blindfolded him. Clint had a stun arrow pointed toward Steve, held at the ready. Sam was wearing his wings, just in case. Steve growled groggily, trying to break free from the handcuffs. The cuffs seemed to be made of the same type of metal as his shield. _(Tony had found more of the metal and kept it for himself. He had made everyone promise not to tell Fury or he would have to hand the metal over to SHIELD)_. So all of Steve's struggles were to no avail. Bucky grabbed Steve's left arm with his metal arm and held him tight. Tony, in his iron man suit, grabbed Steve's right arm. Thor helped them lift Steve off the bed and he held on to the handcuffs, just in case Steve tried to resist again. Clint and Sam walked behind them and took escorted the group to the roof, where they all boarded a private jet.

"Where are you taking me!?" Steve shouted, still blindfolded and handcuffed. He heard the guys giggling during the makeshift 'kidnapping,' so he knew the perpetrators weren't a threat.

Tony grinned, "Sin city. Viva Las Vegas baby!" he yelled.

Bucky, Clint, and Sam cheered while Thor looked confused. Bruce looked uncomfortable about the entire situation Tony was about to put them through. There were barrels of mead in the corner of the plane for Thor and Steve.

Steve groaned, "No strippers!"

"Come on Dude, seriously! Why!?" Tony, Clint, Bucky, and Sam all whined.

"Because the only woman I wanna look at naked is Natasha! It would be wrong to look at any other woman. I would be betraying Natasha," Steve said, trying to break free from the handcuffs again as the plane lifted off.

Tony feigned a cough and, within that cough he said, "Bullshit," and then feigned a cough once again.

Steve could hear where Tony was. He was, in fact, a super soldier; his hearing was better than everyone else's. Even though blindfolded, Steve turned to face Tony and Tony could feel the weight of Steve's glare.

"All I want to do is stay home and prepare for the wedding, and make sure Natasha is calm. But no ... all you idiots kidnap me and put me on this damn plane," Steve said angrily.

"Calm down, would it make you feel better if we took off the handcuffs and blindfold?" Clint asked.

"What do you think?!" Steve growled.

Thor removed the handcuffs and Tony removed the blindfold.

Steve rubbed his wrists, "Thanks…" he said quietly looking around the jet. He saw the mead and sighed "I have a feeling today is gonna suck," he said bluntly.

"No way man; it's gonna be great!" Tony said with a wide smile.

"If I'm late for my own wedding because of you, I'll kill you," Steve warned, his expression was "dead" serious. No one doubted that Steve's statement was fact and he would, in fact, murder Tony.

"Don't worry. Trust me. I have everything planned out perfectly," Tony smiled. "Relax. You're about to become imprisoned for life tomorrow. Live a little, Spangles."

Steve frowned,_ "I just wanna go home,"_ he thought.

….

At the tower, Natasha woke up with a yawn. She got up and looked in her closet, _"Do I own any jeans or tactical pants that aren't black?" s_he thought, looking at all her black pants. She sighed and put on black skinny jeans with rips in random locations from the time someone tried to assassinate her. She then grabbed a skin tight black shirt, her favorite shirt. Steve had it made custom for her; it had the Black Widow symbol in the middle of the shirt in red and black. Plus, she loved this shirt because Steve gave it to her. It was soft and it was her two favorite colors. Natasha took off her shirt and then put on her bra and the Black Widow shirt.

She walked to the elevator and headed to the communal floor. Once she stepped out of the elevator she looked around and went wide eyed at seeing Pepper, Skye, Jane, Darcy, and Bobbi. "Why?" she asked.

They all turned to look at Natasha. She was so quiet the hardly to realize she was there. If it weren't for the ding of the elevator, the girls wouldn't have realized Natasha had arrived. "Hey!" Bobbi and Skye smiled and spoke simultaneously.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Natasha questioned.

"We came to visit the best spy in the world before her wedding! Duh…" Darcy grinned.

Natasha smirked, "Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to come." Natasha said, walking to the coffee maker to make a pot of coffee.

"We really did. We missed you, and we were coming for the wedding tomorrow anyway, so why not come a day early," Jane said with a smile.

Natasha grinned, "Thanks guys," she smiled then hearing the elevator ding, Natasha's smile grew wider.

Everyone but Pepper and Natasha looked confused. "Who else lives here?" Darcy asked confused. No one had seen Natasha smile that wide except for when she was with Steve, so this was very confusing.

Sonya came into view, "Uhh…" she said looking confused at all the women.

"Oh yeah … you guys weren't here for this," Pepper said.

Natasha smiled, "Everyone, this is my sister, Sonya."

"Wait, what? You have a sister!?" Bobbi asked, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, it seems they all wanted to ask the same question.

"Yes. When Steve found out that I had a sister, he decided to find her for me. I haven't seen her in 26 years until two weeks ago when Steve located her in Wyoming," Natasha explained.

"I thought Natasha was dead. That is, until Captain America showed up at the diner where I work," Sonya said, with a cheeky smile.

"That is so sweet. Steve is such a romantic," Bobbi smiled.

Natasha nodded, "Your fiancé is such a fucking saint; it's ridiculous," Darcy said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed, "I know, but that's part of the reason I love him," Natasha smiled.

Sonya looked around trying to figure out who all these women were. Natasha had talked a lot about them. Natasha chuckled, "That's Darcy," she pointed in Darcy's direction, then she moved to the next person and pointed out each individually, "Jane, Bobbi, and Skye."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sonya smiled.

"You guys are literally like fire and ice." Darcy smirked, observing and comparing their personalities. Even though everyone had just met Sonya, they all could tell she was shy, kind, and quiet.

"We've been told," Natasha said pouring her black coffee in her black coffee mug.

"Natasha, can I ask a question?" Sonya asked.

"Sure," Natasha said, walking over to the sofa and sitting in her usual spot.

"What are those things you always have on your wrists?" Sonya finally asked.

Darcy snorted, "You don't want to know."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "They are called widow bites. I have different versions. This particular pair is for electrocution, others are for poison, and knives," Natasha explained.

"That's… that's terrifying," Sonya said. _"She used to be so sweet and gentle, she's still like that, but there's this whole other side to her … I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing,"_ Sonya thought.

Natasha grinned, "I know."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Well the guys are in Vegas; so I figured we could have a girl's party or get together today, before your wedding."

"Vegas?" Natasha frowned.

"Yeah, don't worry. I already got a call from Tony that they might come home early because apparently Steve and Bruce are being 'party poopers'," Pepper explained.

"Classic Steve," Natasha grinned.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Jane asked

"A movie, talking, a little drinking. Nothing crazy."

"Cool," Skye said while typing furiously on the computer

"What are you doing?" Sonya asked.

"Hacking SHIELD again," Skye answered simply.

"SHIELD?" Sonya asked.

Everyone but Natasha grinned, "Don't worry about it," Natasha answered too quickly for anyone to tell Sonya about a secret organization that basically ran the world.

Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh, okay…" Sonya said, letting it go. She knew Natasha had secrets and she respected that.

"Why are you hacking SHIELD again, Skye?" Bobbi asked.

Natasha was listening at first but then got engrossed in thought, _"What if someone tries to kill us at the wedding. What if Steve doesn't say 'I do'? What if he doesn't show up? What if someone objects to us getting married? Oh my god … Everything is going to go so wrong tomorrow!" _Natasha thought nervously.

"Natasha? Natasha?" Skye's voice pulled her out of her thought.

"What!?" Natasha said looking at them all staring at her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Skye asked.

"Uhh… Yes," she answered hesitantly with a quick lie. It surprised her that she now found it very hard to lie to these women, and her fellow Avengers (other than Tony). That thought really irritated her, more than it probably should. But, it also made her happy because it meant that after all the Red Room trained her to do, she had overcome it all.

Skye shook her head. "Anyway. But yeah, Coulson needs info Fury won't give him so, I'm hacking. As soon as I'm done we can do stuff." Skye said, before focusing back on her computer.

….

Meanwhile in Vegas...

Tony grinned and stood in front of their hotel room door, "You guys ready?" His grin reached up to his ears.

"No," Steve and Bruce both grumbled simultaneously.

"Oh well," Tony said and opened the door. They all walked into the huge hotel room with about 10 strippers standing in front of them.

As soon as Steve saw the strippers he said, "Nope," and he turned around about to walk away when Tony's hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Steve groaned as Thor and Bucky forced him down on the sofa. "Tony, please pay them to leave," Steve said as a women climbed on top of him, and began to rub herself all over his legs and torso.

Tony grinned and shook his head as the strippers crowded around each man.

"Ma'am you don't have to do this," Steve said to the woman rubbing herself all over him.

"Yes I do. Gotta get paid somehow," she responded politely.

Steve sighed, "How about we just go outside and talk?"

"Whatever you want mister; it's your party," she said. She followed Steve out to balcony.

Steve leaned against the balcony, "What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Cinnamon."

"Real name."

She sighed, "Karen. You?"

"Steve. You probably know me as Captain America."

"Yeah I thought so. You saved me in New York once. But I'm sure you saved a lot of people."

He smiled, "Glad to help, ma'am," he continued. "You know, you don't have to do such a humiliating job, right?" he said as he gazed at the Las Vegas skyline.

"I do have to. If I don't get paid, I don't feed my daughter."

Steve shook his head, "You're probably a very intelligent young woman. You could get a job. If you're good at math, you could get a job at a casino."

"It's not that easy."

"It's only not easy if you don't try."

"Is Captain America always like this?"

"You mean, handsome, charming, and smart?" Steve joked, with a smirk.

She chuckled, "Not what I was saying. No, this giving advice stuff, the helping people all the time, and the motivating people to do better stuff?"

He laughed, "Pretty much; it's kinda what I do," he smirked.

"We need more people like you," Karen smiled. She, too was staring at the Las Vegas skyline calmly, just like the man next to her.

He snorted, "Seriously though. You don't have to be a stripper; you can do whatever you want."

"You really think so? Well, whatever else I 'can do' better pay well 'cause the stripping pays great."

Steve nodded and reached for his back pocket pulling out his wallet, "How much is Tony paying you?"

"A thousand."

Steve sighed and nodded. He put his wallet back and pulled out his checkbook. Yes he was a man that carried a checkbook. Natasha told him that was weird. He handed her a check for $2,000. "Go. You don't have to do this humiliating crap anymore," Steve smiled at Karen.

"I don't know what to say," she smiled, looking at the check with complete astonishment.

"Don't say anything to anyone. Just go. Buy a good dinner for you and your daughter. Get a real job, one that allows you to keep your clothes on. Use the check to help you start a new life."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I hope I can live up to your expectations." Karen turned at Steve and walked from the balcony back to the hotel room. She gave the other girls and pitiful smile, opened the room door, and walked out to start her new life.

Steve walked back inside. "How could you possibly talk a stripper into leaving!?" Tony asked, astonished.

"I just told her she didn't have to do such a humiliating job. I gave her a little money to help her out," Steve shrugged.

One of the remainder strippers stood up and walked out of the room. Tony's jaw dropped. She was followed by another and another. After all the departures, only one of the 'girls' was left. "I like this job," she smiled.

Steve shook his head and pointed at the door.

She followed Steve's instruction and she, too, walked out. "Steve you seriously disappoint me," Bucky said bluntly. He was upset that the women left.

"I second that," Tony said with a frown. "Plus, you just cost me over 10 grand."

"I don't know. It felt kinda wrong, now that I'm officially dating Bobbi," Clint admitted, taking Steve's side, which was unusual.

"Agreed. I feel as if I was betraying Jane," Thor added.

"Yeah I didn't feel good about this situation," Bruce stated.

"I'm a bit indifferent about the stripper thing," Sam joined the conversation.

Thor glared at Sam, "Are you saying you enjoy betraying Lady Darcy!?" he glared at Sam, angrily picking up Mjolnir.

"No! That's not what I said, man! I meant-, I mean-, I don't- I'm goin' to my room!" Sam said, walking away.

Thor let out a heavy laugh as soon as Sam left. The others soon realized Thor was just toying with Sam so they all laughed with him. After about ten minutes of contagious laughter it finally got silent "So how's it feel to know that in a day you're gonna be Black Widow's husband?" Tony asked.

"Amazing. I can't wait to say 'I do' and kiss her," Steve smiled.

"It's ridiculous how perfect you are," Clint said bluntly.

Tony nodded in agreement. "You really do love her. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other," Bucky said.

Steve nodded, "The first time I met her, I felt something inside. And then we started working together and it felt like … my heart was gonna beat out of my chest. I was head over heels for her - still am. But I thought she liked you, Clint. So I just stayed quiet. But I really loved her. And I still do, and always will," Steve said, his eyes sparkling … getting dreamy and distance.

Clint snorted, "I used to like her. But not anymore. At least I don't like, like her...," Clint awkwardly stated.

Steve nodded, "Good to know I waited for nothing," he smirked.

Clint shrugged, "I know I don't have to say this. But don't hurt her, okay? Or else you'll die with an arrow in your head."

Steve nodded calmly, "I would never hurt her."

Clint nodded then took a sip of his beer. After being deep in thought, Thor finally spoke, "Lord Steven, may I ask for your advice?"

Steve nodded, "Sure," he smiled.

Everyone looked at Thor curiously, "You are now the only one with experience in this field. So, I would like to ask you what the Midgaurdian tradition is for asking a woman to be your wife?" Thor asked nervously.

Wide grins broke across all the faces in the room. Steve answered, "You just buy an engagement ring, get down on one knee, and ask your beloved, 'would you marry me?' You can personalize it any way you want."

Thor nodded, "Thank you Lord Steven; you are much help to me."

"Alright. It's official! We're all gonna help you come up with ideas on how to propose to Jane!" Tony said excitedly.

"Wait a minute! First you need to answer a question Tony!" Bruce said sternly.

"You're so excited about planning and paying for Steve and Natasha's wedding. And you're all excited about helping Thor come up with ways to propose to Jane. So, why won't you propose to Pepper?" Bruce asked.

That was a good question. Tony looked up, now very deep in thought. He began to stroke his go-tee. "Hmm. You know … I really don't know."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, idea time!" Tony announced.

"Why don't you take her to the top of a sky scraper and propose overlooking the city?" Clint suggested.

"That's exactly what I did; so that's instantly overruled," Steve declared, then continued, "Do you guys have a song that you both love?" he asked.

"Jane loves a song known as 'Metaphors' by a man by the name of Keaton Henson."

"Okay. That's progress. Play the song when you propose," Bruce stated. "What about her favorite place? Where does she love to go? Or where did you meet?"

"She spends most of her time in the laboratory or with her friends. And she hit me with her car in the middle of the desert in a land known as New Mexico. That is where we met," Thor revealed with a straight face.

Tony, Clint, and Bucky tried to hold in their laughter but were unsuccessful.

"What is it you find amusing?" Thor asked, looking at the three of them laughing.

The men began to laugh harder, which confused Thor even further. Both Steve and Bruce were squeezing their temples shaking their heads.

And once the three men calmed down they nodded, "Okay, okay. That's not gonna work," Bucky snorted.

"This is gonna take a while, Tony said getting a note pad.

….

The women were at Avenger's tower, also discussing the upcoming nuptials.

"So are you excited about marrying the great Captain America?" Darcy asked.

Natasha nodded, "Excited but nervous."

"Why nervous? Everything's gonna be fine," Pepper said with a quizzical tone.

"We're Avengers, so much could go wrong. What if someone tries to kill us? Or someone objects to my marrying Steve; I was evil – I, I was so bad. I do not deserve him so of course someone would object. What if we have an intruder … or …"

"You're seriously overthinking this Natasha. We have kept the location and time extremely secretive. Most of the wedding attendees won't be coming to the after party. There are only two guests who aren't part of SHIELD and I'm one of them. And everyone knows you deserve Steve," Pepper confirmed, "And the other doesn't even know what SHIELD is. Everything is gonna be fine," she stated reassuringly.

Natasha took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She quietly nodded, "You're right. I guess my nerves are getting the best of me."

Darcy let out an exaggerated gasp, "The great Black Widow can get nervous?" she proclaimed!

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It's gonna be okay Natasha. Everything is gonna be perfect," Sonya announced said with a smile. It was the first time she really talked since she was introduced to the women. She was very quiet and shy.

Natasha smiled at her sister, "Thanks."

Sonya smiled and nodded. But Pepper let out a long sigh. Everyone turned to her, "What's wrong?" Jane asked.

Pepper sighed again, "Steve and Natasha have been dating for months. Tony and I have been dating for years. And yet they are getting married before me. I just don't know what his problem is!"

Natasha felt bad, "I hate to say this, but Tony's doesn't really seem like the type for commitment. And again, he doesn't want to worry about the future," Natasha said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Pepper sighed, "I know. I just- I just thought I would be married by now, maybe even with a baby. I mean, and he's always in the lab or with the Avenger's. It's just kinda depressing sometimes."

"I'm sure it is. It's probably no help, but Thor doesn't really have to worry about the future. And he's totally committed, but he won't propose either. He's a god and will live for thousands of years, so he has no reason not to propose. And I've been dating him longer than Natasha has been dating Steve. It doesn't make sense either," Jane sighed in agreement.

"Well, Steve is different. He's not afraid of commitment and he really enjoys companionship. Plus, he may be a super soldier, but he is human, with a human heart and human lifespan. So it makes sense that he had no second thoughts about proposing. Plus, he's 95 years old … so …" Natasha explained with a chuckle.

The others nodded in agreement, "That makes sense," Bobbi finally jumped in.

Sonya finally decided to join the conversation, "But does proposing, or getting married really matter? I mean I feel like as long as they stay with you, does it really matter if you're married or not?"

"True," Darcy said then sipping her beer.

Skye was still typing furiously on her computer. Ever since Fury upgraded the SHIELD system, it's been a lot harder to hack. But in the midst of her typing and focus, she too was able to jump in to the conversation, "It's possible that Thor likes things the way they are, and doesn't want anything to change."

"That actually makes perfect sense. Thor has a bit of an issue with change," Jane realized as her relationship with Thor became very clear.

Skye finally finished typing and let out a heavy sigh, "Remind me to kill Fury because of this stupid upgrade," she groaned and closed her computer. She cracked each of her knuckles individually, making ten little popping sounds.

Natasha snorted, "The other day, Fury asked me to go on a mission and I told him no. Then he asked why. It was one of those huge 'seriously…' moments."

Everyone laughed.

"It didn't fill me with much hope that our Pastor forgot my wedding is tomorrow," Natasha smirked.

Skye grinned, "So you **will** help me kill him?"

"Totally," Natasha nodded with a smile.

"Who's Fury?" Sonya asked.

"Our boss."

"God, I'm tired of being confused! Please tell me what your job is, other than being an assassin/spy for the Avengers!" Sonya asked.

"SHIELD is the largest and best intelligence agency in the world. They own the Avenger's and basically protect and run the world. When there's a major crisis anywhere in the world, they send the Avengers, all the Avengers as a whole team. But when it's only a minor crisis, I'm Steve and Bucky's partner. On occasion I go on solo missions, just like all the others." Natasha explained everything she was comfortable telling her sister.

"Oh … Okay … So you kill people for a living, I got that," Sonya asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I thought we already established that. But yes, or I steal info that SHIELD needs, or I spy. I do whatever Fury asks me to do. Basically, I'm comfortable with everything, everything except for seductive spying. After I started dating Steve, that particular aspect of my job suddenly left my huge comfort zone; but anyway. Remember hearing on the news when they found Putin's right hand man dead?" Natasha asked her sister, trying to find an example of some of the things she's done.

Sonya affirmatively nodded. "Yeah, that was my doing. I could have also killed Putin, but that wasn't my mission." Natasha said, giving a well-known example.

"Okay … continue with what you were talking about," Sonya said, frightened that her sister infiltrated Vladimir Putin's work place, which was very heavily guarded. Then she was able to kill Putin's right hand man and got out without being seen.

"So, have you told Fury about you and Bucky? And more importantly have you told Coulson?" Natasha asked knowing Coulson considered Skye a daughter. Natasha knew he wouldn't be happy she was dating the Winter Soldier.

Skye gave a very guilty face, "Fury knows! But, Coulson … doesn't," she slumped down.

Natasha shook her head. "You know he's gonna start wondering why you visit us so much. Coulson's not stupid."

Bobbi nodded in agreement, "You're wasting time."

"I just don't want him to worry," Skye sighed.

"He'll understand. Phil's a very understanding guy; he's comfortable with many things. He normally goes with the flow," Pepper told Skye reassuringly.

"I know … But no one on the bus team knows either," Skye admitted showing her guilty face again.

"Seriously! Not even Jemma or Leo?" Bobbi was surprised that Skye hadn't shared the information with her friends from SHIELD.

Skye shook her head, "No, but Fitz, Jemma, May, and Ward are starting to get really suspicious."

"What do you mean Ward is getting suspicious!?" Natasha hissed.

"Coulson has Ward in a prison under our base. Since Ward fucking adores me, he tells me stuff about Hyrda that he won't tell anyone else. But now that I'm taking off all the time, he keeps asking me why I've been leaving so much," Skye explained with almost sad eyes. She really cared about Bucky, but Ward still held this tiny place in her heart. It hurt her to see him cutting himself and being so upset. But what could she do?

Natasha shook her head, "I don't want you talking to that manipulative asshole. I'm gonna have a serious talk with Coulson," Natasha stated. She did not want Skye around Ward ever again.

Skye shook her head, "Its fine. He doesn't affect me anymore; he just thinks he does." She half lied to the master of lies.

Natasha raised her eyebrow but dropped it, even though she knew Skye was lying. "You have to tell them some time."

Skye nodded, "Maybe when I get back, after the wedding."

Natasha snorted, "Everyone from the bus team, except May and Ward are invited to the wedding. You can tell them at the after party."

Skye huffed and leaned her head back, wiping her hands over her face. "Wait why not May?"

"Because I hate her. Don't get off topic. You will tell them at the wedding," Natasha said, narrowing her eyes at Skye.

Skye groaned, "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Because I can." Natasha stated simply, then placed her feet on the table and crossed her legs calmly.

….

Meanwhile in Las Vegas

"Alright. Let's go over Steve's plan again," Clint said.

Tony laughed, "Didn't know you were such a romantic Capcsicle!"

Steve sighed, "At least I can propose to my girlfriend," Steve smirked.

"Touché," Tony said.

"Back on topic!" Bucky reminded them.

"Okay. So Thor, first you take Jane through the portal at night, it has to be night time. Once you get to Asgard, put her on a fishing ship that has the lanterns on the masts, and then sail to the middle of the water next to Asgard. Once you guys get there, let her look at the water reflecting the light from the lanterns and the beauty of Asgard lit up at night. Get down on one knee, say a few words, and then ask the big question. If she says yes, kiss her, hug her, and all the romantic stuff like that. If she says no … you're screwed," Steve explained.

Thor nodded nervously, "I will do this as soon as you and Lady Natasha return from your marital vacation, so that you both may celebrate with us." Thor said with a smile so warm and infectious that it made everyone around him happy.

"Thanks Thor," Steve smiled.

"It is not a problem. I dare not celebrate anything without you my brother," Thor sat patting Steve's back.

Steve smiled, "Brother?" Steve knew Thor was fond of basically everyone since he was just a very nice guy. But Steve didn't think at all that Thor thought of him as a brother. He was honored by this revelation.

Thor nodded, "You are more a brother to me, than Loki has ever been."

"Well I'm honored to be considered your brother," Steve smiled kindly. He felt so honored to be considered Thor's brother. He knew Thor loved everyone, but he didn't know Thor felt that strongly about him.

Thor nodded and Tony interrupted the touching moment, "Okay … now that that's been said." Tony turned to Bucky, "You and Skye. Spill." Tony demanded, taking his flask and sucking some whiskey down.

Bucky smirked, "It's going fine. I mean, she really understands me, so that's nice. But, you know it's early in the relationship, so we just have to see how it goes," Bucky replied. Though undetectable to everyone but Steve, every time Bucky talked about Skye, he got this little twinkle in his eye, just like Steve did when he talked about Natasha.

"That's really great. Skye deserves a good boyfriend after what Ward did to her," Clint announced.

Bucky nodded, "I wanna rip Ward's head off, and I don't even know him."

Steve shook his head, "I would have never expected Ward to be Hydra."

The others nodded sadly. Sam finally walked out of his room after Thor scared him, "What's up?" He asked.

"Just talking," Bucky said.

Sam nodded just as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation about Grant Ward.

Tony got up and answered the door. He walked back in with a wide smile holding a large blue tarp. "Why?" Steve said watching Tony lay the lengthy tarp on the floor.

"Trust me! It's the best idea I've had since Iron Man!" Tony claimed.

"I don't know. Iron man was a pretty bad idea," Steve joked.

Tony glared at Steve and opened up the tarp on the floor. Then he ran to one of the barrels of mead. As soon as he rolled the barrel to the top of the tarp, he opened the top of the barrel and let it flow onto the top of the tarp.

Clint, Bucky, and Sam's eyes lit up, "You came up with this days ago! Yes, a mead slide!" Clint yelled excitedly, getting another barrel of mead and helping Tony. Then Bucky and Sam joined in to help.

Thor grinned, "Lord Stark. Your madness never ceases to amaze." He ran over and grabbed the last barrel of mead.

"Are you crazy!? This is insane!" Steve said to Tony.

"No, I am not crazy. My mother had me tested," Tony responded and continued to make a mead slide.

Steve and Bruce were squeezing their temples and shaking their heads. "Ground control," Steve called out, stating his and Bruce's current job, just as Tony ran from across the room and slid across the mead slide.

Bruce sighed and nodded as he watched Bucky, Clint, Sam, and Thor doing the same thing. Tony was drinking mead off the tarp, which both Bruce and Steve found repulsive; then the other four idiots did the same thing.

Tony laughed out loud, already drunk from the godly alcohol. He began doing "mead angels" on the tarp. Bucky body slammed Tony and they began rolling around in the mead. Thor joined the alcoholic wrestling match. Clint jumped on Bucky who knocked him off and onto Thor, who punched Clint in the stomach. Clint then began to fight with someone more his match. Tony lifted Clint and threw him against the mead covered tarp and then Sam joined in and put Tony in a head lock.

"Oookayyy," Steve said, grabbing Sam, Clint, and Tony before they got really hurt. Bruce draped towels over the three and sent them to their respective rooms.

Bruce sat back down and watched Thor and Bucky, who were very evenly matched, wrestle.

Steve sighed and shook his head, "This was probably the worst idea Tony has ever had."

Bruce nodded, "I feel bad for the hotel maids."

Steve's eyes widened, "We better leave a huge amount of money…"

….

Pepper smiled as she led the women into the home theater. "JARVIS?" she called.

_"__Yes Ms. Potts?" _JARVIS said politely.

"Can you turn on 'The Fault in Our Stars' please?" Pepper asked kindly.

_"__Of course Ms. Potts."_

"I read the book; this a bad idea. I don't need another Titanic incident." Natasha said leaning back in her chair comfortably.

"It can't be that bad. And you only made that situation worse!" Skye reminded Natasha.

"The bitch could have just moved and he wouldn't have had to die!" Natasha yelled. The Titanic movie enraged her. She remembered watching it with all the girls and by the end, they were all crying and she was screaming like a mad women. Then Steve walked in, only to hear her yell, _"HE ONLY DIED BECAUSE OF THAT DUMB BITCH! THERE WAS FUCKING ROOM!" _But that was before they started dating. She also remembered that after she finished screaming that sentence, Steve slowly backed out of the room.

"Still, it can't be that bad." Jane said quietly, trying to drop the conversation before Natasha ranted anymore about the ending.

"Oh no, the book was amazing. I saw the movie too. Also very good. But the difference between me and all of you is that I hold in my emotions well. This is a very sad story," Natasha warned.

"Oh it will be fine, it's not like we will be bawling like babies when it's over," Darcy responded confidently.

"Suit yourself." Natasha said, placing her feet on the table relaxing as best as possible despite her nerves.

The movie began to play. Natasha could already see it coming. Tears, emotional women, tissues, sadness, over-the-top emotional expressions, pointless crying over a movie. She knew how this was going to end. Natasha could see that in about 90 minutes, things weren't going to be pretty.

She began to daydream, _"… I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once…" _Natasha remembered that specific line from the book and the movie. It wasn't the first part, but she was too busy thinking to pay attention. She sighed and began to sharpen a knife … waiting for the water works. She started wondering who would start crying first? She knew that wasn't very nice to think about. But hey, what the heck!? It was bound to happen. She then realized that line she just remembered, how much it fit her and Steve. At first, things went very slow. The flirting, trying to get his oblivious head out of the clouds and down to earth where she was trying so hard. And once he figured it out. They fell for each other all at once…

….

The bachelor party was starting to settle down. Tony, Sam, and Clint came back out of their rooms after Bruce and Steve managed to rid the room of the mead slide. Tony had somehow managed to put on a porn, film despite how drunk he was. All of the men, except Bruce and Steve, watched intently. Steve and Bruce were sharing a room because Tony said it would _'Help create bonds between everyone.' _Even though all the guys were good friends, Tony apparently thought they needed to sleep in the same room. Steve sat down on his bed and sighed, "This was not a fun night at all."

Bruce nodded, "Agreed. This was more a party for Tony, not a party for you."

Steve shrugged, "It's always like that though. We should be used to it by now. Tony needs to be the center of the universe." Steve really hated the fact that Tony organized the parties and events for everyone. Everything was always about Tony. What could he do? Absolutely nothing! So he just dealt with it because Tony was Tony and Tony had the money and the connections.

Bruce sighed, "I know. Sometimes it's just a bit ridiculous."

"I'm sorry to change the subject but can I ask you a question?" Steve said with worry lacing his tone. Recently Bruce had been different – distant and depressed. Steve loved his little make-shift family and he would die for each and every one of them, including Tony. So he really hated seeing any of them upset.

"Sure."

"You've just seemed a little depressed lately. And Betty hasn't been showing up for any of the "girls' nights." Did you two break up?" Steve asked concerned for his friend.

Bruce shook his head. "Her father … he thinks I'm a danger to her and the world. And even though she's a grown women, he forbid her from seeing me. And she listened." He looked down to hide his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bruce. That must be really hard."

Bruce nodded a bit, "It's just … I love her. I never told her that, but I do. I really and truly love her. And I know her father's right. I am a danger to her and the world. The biggest and littlest things can throw me into the Hulk state. But I feel so selfish. Because even though I know that, I still want to see her."

Steve nodded a bit, "You're not being selfish; you're in love. There's a big difference."

"I know ... but still."

"Not 'but still' you love her, and even if she won't answer your phone calls or the phone calls of anyone associated with you, leave a message anyway. Tell her how you feel; tell her that you love her. Let her know. I was in love once, before Natasha. But I never acted upon it; I never told her how I felt, and neither of us knew how much we loved each other until it was too late. I don't want that to happen to you. I know how it feels, and its sucks," Steve was doing his best to give this brilliant man some good advice. He spoke from experience and he didn't want Bruce and Betty to end up like him and Peggy.

"It never ceases to amaze me how truly good you are at giving advice."

"One of my many talents," Steve smirked.

Bruce chuckled, "I can't believe you talked a stripper into perusing her dream." He began to laugh remembering the events from earlier in their trip.

Steve shrugged, "All in a day's work," Steve smirked. "Seriously though ... call her. I lost one love before the crash because I never took action. I made certain not to make that mistake with Natasha. You need to do the same with Betty."

Bruce nodded, "Thanks Steve. You're a good friend."

Steve smiled, "Not a problem. Now let's go check to see if the idiots are asleep yet, I hope. So we can get some shut eye ourselves." Luckily for Steve and Bruce, all of the remaining men were sound asleep.

….

Avengers Tower

The movie was ending and the last word said in the movie was _"Okay."_ Hazel said and then the screen went black and the movie was over. Everyone except Natasha was crying. Sonya, the weakest when it came to emotions, began crying first, then Pepper, followed by Jane, Darcy, Skye, and Bobbi.

Natasha watched as the girls talked and cried about it. Natasha smirked, deciding to make the situation worse. "You know, after I read the book, I read the epilogue. Hazel Grace dies a few months later."

"Why would you tell us that!?" Sonya yelled at her sister, with a choked sob. She grabbed a tissue and began to wipe off her now smudged and wet make up.

Natasha shrugged with a smug grin on her face, "I don't know; it just felt like the thing to do."

Pepper sighed, "You're terrible. You know that, right?" She proclaimed as she too, began to wipe off her make up.

"I know. But that's why you like me." Natasha smiled and then took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah but why would you tell us that? That makes us even sadder," Darcy said with mascara running down her face like all the others. She grabbed a tissue to wipe it off.

Natasha shook her head, "It's not sad. It's about life and death. About two teenagers destined to die, but before they do, they find love in each other and get to experience something that some people look for their whole lives. It's more than just two lovers that end up dying. It's deeper than that," Natasha explained.

"Whoa… that was deep Natasha. Seriously deep." Bobbi said speaking for everyone. They were all amazed at Natasha's skillful perception. For some, that actual message was very hard to detect.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright we have to stop talking about this movie if we wanna stop crying!" Jane said.

"Besides, now they can be together forever in that eternal paradise you call heaven," Natasha tried to close the conversation on a happier note.

Skye was quiet, trying to calm her emotions. She simply nodded.

The rest of the women also nodded. "Time for girl talk?" Pepper suggested.

They all nodded except Natasha, who continued to focus on sharpening a knife.

"Okay. I call talking this time! You guys always talk about your boyfriends! It's my turn to talk about mine!" Darcy exclaimed.

They all nodded in agreement. This is, except for Natasha, who once again failed to join the "girl talk" frenzy. Instead, Natasha continued to carefully sharpen a knife.

"So Natasha, since you know Sam better than anyone else in this room, can you answer the questions?" Darcy asked, trying to be a polite as possible.

Natasha glanced up, "Whatever." She responded, placing the sharpening stone on the other side of the knife and gently gliding it forward.

They watched how she treated the knife as gently as you would a child. Even though Natasha seemed disinterested, Darcy asked anyway. "When we're driving, he always swerves every time something falls out of the car in front of us – even stupid little things, like a plastic bag. Why?"

They all looked to Natasha, who didn't even bother to look up when she answered, "PTSD. He thinks the object coming towards him might be an IED. Its pure instinct for modern soldiers," Natasha explained before moving the stone to the other side of the knife and repeating the entire sharpening process to the other side of the knife.

"Really?" Darcy asked. It saddened her that the war had affected Sam so much.

"Steve does the same thing. He thinks it might be a grenade," Natasha continued, "So, I guess it's all soldiers, not just modern soldiers."

"Wow. That's kinda sad."

Natasha nodded, "Soldiers with PTSD do a lot of weird stuff like that. Steve makes his bed incessantly until it's perfect, because his Sergeant made his battalion do exactly that. They always get affected - somehow. When I ask Bucky how Steve acted before and during the war, Bucky simply tells me that the war changed the way Steve thought and acted. The serum didn't change his personality. The war did." Natasha explained using Steve as an example.

"But why does it affect them so much?" Sonya asked. All the women, except for Bobbi and Natasha were trying grasp what PTSD did to soldier. Because they didn't fight or kill, they had no idea of the stress that put on someone's mind.

"Well, when enemy fire splatters your friend's blood all over your body, that's usually a contributing factor," Natasha stated bluntly.

Their eyes widened at her both her words and her bluntness. "Oh," Darcy replied, almost solemnly.

"Sorry. That was a bit harsh," Natasha said placing her large tactical knife back in its sheath on her belt.

"It's alright. That was probably the best way to explain it," Sonya replied with kindness. She loved her sister very much but she would have never expected the sweet little girl she used to know to become this emotionless, cold, and calculated.

"Oh! We should really go to bed now; the wedding is tomorrow!" Pepper reminded.

They nodded, "Night." Natasha smiled and walked out of the room. She was very nervous about the wedding. But at the same time, she could hardly wait.

….

Las Vegas. February 10th.

It was 10:00 in the morning. Steve woke up and yawned. He slowly stretched out and looked over at the clock. His eyes widened, "OH SHIT! EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!" He yelled, shaking Bruce awake and running into the living room and grabbing the bucket of water he used to mop up the mead. He lifted the bucket and threw it on the drunken men. "WAKE UP. THE WEDDING STARTS AT 5:30 AND THE FLIGHT IS 3 HOURS, LEAVING US WITH ONLY AN HOUR AND A HALF, BECAUSE OF THE TIME DIFFERENCE! GET THE HELL UP AND LET'S GO!" Steve yelled at the men who reeked of mead.

The five hung-over men scrambled up and ran to their room where they grabbed their stuff. Tony laid a couple thousand dollars on the counter and they all proceeded to run out of the hotel room.

The seven scrambled onto the private jet and placed their things in the storage cabinet. Tony yelled at the pilot to go as fast as possible. The pilot nodded and radioed to tower to signal immediate lift-off. The plane started to move down the runway picking-up speed until it finally lifted off the runway. The men were heading back to New York.

….

The girls were all awake because Pepper made sure JARVIS woke them at 10:00, giving them enough time for both a good night's sleep and plenty of time to get ready. Each woman had had taken a shower and put on casual clothes so they could help Natasha with her makeup, hair, and wedding dress.

Natasha stood in her room pacing back and forth. "The guy's aren't back from Vegas yet and they aren't answering their phones! We're gonna have to cancel the wedding! Oh my god, we're gonna have to cancel my wedding. Oh god! This isn't happening!" Natasha was almost in tears. To say she was stressed was the understatement of the year. She was literally having a mental breakdown.

"Honey, it's gonna be fine. They are gonna make it. You know Steve is never late," Pepper was trying to console her friend.

"No, it's not gonna be fine! Tony probably got him super drunk and they are probably all asleep with hookers in bed next to them!" Natasha yelled, continuing to pace back and forth quickly.

"Natasha. Listen to me. Steve would never cheat on you. He hates getting drunk and he was probably watching all the other guys like a babysitter watches the children. Steve is never late and he loves you too much to be late for his wedding. He's probably freaking out right now because they are running a little late," Skye said reassuringly.

Natasha sat down at her work desk and cupped her face with her hands, "Fury's gonna flip out that Steve found Sonya! Or Loki's gonna show up!"

Bobbi sighed, "Natasha calm down!"

"How can I calm down? Something's gonna go wrong. One of us is gonna get assassinated! Someone's going to object us getting married …" Natasha was cut off by her sister, who instinctively knew she needed to get Natasha to pull herself together.

"Natasha. Listen to me. Mamma and Papa are going to watch you today from heaven and everything is going to be perfect. Everyone's gonna watch. No one is going to get hurt. Someone is gonna cry tears of joy. Steve is going to say 'I do' and kiss you. Everything is gonna be perfect. Now calm down and let's start getting dressed," Sonya reassured.

Natasha took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She lifted her head out of her hands and looked up. She was finally gaining control of her emotions and composer. After a long pause, she finally nodded and said, "Okay." Then she took a deep breath and walked towards the watching women.

Natasha gave a little smile of thanks. "Alright, let's start on that hair and makeup!" Pepper said excitedly.

"I'm sure I can do that myself, Pepper." Natasha said sitting down in front of the large vanity mirror. She knew that before every wedding, the bride's maids would help the bride get ready. But she hated letting these women see how stressed and nervous she was.

"Nonsense! We have to help!" Sonya smiled at her sister.

Natasha sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't choose you as my bride's maid," Natasha admitted to her sister.

"It's alright. I came in a little late," Sonya smiled understandingly.

Natasha nodded, "Okay. Let's get this over with."

The girls smiled and started working their magic.

….

Tony Stark's private jet.

Steve was pacing back and forth. "Dude, calm down we're going to make it. Relax," Clint said.

"You're way to damn calm, considering you're the one giving her away!" Steve yelled at Clint while continuing to pace back and forth in the confined space of the plane.

"Steve. It's gonna be fine. We'll make it," Bruce reassured.

Steve tapped on his watch repeatedly and with more force each time, "Do you not see what time it is!? I'm gonna miss my own wedding!" He said as he tapped the glass again, this time breaking the crystal of the watch, "Damn it."

They looked at him wide eyed. He was literally losing his mind. "Capscicle! Relax, my pilot is never late!" Tony lied. Tony loved his money, and although he threw his money around carelessly, he hired probably the worst pilot you could possibly get.

"Think about it! What if we don't make it!? If we don't make it, Natasha will be done with me. She'll think I left her at the altar. I'll die alone with just my shield and an American flag! Oh my god; I'm gonna die alone!" Steve yelled.

Bucky finally got up and slapped Steve, "Shut the hell up soldier! Calm down and get ahold of yourself! You're gonna make it to your wedding and everything's gonna be fine. You and Natasha are gonna leave and go on your honey moon and have lots of wild sex. Your life's gonna be great. But you have to fucking calm down," Bucky ordered. Putting his hands on Steve's shoulders and shaking him.

Steve's face was red from where Bucky slapped him. He took a deep breath and then began to pace once again. Even though he was pacing, he seemed to have calmed down a bit, "Okay. It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna marry the most beautiful and dangerous woman in the world later today," a smile broke across Steve's face as he thought about Natasha.

Tony nodded, "Don't worry Captain tight ass. We'll make it." Tony grinned.

Though Steve hated that particular nickname he sighed and nodded, "Okay."

….

90 minutes before the wedding, Steve walked into the Avengers Tower so quickly, he was practically running. Every man was filthy so they all fanned out to their various apartments to take showers. Since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Steve went to Bucky's floor to shower and get ready. Once Steve was out of the shower, he had only an hour to dress and get through New York traffic to the site of the wedding.

Steve put on the pants of the custom-made suit. They fit him perfectly. _Wow, having custom tailored clothes is nice. No wonder Tony always looks so good in his suits. _Then he put on the tailored white dress shirt. Once he had that tucked into his pants, he put on his socks and his dress shoes. Once he was done that he had to shave and brush his teeth.

_"__Crap I already put on my shirt, I can't get toothpaste and shaving cream on my shirt!" _he thought. So he sighed and untucked his nice dress shirt and took it off. He began to brush his hair, which had finally dried by that time. He parted it perfectly and then quietly applied shaving cream on his face and slowly glided the razor against his skin. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a washcloth, wet it and wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face. He smiled at his sharp look in the mirror. He began to brush his perfect teeth, which were already pearly white. Once that was done he ran back into the bedroom to redress.

He put back on his white dress shirt and placed on a hidden gun holster on his torso. He placed a pistol in it. Just because Natasha wasn't allowed to bring weapons, didn't mean he couldn't. He placed his suit jacket on and then looked in the mirror again to check his hair. Steve was already obsessed with his hair, but today he was even more of a perfectionist than usual.

He put on a new watch and looked at the time, _"5:00 perfect. A half an hour to spare."_ He smiled and walked out of his bedroom and got on the elevator. He stood on the communal floor awaiting the other men.

Tony walked down first in a suit much like Steve's, but not a tuxedo. "Damn Cap, you clean up nice!" Tony grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes and tapped his foot incessantly. He glanced down at his watch every few seconds. Clint walked out of the elevator with Sam, Bruce, and Thor. Thor was in traditional Asgardian wedding groomsman clothing, a large black cape and armor. However, instead of the armor being red and blue it was white and black. Steve had to admit, Thor looked sharp in the Asgardian groomsman armor. Sam and Bruce were in the same suit as Tony. Bucky finally walked into the room. He had his hair parted perfectly and in the same suit as the others.

Tony sighed, "Alright boys … let's go!" He said, turning and quickly walking outside. There was snow on the ground. Just like Natasha wanted. They all got in their individual limos and began to head to the park that Tony had bought for the wedding.

….

(Song suggestion: Thumper. By: Mumford and Sons and the wedding band. Or. The Banjolin Song. By: Mumford and Sons.)

The park.

Tony had bought a park in Manhattan specifically for the wedding, so he closed the park for the "big day." He also stationed security guards around the entire perimeter, making sure no one other than invited guests got in.

Steve smiled broadly as he walked up the aisle. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground. The park's trees surrounded them, shrouding the wedding from prying eyes overhead. There were lanterns hanging from the tree branches, lighting up the darkened park in the most beautiful way. The snow glittered under the fire light from the lanterns.

Steve looked behind him to where Bucky, Thor, and Tony stood (He let Clint and Tony fight over the last spot because he didn't care which one took the last spot). The he looked at Fury who was standing at the front center of the isle and nodded. Steve looked at his watch; it was 5:30. The wedding was about to begin. He knew the wedding was going to be short and simple because of the snow. But the snow is what Natasha wanted and loved so much. Snow reminded her of her home country. Even though it was a little cold, it was certainly beautiful. The sun had finally gone down because of the short days and long nights of winter. Steve noticed the stars peeking out of the sky and the lanterns lighting the snow up like glitter. The trees that surrounded them were still and calm, surrounding them with nature. Steve knew this was going to be perfect. He just had a good feeling about it.

The music began to play. Skye and Pepper walked up the aisle slowly in elegant dresses maroon velvet gowns. Their gowns had matching velvet bolero jackets with white trim. They not only looked elegant, but with the jackets, they were also warm against the snowy weather. They lined up on the bride's side of the aisle and waited for the next person to come down the aisle. Bobbi, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle slowly in the same dress as the two women before her. She walked up and stood in front of Skye and Pepper.

Soon enough, Natasha stepped into the picture in her beautifully fitted Emeralda gown. Her arm locked with Clint's, they slowly and steadily walked down the aisle. Natasha could hear the gasps and comments about how beautiful she was and how wonderfully the dress looked on her. Everyone knew that Natasha Romanoff was beautiful, but now she was radiant. They stopped at the head of the aisle and Clint slowly lifted Natasha's vail. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled kindly as Clint lifted her hand and gave it to Steve. Steve grinned that dorky grin Natasha loved so much and brought her up in front of him. "Hey," Steve said quietly as he admired Natasha's beauty.

"Hey," she quietly whispered back with a wide grin.

"If anyone has any reason, that this marriage should not take place speak now, or forever hold your peace," Fury announced and looked around the crowd. Everyone was silent, thankfully. "Good. Because if anyone had a problem … the wedding would happen anyway," Fury said making everyone chuckle.

"We are gathered here today, to join Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff in holy matrimony. Steve, do you take Natasha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days you shall live. If so answer, 'I do.'" Fury said, looking to Steve.

Steve smiled, "I do."

"Natasha, do you take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days you shall live, if so answer, 'I do.'" Fury said to Natasha.

"I do," Natasha grinned.

"May I have the rings, please?" Fury asked.

Bucky felt his jacket,_ "Shit!"_ He thought searching desperately for the rings.

Natasha shot him a deadly glare just as he smiled and pulled the rings out of his pocket.

Bucky smiled and handed the rings gently to Fury who held the rings, "These rings are a symbol of your love for each other and the love God has for you. There is no beginning and no end."

Fury quietly gave a ring to Steve, "As you place the ring on her finger, repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed. It is a symbol of my love, and loyalty to you." Fury told Steve

Steve repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed. It is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you."

Steve gently place the ring on Natasha's finger. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Repeat after me," Fury instructed after handing her Steve's ring. It was made out of Steve's shield metal.

Fury spoke first, "With this ring, I thee wed. It is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you."

Natasha repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed. It is a symbol of my love and loyalty to you."

Natasha grinned and gently placed the ring on Steve's finger.

Both rings had the same engravings on the inside. Each stating only one word, _"Forever."_

"And now, by the power vested in me, by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife," Fury was now smiling widely.

Steve looked at Fury waiting for the last words. "Don't look at me, I'm certainly not kissing you. You may kiss the bride."

_Finally, _Steve thought. They both grinned simultaneously and Steve leaned down giving Natasha a long, passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Fury announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you, for the first time in public, the new, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!"

….

After the wedding was over, a small get together was being held in the Avengers Tower ball room. Natasha didn't like a lot of people, so only their closest friends were invited. Natasha and Steve were talking to Clint, Bobbi, Tony, Pepper, and Fury. Bucky, Skye, Darcy, Sam, Jane, and Thor were talking around the table at the bar. Bruce, Leo, and Jemma were talking about science, with a little too much enthusiasm, at a table near the bar. Sonya and Coulson were simply talking quietly at their table.

The wedding dinner managed to be peaceful, quiet, and fun at the same time. No murders, assassinations, weapons, or fighting. It was just, normal. Normal in the best way. Everyone was glad Natasha decided not to throw an after party considering half of SHIELD would show up. And everyone here hates crowds (Except Tony of course!). So they all just relaxed and enjoyed their remaining time together as a happy group, before they had to go back to work. Everyone had changed into normal attire. Natasha was overjoyed to get out of the dress. She put on black skinny jeans that were tucked into her tactical boots and a black tee shirt with a grey and black plaid button up flannel shirt over it. The black tee shirt had big white letters on the front of it saying "TACTICAL TEAM 1". Steve put on khaki pants and boat shoes and a plain, tight black Under Armour shirt.

Skye sighed. It was time she told them. She pulled Bucky over to Jemma and Leo. She looked at Bruce who nodded and walked away, "We have to tell you something. But I have to get Coulson first," Skye blurted nervously. Bucky's eyes grew wide and nervous. Jemma and Leo looked at Skye and Bucky skeptically. But they allowed her to leave.

Skye walked over to Sonya and Coulson, "Hey. Can I steal Coulson for a minute?" she asked kindly.

Sonya nodded, "Of course. I have to leave anyway," she said and left Coulson quietly. He was a very nice and intelligent man, despite what Steve said about him. _"He didn't seem that creepy."_ She thought to herself. Steve had told her about Coulson. She distinctly remembered hearing Steve say, _"Coulson is the creepiest and weirdest person I've ever met."_

Skye led Coulson over to Jemma, Leo, and Bucky, "Okay, so uh… I have some news," Skye said awkwardly.

Bucky looked very nervous, "What is it?" Coulson asked, trying to persuade Skye to get to the point.

Bucky gulped and glanced over at Skye. Jemma and Leo were catching on. Jemma let a slight smile emerge on her face. Bucky wrapped his arm around Skye's shoulder. Coulson's eyes went wide, "You're joking," Coulson spoke very deliberately.

Skye shook her head. "He's a lot better than you think," she promised.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Jemma yelled and ran up to them, giving them a huge hug.

Leo grinned, "This is great! Now we have a super soldier to test!"

"Oh! That's true. So Skye gets to be happy and we get to advance our weaponry! This is great!" Jemma said excitedly.

Coulson was still processing the fact that Skye was dating the Winter Soldier. "I'm not your test subject," Bucky said, a little worried he was going to be turned into a lab rat again, this time on the side of SHIELD.

"Oh please! Don't worry, it won't be that bad!" Jemma said with a beaming smile.

Bucky backed up a bit his eyes wide.

"So let me get this straight. You're dating a worldwide criminal …" Coulson said slowly.

Skye nodded, "But he's changed," She said then remembering something that might help Coulson, "And Steve trusts him fully! So, if Captain America trusts him, shouldn't you?"

That changed things for Coulson, "Of course. Mr. Barnes. Take care of Skye," Coulson smiled, however Bucky knew that was also a warning.

Bucky nodded, "Don't worry. I will."

…

Sonya walked up behind her sister and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," Natasha smiled.

"Hey. I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. My work vacation ends tomorrow," Sonya explained.

Natasha sighed and nodded, "I understand. You have a life in Wyoming. But make sure you call and visit okay?" Natasha said not wanting to lose touch with her sister again.

Sonya nodded, "Totally. And you two have a great honey moon!" Sonya remembered that Steve and Natasha were going to Italy for a week.

Natasha smiled and nodded, "Have a safe flight."

Sonya nodded, "I'll call you later."

Steve smiled, "See ya around." He added and then went back to his conversation.

Natasha smiled and nodded patting her sister on the back.

Sonya didn't care that Natasha didn't like hugs. She grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug. Once she let go of her uncomfortable sister, she smiled, "See ya." And Sonya walked out.

Natasha sighed and turned back to their conversation with Tony. Everyone was gathered around Tony, was trying to convince him that it was a bad idea to ask Thor if he could study Mjolnir.

"I'm telling you, if I can harness the power of Mjolnir, I can use that power in my Iron Man suit, making suit like 100 times more awesome!" Tony said excitedly.

"You can't harness magic Iron Ass," Natasha shot back.

Tony frowned, "There's no such thing as magic! It's all just logic! In a hundred years, mankind will understand it, but I want to understand it first!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. She quietly looked down at her watch and almost spit out her wine. She put down the glass and said, "Guys you're gonna miss your flight to Italy if you don't leave now!" Pepper said excitedly, practically pushing Steve and Natasha to the elevator.

"Okay relax," Natasha said getting in the elevator and pressing her and Steve's floor button.

Once they got to their floor, they picked-up their luggage and took the elevator to the garage and drove to the airport.

….

Steve sat on the plane next to Natasha and smiled widely, "Italy. Here we come." He grinned, looking out of the window as the plane lifted off.

Natasha grinned, "This is gonna be really nice. Italian food, sex, a nice room, sex, sightseeing, and maybe a little sex. This is gonna be the best vacation I've ever had."

Steve smirked, "Agreed."

Natasha leaned over and laid her lips upon his. She grinned against his lips then deepened the kiss, her tongue lingering around his bottom lip. He slowly pulled away, "Save it for Italy."

Natasha grinned mischievously, "Trust me. That was just a preview."

Steve smiled, "God I love you."

* * *

**Aww adorable right!? Yeah! Well anyway! I'm not gonna write the honey moon. Don't know why. Just not gonna. Now a fair warning. the chapters are gonna be time skipping a lot now. It will stop after a few chapters. but for a while there will be some time skips because of what's going on.**

**Alright well i'll see ya next chapter!**


End file.
